Killing Spiders to Save Butterflies
by Hitokiri Sakura2012
Summary: Post anime He had left her alone for five years. What happens when Vash reenters Meryl's life, harboring secrets that could affect her for the rest of her days? VxM, MxOC, KxOC This may be considered an AU fic because of a few major points that I have tam
1. Authors Notes

**Author's Notes and Disclaimers**

**I do not own Trigun or any of the character! I wish I did, but the sad facts are, I don't. They belong to the wonderful Yasuhiro Nightow. I have also incorporated many characters from other series, which I have made into my own. I don't own the rights to the original characters. The ones I have made up, I do. Please don't sue me, I don't have money! I am writing this for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of friends and fellow fan fiction readers. I will not sell this for anything; it's just for fun. Thanks for letting me use your characters!**

**Now, just to clear a few things. I don't remember a lot of the original cities names. So, I have made up many of my own. It should not deter from the story at all, really. Also, I will use Gunsmoke's metric system.**

**Iles Miles**

**Feel feet**

**Yarz yards**

**Also, this story, as pointed out by a fellow fan friend, maybe considered an AU story. It was meant to be a post anime story, but due to a few plot lines I have tweaked slightly, it may make someone say, "Well, this doesn't fit the anime quite right…" Soooo, I don't think my tweaking will throw you off too much, it should flow just fine. But, consider yourself warned! **

**Hopefully this helps with some things. On with the show!**


	2. Ch 1 Remembrance

**Killing Spiders to Save Butterflies **

**Chapter 1 Remembrance **

_And so here I remain, the dusty fragments of memories edge my mind. Here in this small town. This wretched little town called August. Right where you left me…_

The dark-haired woman sighed as she read the last lines of the book. Meryl closed her eyes as a small melancholy smile reached her mouth. She licked her lips, as if just noticing the fact that they were dry and yearning for water.

"How long has it been?" She thought out loud as she closed her book. She stared at the back of the cover, her mirror image looking back at her. She noticed that with every book she put out, with every picture that was taken for the back, her smile seemingly became more and more fake; more and more forced.

"They might as well just keep the same picture for every book." She muttered quietly as she stood, stretching her arms to the ceiling. Picking up the book, she turned it over, reading the title.

"Where you left me." Her eyes scanned over the many reviews on the front, below the title. "Meryl Strife named Author of the year! What will she think of next? 'Where you Left Me' most widely acclaimed book on Gunsmoke." The petite woman snorted.

"Yeah right. Like that's really what I…" Her silver eyes drooped, the veiled sadness she kept hidden in their depths coming forth briefly. It was an act that she rarely allowed anymore.

"Like that's what I really wanted…"

Meryl yawned as she stumbled over to the bookshelf, replacing the book where she had grabbed it hours before. She stopped to scan the shelf, noting the many books that lined it. Still, her eyes strayed back to the one she just read.

"Why did I even get that thing out, anyways?" She shook her head as she made her way to her small kitchen, carefully treading around Kuroneko's small frame. She smiled down lovingly at her black cat, crouching down to scratch his head.

"Hello, you. Hungry?" The cat meowed in reply, seeming to understand her words perfectly. She chuckled at this and stood back up, reaching into a cupboard to retrieve some cat food. As she watched her companion eat, her thoughts drifted back to when she first discovered her now best friend. It had been five years ago that she had stumbled upon a dirty ball of fur in a dark alley. At first, the cat had been untrusting. But with time, a few feedings and some patience, Meryl had won over the animal and seemed to have a life long companion now.

"It's kind of like him…" Meryl's thoughts turned sour as she shook her head, trying to clear it. "What are you saying? He never came back…" Once again, she felt the weight of sadness upon her chest and she put her hand to her heart, closing her eyes as tears threatened to spill from them. A knock at the door brought her crashing to reality and she nearly shrieked in surprise.

"Meryl! Are you awake?" The dark haired woman could hear best friends voice through the door and she smiled.

'_Leave it to Milly to know the right time to come over…' _

True enough, it seemed that when Meryl was in her darkest despairs, her treasured friend always shone through, bringing her back.

"Come in Milly!" She called as she ran her hand through her disheveled hair. The door of her small apartment opened and the bright face of her friend peeked in, all smiles.

"Good morning sunshine! How are you today?" Meryl smiled up at her companion, noticing that Milly was wearing her hair differently today. Her chestnut brown hair was normally down, but today was half up half down, bringing some more attention to her beautiful face, not to mention her deep aqua eyes.

"I like your hair like that, Milly. It shows off your eyes." Meryl smiled as Milly gave her a shy look.

"You think so Sempai? I mean there's nothing special going on today or anything…" Meryl gave her a knowing smile, watching as Milly's cheeks stained a faint blush, her toe digging into the carpet.

"First off, come on in, silly, and second, when will you stop calling me Sempai? We don't even work for the same company anymore!"

Milly raised a hand behind her head, laughing sheepishly as she stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. "Sorry, Mer. Old habits die hard, you know."

"Yeah, it's just, you would think that after five years, it would have just died!"

The long time friends shared a chuckle as they sat down in Meryl's modest living room.

"What's up Milly? And don't tell me nothing. I know you don't do your hair different for just any old reason." Meryl smiled, her tone giving no room for lies.

Milly shrugged, trying to feign ignorance. "Oh, you know, nothing major. I just have a date tonight. With Tasuki…" Her face split into a huge grin as her eyes sparkled.

Meryl held her breath momentarily before her face too split into a huge grin. The two girls were up on their feet instantly, grabbing each other's hands and bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Milly! It's about time! That's so great!" Meryl couldn't help the overwhelming and genuine happiness that flowed through her at that moment for her friend. She had been pining after Tasuki for a couple years now.

"I know! I had about given up too! Who knew!" Milly responded, her eyes squinting as her smile took up her entire face.

When the merriment had died a bit and the two settled back on the couch, Meryl looked to Milly, asking, "So, how did it happen?" She smiled softly as she listened to Milly relay the events excitedly to her, feeling a pang of emotion hit her stomach. She inwardly frowned. What was it that she was feeling? She wasn't completely sure, but…she tried vehemently to push it away. She refused to ruin Milly's moment of happiness just because she felt a little twang of…jealousy…

"And so he asked if he could 'escort' me to dinner and a show tonight! Escort! What a funny guy!" Meryl was brought back to reality as she smiled broadly at her best friend.

"I'm so happy for you Milly! You deserve this…it's been so long…" The good mood seemed to turn southward and Meryl instantly felt foolish for her words.

"Milly, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" She trailed off, knowing it was hopeless, that she had already opened up something that should have remained closed. She hung her head slightly, but raised it when she felt a weight on her shoulder, noticing that Milly had placed her hand there.

She looked almost questioningly into Milly's eyes as the other woman spoke, her voice warm with kindness. "Don't be sorry Meryl. You said it out of friendship. I know you did. Don't worry…this is something I have had to come to terms with…and, I think I am ready to move on. No, I know I'm ready. I haven't felt this way since…well, since Nicholas. I will always have a special place for him in my heart, but I have realized that there is room for more."

Milly's wisdom suddenly made her older and wiser than her years and Meryl simply stared in awe at her friend. How could she be so…so strong? It was true; Milly was like a rock, not only in body, but also in mind. It was her solid presence that had gotten Meryl through her hardest of times.

"And Meryl, I think that the same goes for you." Meryl's attention snapped to Milly as she stood, smoothing the material on her khaki pants down as she turned to go.

"What do you mean?" Meryl feigned naivety and Milly simply smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure that you weren't in too deep, Mer. If you need me, just call. You have my number." And with that, the tall brunette shut the door, leaving a certain dark haired woman to stare after her.

"Milk, soup, cheese, veggies…" Meryl walked slowly in the dusty streets of December, quietly reading off the list of groceries she was heading out to buy.

"Hey, now what's a beautiful girl doing out on her own?" She heard a familiar masculine voice in front of her and smiled as she looked up from her list.

"Hey stranger. How about escorting me then?" She said playfully as the man wrapped his arms about her smaller frame, dipping his head down for a kiss. Meryl smiled into his lips, letting him kiss her deeply.

When she came up for air, her smile remained in place, her cheeks ever so slightly flushed. "Hello Kiba. What brings you out here?" She asked, her arms remaining about his neck.

She took in his appearance, smiling at the way the light reflected off of his green eyes. His dark brown hair was a bit long, but not much, falling just past his chin in a somewhat disheveled look. It was actually very attractive to her, which was strange considering she never found long hair on a man very appealing. But with Kiba, it suited him very well, framing his tan face very nicely. She stood back to look at him, noting that he was wearing his same blue jeans about his lean frame as always, along with his signature black t-shirt and olive green duster.

The man brought her in for another quick kiss and then stepped back to hold her hand, falling in step beside her as they continued to the grocery store. "I was looking for you, actually. I ran into Milly earlier and she said that you could use some company."

Meryl's smile faded as she slowed to a stop, her hand falling from his grasp as she looked guiltily to her feet."Kiba, I…" Her voice was cracked. Her eyes went wide as she felt Kiba's hand gently cup her face, bringing it up to meet his.

A warm smile was on his face as he spoke. "Meryl, don't you dare say you are sorry. I know today is a hard day for you to let go of. We have had this conversation before. I understand. Completely. You know that…"

Tears pricked Meryl's eyes and she brought her hand up to wipe them away quickly, her smile returning. "Kiba…thank you." Was all she said and grabbed his hand again, continuing to their destination.

"Seven months. It's been that long?" Meryl playfully poked at her boyfriend, who gave her a mock scowl.

"That long, huh? What, it's been _too_ long? Go on, you can say it!"

Meryl laughed, the seemingly not very genuine one that she always gave. Kiba's heart sank. Never in the four years had he known Meryl Strife had he heard her genuinely laugh. Or seen her really smile, for that matter…

_"I'm so sorry, Kiba…but I don't know if I can ever truly give my heart to you…"_

Her words from so long ago echoed in his mind. From the moment he laid eyes on her, Kiba had known that he was drawn to her. It had taken him over three years, but he finally convinced the small girl to go out with him. He had known why she was so hesitant, but persisted anyways. She had been in love with someone. With who, he still did not know. She would never give his name. Kiba had guessed it was too painful. He had been ready to give up when she explained that it had been an unrequited love. He had felt a spark of hope, thinking then that perhaps he could be the one to fill that void that she had had for so long…

"Kiba? Are you there?"

He was brought back to reality in the form of Meryl waving a hand in front of his face. He sighed as he smiled and grabbed it, placing a small kiss on the open palm. "Sorry, I was thinking, that's all."

"Oh? About what?" Meryl asked.

Should he tell her the truth? No…it might just push her away. Something he definitely didn't want to do. He answered, instead, with, "Just how beautiful you are. I really like your hair that length. I mean, I liked it short, but it's really very nice that way."

Meryl adopted a faraway look in her silvery eyes as she absently toyed with her onyx locks. Indeed, they had grown very long, reaching past her mid back, with a few layers framing her face and chin. "I guess I needed a change…" She whispered very quietly, mostly to herself.

Once again, Kiba's heart sank another notch. But, he had a very persistent nature and refused to let either of them waste a perfectly good night on sulking. With that in mind, he grabbed Meryl's hand and led her to his comfortable brown couches. Forcing her to sit down in her favorite spot, he grabbed a blanket from the hallway closet and tossed it to her as he made his way to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Meryl questioned out loud into the air.

From his spot in the kitchen, Kiba answered, "There's a good flick on tonight and I'm making some popcorn."

Meryl smiled as she snuggled into the blanket, breathing in the scent. It's smelled like Kiba, of a fresh spring day, and it was relaxing. Kiba came and settled next to her, allowing her to rest her head upon his chest as he put the blanket around them and turned on the TV. Meryl's eyelids began to droop during the beginning of the show and she sighed.

'_I had no idea how tired I was…_' She thought to herself as she felt sleep fringe her consciousness. It was actually no wonder, since she had been up most of the night reading her book.

'_Why did I get that thing out anyway?' _She silently questioned herself for the second time that day. She mentally snorted. '_Come on Meryl, you do it every year…it's like a painful stab in the heart that you can't resist giving yourself every time this year.'_

True, for the passed five years, the now twenty seven year old woman had been re-reading her very first novel "Where you left me" on the same night every year. It was stupid, really and she always kicked herself for being such a sap. But she couldn't help it…that first story, the story that won her so many awards, that jump started her writing career…that story that reminded her painfully of her own life…of the man that left her behind. He was a man that she just couldn't seem to shake, a man that had burrowed himself so deep within her heart, that even after five years still haunted her very existence.

It was in that moment, that she felt herself relaxing in Kiba's warm embrace, feeling his heartbeat against her ear, the steady rhythm of his breathing, that she wondered…what would it be like to be this close to _him_? What would _he_ smell like? Feel like? What if it were…Vash?


	3. Ch 2 Strange Encounters

**Chapter 2 Strange Encounters**

Meryl woke to pleasant warmth all around her. Her eyes didn't want to open quite yet and she turned more to her side, trying to get more comfortable.

"Meryl, stop moving…" Came a soft coarse voice and her silver eyes snapped open. All at once, she was in a panic.

"What time is it? I have work to do! Dammnit all! How could I oversleep like that?" She was ready to leap from her place on Kiba's couch when his strong arms circled about her, pulling her back to him as he chuckled.

"Dang woman, you are always in such a hurry! Calm down, it's Saturday, and you usually don't work on Saturdays, remember?"

All at once, Meryl's breath left her as she sighed a huge sigh and sunk back down next to her boyfriend. She closed her eyes, feeling a bit foolish. "Uh, sorry, I just…" She fumbled and Kiba's chuckle deepened. She found herself beginning to lighten up as she laughed softly, snuggling back into his warmth.

"Good morning." She heard him say and her smile widened.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?" Kiba asked.

"Like a baby. I only ever wake up like that if I have had a really deep sleep." Meryl answered as she yawned.

"That's good to know. Glad you could trust me enough to sleep so deeply on my couch…" He trailed off, a hint of mischief in his voice.

Meryl smirked as she flicked his ear lightly. "You know better than to try anything mister." She threatened and he smiled.

"Yeah, I know that they once called you "Derringer Meryl". I'm not that stupid!" The pair's soft laughter rang out once again as Meryl sat up to stretch.

"I had better get going…"

Kiba looked a bit disappointed as he latched back onto her. "But, I thought I could make breakfast, and afterwards…" He trailed off, the mischief back in his voice.

Meryl eyed him, smiling knowingly. "I don't know what you were thinking mister Kiba, but I don't think so!" She announced as she stood.

He smiled as he stood as well, pulling her in for a quick kiss. "Well, Miss Stryfe, you know where I'll be whenever you decide you want it…"

Meryl laughed outright as she picked up her shoes. "Well, alright then. The moment I get the urge, I'll call you!" She joked as she gave him a final goodbye kiss. "Thank you Kiba, for cheering me up last night."

"I'm here for you Meryl. You know that." He said softly and she smiled again as she turned to go.

"I know. See you later."

She made her way down the stairs of his apartment, her smile fading as she went. _'And I don't deserve that from you Kiba…' _

Her thoughts were turned to last night and she felt her heart thud guiltily in her chest. _'I can't believe you actually thought that while you were in Kiba's arms! You are really the lowest, aren't you Meryl?' _But, she just couldn't lie to herself. She could keep things from those closest to her, but not from herself. "It's just the way you feel, Meryl! You can't help it. Besides…you warned him, didn't you…?"

She slowed as she came to a stop at her door, placing her hand to the white wood and setting her head upon it. Why did it feel that every time she had these thoughts of Vash that she was somehow cheating on Kiba? In some small way, she was…she had tried several times to tell her boyfriend of this, but he wouldn't have any of it, stating that he would make her forget with time. She had actually begun to believe him. No, it was more that she wanted to believe him. For the first few months, things had been wonderful. It was great having him around. Kiba was always quick to make her laugh, always there for her to cry on, and all in all, he had become a steadfast friend that she couldn't picture herself without. But…as time ebbed on, her dream world began to fade back into the reality that was her life, and the hopes that she had for this relationship slowly broke apart. She knew that she wasn't in love with Kiba. Not in _that_ way. It was only a matter of time before she had to sever the relationship. But, she was afraid…afraid of loosing his friendship. It was something she treasured, and didn't want to hurt him.

"Wouldn't it hurt him more in the long run to find out that you didn't feel the same way for so long?" Meryl thought out loud as she pushed open her door. She shut the door slowly behind her, feeling the cold atmosphere in her apartment as it mirrored the emptiness inside of her. How she had wished that Kiba could truly fill it; but she realized that it just wasn't going to happen.

"I'll give it a little more time. I can't just let this go if it could still work…" Words she had told herself for many months now. She shook her head, clearing those thoughts.

A small meow at her feet forced her to remember that she wasn't alone in her home and she smiled as she squatted to pick up Kuroneko. "Good morning kitty. I bet you're hungry." She said as she went to the kitchen for his food.

As she watched her pet eat, she allowed herself to wander back to the problem at hand. What to do about Kiba. The young man had come into her life about a year after she quit working for Bernadellis. He was a friend of another one of her friends from the insurance society and they had met one night at a restaurant. Kiba had taken an instant liking to her, it seemed, and that scared her. She just still wasn't ready to move on. She had loved Vash for two or three years, after all…

Vash. Now there's a subject she rarely liked to broach. That stupid man! That stupid bird brained spiky haired donut-loving mongrel of a man…

Yet, despite all of his flaws, she had come to love him dearly. And she had never been able to tell him. It was that thought that had plagued her all these years. What would have become of them if she had been able to tell him? Would he have returned her feelings? Would they have had a future? Would he have…rejected her?

She shook her head, saying, "At least if he had rejected me, I could have moved on! That stupid stupid man! He didn't even come back to say goodbye! Not even to thank us for what we had done for him…" Meryl trailed off slowly, realizing that her fists were clenched. Loosening them, she let her shoulders slump as she smiled wearily. How many times had she asked those questions to no one?

"Meryl no baka…you don't even know if he is still alive…" She cut that train of thought off quickly, not willing to accept that it could be a possibility. There was just no way that Vash the Stampede could be dead and gone. He wasn't even human! He would most definitely out live them all…

Shaking herself from her stupor, Meryl headed purposefully to her bathroom to shower. Looking at herself in the mirror, she asked her reflection, "When did sulking and feeling sorry for yourself become a part of your nature? And when did you accept it?"

She had not always been so down. She once had a luster and exuberance for life, one that many people would have envied.

"But in the end, you have become like everyone else on this God-forsaken planet, haven't you?"

The planet of Gunsmoke was desolate, to say the least. With mostly desert and next to no plant life, it was definitely not a sight to behold. At one time, Meryl had believed that there was a place out there that held life; a place like a paradise that she would eventually find. But, as the years tolled away, so did her resolve. And when Vash never came back, it shattered. She still remembered when Milly had said that they should go back to December. It was five years ago yesterday. Meryl had been crushed. For nearly a year had they waited in August for the Humanoid Typhoon to return. Milly had carted her back to their hometown, while she cried most of the way. It was as if a chapter of her life were forever closed, one that she had never been able to finish writing…

"It's so silly, don't you think?" She asked her reflection. "So silly to have gotten so carried away in a man that you never even had to begin with…"

Grabbing a towel, she made her way to the shower, turning on the water and stepping in. The warm water was welcome against her clammy skin. It was the middle of winter and Gunsmoke got pretty cold during those times. She felt as the warmth seeped into her bones and she closed her eyes, reveling in it.

A noise from outside her shower caused her to snap them open in alarm. Realizing that she was not alone, she quickly opened the door, feeling a rush of terror as her silver eyes stared into familiar aqua blue ones. Her terror was replaced momentarily by confusion and utter shock. Meryl opened her mouth, uttering one word.

"Vash…?"

It was the last thought she had before she was plunged into darkness.

"Meryl? Meryl are you home?" Milly knocked on her friends' door, willing her to open it. When the short girl didn't, Milly felt a wave of worry rush over her.

"Forgive me, but I'm coming in Sempai!" She pushed open the door to reveal…nothing out of place…

"Strange…Meryl! Hellooo?" She called as she walked to the kitchen. "Kuroneko?" She called to the feline, who meowed in return. She turned herself towards the sound and followed it to the bathroom. Her eyes shot open and she rushed to Meryl's side, shaking her friend, as she called out her name frantically. "MERYL! Meryl! Wake up!" She continued her shaking until Meryl's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Milly, it's ok, I'm ok…" She choked out softly, trying to regain her breath. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Are you ok? Sempai!" Milly crushed the smaller girl to her, crying out in relief.

"Milly…can't breathe…" Meryl wheezed and her friend instantly released her.

"I'm sorry! Meryl, what on earth happened?"

Meryl shook her head, trying to make some sense of what had just taken place. Her thoughts were jumbled and her head was spinning. "Milly, I…don't really know…I must have passed out and hit my head…" Meryl knew full well that it was not a blow to the head that caused her to pass out. She gingerly touched her stomach, where it felt like she taken a severe punch. It would most definitely bruise. What disturbed her more was who she saw before she passed out. Rather, whom she _thought_ she saw.

'_It couldn't have been…' _She reasoned. But she couldn't swallow the lump in her throat, or shake the feeling of confusion in her.

'_It wasn't Vash…' _She told herself silently.

"Meryl, let's get you dressed and to a doctor." She blinked up at Milly, as if noticing her for the first time.

"Milly, it's really ok. I don't need to go to the doctor."

"But-" Milly began to protest, but let it drop at the look on Meryl's face.

"Really, it's ok. I've just been tired lately, and I need to be more mindful of that, that's all."

Milly nodded her head slowly, helping Meryl to her bedroom in search of clothing. Once dressed, Meryl looked to her friend and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Milly, to make you worry about me so much. Really, I'll be just fine."

Milly pulled Meryl into a fierce hug, burying her head into Meryl's hair. "Sempai, you know I'm always here for you. Please take care of yourself. There are many people who would miss you too much if you were gone…"

Meryl gently hugged the taller woman back, smiling into her shoulder. "Thank you Milly. Thank you so much. Don't' worry, I'll call you in the morning, and then you can tell me all about your date with Tasuki." She pulled away from her friend and smiled up at her.

Milly looked a bit embarrassed, answering, "You know that's not the only reason I stopped by…"

Meryl chuckled as she shooed Milly towards the front door. "I know it isn't Milly, but I really do want to hear about it. So, how about breakfast tomorrow? It's Sunday, and the diner down the street always has great specials on Sunday mornings."

Milly nodded and smiled, turning to give her friend one last look before heading out.

"Where am I?" Meryl questioned to the bright blue skies above her. It seemed she was still on Gunsmoke…but not…she was…dreaming? Yes that had to be it.

"Meryl…" She turned when she heard a soft masculine voice behind her. She felt her heart leap when she saw him. The very man that had haunted her for five years.

"Vash…"

He wore a kind smile, his aqua orbs inviting her into their depths and she found herself wanting to be lost in them forever. She walked towards his outstretched arms, ready to be accepted into them, when his eyes turned color. She stopped dead in her tracks, confusion sweeping over her as she witnessed his transformation. She shook her head as she took a step back. This was not the Vash she remembered. His once blue eyes were now a blood red, his boyishly blonde hair replaced by silver. Instead of his usual red duster, he wore one of pitch black, his fake metal arm gleaming dully in the moonlight.

'_When did it become night?' _She absently wondered as she took another step back from this unfamiliar figure.

"Meryl…wait for me. I'm coming for you…"

Meryl sat up with a jolt, a great whoosh of air leaving her as she struggled to gain composure over her trembling body. She ran a hand through her now damp locks and closed her eyes as she took another shaky breath in. She willed her rapidly beating heart to calm as she placed her hand over it, feeling a wave of nausea wash over her.

"What…what the hell was that!" She whispered furiously to herself. Sure, she had dreams of Vash now and again, but _never _one of that nature. It definitely wasn't the Vash she knew.

"Is it because I haven't gotten much sleep lately? I _have_ been moping about him extra hard this year…" She tried to reason with herself.

"Still…" It didn't explain the close encounter she had with him last night in the bathroom. It _had_ to have been him.

"Only Vash has that color eyes…Am I going crazy?" Shaking her head, she moved Kuroneko aside and made her way to the kitchen, shivering slightly as she felt the coolness of the night around her feet.

Opening a cupboard, she took out a glass and turned to the fridge, intent upon a big glass of orange juice. Meryl froze as she felt her fingers go slack. She barely registered the sound of the glass shattering at her feet as she numbly reached for the scrap of paper on the fridge, held up by her magnet that said her name on it. She felt a tremor go through her as she pulled it off, looking at it. She re-read the words over and over, trying to make sense of everything, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Meryl…Wait for me. I'm coming for you…"


	4. Ch 3 Unexpected Reunion

**Chapter 3 An Unexpected Reunion**

"So Milly, tell me all about it!" Meryl leaned in closer from across the small diner table to look at Milly excitedly. The tall brunette grinned from ear to ear, leaning closer as well.

"Well, for starters…he kissed me!" She let out a girly squeal, causing Meryl to smile broadly as she sat back, letting the waiter set down their food.

"Did he now? So…how was it?" Meryl couldn't help but chuckle at the stain of red that was on Milly's face as the girl relayed the night's events to her. Meryl continued to smile, listening intently to the story. It was so amusing to her that even at their age, when they were well passed their school girl days, that two grown twenty seven year old women could still be so…well, so girly! It made her chuckle.

As she laughed lightly, a searing pain overcame her head and she quickly found herself flinging her hand to her forehead, eyes scrunching closed tightly in an attempt to squelch the sharp pang. She hissed softly and rubbed her temples, feeling as it left as quickly as it came.

"Meryl, what's wrong? Does your head hurt?" Milly was leaning closer to her now, concern etched across her features.

"I…it hurt for a second, but it's gone. Strange…I really must need more sleep. I didn't sleep to well last night." The small woman answered softly.

"Meryl, maybe you should really go have yourself checked out…I'm really worried about you. You have been having a hard time this year…" Milly said quietly as she stared at her plate of steaming pancakes. Usually, Meryl's reaction would have been to become irritated and fight back, but for some reason, she found herself staring at her own plate, seriously contemplating Milly's words. Maybe she should see a doctor…after all, she had moped over Vash for years now and had never had side effects quite like these before…

"Maybe…you're right, Milly. It's just, I have actually never been to a real doctor, you know? I guess it frightens me a little…"

Milly nodded in understanding. It was not strange to her that Meryl had never seen a doctor before, save for the local one in her hometown. Why, she really didn't know, but she had never questioned her best friend about it, until now.

"Meryl, you have never told me why you never have been to one in the big city…I mean, surely you must get sick sometimes and need medication…" Milly trailed off as Meryl shrugged her shoulders dejectedly.

"No, Milly. That's the thing. I _don't_ ever get sick. And so, I have never really thought about it…"

Milly could see her friend plunging again and wanted nothing more than to make her smile. "Meryl, let's go for a walk today, ok? Just me and you, around town. I'll get you something. Anything. You name it. It was your birthday last week and we have never been able to get you a present."

Meryl looked in surprise at Milly, trying to protest. "Milly, I already told you-"

"Eat up Sempai! We're goin' shopping!" And she shoved a gigantic mouthful of pancakes in her open mouth, smiling as she chewed. Meryl almost laughed out loud at the look, smiling as she began to eat.

'_Maybe, when I figure out what's going on with my head, I can tell Milly about Vash in the bathroom without her thinking me totally off my rocker…'_

"Come on Mer, try it on! It will look fabulous on you!" Milly prodded, shoving the skirt under Meryl's nose.

Meryl sighed as she took the item, shaking her head slowly as she made her way back into the dressing room. "Milly, words like 'fabulous' don't describe me at all, let alone what I'm wearing…" she said quietly, hearing Milly chuckle in return.

"Whatever, Sempai, just put it on!"

Meryl did as she was told, slipping the black garment on over her hips and then zipping it up. She faced herself in the mirror, raising an eyebrow at her reflection. "Hmmm…it doesn't look half bad…" She mumbled as she looked at the knee length skirt dangle around her slender calves. Really, it was pretty plain, but for her, it was dressy enough, with it slanting from about her mid thigh towards the floor in an angle, the light ruffles giving it just enough of a feminine touch. It accentuated her slim body rather well, actually.

"See! Now does that look _fabulous_ or what!"

Meryl nearly jumped in shock as Milly peeped her head over the top of the dressing room door, all smiles. She gave her a dry look, responding, "You know, it's not fair you are so tall. I can't ever get any privacy in these things anymore." She poked playfully and Milly winked.

"That's right! I knew my height was good for something! Now how do you like it? I really think it's great! And if that's what you would like, I'll get it for you…but if you would rather have something else…" She trailed off, not wanting to be too pushy.

Meryl gave her friend a genuine smile, responding, "It's perfect, Milly. I love it."

The tall girl clapped her hands together as she let out an excited squeal, removing her self from above the door. "I'm so glad Mer! When you're out of it, hand it over the door and I'll go pay for it!"

"Okie dokie." The shorter girl did as she was instructed and quickly put her blue jeans back on, opening the door to see Milly handing the cashier some money, a large smile on her face.

'_And here I go thinking I have such a miserable life…some people wait a lifetime for a friend like Milly…'_

"Happy birthday Sempai!" Milly said excitedly as she handed the bag over to Meryl. She was about to protest on the name, but realized it was a loosing battle and let it slide, smiling in return as she accepted the gift graciously.  
"Thank you so much Milly. I really love it."

Milly just continued to smile, looping her arm into Meryl's as they exited the store. As they walked along, watching the dust fly up gently from the street, Meryl had a thought. "Hey, Milly, how about some pudding? My treat?" She watched as Milly's eyes visibly brightened at the mention of her favorite dessert.

"Let's go to our favorite spot!"

Meryl's smile widened as she allowed herself to be pulled away to their local spot known for their great pudding, her gloomy thoughts momentarily forgotten in the light that surrounded her best friend.

Meryl watched Milly begin to walk home, one of the suns setting in front of her, the sky now painted with the rosy colors of dusk. The tall girl stopped to turn and face her friend, calling out, "Are you sure Mer? That you'll be okay?"

Meryl nodded, calling in return, "Go have a good time! Tell Tasuki I say hello! And thank you again for today! Don't worry Milly, I just need to have a little inspiration for my next book, that's all…" She said reassuringly and Milly seemed to accept this, nodding and turning back around. Meryl watched until she faded from view, taking with her the warmth of the day.

Meryl walked up her stairs, calling a friendly greeting to a neighbor as she passed. Unlocking her door, she only half closed it as she went straight to the kitchen, fed Kuroneko and then grabbed her coat. She headed back out the door, wanting to make it to the cliffs before the suns had completely set.

Walking quickly up the short sandy trail, she sighed as the cliffs came into view. She slowed her pace, coming to rest at the edge overlooking her home of December. Gingerly, she sat down, letting her legs dangle over the edge, sitting back on her hands as she looked to the horizon. The second sun was on its way down and she never tired of the beautiful sunsets Gunsmoke held. She listened to the faint sounds of the city below, the bustle of the nightlife that was beginning to emerge, feeling the low wind as it gently blew her raven locks away from her face. It was a little chilly, but with her jacket on, it didn't bother her much. She was just happy to be up there, alone. So close to her world, yet far away at the same time…it seemed that she could only really ever think clearly when she was up on these cliffs. They had become her 'spot' sort of. She absently wondered if it had been because one of the last moments she shared with Vash was when they were up on a similar cliff overlooking the city of August. It was one of their _only_ alone moments, ever, actually, and she treasured it still to this day.

"What is going on with me?" She wondered out loud. The 'encounter' in the bathroom seemed real enough, but as the day wore on; she began to question it more and more.

"But, the dream, although just a dream, seemed real too. And the note on the fridge…now _that_ was real." She pulled out the now crumpled parchment and smoothed it out, reading the haunting words again.

"Meryl…wait for me…I'm coming for you." She didn't know what to feel. Scared? Disturbed? A bit…excited at the prospect that it may be Vash who had written those words?

She shook her head as she shoved the note back into her pocket, tucking her knees under her chin, arms grasping her legs as she stared back out into the sunset. "I am officially crazy. I should be scared out of my mind about some weird Vash look-alike showed up in my bathroom, knocked me out, and then left a message that was the same one in my dream on my fridge. Using my magnet I got from my mom on my 15th birthday to hold it up."

She buried her head in her knees, as if searching for an answer. All at once, she cringed in pain as another sharp stab shot through her head for the second time that day. She doubled over, grabbing the sides of her head as she nearly cried out loud.

"What…the hell is going on?" She managed to let out as she felt herself fall on her side, hands still clutching her head as she curled into a fetal position. And, like the first time, the pain was gone in an instant, leaving her bewildered.

"Ok, that went on for longer than the last, but not by much…I don't get it…" Slowly, gingerly, Meryl sat back up, noticing that the suns had truly set, the first of the stars beginning to glitter overhead. She stood, dusting herself off as she made her way back down the trail towards home.

"A lot of good that did. I really got nowhere. I didn't figure out what was going on with my head, and I didn't even approach the Kiba thing…great… AND, I have writers block…" This was certainly not turning out to be her weekend.

Trudging silently back to her apartment, Meryl slowed her pace a bit, not really in any hurry to get back to her lonely apartment. She purposefully kicked at the small round pebbles she found strew along the dirt road, trying to see how far she could make them go. Rounding the corner, she found herself in a particularly dark alley and nearly cursed herself out loud.

'_Great, I'm an idiot for wandering this far out in the dark of night…_' She shivered slightly as she gathered her coat closer about her slim shoulders, keeping a wary eye out for strangers. She didn't have her derringers on her and she felt foolishly naked without them. Milly had convinced her a while back to stop carrying them so often, that she didn't need to be so guarded all the time. In many ways, the taller woman was right. But at this moment in time, when Meryl saw a trio of men round the corner, she had never wished for her guns more. Trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, she walked by them, hoping that they were too drunk to notice her. Unfortunately, one followed her with his face, a grin coming across it.

"Well hello cutey, what are you doin out here all by yer lonesome?" The man's voice was slurred, his condition obvious.

"On my way home thank you sir." Meryl ground out, continuing on without missing a step. She tried her best to sound nonchalant on the outside, so as not to give away the turmoil that was slowly building in her stomach. She was about to let out a sigh of relief when a hand caught her by the arm, forcing her to turn around fully.

"That's no tone to take with me, miss! Now, how's about an apology?"

Meryl wrinkled her nose in disgust, as she smelled the rancid liquor on his breath. His face was mere inches from her own and she struggled feebly in his grasp. "I'm sorry, bad day, now let me go!" She bit out, trying desperately to get a hold of her rapidly pounding heart.

The man didn't loosen his grip as he turned his face to his buddies, asking, "Well boys, was that a proper apology?" Meryl's stomach did a pitfall as he turned back around, bringing his hand across her face in a numbing blow. Her head was spinning as she tried to refocus her eyes on him, his toothy grin still inches away from her face.

"Now, how's about you come with us, and I can teach you what a proper apology is all about." He slurred and Meryl felt herself being thrown haphazardly over his shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open as the gravity of the situation was beginning to sink in and she began to kick and flail, calling out, "Help me! Someone! Help!"

"No one will hear you girl…not out here…" The man said menacingly. Meryl felt her blood go cold as she stopped kicking, realizing that he spoke the truth. How many young women turned up raped and dead everyday in Gunsmoke? Countless. The planet was in turmoil since it began and she knew that she was about to become another no name victim, her killers never caught or brought to justice.

"Don't." Came his brother's solid command. He stopped for a brief second to give Knives an incredulous stare.

"What the hell do you mean 'don't'? They'll kill her!"

"Vash! We can't just go barging in there like this! It's not part of the plan!"

"Screw the plan Knives, I won't let them kill her!" The plant stood up from his hiding spot and strode with purpose to where the men were heading, Meryl now lying limp across one man's shoulder.

Knives watched him go, clenching his fist. 'He is going in too early! Should I stop him?' he communicated silently, telepathically.

'No, let him. This may work to our advantage. Besides, we still don't know if she's The One.' Came his reply, heard directly in his mind.

He shook his head as he stood up, crossing his arms as he watched the scene unfold.

"Let her go."

Meryl snapped her head up, recognizing the voice instantly. It couldn't be…

"Vash…?" She whispered. He heard and locked eyes with hers, his boring into her silver. She couldn't read them…they looked…different…it was then that she realized the color. They were red, like in her dream. That was not the only difference. His hair, once blonde like the sun, now a shining silver and his attire, now pitch black.

"Just like my dream…" Meryl couldn't take it any longer. The shooting pain in her head had returned, but showed no signs of letting up. It was too much to bear and she crossed her pain threshold, passing out cold.

"Insurance girl? Hey, come on, wake up Insurance girl."

Meryl groaned. It felt like she had been hit by a truck. "Ugh…wha…where am I?" She asked softly, her eyes still refusing to open.

"In your house. At least, I think it's yours…" Came a soft reply.

Meryl's eyes shot open and she immediately tried to sit up. However, she regretted the action quickly, her head pounding from the sudden jolt. She felt hands on her shoulders, urging her back down to the couch.

"You shouldn't move yet. You have been out for a while now."

Meryl blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the big mass in front of her. When her eyes finally adjusted, she stared; not willing to believe whom it was they were resting on. She blinked again, rubbed them and then tried one more time to focus. She heard a soft chuckle.

"Try not to focus so hard Insurance girl, you look like you might pass out again from the strain." Vash joked.

Meryl felt her cheeks heat slightly, embarrassed by her obvious display of stupidity. "Uh, sorry, I just guess I can't believe it's really you…" She mumbled as she looked to the side, finding the wall very interesting at the moment. An awkward silence ensued for a moment until Meryl worked up the courage to look at him in the face again. She almost did a double take when she realized his eyes were once again the aqua color that she so vividly remembered, his hair and outfit the same from years ago. Vash cocked his head to the side at her questioningly look.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

Meryl opened her mouth to say something, and then snapped it closed. _'He will think I'm absolutely insane…' _"Uh…Vash-san…what exactly happened? Last night, I mean?" She ventured, deciding it best to veer away from what she really wanted to ask him. Why did he have red eyes last night? Not that she didn't really want to know what happened also…

"I found you out cold in an alley. I barely recognized you with your long hair. I was glad I happened to be passing by."

Meryl stared at him for a moment, contemplating his words. '_But, I could have sworn that he was the one who…I AM going crazy! Somebody, anyone, let me in on this stupid game that's playing with my head!'_

"Insurance girl? You ok?"

Vash's voice broke through her thoughts and her eyebrow ticked in irritation. She had known him for years and he _still_ called her that!

"I have a name you know." She said flatly and Vash blinked in surprise.

"Really?" He said just as flatly.

"Really."

He continued to stare at her, as if searching her eyes. She began to squirm under his intense gaze when he put his hand to his chin, a serious look on his face.

"What is it?"

She would have face planted had she been standing, but given her current state, Meryl slapped a hand to her face, letting out an aggravated sound. "You have got to be joking!" She cracked open her eyes to look at him when she heard his soft chuckling and removed her hand.

"Meryl. Meryl it is then. So just call me Vash. Drop the –san, would you?"

She could have melted under the look that he was giving her. _'He looks just the same…'_ She mentally slapped herself. _'Get a grip girl! You are really something else, acting all stupid…but…you have wanted to see him again…for a long time…'_

It was true; Meryl had dreamt of the moment she would see him again. But now, that it was here, it was…well to say the least, awkward. What did a girl who had been in love with a man for nearly eight years say to him once she found him again? Not to mention, he never knew of her feelings to begin with…

"Uh, Meryl? You there?"

She snapped her attention back to him, realizing that she hadn't responded to what he had said. "Oh, um…ok…Vash…" She felt the name roll from her mouth and it made her heart flutter. "I'm sorry, I'm being stupid. Can I offer you anything to drink? I must seem like a terrible host, especially after not seeing you for so long…" The small woman tried to get up, but the weight of Vash's hands held her down once again.

"Meryl, thank you, really, for the offer, but I'm more worried about you getting better right now."

She blinked at him, a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach coming to surface, a tickle at the back of her brain. Something wasn't right…

"This is strange, Vash…"

"What is?" he gave her a bewildered look.

"You…doing this for me…" She sounded cautious, like a deer in the headlights.

Vash adopted a rather saddened look. "What, the fact that I too am capable of helping out a friend?" His shoulders slumped and he began to turn his head away for affect.

Meryl felt a pang of guilt as she reached for his arm, placing her hand on it. "Vash, I didn't mean-" She cut off abruptly when she noticed the smile on his face, the look of mischief he held. He was obviously trying to get a rise out of her.

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she withdrew her hand and crossed her arms with a huff, turning her head away in annoyance. _'If he's going to act like that, well fine!' _Although, it was very reminiscent of the Vash she had known. She looked back to him, still seeing the smile on his handsome face and she couldn't help but let her own smile grow until she was chuckling with him.

"Still the same Vash, aren't you?"

"Still as easy to get worked up, aren't you?" he teased and she sighed as she nodded, her smile never leaving. She felt her tension begin to melt away, becoming more and more comfortable with the man.

After a time, she asked, "So Vash, what brings you to this town?" It wasn't the question she really wanted to ask, but decided this would be the best way of getting around to it.

"Like I said, I was passing through. I've been wandering for a while and decided to stop here for a time. I'm actually tired of wandering. I've been here before…nice little town. I thought I would stay for a while."

Meryl felt her heart leap, a sprig of hope sprouting within her as she nodded slowly. "I see…thank you."

"For what?" he questioned.

"For saving me last night. I don't know what would have happened if I had been left out there…"

Vash's smile was gentle, and for the briefest of moments, very genuine. It was a smile she had seldom seen when she had been following him around Gunsmoke. He had always worn a facade, rarely dropping it. "You're welcome. Like I said, I was glad I recognized you. By the way, I like your hair that way. It suits you."

Meryl felt her cheeks blush for the third time in a short span and she smiled. "Thank you."

"What made you decide to grow it?"

She adopted a faraway look in her eyes as she responded, "I needed a change…"


	5. Ch 4 Becoming Reacquainted

**Chapter 4 Becoming Reacquainted **

"A change, huh? From what?" Vash asked and Meryl looked down at her hands. She had sat herself up and Vash was now sitting next to her on her couch, looking intently at her.

"From life, I suppose…I was sick of everything, the everyday, I guess…"

Vash felt his heart twist ever so slightly; knowing it probably had a lot to do with him…

"Vash, where have you been?" She couldn't help herself from asking it. Meryl had wanted to be soft about it, but there was no stopping the question once it had started.

Vash looked momentarily surprised at the blatant question, but his expression soon melted into that of guilt as he dropped his eyes to his hands. "Meryl, the thing is…I don't really know…I know it sounds crazy, but I just…can't seem to remember…I fought with Knives…and won. I remember making my way back to August with him, but I never made it…" Vash felt his gut twist in disgust, knowing it was a blatant lie. But, he couldn't reveal his true intentions just yet…he still had to figure out how to get out of this one with he _and_ Meryl still intact…

Meryl looked at him for a while, trying to read him, even though his eyes were downcast. Did she believe him? Was he telling the truth? She wasn't really sure but… something in his voice told her that he wasn't lying. He sounded almost…lost…like he had wanted to know the answer to that question himself.

"You must not believe me…I wouldn't if I were you…" he sounded so alone.

Meryl reached out to him, wanting to wrap her arms around him, to comfort him in some small way, but stopped, hesitating. Slowly, she let her arms fall back to her as she spoke. "Vash, I really don't know what to believe anymore. These past couple days have been, well, strange to say the least. I have been seeing things, dreaming things and feeling things that I really don't understand…" she trailed off.

Vash placed his hand on hers, bringing her attention back to his face. "I have felt that way for a long time now. It seems at times I see things that I'm unsure of, and dream them too. It has all been so strange. I have been alive for so many years, but never felt this way…" Indeed, the gunman had had similar experiences before he met Shikio, before he saw Knives again.

Meryl made eye contact with him, feeling herself being sucked into his deep blue depths. Could it really be that they were having similar experiences? That thought made the sprig of hope grow within her. To know that she was sharing similar experiences with the man she had pined over for so many years made her feel closer to him somehow…like this was a burden that she now had someone to share with.

"Meryl? Hey, I had better get going and let you rest. You look tired." Vash made a move to rise, but Meryl's small voice stilled him.

"Where will you go?"

He looked a bit confused at first, but realized that she was afraid he would leave and not come back. He sat back down and looked at her, responding, "I don't really know…I think there's a hotel not far down the street. I thought about going there."

"You could stay here…" Meryl blurted out and then instantly regretted it, feeling hot embarrassment rise to her face.

Vash blinked momentarily and then grinned widely. "You mean you wouldn't mind a stranger sleeping in your house?"

Meryl was trying her best to diffuse her discomfort from her offer and looked at him almost exasperatingly. "Vash, we're hardly strangers!"

The plant merely chuckled as he responded, "I know. I just…find it very nice of you to offer this to me, even after we haven't seen each other for such a long time."

Meryl's eyes softened. "We were friends Vash. We still are."

The blonde smiled another warm and genuine smile. It made Meryl's insides flutter once again and she fidgeted with the end of her coat as she looked down.

"Alright Meryl. I'll stay, if you really don't mind. I really don't want to be a burden on you."

The silver-eyed woman thought she would be overcome with excitement, which she fought hard to contain. The fact that she had so stupidly invited the gunman to stay at her house was one thing. But the fact that he was actually _accepting_ her offer elated her.

"Vash, if I thought you would be a burden, I wouldn't have invited you. You know that." She said gently.

Vash suddenly smiled, his normal goofiness returning at once. "Well, you could just be being nice. I don't really know…"

Meryl shook her head. He really was hopeless. But she smiled just the same. "Whatever you baka." She made a move to swat at his arm, but his reflexes were fast and he caught it quickly, causing her to look him in the eyes in surprise.

"Thank you Meryl. I mean it."

She simply smiled as she stood, with his help and began to move towards the hall closet. "I have an extra room here. You can take it. The bed has no sheets or anything, they are in the closet." She tried to open the door, but Vash stopped her, instead directing her to her bedroom.

"I can show myself in Meryl, why don't you get some rest? It's actually very late. Probably two in the morning now."

"Damn it." She swore lightly under her breath. She had work to do tomorrow and with her weird sleeping patterns lately, she would be lucky if she got one good idea for her next book.

"Thanks Vash. I do need to get to sleep. If you are hungry, help yourself to anything. I haven't gone shopping in a while. Maybe we could go tomorrow and pick up some things."

"I'd like that. Good night Insurance girl." He smiled at her as she shut the door. Immediately, Meryl fell into her bed, reveling in the feel of the soft comforter against her weary body. It took a minute, but she finally rolled on her back, settling the blankets around her as she opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling.

'_This is so strange. I don't really know what to feel right now. I'm so confused…'_

On one hand, there was the weird dream and the note on the fridge, the 'encounter' in the bathroom, and the strange pangs in her head. On the other, the man whom she had loved for so long was sleeping in the next room over. She hadn't seen him for five long years…and now, out of the blue, here he was again. Vash the Stampede, right in front of her. And, on a third hand, if she had one, there was the problem she had before all of these problems had arisen. Kiba. During this little reunion with Vash, Kiba had become lost in the picture and Meryl felt the weight of guilt press upon her.

"He's my boyfriend. For seven months now." And more importantly, he was her friend. A very treasured part of her that she dared not let go of, for fear of loosing him.

"What do I do?" Meryl was surprised to find a tear running down her face and she raised her hand to wipe it away absently. When did she fear loosing Kiba so much? She did love him. But sadly, not in the way she should. She had never truly let Vash go, and so, like she had feared, never fully let Kiba in. And now that Vash was back from the dead, she knew there was no chance for a future between she and Kiba. Her head was spinning, like it had been the passed forty-eight hours and she finally rolled over on her side.

"Let it go for tonight Meryl. Sleep on it. Maybe your dreams will have an answer."

She let her eyes drift shut, thinking, _'When did you become so cheesy, Meryl? Maybe it was the day you became a hopeless romance novelist…'_

In actuality, she had only ever written one novel that was in any way a romance. Her first one. But, even that one didn't have a happy fairytale ending. So, with that train of thought gone, she had moved on to mystery novels and sci-fi novels, as she had always been interested in such things. Many of her writings were inspired by the true events she and Milly had shared while traveling with the infamous sixty billion dollar man.

"Maybe we'll see what happens now that he's back…maybe I'll get a good idea from him…" She mumbled before she drifted off. After all, with someone like Vash the Stampede around again, there was bound to be excitement of some kind. He hadn't let her down in the past, and she was sure a good story would come of this new situation.

Knives was restlessly pacing back and forth, making small sounds of discontentment as he walked.

"Would you sit down before I make you?" Came a cold voice and Knives stopped to glare at the speaker before settling down reluctantly.

"How long does he have to be there? With _them_?" He asked outright.

"For as long as it takes."

Knives once again glared at the plant that sat before him, taking in his appearance. The tall man wore navy blue duster, with black pants and a black cape about his broad shoulders. His hair, which reached well below his chin in layers, was bright golden blonde, leaving no room to question that he was actually a plant. Plants, it seemed, which were merely evolved humans, seemed to always have had blond hair. Shikio stared coolly back at Knives through deep ocean blue eyes; eyes that rarely, if ever, held any mercy or compassion.

"Shikio, how long is 'as long as it takes'?" Knives asked, his tone a bit less hostile.

"Vash needs to get closer to her, to see if she could be the one. If she is, we will make our move. If she isn't, well, you know what happens."

Knives shook his head, gritting his teeth. He hated the fact that his brother was in this situation time and again, having to hang about with lowly humans. He also knew that this one, Meryl, he thought her name was, was something more to Vash, something that Shikio didn't seems to have caught wind of.

"Worthless garbage! I just don't get why we don't take her and find out for ourselves! Surely it would be faster!"

"Knives. You know as well as I do that the one we need will not just appear before anyone. _She_ made sure of that before she died. That worthless wench. Making things so difficult for us…" Shikio trailed off.

"Why does it have to be _him_?" Knives asked quietly, already knowing the answer, having had this same conversation with Shikio countless times in the passed.

"You know why. _She_ also set it up that way. So that only he could find her. We need him to get to the one." Shikio drawled, like he was on autopilot. Knives felt his temper flare, but squelched it quickly, knowing all too well the consequences of a fight with his superior.

"_She had better be it. I don't know how much more Vash can take…"_

Meryl awoke to the sounds of clanging in the kitchen, a pleasant aroma drifting in from under the door. "Something smells good..."

Slowly, she put her feet out of bed, struggling at first to find her slippers. Once on, she stood and stretched her hands to the ceiling, getting her muscles moving. She looked at herself in the mirror once, to make sure she looked decent. She ran a hand through her slightly disheveled hair and then shrugged. "Good enough."

She opened her door and peeked out, hearing a familiar tune being hummed by an even more familiar voice. She felt her insides flip-flop at the fact that he had actually stayed and was in her kitchen right at that very moment, humming one of her favorite songs. She stood there for a moment, her eyes closed as she listened to Vash hum the tune she remembered singing along side him that night they overlooked August from the cliff side.

"Morning you. Hungry?"

Meryl's eyes shot open in embarrassment as she found Vash was peeking his head around the corner, catching her listening to him. She felt her blush rise and tried to brush it aside. It was a little difficult when Vash had a huge knowing grin plastered to his goofy face. Her eyebrow ticked ever so slightly and she brushed passed him smiling, saying, "Good morning to you, too. And actually, I'm starving. What are you making?"

"Eggs and pancakes. It's what you had, so I thought it would be just fine." Vash said cheerfully as he remained working on their food. Meryl blinked in surprise at how domestic Vash seemed. He fit right into the kitchen, right down to the silly apron of hers that he was wearing.

"You do realize that the apron you're wearing is number one, too small for you, and number two, the most girly one I own, right?" Meryl asked flatly, trying hard to suppress her laughter. Indeed, the apron was definitely made for someone of Meryl's tiny stature and was pink and white with lace.

Vash stopped briefly to take a look at the item and then smiled goofily at her. "Yep."

Meryl couldn't help it now, she was giggling quietly to herself. Vash stopped once again to look at her, his grin growing until he too was chuckling. Meryl's laughter grew until it was louder than she usually ever let it get, tears pricking her eyes. After the merriment died down, Vash got back to work, winking in her direction.

"I made you laugh, though, didn't I? So it was worth it."

Meryl blinked at him, asking, "What do you mean?"

He didn't look at her, instead focusing on the pancakes as he answered, "You looked like you could use some laughter." He said casually.

Her smile faded slightly as she let that thought sink in. He was right. She hadn't laughed genuinely for a very long time.

"Thanks Vash. You were right. I'm nothing more but a stick in the mud these days."

"I didn't think that Meryl, I just thought you looked…sad."

She nodded, feeling her depression begin to weigh on her. She shook her head, clearing those thoughts. Vash was right in front of her! This may be the second chance she had been waiting for! And she'd be damned if she chased him away again because she was always so negative. Rolling up her sleeves, she stepped forward, smiling. "What can I help with?"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't dropped the flour on my cat's head, things wouldn't have gotten so messy!" Meryl's was laughing so hard she thought her sides would split. She reached up to wipe tears away as Vash, laughing just as hard, pounded her back with his hand. "Breath Meryl, breath!"

The two were finally sitting down to eat, both covered from head to toe in flour and other things from their adventures in breakfast making.

Meryl took a bite of her pancake and her eyes lit up. "Wow Vash! You know how to make a pancake! It's so good!"

Vash winked, adopting a cocky air. "Yeah, I know, you don't have to say it." He said jokingly.

Meryl giggled as she took another bite. "So like a man."

After their laughter subsided, Vash looked to Meryl, asking, "So, what are we going to do today?"

Meryl felt her heart flip flop again, like it had so many times within the passed few hours as she registered the fact that he had said 'we'. "Well, I thought we could go shopping for some more food. After all, now that I have a man living in my house, my rations simply won't be enough. And I'm sure you would like some donuts or something."

"Amen to that!" Vash raised is fork before putting the eggs into his mouth.

"Then, I thought we could go visit Milly. I'm sure she would be happy to see you."

"Oh yeah! Milly! The big girl, huh? She's still here?"

"Yep. She works for the construction crew here. She's so suited for that kind of work it's scary."

"The construction company? Yeah, that's the girl I remember! So, what about you Meryl? I haven't asked you what you have done these passed years. Still at the insurance place?" Vash asked and saw the pain flash for the briefest of moments in her silver eyes before she smiled and answered him.

"No, I quit there almost five years ago now. I'm uh…actually a writer…" All at once, Meryl was nervous. What if he asked to read her books? There was so much reference to him it was sickening. Though she never used his actual name, he would surely be able to tell. Vash may have acted naïve, but Meryl knew, perhaps better than anyone, that he was far from it.

"A writer? That's great! What kind of books?" he probed, sensing her tension.

Meryl gave him a look, thinking, _'Is he doing this on purpose?'_ If she didn't know any better, she might think that Vash actually enjoyed seeing her squirm like this… "Uh, lots of different genres, but mostly sci-fi and mystery." She answered, hoping to leave it at that.

"Hmmm…sounds like my kind of stuff. Maybe I could read some; sometime…" he trailed off, the look on his face leaving her feeling somewhat bewildered.

_'It's as if he's already read them or something…'_ She shook her head mentally. _'No, he would have said something earlier.'_

"Sure Vash, if you would like to. It would be nice to know what you thought of my work." She put on a pleasant smile as she rose to grab their plates. His hand stopped her and she looked at him questioningly.

"I'll do the dishes. You can go get ready if you'd like. I know women take long showers and stuff, right?"

"But Vash, you cooked, it would only be fair that I do dishes…" She tried to protest but he was pushing her towards the bathroom.

"No no, you helped, and, it's the least I can do for you letting me stay here. How would that sound? I do the cooking and cleaning in exchange for staying in your house?"

Meryl ground to a halt, looking incredulously at him. Who was this man? A _man_ just offered to do all of the domestic chores? She shook her head. "Impossible…"

Vash's eyebrows furrowed together in worry as he looked at her. "If that doesn't work, than I can think of something else, if you'd like…"

Meryl felt guilt hit her lightly and she smiled warmly, shaking her head. "Oh no Vash, that sounds perfect. I was just a little…surprised, that's all."

Vash grinned. "I'm not surprised that you're surprised. After all, I'm a surprising individual, am I not?" he leaned into her, a funny look on his face. Meryl simply swatted his arm, muttering 'baka' under her breath as she entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Vash continued to smile at the door after it was shut for a bit before turning around to go clean up. He stopped for a minute at her bookshelf, picking up a book for the second time that morning and turning it over to look at Meryl's picture.

"_Gods she's beautiful…but she looks so sad in all of her pictures…" _he thought. Indeed, every one he looked at she seemed worse and worse. He wasn't sure what was driving him to do it, but he felt he had to find out why it was she looked this way. Vash knew it was a bad idea; he knew why he was here and had other things he should be thinking about. Like Meryl's safety. But, he wanted to help her somehow with this, like she had done in the past for him…


	6. Ch 5 Awkward Meetings

**Chapter 5 Awkward Meetings**

Vash caught his breath as Meryl walked out of her room, a small smile on her face.

"What, do I look that bad?" She said half sarcastic as she walked by.

Vash stood for a moment, still staring at her and then shook his head quickly, walking to join her as she exited the apartment. "No, no not at all! I've just never seen you in a…"

"Skirt? Yeah, me either." She joked. "I was beginning to wonder if I was still a girl after all these years." She laughed quietly. "Milly just bought it for my birthday and since we are going to see her, I thought she would like to see me wearing it, that's all." She tried to act casual.

Vash smiled as he fell in step beside her, saying, "I think it looks nice on you. It suits you." He complimented and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Thanks Vash, even if you don't mean it." She smiled broadly as she speeded up, causing him to have to pick up his pace as well.

"Meryl, I _did_ mean it!" When he heard her faint giggling in front of him, he shook his head as he sighed. "You are impossible, woman, you know that right?"

"Yup. Now you know how I felt running after you all those years, Vash. You _were_ impossible!"

"Yeah, why _did_ you continue to follow me?" He broached the subject, feeling her tense up immediately. He smirked inwardly, thinking, _'Let's see how you respond to that one Miss Stryfe.' _

Seeing Meryl again after five years jolted his memory of what she had been like. She was always a strong confident woman, with a matchless temper and good heart. But now, it seemed that the light she had once held had all but gone out…and he was determined to see if he could rekindle a bit of her old flame.

Vash nearly laughed out loud at the look he saw on her profile. She looked utterly terrified! Like if she answered that question, the world would end. It was then that the guilt hit him. Maybe, for her, it would end…

"Meryl, sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot…you don't have to answer if you don't want." He tried to be nice and shrunk back when she whirled on him, sparks ready to fly from her silver orbs. _'Now THAT'S the Meryl I remember!'_

"I'll have you know, _Mister_ Stampede, that I was ordered to follow you for all those years…it wasn't because I had a choice or anything!" She said with convincing vehemence.

"Ok ok! I know! Don't kill me!" Vash held up his hands, trying to calm her and she seemed to deflate slightly, huffing as she turned around to continue their way to Milly's work. Vash smiled inwardly, shaking his head slowly. '_Wow, she was quick to defend herself, wasn't she?' _

He knew in the beginning when she and Milly first began to follow him that it truly was because she was ordered to. But, as time wore on, he realized, especially in their last moments together, that it was something more…she had cared for him when he was all but lost on this world, slowly mending his wounds from his battles until the physical ones were closed. And…it was her that had nearly mended his emotional ones. The day that she stood over him in a protective stance, defending him from the angry townsmen, he realized something else. Something that he hadn't seen coming at all. He had cared for her in return. She said something that day that etched itself forever in his mind, something that had already been there to begin with. It seemed that he had found her again…his Rem, in the form of a small, fiery tempered silver-eyed woman named Meryl Stryfe.

"Vash?" he was brought from his depths by Meryl's questioning voice and he looked up to find that they had reached their destination. He smiled broadly as he spotted Milly across the construction zone, where it seemed that they were building some new commercial buildings.

He raised his long arm and began to wave it back and forth, calling out to her. "Milly! Hey there big girl! Long time no see!"

Meryl laughed as Milly nearly dropped the metal beam she was holding, scrambling to set it down without causing mass destruction. She raced over to the duo and latched onto Vash, nearly bowling them both over.

Small tears pricked the taller girls eyes as she cried out happily, "Vash-san! It's really you!"

Vash chuckled as he regained their balance and embraced her in return, patting her back. "Milly Thompson. It really has been forever!"

The brunette pulled away, letting him go, the broad smile never leaving her cheerful face. That was the thing her remembered most about her; her unwavering smile and strong presence.

"Vash-san? When did you get here?" She asked jovially.

"Last night actually. I uh…" He trailed off at the look on Meryl's face. She obviously didn't want her best friend knowing that he had found her in a dark alley. "I ran into Meryl last night and, well, looks like I'm staying here for a while! She was kind enough to let me stay."

"Oooh! That's so great! Isn't it Meryl?" Milly clapped her hands together as she looked to her friend, who sighed lightly and smiled, nodding.

"Yes, Milly, it's wonderful."

"Oh and Sempai! You're wearing the skirt! I told you it would look fabulous! Doesn't it Vash-san?"

Meryl watched the two converse, the small smile never leaving her face. '_Vash certainly has changed…' _Sure, he was still the same goofy Vash who seemed to make it his life's goal to irritate her, but…it seemed also that he had matured. No, maybe he had always been this way. But she had rarely seen this side of him in the past. Usually, it had been the silly irresponsible side that she had witnessed. It wasn't until the end that she had seen the somber more adult side of the outlaw. She felt her heart begin to twist, slowly wrapping itself around his finger again…

'_Stop it Meryl! You still have a boyfriend!'_ The guilt she was feeling again was becoming almost unbearable. She had to tell Kiba. Had to break it off with him. Even if she didn't end up with Vash, it was still the right thing to do, and would have done it anyway, with or without the gunman's return…right? She needed to talk to someone about it…but at that moment, that someone was chatting with Vash and Meryl knew it would have to wait until later.

"Oh boy, I had better get back to work before the boss gets angry, but how about dinner tonight? At our favorite restaurant Meryl? You could invite Kiba and I'll bring Tasuki! We could all catch up then!" Meryl knew Milly had good intentions, but cringed when she mentioned Kiba. She couldn't help but notice the questioning look that Vash shot her way and she mentally cursed. _'Damn it…I was going to tell him differently…'_

"That sounds great Milly! How about it Vash?" She looked to him, trying to sneak passed the questions in his eyes.

"Uh, sure, that would be fine." He finally said and smiled as he gave Milly one last hug. She smiled at both of them, saying as she ran off, "See you tonight at let's say, seven?"

They both nodded to her and watched as she picked up the metal beam where she had left it, beginning to move it once again.

Meryl felt her insides twist in anxiety as she turned around, beginning to walk to the store for food. Maybe he would leave it alone until she could figure out when the best time to bring it up would be…

"So, insurance girl. Who is Kiba?" his voice was casual, almost too much so.

Meryl continued to walk, her face downcast as she stopped, thinking. Should she try to avoid it for longer? What was the point? Looking at him, she smiled widely, answering, "He's my boyfriend."

There. She had been truthful. Now to see what his reaction would be. Surely he wouldn't be jealous. Did plants even get jealous? She didn't know. But one thing was for sure; there was no way that Vash the Stampede would be jealous over her.

"Oh, I see. For how long now?" Vash smiled at her and she felt her heart drop lightly.

'_I knew he wouldn't be upset…' _"About seven months now. He's a great guy." She said as they entered the store.

Vash simply smiled and nodded, continuing to make light conversation about her relationship until he ran out of questions, it seemed. An awkward silence followed and Meryl was grateful for her list of food she had in front of her. It preoccupied her attentions so she didn't have to look at the man next to her.

"Look Vash! Here are the donuts! Get whatever you want, ok?" She smiled as her hand swept over the pastry section and she laughed as the Vash of old jumped up excitedly, heading over to them. His eyes seemed to light up and she smiled softly as she watched him, like a child in a candy store. When she turned her back to look for more groceries, his facade immediately dropped and he let his head hang ever so slightly.

So, she had a boyfriend…it was strange, the feelings he was having at that moment. They were, for the most part, familiar to him. A bit of sadness at the prospect, disappointment for sure. But the one that confused him, the underlying one, he was almost positive was jealousy. He had never once been jealous over something, so the fact that he was experiencing it unnerved him. He didn't even know if that's what it was…but really, what else could it be?

"Come on Vash! You done? Let's get going, ok?" Vash shook himself from his thoughts as he smiled at her, nodding as he gathered the last of his donut supply.

As Meryl went to pay for them, he held up a hand, saying, "Let me."

Meryl's jaw dropped as she watched Vash pull out some double dollars from one of his many pockets in the red duster, handing it to the cashier, thanking the man, and then gathering all the bags and heading out the door. When she caught up with him, she couldn't help the questioning in her voice.

"Vash, I didn't even know you had any money…"

He smiled as he winked. "There's a lot that you don't know about me."

She stopped shortly, looking down at her feet. '_He's right…'_

"Come one insurance girl or I'll lock you out of your apartment." Vash joked as he called over his shoulder to her.

She shook her head as she smiled, jumpstarting her body into action. Vash truly was an enigma to her…but she was determined to find out more about him before he decided to leave again…

"And I said, no, that's so stupid! Why would he have said that?" Meryl laughed as she opened the door to her apartment, Vash close behind. She stopped, her smile faltering slightly before it came back again. "Kiba! I was just getting ready to call you!" She hung her keys on the small hooks by her door and crossed the room to give him a hug and a quick kiss.

He returned her embrace, smiling as he pushed away to look at her. "Mer, how are you?" his smile dropped the moment he saw Vash, however, and it was all he could do not to scowl in the strangers direction. "Who's this?" He asked flatly.

Meryl smiled nervously. If it was one thing she knew about Kiba, it was how jealous he could actually be. His usually warm and kind demeanor went from hot to cold instantly when he felt that way.

"Kiba, this is my old friend Vash. Vash, my boyfriend Kiba." She tried to sound normal, hiding the nervousness she felt at the awkward meeting. Vash to the rescue…

He plastered his most friendly smile on, holding out his hand to Kiba, saying, "Nice to meet you! Meryl has told me all about you! You are much taller than I expected, though that just must be because Meryl's so short!" he joked, instantly diffusing the situation.

Meryl's eyebrow ticked, but she smiled as she felt Kiba begin to relax, even allowing a small smile as he shook Vash's hand, responding, "Yeah, she _is_ abnormally short, don't you think?" He winked in her direction and she felt her eyebrow tick again as both men began to chuckle at her expense.

"Well, if you two are done laughing at me, you can help me put away the food!" she huffed as she stalked by them. She let her smile grow however as she went. _'At least Kiba seems to be handling this well_.' Indeed, he and Vash were already hitting it off, although she could still sense Kiba's weariness of the newcomer. It wasn't a real shocker to her; he was very kind and fun loving, but always this way with new people. It took time for him to open up. Especially with another male, a male who was a friend of hers.

"So Kiba, how about dinner at the Happy Sumo? Milly invited us all so we could catch up. She is a friend of Vash as well and we went to see her today."

Kiba reached up to put a box of donuts on top of the fridge, looking a bit strangely at them as he answered, "That sounds fine. Mer, I didn't know you liked donuts…"

Vash immediately jumped in. "Oh, those are mine. I love them!" he smiled as he continued to put the food away.

Kiba nodded slowly, pinning Meryl with a questioning look. "Mer, could we talk for a moment?" he asked quietly and she nodded, looking to Vash.

"Can you excuse us a moment?" Her look was apologetic and Vash smiled broadly saying, "Don't worry, I'll get them all put away."

Kiba led Meryl to her room, shutting the door behind them. She sat on her bed while he remained standing. "What's going on Meryl?"

She sighed as she played with the silver ring on her right hand absently. "I offered him a place to stay while he's in town. I ran into him last night and he had no where to go, so I have an extra room…"

"What? Absolutely not!" Kiba nearly yelled, trying to contain his disapproval.

Meryl's eyebrows knitted together as she felt her temper rise. She fought hard to keep her voice calm. "Kiba, you don't really have a say. I am a grown responsible woman, who is quite capable of making her own decisions."

"But Meryl, he's-"

"A friend and nothing more! If you truly trust me, let me make the decision on my own! Now, I'm going back out there. This is very rude." She stood; brushing passed him and placing her hand upon the door.

Vash nearly jumped away as he quickly made his way back to the kitchen, shoving the rest of the donuts on top of the fridge. When Meryl and Kiba rounded the corner, the tension was thick and Vash did his best to smile widely. "Everything ok?"

"Yes Vash. Thank you for putting the rest of it away." Meryl smiled wearily at him.

He stood quite for a bit, looking at his feet. "You know, if this doesn't work, I could always-"

"Nonsense Vash. You are my friend and there is no reason that you should pay for a hotel when I have a perfectly good spare room. Kiba just needs to remember that he is not my father, that's all." She nearly bit out as she folded her arms, pinning her boyfriend with a look. Kiba visibly winced, knowing full well that Meryl had quite a sharp tongue when angry.

The tension thickened and Vash smiled, saying, "Well, I'm off to shower before we go tonight. Nice to meet you Kiba and we can talk more at dinner, okay?" he waved and all but ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Meryl turned to Kiba, who had an irritated look. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. But, you did it to me and I wanted you to realize how silly you are acting." She said quietly.

Kiba nodded his head slowly, looking up to meet her gaze. "I know. And I'm sorry too. I just was…a little surprised to see him come in behind you, that's all. I just let my jealousy get in the way, I guess."

"There's nothing to be jealous of, Kiba. He is a friend. He helped me a lot in the past, and I wanted to help him out now."

"Why haven't you mentioned his name before?" Kiba couldn't help but question.

"We just…lost contact. I haven't thought about him in a while, I guess…" She lied and felt the cold stab of guilt in her heart.

"Oh…I see." Kiba said quietly, then looked at her again with a smile. "What time tonight again?"

"Seven."

Kiba looked at his watch. It was about three. "I'll be back about 6:45?" he said hopefully and she smiled, nodding.

"That's great. I'll see you then." She leaned into him, kissing him and then showed him to the door, where he turned to give her one last smile before disappearing down the stairs.


	7. Ch 6 Demon

**Chapter 6 Demon**

Meryl shut the door and leaned heavily upon it. She shut her eyes, feeling like she was going to cry. From the crack in the bathroom door, Vash peered at her, feeling miserable a he watched the depressed look cross her face.

'_Just a friend and nothing more…'_ Her words rang in his mind and his heart sank again.

'_Did she really mean that?' _He thought. But then again, what else did he expect her to say to her boyfriend? That thought alone made him even more down. She was taken. And what was more was he was actually feeling affected by it…something he hadn't really expected. He shook his head quickly, looking back at his reflection in the mirror. He traced the outlines of his scarred body and thought, _'Why would she choose me over him anyways?' _

Vash's eyes widened in surprise at his train of thought. When did he start thinking that he wanted Meryl to _choose_ him? This was stupid. He had been back in her presence for less than twenty-four hours and he felt himself being drawn into her already. He had remembered feeling that way in the past, but could never pursue it because he was too busy flirting with disaster, or other women for that matter…

"Get a grip Vash…she looks like she really has something going with this guy." He said to himself. "But, there's a reason you are here…"

Indeed, he couldn't forget the true reason he had stepped back into Meryl's life. And it made him sick. _'I can't do this…'_

'Yes you can. And you will.' Vash grabbed his head with both hands, closing his eyes as he felt pain shoot through it, along with the cold voice of Shikio. He hated this. Normally, there was no pain associated with connections, but Shikio was very forceful.

'Alright already. Just get out of my head.' He bit out and the pain was gone in an instant. He blinked his eyes open, then furrowed his eyebrows together in anger. He hated having the other plant so capable of getting inside his mind. He sat down on the side of the tub, looking at the grout on the white tiled floor, noticing absently that it was slightly discolored. It had been five years since Shikio had entered his life. He wished severely at times that he had never had to meet the other plant. He was so cold and calculating, an even bigger human hater than his brother Knives. On his way back to August, with knives thrown over his shoulder, the pain shot through his head, followed by the voice_. 'I found you, Vash'. _

What Shikio's true intentions were once he found 'The One' was still unclear to Vash, and it was the fact that he never would reveal them that had Vash so unsure of him. He trusted Shikio about as much as he trusted Knives not to hate humans anymore.

"What is it he wants?" Vash shook his head.

For the passed five years, he and his brother had traveled around all of Gunsmoke, looking for their target. It always ended the same. She would not be the one, and Shikio would do away with her. Vash couldn't stop him, no matter how much he fought or begged. Shikio had the ability of mind control, stopping him in his tracks sometimes, rendering him unable to move. He also had awoken a side of Vash that he never knew he had. A darker , more powerful side. Shikio had said that all plants had this, and it was about time that he honed his powers. However, it transformed him into something different. Something that he didn't know if he liked and wanted nothing to do with, really. It was frightening to say the least, and Vash had spent these years racking his brains for a way out. Unfortunately, he had yet to think of a way, and he was now in the care of the one woman he had tried to avoid all these years.

"Meryl…"

He knew from day one, when he first met her, that she was different. Something in him told him of this and he found himself wanting to get as far away from her as possible. Not because he was repulsed by her, but because he was _drawn_ to her…it scared him and he knew he couldn't get her involved in his life. But, being the very stubborn woman that she is, Meryl had wriggled her way in somehow, burrowing herself deep within him. When he had started the trek back to August that day, he had every intention of finding out where their relationship would lead. It wasn't until Shikio had entered the picture did he decide that it was best to stay away from her, especially knowing that the more powerful plant was searching for a young woman about her age.

"Damn him…" He grit out, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Vash? Are you almost ready? I gotta go!"

He smiled as her small voice filtered through the door and he wrapped the towel around his lower half, making sure it covered him well enough. Opening the door, he plastered a huge grin on his face when he saw hers turn beet red at his sparse attire. "All ready to go! Just gotta get my clothes on."

He noticed that Meryl was trying very hard to keep her eyes off, but was sweeping over him. "You don't have to stare…I know my body's kinda messed up. I don't really like people to see me this way…I'm less than appealing to look at."

Meryl instantly found her voice as she locked eyes with him.

"Vash, you know I've seen you like this before…and I don't think that at all! I was just surprised to see you…well, in just a towel, that's all…" she trailed off, her cheeks on fire.

"Thanks Meryl, even if you don't mean it." He smiled and winked at her, giving back the words she had used on him that morning. She gawked after him as he shut his bedroom door, and then fisted her hands, stepping inside the bathroom.

"Why that…stupid man. I just don't get him! One moment he's serious, the next he's joking! I'll never get what he's really feeling…"

"Hello! Vash-san, I'm so glad you came!"

Vash nearly sweat dropped at Milly as she waved excitedly at the trio as they walked up to the restaurant. "Milly, just call me Vash, ok?" he smiled good-naturedly at her and she bobbed her head in response.

"Hello Tasuki! How's it going?" Meryl asked the red headed man as she and Kiba and Vash stopped in front of them. She noted that he was sporting his usual attire; a black and turquoise duster, with black shirt and pants underneath. She could see his gun barely from underneath his duster, stuck at his hip like always. His black leather boots came half way up his calves, the shiny silver spurs attached to them gleaming dully in the light of the moons. He was about an inch and a half taller than Milly, who was currently holding his hand, looking very love stricken at the moment.

"Hey Mer, good and you? You look nice tonight." Tasuki smiled down at her, simply nodding and winking to Kiba, who had been his best friend for years now.

"Thanks Tasuki. I'm good. This is mine and Milly's old friend, Vash." She indicated to the taller man behind her, who smiled.

Tasuki, being much more outgoing than Kiba, thrust his hand out to the gunman, saying cheerfully, "Nice to meet you man. I'm Tasuki."

Vash accepted his hand, shaking it back heartily. "Good to meet you. You can call me Vash. No honorifics needed here." He smiled warmly as Tasuki nodded, letting his hand go and putting it back into Milly's.

The five walked into the restaurant and were seated almost immediately, as Milly had already made a reservation. All at once, Vash felt like the odd one out, being the only one without a date. Kiba had latched his hand onto Meryl and Tasuki had his arm around Milly

Meryl looked to him, seeming to notice his discomfort and placed a hand to his arm, a smile in place. "Are you ok?"

He smiled in return, not wanting to make a scene and nodded. "Yup. Just more hungry than I thought."

Meryl felt guilt, as she had not remembered lunch during their activities today. "I'm sorry Vash, I forgot all about lunch today!"

"Mer, I'm quite capable of feeding myself, you know. I forgot too." He smiled and she felt her heart do a small leap. Only those closest to her called her 'Mer.' She felt very comfortable with him using it.

Once settled, with their drink orders in place, it was Tasuki who started up a conversation. "So, Vash. Where are you from?"

Vash, Meryl and Milly nearly chocked on their water, the three clearly not expecting such questions, especially when the answers would sound so…strange…

Clearing his throat, Vash replied, "Uh, here and there, you know…all over. But, mostly July…" It wasn't all a lie. It was indeed the city he had spent many years in…before it was destroyed.

"July, huh? I heard that city was destroyed nearly thirty years ago. How old are you? If you don't mind me asking." Tasuki pressed.

Meryl felt her heart pounding with anxiety. _"This was so not a good idea…" _The fact that Vash was somewhere around one hundred and forty years old would definitely raise eyebrows. He wasn't even human, but well, the other men didn't know that…and it was probably best that they didn't. Meryl was relieved when Vash dug himself out with an answer.

"I'm thirty five years old. I was born there and lived there until I was five, when it was destroyed. So that's why I claim it as my hometown. After it was gone, I wandered from town to town."

Tasuki nodded slowly, his hand to his chin. He looked like he wanted to probe deeper. "So where's you family?"

"Tasuki!" Milly chided quietly, bumping her elbow into his ribs.

"What?" Tasuki made a face and then looked to Vash again.

Vash was staring at his silverware and was about to answer when Meryl spoke on his behalf. "Tasuki, Vash's past is rather…rocky. It's actually very hard for him to talk about it." She said, her voice quiet yet firm. Vash felt gratitude well within him and shot her a look, silently thanking her.

Tasuki seemed a bit put out, looking apologetically to the other man. "Sorry man. Didn't mean to pry. Just trying to get to know you, that's all."

Vash smiled, responding, "No harm done." He would have kept going, but their food was placed before them and the five's mouths began to water.

"Mmmmm…it smells so good!" Milly chimed and the others nodded as she spoke for them all.

As they ate, Meryl decided it was time to put her friend on the spot. She had already asked Milly about it before, but knew that Tasuki would be embarrassed "So, Milly. I take it your date with Tasuki went well?" Her voice was full of mischief, a smile about her lips.

Tasuki froze, adopting deer in the headlight look. Meryl almost laughed out loud. She could have predicted his reaction, and it was just what she was going for.

"Uh…" Tasuki began and Milly spoke up.

"It went great Mer! He got me flowers and everything! He even paid for the show and for dinner! And, at the end of the night when he walked me to my door…"

The redhead buried his face in his arms on the table, beet red with embarrassment as Milly relayed the night's events to the whole table. Meryl was grinning like mad, knowing that this would happen and Tasuki glared daggers at her. Vash was chuckling and even Kiba couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"Wow, sounds like you and Tasuki hit it big time Milly!" Kiba joked and Tasuki turned his glare towards the green-eyed man. "I'm right here you know!"

"Yeah and you know what? He even asked me to be his girlfriend!" Milly continued on her story, oblivious to her companion's embarrassment.

Meryl, Vash and Kiba were now laughing and Tasuki couldn't help the grin that covered his handsome face. He couldn't deny what happened, or that he regretted anything, so he might as well roll with it.

"So, you're together then?" Kiba asked, grinning.

Tasuki's smile was mischievous as he answered, "Yep. I guess you could say that now!"

Vash sat back, watching the four talk amiably, feeling still a little on the outside. He couldn't keep from watching Meryl. She looked happy. But…underlying her happiness was her veiled sadness. And he couldn't help but notice the fact that she was trying very hard to mask it. To the human eyes, it was probably undetectable. But, for him, it was there, plain as day. He was an evolved human, after all, with a much better ability to sense emotions and things of that nature. He watched the interaction between she and Kiba and wondered. Did she love him? It was clear that she harbored affection for him and Vash felt the stab of jealousy again, still unused to the emotion. He squelched it quickly when Meryl turned to him, asking, "Vash, are you ok?"

He nodded, noticing the other three still in conversation, and looked at her. "I'm fine Meryl. Thanks for asking though."

She cocked her head slightly. "Are you sure? You are strangely quiet."

"Yeah…just watching you guys, that's all." He answered, his voice almost faraway.

'_He feels left out, doesn't he?' _She thought sadly. The night seemed to be turning out fine, all of them getting along great. But, Meryl couldn't help the turmoil she was feeling. She was holding Kiba's hand, but felt herself wanting to hold Vash's instead, and it made her sick to her stomach.

'_Why am I even fighting this? You still care about him. It hasn't gone away for five years…'_

Be that as it may, Meryl Stryfe was an extremely stubborn woman, and wouldn't give into such rash emotional impulses without thinking the situation out fully first. That's when she knew she needed Milly's advice. She couldn't stop putting it off. She would talk to Milly tonight. It was decided. With that in mind, she looked back to Vash, and was glad to see that he was now in a conversation with the two other men, talking about guns. It seemed that every man on Gunsmoke had a fascination with guns. She couldn't really talk; she and Milly had their own, and knew how to use them very well. Still, she was happy that Vash was making conversation with the others.

Just when she thought that things were going smoothly, Meryl watched with confusion as a group of about five men loudly made their appearance in the restaurant. She looked at them disgustedly as they made a big scene, obviously drunk.

"This isn't a bar…" She said out loud, crossing her arms. It seemed, to her horror, that one of them had heard her and turned his attention her way. She felt shivers run down her spine as she recognized him as the man from the other night. The one who would have taken her and done who knows what had Vash not saved her.

"Well, if it isn't the impolite bitch that got me beat up the other night! Fancy meeting you here!" Once again his speech was slurred and immediately, Meryl felt the weight of her friend's stares upon her.

"What does he mean, Mer?" Milly asked, her high-pitched voice heavy with concern.

Meryl felt her fingers touch the spot where she had her derringers hidden under her clothes, about to answer. Before she could, Vash was up on his feet, shielding her from the oncoming men. "Now now gentleman, this is no place to be starting a fight. It is true; this isn't a bar. So why don't you go back to the one you just came from and have another drink?" Vash's voice was deceptively casual. Meryl knew better. The threatening undertones were definitely there.

Meryl felt as Kiba grabbed her hand, a questioning look on his face. "Meryl, what's going on?"

Before she could answer, Vash was being thrown back and it was all that the she and the others could do to get out of the way as he came crashing down upon the table, breaking it and scattering the dishes and food everywhere. From somewhere, a woman screamed and everyone was on their feet, ready for the fight to continue. Meryl felt her insides go cold. If Vash had to fight here, someone might…

"Isn't that…Vash the Stampede!"

Too late. Meryl slapped a hand to her face as Kiba and Tasuki's jaws dropped to the floor, the other occupants of the room beginning to panic. With his identity blown, Vash gingerly stood up, irritation written all over his face. "You didn't have to hit me, you know…" he rubbed his jaw and the men in front of him looked frozen with fear.

"Boss, you think that he really could be…" One of them started and the man who hit Vash merely laughed.

"Yeah right like this weak moron could be the great Humanoid Typhoon!"

Meryl watched in horror as she saw something flash in Vash's eyes. Something she had never seen before. Rage. She had seen sorrow, anger, pain, joy…but never rage in the man's eyes before. It came as quickly as it went, but she was sure she saw it; his eyes had changed color to red.

'_I'm not crazy…I saw it!' _She thought and then turned her attentions back to Vash, who was standing coldly before the men, asking, "Care to find out?"

Once again, Meryl was taken aback by the coldness in his voice. This was definitely a different side to Vash that she had never seen…

She stepped forward cautiously, her voice calm and quiet. "Vash, let's go, ok? We don't need to fight these stupid men…" She felt relief wash over her as he visibly deflated, turning his sad eyes towards her. "Sorry Meryl, I was getting too worked up." She grabbed his arm gently, leading him towards the door, the others following. Once outside, she turned to face her friends, ready to tell the others what had happened when, to her shock, she watched as Vash's eyes widened and she was grabbed from behind. She felt her small frame being crushed once again to the drunk man from the night before, smelling the rancid odor of liquor on his breath.

"Meryl!" She heard Kiba and Vash's voice ring out her name simultaneously and she struggled feebly in the man's grasp.

"Where do you think you're going little girl? I still haven't gotten that apology from you!"

"Let her go." Her attention snapped to Vash, a feeling of De Ja vu sweeping over her.

"Let her go you son of a bitch!" Kiba stepped forward, his fists clenched. She could see the worry in his green eyes and the tears began to prick her own, as the man was crushing her painfully to him.

"Ki-ba…Vash…" she felt her head go light, knowing she would pass out soon from lack of enough oxygen. She willed herself to stay awake when she heard the ominous sound of a gun being pulled from its holster. Vash had drawn his huge colt and was now pointing it at the man who held her.

Kiba's eyes went wide with anxiousness. "Don't! You could shoot her too!"

Meryl new that Vash wouldn't shoot her. She trusted him completely, knowing that he was an insanely good shot.

"I will tell you again. Let her go." His voice was cold, the tone leaving no room for argument.

"Not on your life Vash the Stampede! How about this. You allow us to turn you in for the bounty on your head in exchange for this here woman's life?"

Meryl shook her head. "No! Don't do it Vash!" She wheezed and he closed his eyes, lowering his gun.

"If that's what you want, I will do it."

The silver eyed woman let her tears fall freely now, knowing that Vash would gladly give up his life if it meant saving someone else's. "You stupid man, you can't just throw your own life away for mine! It's just so like you!" She cried, once again struggling in the drunk's arms. The man chuckled, turning to hand her off to another man.  
"Meryl! What are you going to do with her?" Kiba asked gruffly.

"We keep her until we get the money. Then maybe we will let her go…" he drawled.

Vash stood there, gun still lowered, eyes closed. He was stiff, as if in deep thought.

'Do it. Use your power. They _will_ kill her and you know it, brother.'

'If there was another way, Knives…' Vash almost pleaded

'Then you would use it. But, seems like there isn't. Now. DO IT.'

Meryl stopped struggling, her attentions turned completely back to Vash as she literally felt the change in the air around them. "Vash…" Her eyes flew open as she witnessed his transformation. His golden hair, in the blink of an eye turned to shining silver. His eyes opened, now a glowing crimson, his duster seeming to darken until a pitch black. Milly and the others could only watch in fascination as they stepped back from the plant.

"Now you've done it."

The five men began to tremble in fear as the cold words rolled from Vash's tongue, any mercy or compassion lost in the tone he used. In a blink, he was upon them. He didn't even need his gun. Meryl felt herself literally being ripped from her captors grasp as Vash set her down gently. Then, he was amongst the group like a whirlwind, using his arms and legs to punch and kick them all until they were knocked out cold on the ground. It happened so fast that she didn't even blink and it was done, Vash now standing before her, his silhouette backed by the glowing light of the five moons. She stared at him, his eyes captivating her. They held sorrow; regret. She took in his new form while he looked on, almost waiting for her to scream in terror. He knew he looked like a demon out of some nightmare, and he closed his eyes, waiting for Meryl to say something. He nearly jumped when he felt her hand touch his arm gently and he opened his eyes to give her a look of surprise.

"Thank you Vash…for saving me again…"


	8. Ch 7 Unstoppable Attractions

**Chapter 7 Unstoppable Attractions**

Vash's eyes widened as Meryl fell forward, unconsciousness finally taking over her small frame. He reached out and caught her easily, hearing Milly and Kiba call out her name as they ran to his side.

"Meryl!" Kiba said again and Vash handed her off to her boyfriend, who cradled her against him, his face etched with concern.

Tasuki spoke up to Vash's now retreating form. "Hey, where are you going?"

Vash stopped, his back still turned from the group, a melancholy smile playing about his lips. "I must have been stupid to think that…that…" he said quietly to himself. He was surprised to see Milly's usually cheerful face next to him, a disapproving look on it. "Now, you aren't going to go and run off on your own again Vash, are you? Without even saying goodbye?" She reprimanded.

He almost smiled, feeling like she was his mother, speaking like that to him. She wasn't afraid of him? "Why aren't you scared Milly?" he was genuinely curious and he turned fully to face her.

"Scared? Of what?" Milly cocked her head to the side innocently and Vash did smile.

"You are really something else Milly Thompson, you know that?" he said.

"I don't know what you are talking about Vash, but I do know that if you leave again, Meryl will be…sad…" Milly crossed her arms, daring the plant to continue walking away.

Closing his eyes, he willed himself to return to his usual appearance and when he opened his eyes again, they were his normal aqua. He looked to Kiba and Tasuki, who were standing there, unreadable expressions on their face. He looked apologetically at them, saying, "Sorry. Looks like I got you all involved in something that you didn't have to be…"

While Kiba remained untrusting, Tasuki took a cautious step forward. "Are you…are you really _the_ Vash the Stampede? The one who was said to have destroyed the city of July thirty years ago?"

Vash hung his head, his shoulders slumping. "I am. And as for the city…it's more complicated than that…" he trailed off quietly. Silence followed, as Tasuki seemed to accept this for now, stepping back.

Milly had had about enough of the three men standing there in silence and she stepped forward with purpose. "Well, you three, let's not just stand here, let's get Meryl home!" She said cheerfully as she began to make her way back to the apartment. As if remembering her for the first time, the men let out some 'oh yeah's' and began to follow the taller girl back, Tasuki catching up with her and latching onto her hand. Vash kept his gaze to the ground, looking up briefly to the back of Kiba's head as he carried Meryl.

"What are you staring at?"

Vash nearly jumped when Kiba spoke, his voice low and calm. "Nothing. Just wondering what you're thinking." Vash confessed.

Kiba kept his eyes straightforward as Vash fell instep beside him, clutching Meryl a little closer. Vash felt the sting of jealousy once again but wiped it away as Kiba answered him.

"I'm thinking…nothing right now." Vash knew he was lying, as it was obvious. But the tone in the other man's voice meant he didn't want to talk right now. So Vash fell silent once again, following the others up the stairs to Meryl's apartment. He stopped at the door, contemplating the idea of bolting, but when he looked up and saw Milly giving him a look, he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. To tell the truth, he really didn't want to tell them all about himself at the moment. Not with Meryl out. She was like his rock, his reinforcement, and he felt vulnerable without her by his side.

He smiled inwardly. '_You have been back around her for a day and a half now and you feel this way…you are really a coward, aren't you?_'

It was true. How many years had he been by himself? In the great span of his life, he had known Meryl for only a short time, but, in the past, she had truly been there for him. And, being with her for the last day had reminded him of why he cared about her so much. By all means, she should have been scared of him, seeing his other form. But, instead, she had smiled and thanked him…

He shook his head. He still didn't comprehend it. Most that saw him in that form were terrified of him. He was much more sinister and powerful that way. But, Meryl and the others seemed to accept this, Kiba maybe not so much, though. He couldn't tell yet. Vash was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't register the fact that Kiba had set Meryl in her room and now the silver-eyed woman was sleeping.

"Vash, are you ok?" Milly's voice rang in his ears and he looked to her, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just really tired. I think I will go to sleep now. Don't worry. I will make sure Meryl is ok."

"Maybe I should sleep here…" Kiba broke through and Vash blinked at him. "If you'd like…you're her boyfriend, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind…" Vash trailed off and Milly set a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Kiba, I know you have a big day at work tomorrow. Why don't you get good nights sleep in your own bed? I'm sure Meryl will be just fine. How about I check on her in the morning? And then. Maybe we can all talk. It is getting late, after all."

Vash shot her a grateful look. He knew that Milly was much more perceptive than she seemed and was totally thankful for her presence at the moment.

"But how do I know that we can trust him?" Kiba's voice held the smallest amount of contempt, but Vash felt it anyway.

"I have known him for years. He is a trusted friend and a good man, Kiba." Milly was quick to defend Vash, who shot her another grateful look.

"Come on man. I trust Milly's judgment. Meryl will be ok." Tasuki pulled on Kiba's arm. Kiba stopped however, saying, "You two go on ahead. I'll be right out." Milly was unsure, but Tasuki decided to respect Kiba's wishes and dragged her out.

"Vash! You had better not go anywhere! She'll be mad!"

Vash smiled as Milly's voice echoed down the hallway and then turned his full attention to Kiba, who wore a serious face. "Kiba-"

"I love her. Don't let anything happen to her, ok?"

Vash was taken aback by the seriousness in Kiba's tone and he nodded slowly. "I understand, Kiba. Thank you for trusting me."

The dark haired man turned to go, stopping briefly. "I didn't say I trusted you. Milly and Meryl do. I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt." And he was gone, closing the door behind him.

Vash stared at the door a bit, a sad smile forming on his face. He liked Kiba. A lot. Maybe one day, they would be friends.

He sighed as he made his way to his room, stopping to peek his head into Meryl's room. She was sleeping still, but he frowned when he realized that she was restless. She was tossing and turning, her eyebrows furrowed together in either worry or pain. Or both. He couldn't tell. She was mumbling inaudible words and he sat down on the side of her bed, putting his artificial hand to her clammy brow, smoothing her hair away from her face. He was attempting to calm her down, but it seemed that it only made it worse. He watched as tears began to leak from behind her closed eyes, and moved to wipe them away. She was becoming more and more agitated, and struggled harder.

"Meryl…. Meryl, wake up." He coaxed gently, but she wouldn't, and continued her crying.

"Vash…" She chocked out painfully and his eyes widened momentarily. She was dreaming about him? The question was, did she say his name out of fear of him? He didn't know, but wanted to wake her more than ever now. He couldn't stand the thought of her being terrified of him. He had to ask her.

"Meryl! Wake up!" He shook her firmly and her eyes snapped open, tears running from them. She blinked as she got her bearings, sitting up slowly. She put her hand to her head, closing her eyes again, as if in pain.

"Meryl, are you ok?" Vash's voice was softer now that she was awake. She looked up at him with watery eyes and he froze. The moment of truth. Would she shrink back from him? His eyebrows furrowed together and he was about to speak when she launched herself into his arms, clinging to him as sobs began to wrack her body. His eyes flew open, but he was over his surprise quickly as he circled his arms about her shaking frame.

"Vash! I can't take this anymore! I must be going crazy!"

"Shhh, it's ok, Meryl. I'm here…" He gently rocked her back in forth, attempting to comfort her, hoping it would. It seemed to work and her cries slowly diminished into soft hiccups and sniffs. Finally, after a long time, Meryl pulled back away from him, to look him in the face. He stared at her; her silver eyes shining with unshed tears, her cheeks flushed from her emotional outburst; her raven hair shining in the moonlight that came through her window. She was beautiful and he found his breath catching in his throat as his heart began to thud.

"Vash, what happened?" She questioned quietly, her hands still latched onto his arms.

He sighed as he looked down. "Meryl, I…you passed out from that man squeezing you so hard, I think."

"Vash…that's not what I meant. Tell me the truth; am I going crazy, or did your…appearance change?" She was hesitant at first, but became firmer as she went on.

Vash knew he couldn't keep lying to her about it. "It did, Meryl. You're not going crazy, that's for sure."

"Why?"

He blinked at the simplicity of the question, knowing that it was coming sooner or later. "It's…another side of me, Meryl. A side that has always been there, but one that I didn't know about for a long time. It's my darker side; my full power comes forward. When I utilize it, that's what causes the physical changes…" He trailed off, not knowing what her reaction would be. He was still afraid that she would not want to be around him knowing this. It was scary enough to know the real Vash the Stampede. But to know that he housed more power than even he knew was terrifying.

Meryl brought her hand to his face, causing him to once again, look at her in surprise. "Vash, what's the matter? You look…sad…"

He closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her soft touch upon his skin. "Meryl, you should…you should be afraid of me…like this…_I'm_ afraid of me."

He gave her a confused look when he heard her soft twinkling laughter. It was a wonderful sound, one that he wished he could hear always. "What's so funny?" he questioned.

"Afraid? Of _you_? Never, Vash."

His jaw dropped, truly taken aback by her answer. "You're…not?" He leaned in a little closer and she continued to smile.

"No, Vash. I'm not."

"Why?" It was his turn to ask the simple question.

Meryl thought about it for a bit, trying to find the right words without sounding like a lovesick fool. "Vash, when I met you, I thought you were so silly. You acted so immature and irresponsible. I thought you were so _irritating!_" He nearly flinched at the tone but relaxed when she was still smiling. "Milly and I followed you to the ends of Gunsmoke, witnessing your battles and moments every time. Over time, I began to see through your fronts. Began to see the _real_ you. And you know what Vash?"

Vash was utterly mesmerized by her words and he leaned in even closer. "What?"

She leaned into him, looking him straight in the eyes. "I _know_ you Vash. You are the kindest, gentlest, and most self-sacrificing being that I have ever met. You went out of your way for others, even those who were persecuting and chasing you. All you wanted then was peace. All you have _ever _wanted for this planet was peace, Vash. I know that." _"And I love you for it…" _She finished to herself.

Vash felt tears prick his aqua eyes and he closed them, clenching the material of her nightshirt in his hands. Those were the kindest words he had been told in a _very_ long time. Not since Rem had he heard or felt such kindness from anyone.

When he was silent for such a long time, Meryl began to think that she had said something foolish when he reached forward, crushing her to him in a firm yet gentle embrace. Her eyes were wide for a moment, but she relaxed into his chest, laying her head on his shoulder. Vash let a few tears fall down his cheeks, never having been embarrassed to be seen crying, even in public. Meryl noticed and ran her hands soothingly over his back, resulting in him holding her tighter. She became increasingly aware of the feel of his strong body against hers, and the thud of her heart as it made it's way to her throat. Her cheeks began to heat and the warmth that ignited in her stomach was pleasant. She closed her eyes, wanting him to never let go. Simultaneously, they began to loosen their grips and pull slowly apart. She nearly had to catch her breath as her cheek touched his as they moved and they both tensed. Cheek to cheek, Meryl's breath became ever so slightly quicker, the weight of Vash against her intoxicating. Slowly, so slowly, Vash brought his face back from hers, still remaining very close. She looked up shyly, wanting to see the expression on his face and thought she was going to faint. She locked eyes with his and the emotion she saw swirling within them was almost too much. It matched her own.

"Vash…" She breathed and in a moment, his lips brushed against her own, sending shockwaves down to her toes and back up. The reaction her body was having to him was almost too much for her and she brought her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks. She pressed her own mouth to his; silently communicating to him that she wanted the same thing. He didn't need a second bidding as he crushed his mouth over hers, feeding the fire inside of her. They pressed their bodies against each other, trying to get closer as they locked lips, the kiss deepening and become more and more heated. Vash's hands began to roam along her back, then down her arms to her legs and she let out a sigh as she urged the kiss on. Vash broke away momentarily for breath and then continued, slowly lowering himself until he was on top of her. Meryl's head was spinning, the sensations she was experiencing like none she had ever had before. She felt a desperate need building inside of her, one that she had never had when kissing anyone else, including Kiba…

Meryl's eyes flew open and she wrenched herself away, eyes wide, breath very labored. Vash looked confused, and then the thought hit; the same thought that had hit her.

"_I love her." _Kiba's voice rang in his mind and all at once, he felt the burden of guilt weighing upon him.

"Vash…I'm so sorry…"

"No, Meryl, I'm sorry…I don't know what I was thinking. You are taken…"

Meryl blinked, hearing the slight bitterness in his voice. "Vash…it's my fault…"

Vash stood abruptly, turning away from her and heading to the door. "You should get some sleep. It's late and we can talk in the morning, ok?" His tone left no room for argument and Meryl hung her head sadly as he shut the door. She put her head into her hands, feeling many emotions running through her. She damned herself for being such a coward! She just kissed Vash! She was elated! But, the feeling that overpowered this was her guilt. She still had a boyfriend, whom she loved dearly as a friend. A boy whom she had no desire to hurt, who cared about her a great deal and had been there for many years. If she had just broken it off with him sooner, then she would have been free to enjoy this moment! She hung her head even more in shame when that thought crossed her mind.

"You are so selfish Meryl…Kiba has been there for you for so long, and that's what you think…that you would be _free_ to enjoy this had you broken it off!" She was a bit disgusted with herself, knowing that some hard times were now ahead. She had to tell Kiba and she had to tell him soon. Otherwise, he would be more hurt in the end, and she might loose the chance she had always wanted to have with Vash…

"Ugh, what's going on?" Meryl looked up to the bright blue sky, the pain in her head almost intolerable. "The same dream as before?" She turned, looking for Vash, but he wasn't there.

"She's the one. I'm sure of it now." Meryl whipped her head around, looking for the speaker, but there was no one. Fear began to creep over her as the sky turned to black, no stars to light the way.

"Vash! Where are you?" She called frantically but there was only silence. She ran into the inky blackness, her breath becoming shallow as her terror grew. Why was she so scared? All at once, she was falling. She must have fallen over a cliff or something, because her heart was now in her throat, the wind rushing passed her as she fell.

"She's the one. The one who will open the gateway…" the cold voice rang again from out of no where and she thought she might go crazy.

"VASH!"

"Meryl! Wake up! I'm right here!"

She sat up in a whoosh, tears leaking from her eyes. She was perspiring and her small frame shook with fear. Her eyes fell upon Vash and once again, she launched herself into his waiting arms. She cried for several minutes while he shushed her quietly. After a time, she pulled away from him to look at him.

"I was so scared! It's that dream again! I can't help it! It comes now every time I sleep it seems!" She cried and put her head into her hands. "And the pain in my head…it's terrible!" She mumbled through her hands and Vash was immediately concerned.

"Pain? In you head?" He asked, dread pooling within him. _'That bastard! He's been trying to get inside her head hasn't he!'_

'Of course I would Vash. You know that. I need to see if she's the One.' He cringed as he heard Shikio's cold voice in his head, feeling the anger build within him.

'Let's just go! Let's go try someone else!' Vash spat at his superior. He wanted desperately for Shikio to just leave Meryl alone. But he couldn't shake the growing feeling that Shikio was right; she really could be the One. And it scared him. What did it mean, anyways? What if it was Meryl? What if Shikio got his hands on her? What would he do to her? He had to find that out before he let Meryl get involved.

'Now now, Vash, don't get so worked up. You are doing just fine. Just a little longer. If she's the One, we will find out soon enough. She will show herself to you. If she's not…well, we will move on.'

Vash knew better than that. Once involved, Shikio never left anyone alive. He would be damned if he would let him do something to harm Meryl.

'Just get out!' Vash all but screamed to the voice in his head and Shikio did so, chuckling as he severed the connection.

"Meryl, are you ok?" Vash turned his attention back to the woman in front of him, concern on his face.

"Yeah, I think so…" She had visibly calmed and had stopped crying. "Vash, what's going on? I have no clue, but for some reason, I think you might know something…" She questioned and he hung his head. He was tired of being dishonest with her. So, he spilled it. He told her everything; from the moment he met Shikio, until the present.

"And so, he is searching for 'The One.' Whatever the hell that means. I don't even know he will do once he has her." Vash finished and went silent, waiting for her to respond.

Meryl was surprised, to say the least. She took a moment to let the gravity of the situation sink in. When she found her voice, she asked quietly, "So, do you think I could be the one he's looking for?"

Vash shrugged his shoulders. "I really have no idea, Mer." Vash answered honestly. But, he couldn't help the idea that popped into his head, and the more he thought about it, the more he thought that they should do it.

"Meryl, I have an idea…but…it's would mean some big changes around here…" He began.

She blinked at him. "An idea?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You know what I am…right?"

"Uh, a plant?" Meryl hesitantly answered, hoping that was the correct term.

Vash nodded. "Yes. And I told you where I was from, the whole story, right?"

"Right…"

"Well, there was that ship that Wolfwood and I boarded, but it ended up crashing…right?"

"Right..." Meryl was beginning to become impatient now and Vash chuckled.

"Sorry, just making sure you remembered. Anyways, I think we should pay a visit there. They know a lot about plants. They may be able to tell us what 'The One' is and help us figure this whole thing out."

Meryl let the idea sink in, going over it in her head. "Leave here? And go to the ship? Where is it?" She questioned and Vash looked a bit sheepish.

"May city." He answered slowly.

Meryl thought she would faint. "_May city_? Do you have any idea how far that is from here Vash? It's gotta be hundreds of iles away!" Meryl put her hand to her face, eyes closed.

"I know…it will be long and possibly dangerous…but I don't see any other way. I don't want to get you involved, Meryl, but I think it's already too late. Shikio knows who you are and won't leave you alone now."

Meryl sighed. He was right. What other choice did she have? "I need a little bit of time to…take care of some things first. Can we not leave for a couple days?" She asked and he nodded.

'_Things? I wonder what…_' He thought to himself.

_'I need to talk to Kiba…'_


	9. ch 8 Guilt

**Chapter 8 Guilt**

Meryl stood at Kiba's door for a long time, her hand positioned ready to knock. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew why she was there…but dreaded facing him.

'_Come on Meryl. It's inevitable._'

It was like she had always known that they wouldn't work out. But, ever since she had been having the dreams, and Vash came back, she knew it to be certain. She knew Kiba would be hurt. She desperately wanted to resolve this without having that be the result, but knew that in a perfect world, maybe that would happen. But Gunsmoke was far from perfect. That she understood. So, with shaking hands, Meryl knocked on the door.

"Kiba, are you home?"

"Come in!" She heard his voice call and felt her resolve waver even more at the sound.

Slowly, she opened the door, smiling when Kiba rose from the table to greet her. "Meryl! I just got home and was about to come check on you! How are you feeling?" Kiba's strong voice hit her and she felt her bottom lip begin to quiver. He didn't notice at first and pulled her into a hug. When he tried to pull back, he was surprised to feel her arms tighten, her face burying deeper in his shoulder.

"Don't go yet…just stay like this for a moment…"

He heard her whisper and put his arms back around her, holding her. "Meryl, what's wrong?" It was strange; she wasn't the most touchy feely of persons and for her to want to stay in a hug for any sort of time was weird for her. He heard her sniff and forced her back gently. She was crying.

"Meryl…do you want to sit down?" he offered and she nodded, allowing him to lead her to the couches. Once settled, she put her head into her hands, unable to stop the tears. Kiba couldn't help the growing dread inside of him. Something must be really wrong…

He let her cry for a moment, waiting patiently until she felt she could speak. When she did, her voice was cracked and soft.

"Kiba, there's something we need to talk about. Something very important that I should have talked about a while ago…"

Kiba's sense of dread doubled. "Important? What is it Meryl? You know you can tell me anything." He coaxed gently.

The gentle tones in his voice only made Meryl shut her eyes in pain as more tears leaked. Her face screwed up with emotion and she felt it was hard to breath. "I…I don't want to hurt you…"

He had to lean in closer to hear her, asking, "You don't want to hurt me? What do you mean?"

"Kiba, I need to break up with you…" Meryl chocked out and he paled.

"Break up? What? Why?" His voice held an edge of desperation to it and Meryl let out a sob.

"Oh Kiba! I'm so sorry! I tried! Honest to God I tried so hard, but…"

Kiba's eyes were beginning to water now as her words were sinking in. "But what Meryl?" He asked quietly, already knowing her answer.

"I love you Kiba, but I'm not _in_ love with you! I'm so sorry…" Meryl buried her head in her hands again, crying louder this time.

At first, all Kiba could do was stare at her. He didn't want to believe it. The girl he had fallen so deeply in love with, whom he had chased for years and finally gotten, was telling him this…he didn't want to believe it. And yet…here she was, real as day, confessing this to him.

"Is it because of him?"

Meryl snapped her eyes to him, widening them slightly, ready to blurt out 'no'. But, she couldn't lie and she stared at her hands. "In some ways. But not all, Kiba."

A small humorless laugh caused her to look up. Kiba had tears running down his face and she felt her heart wrench. She had expected him to cry, but the laugh confused her. "Kiba…?" She ventured and he locked eyes with hers, the beautiful green depths full of sorrow.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with him."

Meryl felt her heart break at loneliness in his voice and reached out to wipe a tear away. She was surprised when he wrenched away from her touch and she pulled her hand back slowly. Taking a shaky breath in, Meryl said, "Kiba, this was coming whether or not Vash came back. He merely tipped the scales sooner…"

He looked at her, blinking. "You mean you were going to do this anyway?"

She nodded sadly, wishing herself that it wasn't true. "I tried to love you the way you loved me Kiba. You have to believe me…you have always been there for me, always been a true unwavering friend and those are hard to find on this planet. So, I wanted to be that for you. But, it seems that I just can't…" Meryl's hot tears began again a she looked at him, willing him to believe her.

"He's the one, isn't he?" he said almost inaudibly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, although she was pretty sure of what he meant.

"I mean, he's the one…that you couldn't forget, isn't he?" he repeated, clarifying his words.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, Kiba. He's the one."

"Does he know? That you feel this way?" he asked suddenly.

"I…think he has an idea…" She trailed off.

"Does he feel the same?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…I really don't." And it was true. While Vash had kissed her, it didn't necessarily mean he felt the same way. Men were notorious for sending mixed signals like that, she had found, and wasn't going to make any assumptions. Although the hope was there…

"I hope you find what you are looking for Meryl." Kiba stood, as if showing her out.

With a heavy heart, the weight of sadness about her shoulders, she stood and walked to the door. Stopping, her voice small, she asked, "Do you hate me Kiba?"

He closed his eyes, allowing a tear to escape as he took a breath in. "No."

She felt a small semblance of relief and opened the door. "Kiba, I'm going away for a while. Vash and I are traveling to May city to seek out some answers to some questions we have."

"Does it have to do with his weird changes?" Kiba asked slowly.

"Sort of. It has a lot to do with the weird things that have been happening to me lately. I have to find out what's going on. I wanted to clear things with us first, so we waited to leave…"

"Be careful Meryl. And goodbye." He shut the door and she stood there staring at it, her tears still flowing.

"Goodbye Kiba…"

Slowly, she turned to walk down the stairs. She felt sick, like she would throw up at any moment. What if this was a mistake? Should she have broken it off? Shaking her head, she thought, _'You did the right thing Meryl. You weren't in love with him that way. You have to start accepting that.'_ She understood that pretty well. What made this difficult was the possibility that she may never have Kiba as a friend again. It scared her. She had come to rely on him for so many things emotional, that she felt lost at the moment. She stopped at the end of the walkway in front of his apartments, face screwed in pain once more as she cried, letting a sob escape her lips. "Milly!"

She needed her best friend at that moment and began to run in the direction of her work, tears flying from her face as she ran.

From his window, Kiba watched as she stopped to cry, his tears mirroring hers and then observed as she ran off. He felt the urge to run after her, but stilled himself. She had broken up with him. It wasn't his job to comfort her anymore…he squeezed his eyes shut, the pain finally sinking in. "Meryl…"

Milly was punching out when she saw Meryl tearing across the construction site. She was about to yell out a cheerful greeting when she realized that Meryl was crying. Before she could even say a word, Meryl had bowled into her, latching onto her and burying her head into her chest. "Milly!" She sobbed, Milly's name being the only thing she could say at the moment.

Milly ran her hands down Meryl's back, shushing her softly. "Shhh, it's ok Mer. Tell me what's wrong." She coaxed and Meryl pulled back to look at her through teary eyes. "Could we go somewhere and talk?" She asked, looking around to see that many of the other employees were staring at her. Milly nodded and said a quick goodbye to her coworkers before heading off to the cliffs to talk. She knew Meryl liked it there and would feel comfortable. Once they reached them, Milly helped Meryl sit, and joined her, their legs dangling off the side.

After a moment, the taller girl asked, "Are you ready to talk now Mer?"

Meryl's hysterical crying had stopped and she took a deep breath. "I broke up with Kiba."

Milly stared at her, unsure of what her reaction really should be. On one hand, she adored Kiba as a friend, but knew Meryl wasn't really in love with him. She knew how Meryl felt about Vash, even after all these years.

"Mer, I'm so sorry…" She offered and Meryl smiled sadly as she shook her head.

"Don't be Milly. We both knew I wasn't in love with him. It was just a matter of time."

"It's because Vash returned." She said almost matter of factly and Meryl agreed.

"I would have done it sooner or later, but his return definitely jump started it."

"Is he ok?" Milly asked of Kiba and Meryl closed her eyes.

"I don't know. He was so sad. He didn't fight, or whine, or beg. He simply cried a little, asked some questions, and then shut the door." Meryl knew that he would probably be crying by himself, not wanting to show more weakness than he had to in front of her and that thought made her want to cry even more. The prospect of Kiba all alone and miserable made her miserable. But, she had broken it off with him. So, how could she comfort him when she was the cause of his pain?

"I wish that he didn't have to be hurting. I wish I could offer him some comfort. But…I can't be the one to do it…" Meryl said softly, her tears almost dry.

Milly felt her heart go out to both of them, knowing they were both in pain. "What can I do Mer?" She asked.

"Take care of him for me. While I'm gone."

Milly raised her eyebrows. "Gone? Where to?"

"May city. With Vash." Meryl answered.

"May city? So far? What ever for Meryl?" Milly's voice held great concern now and Meryl felt guilt seep into her. She hadn't told Milly anything of her dreams or the pains in her head. She thought it was about time she came clean with her friend. "Well, you see…I started having weird dreams about three days ago…"

Meryl opened the door to her apartment to find Vash sitting on the couch, watching TV. Quickly, he turned it off and stood up, worry on his face at the puffiness he noticed around her eyes. "Meryl, is everything ok?"

She shut the door and leaned heavily upon it, eyes closed. "Yeah…just tired." She answered slowly, pushing herself from the door and entering the kitchen for a drink.

Vash followed, unconvinced. "Tired? That's all?" He pried and she felt her eyebrow tick in irritation. She squelched it quickly, knowing it wasn't his fault.

"It's been a long day…"

"Did you get everything you wanted to taken care of?" He asked as he watched her down a glass of orange juice.

Setting the glass in the sink, she nodded, wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

"That's a bad habit you know." Vash said lightly, trying to joke with her.

She stared at him before walking passed him into the living room, casually throwing over her shoulder, "_You're_ a bad habit, you know?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" he said defensively as he followed her, plopping himself next to her on the couch. He was truly curious, knowing that it could be translated to so many different things…

She cracked a smile, knowing that it was bothering him and shrugged. "You figure it out, mister superhuman."

Vash blinked at her weird behavior. She was being overly sarcastic, though not in a mean way…"What happened today Meryl?"

She lowered her eyes. "I told everyone about us leaving."

Vash nodded in understanding. "How did your boyfriend take it? Was he upset?"

"He's…he's not that anymore, Vash."

"Not that? What do you mean?" He was truly confused and she sighed. Of course the man was going to make her spell it out.

"I mean, Kiba's not my boyfriend anymore." There, she said it. And with conviction too. It actually wasn't as hard for her to say it as she thought it would be.

Vash's eyes widened. _'So that's what she had to take care of?' _He felt terrible. Like he was the cause of it. "I'm so sorry Meryl…it's because of me isn't it? Because I…kissed you…and he feels he can't trust you anymore?" he said slowly.

Meryl nearly laughed. _'He thinks Kiba dumped me?' _"No Vash, that's not it. Kiba doesn't even know about that. I broke it off with him."

Vash looked momentarily relieved. "Oh…I see. I really hope it had nothing to do with me, Meryl…"

'_If only you knew Vash. It has EVERYTHING to do with you, you stupid stupid man!' _Meryl wished she could say it. But, it was too soon for confessions. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, and not to mention she had only seen Vash for three days after not seeing him for five years. No, now was not the time to tell him how she really felt about him.

"Are you still up for the trip Mer?" She couldn't help the flutter in her stomach at the nickname.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. I'm sick of these dreams and the pains. I'm ready to find out what's going on. Are you sure that _you're_ up for it mister Vash? I mean, you _do_ remember what traveling with me is like, don't you? I can get kinda bitchy…"

Vash laughed. "Yeah, I remember…"

She smiled and got up, ready to go to her room and start packing, when Vash's voice stilled her. "I also remember other things about you, Meryl."

She sat back down, her curiosity peeked. "Oh? And what's that?"

Vash looked her in the eyes, determined to pay her back the compliments that she had given him last night, especially if it would make her smile. "I remember you had a good heart, Meryl. That, though stubborn, you always tried to do what you thought was right, and good. And…you saved my life. In many different ways."

Meryl was dumbfounded. Could it be, Vash truly remembered her from so long ago? That she had left an impression upon him? He had never told her anything back then…

"In different ways? What do you mean?" She ventured quietly, hopefully.

Vash sighed, knowing she'd ask. He wanted her to. "You stood up for me many times, even though I was an outlaw. You even physically put yourself in between me and a man with a gun, risking your own life."

"But Vash, you did that for me countless times…" She tried to reason but he held up his artificial hand, silently asking to go on. She stopped talking and his smile broadened.

"Meryl, that may be, but no one had ever done that for _me_. _No one. _You also said something that day that has stuck with me. Something that made me realize how much you really did affect me. You said that 'no one has the right to take the life of another. Everyone has a future. Isn't that right? Stop the fighting. If we don't stop the hate and sorrow somewhere, we will never make any progress. We weren't born to steal, were we?' And then, you took the gun from him."

Again, Meryl was speechless. He had remembered what she had said, word for word. When she found her voice again, she said softly, "You really remembered…"

All this time, she had thought that whatever she did for him, no matter how much or how little, he had never realized it, or recognized it.

Vash could clearly see this in her eyes and felt guilt wash over him. "I'm sorry it took this long to tell you thank you Meryl. Thank you for everything you did for me back then."

His tone was gentle, and, genuine and she felt her cheeks go pink. "Vash…you're welcome. I just…thank you for telling me this."

He smiled again, rising. "We should get packing. I wanted to leave early tomorrow, if that's ok."

She nodded, rising as well, so they were standing facing one another. She looked up at him to find him staring at her, smiling. Without another thought, she leaned into him, hugging him. No words were exchanged as they stood there, embracing one another. Reluctantly, Meryl let go, turning to head across the hall to her neighbor's.

"Where are you going?" Vash asked.

"To ask Jill if she would feed Kuroneko for me while we're gone." Vash nodded and watched her go, turning to head to his room.

'I'm not sure what you are up to Vash, but you had better be careful. Shikio is on to you.' Vash heard Knives's voice inside his head and shrugged.

'What? It's just a leisure trip brother. He has nothing to worry about. I still have time before he decides she's not the one.' Vash half lied. Knives saw right through it. He knew that talking to Vash this way was safe. When they communicated, it closed off the channel to others, like Shikio. You couldn't communicate with more than one person at once, so he knew it was ok.

'Vash, you don't have to lie right now. Shikio can't communicate with us once we are in connection.'

'Good point. I'm on my way to May city. To find the crashed ship. I need answers about this whole thing. And Shikio's not telling.' Vash said straightforwardly. Although his brother hated humans, he had grown to trust him over the last five years. 'Keep him busy, would you?' He asked and Knives mentally sighed.

'This isn't for the human, is it? Vash…'

'I know I know. But Knives, you know how I feel…I'll do it either way. All I'm saying is it would be nice of you to keep him busy, so he doesn't catch wind of things right away.' Vash knew that eventually Shikio would find out. But, if he could get a head start, perhaps he could put a stop to the other plant before he got to Meryl.

'What do you think you will find there brother?' Knives finally asked.

'No clue. Hopefully some answers. Gotta go, Meryl's coming back. Thanks Knives.'

Knives shook his head as he felt Vash sever his connection. This sounded like a bad idea to him…


	10. Ch 9 The Open Road

**Chapter 9 The Open Road**

"Extra socks, extra underwear…toothbrush…check, check, check." Meryl looked at the small backpack on her bed, checking off items on her small list. They would need to travel light, as they would be traveling quickly.

"All done?"

Meryl turned to see Vash standing in the doorway of her bedroom, his small bag flung over his shoulder. "Yep. Just gotta feed my cat and then we're good to go." She answered as she hoisted her own bag.

Vash moved out of her way as she made her way to the kitchen, squatting down in front of her black feline. "Bye bye Kuroneko. Be a good kitty for Jill, and don't destroy the house while I'm gone, ok? I'll be back soon." She smiled as the cat bumped his head into her hand, meowing in response. Meryl stood and grabbed some cat food from the cupboard, pouring it into his bowl. Replacing the food, she jotted a quick note for her neighbor and pinned it and some double dollars to the fridge before turning out the light and following Vash to the front door.

Heading down the stairs, a question that she hadn't thought of popped up in her mind. "Vash, how are we getting there?" She felt like she was having a 'no-duh' moment, not having thought about this before.

He smiled as he threw over his shoulder, "I'll carry you."

Meryl shot him a dry look, as it was obvious that he was poking fun at her. "Ha ha, real funny."

"I bought a car yesterday while you were out."

Meryl's eyes widened. "A car? You did? I didn't know you had that much money…"

Vash grinned again, winking at her as she fell in step beside him. "Like I have said. There are lots of things you don't know about me."

Meryl just shook her head. He was truly a man of many surprises. Slowly, Meryl came to a halt, looking up at the buildings in front of them with sadness in her eyes. "Kiba…" She said quietly and Vash stopped, turning to face her. Indeed, they were standing in front of her ex-boyfriend's apartments, which were only a short walk from Meryl's. Vash decided to give her a minute, allowing her to gaze sadly to the window of Kiba's room.

"Meryl…" Vash spoke up softly after a time.

She cast her eyes downward, willing herself not to cry, and then slowly turned to follow Vash again. "Goodbye…"

He heard faintly whisper and felt his heart sink. Could it be that she truly did love Kiba? And broke up with him for reasons unknown to him? Vash really didn't know the whole story, and he felt bad that he couldn't comfort her on the matter. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just really didn't know how…

"Thanks Vash."

He looked over to Meryl, who had fallen back beside him, a small smile on her face. "For what?"

"For letting me stop and say goodbye. For being patient with me." She answered and he smiled.

"Of course, Mer."

From the slit in his curtains, Kiba felt his heart wrench when he saw the sad look on Meryl's face. He wanted to run down the stairs to her, to beg her to take him back…beg her to try to love him again. But…he just couldn't. He had decided that he needed to take this like a man…

Sighing, he looked at the bag by his door. He stared at it, waging an internal battle. Looking out the window again, he saw that the duo had disappeared and he looked to the doorway again. Should he stay? Closing his eyes, he clenched his fists together.

"Damn it all!" He swore lightly and walked forward, grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

"I told you, he's still with the human in December city. Other than that, I know nothing. I've been trying to communicate more with him, but he just says everything's fine and severs it." Knives folded his arms, looking defiantly at Shikio.

"If you are lying-"

"I'm not! Just leave me alone would you?"

Shikio was in Knives's face in an instant, darkness swirling in his blue eyes. Knives struggled for breath, his eyes widening when he felt his airway being constricted by Shikio's invisible force. After an aggravating minute, Shikio released the other plant and Knives fell to his knees, hand flying to his throat as he gasped for air.

"You…bastard…" Knives wheezed as he glared hatred towards the black caped man.

"Never forget the power I hold over you and your brother." He said coldly and turned on heel to leave the room.

Knives remained on his knees for a time, eyes closed as he seethed. It had not always been this way…he was very powerful, and still was. But, Shikio was still more developed than either he or Vash was and Knives was not about to let the man get the best of them.

"I'll protect him…no matter what…" He said quietly out loud of his twin.

Shikio had been in fine form that morning, storming into Knives chamber, demanding to know why he couldn't connect with Vash's mind. Knives had shrugged and Shikio became even more agitated. It was the truth; Knives really didn't know why his brother was unreachable, even for Shikio. He had tried to reach his twin early that morning, but to no avail. He absently wondered if it had something to do with his human…

It didn't matter. What mattered was freeing he and Vash from Shikio, and at that moment, his brother was on his way to May city, trying to do just that…

Meryl laughed out loud, enjoying the car that Vash had purchased. It was more of a jeep with a canvas cover, no windows except the thin plastic windshield that kept the sand from flying into their faces. It was perfect for traveling across the desert and currently, Vash was putting the pedal to the metal, smiling at Meryl's reaction. She held up her hands, loving the way the wind was whipping her raven locks wildly about, the sun glinting from them. It was winter, but the fact that there were two suns kept the planet's surface relatively warm, even during that season.

"This is great!" Meryl shouted out loud and Vash's grin widened. He watched her from the corner of his eye, noting the pure happiness that was showing through. It made him glad, knowing that she was feeling this way. In fact, the entire time he had known her, he had never seen such a girlish look on her beautiful face. He felt his heart thud, her delight rubbing off onto him.

"I'm glad you like it! It was a killer deal." Vash responded to her.

"I haven't felt this free in, well, in years!" Meryl continued. It was the truth. Not since she and Milly had been following Vash around the planet had she felt so alive, so liberated. She absolutely loved to write, and had no regrets about her career, but a writer's life was generally full of long days and nights cooped up inside, in front of the type writer. And, with how depressed she had allowed herself to become, Meryl hadn't gotten out much, actually accepting Kiba's offer to be his girlfriend the first out of character thing she had done in forever.

Vash continued to glance at her, wanting to talk to her. Over the last few days, he had found himself wanting to know everything there was to know about Meryl Strife. And he had hoped that since they were making such a long journey together, there would be some time to learn about her. The problem was, Vash wasn't that great at just bringing up such topics. Where did he start? What question should he ask? Would she close herself off to him?

He mentally slapped himself. _'She's not YOU Vash_.' On the contrary. Meryl was quite opposite from him. He always hid his true feeling away, but she was so open with them. At times, he wished he could be like that. It would certainly make relationships easier…

"So Vash how many days will it take to get to May city?" Meryl's voice floated in the air and he blinked. "Hmmm…it's a few thousand iles away, so with luck on our side, I would say about a week."

Meryl smiled inwardly. The fact that she was on a trip with Vash alone for a week made her heart flip. It was certainly the opportunity that she had been waiting for years. "Remember that time when there was a hostage situation in May city?" Meryl suddenly asked.

Vash blinked. So, they were going to play the 'remember when' game…this could be ideal. It could open up the conversation to other topics.

"Yeah, vaguely…" he responded.

Meryl began to giggle in remembrance. "You were so silly! Everyone outside was sooo serious, trying to diffuse the situation. And here comes this weird guy in red with a walkman, dancing up to the door, dodging bullets as he went."

Vash smiled as he recalled the incident, shaking his head as she continued. "And the next moment, you were 'caught', with you yelling at the top of your lungs 'Help me!' I was so irritated at the time with you. But, now that I look back, it really was pretty funny. You knew what you were doing, didn't you? And the man was right; you could have slipped those ropes at anytime."

Vash continued to grin goofily, shrugging his shoulders. "Who knows?" He locked eyes with hers briefly, grin still in place.

"Ok, my turn. I remember when you didn't believe that I was really Vash the Stampede."

Meryl blushed as she slapped a hand to her forehead. "Here we go…" She was already laughing a little as he went on.

"You were so hell bent on finding him, but refused to believe I was it! I still find that amusing…"

"Well, you acted so dumb and ridiculous! I couldn't take you seriously until way later!" She laughed and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember that side of me…" he trailed off, becoming slightly somber.

"It's still there Vash. You have just dropped a lot of your masks, that's all."

He glanced at the woman beside him, as she remained staring forward, her small smile in place. "Yeah, you're right. So, Mer, where are you from, anyway? It's funny; I've known you for so long, yet know so little about you." Vash was surprised with the ease in which he asked the question, patting himself on the back inwardly.

Meryl blinked. "You're right. I know all about you, but haven't told you about me…hmmm…were to begin. Well, for starters, I was born in the city of September. My parents work in insurance, hence the reason I eventually became involved with it. Um…no siblings, I'm an only child. And, uh, yeah. That's about it. The life of Meryl Stryfe: not a very exciting one." She joked quietly.

"What was your childhood like?" Vash asked.

"My childhood? Well, I guess you could say it was a happy one…my parents didn't fight a lot, and I was pretty close to both of them."

"Do you ever see them?"

Meryl let her gaze drop. "Not really. Not since I left home, really. I write to them occasionally, but, that's it."

Vash could sense the sadness in her voice. "Why?" he decided to just be blunt. No use in beating around the bush.

Meryl twiddled her thumbs together, searching for the words. "Well, before I left, I had a fight with my dad. I can't even remember what it was about it was so petty. But…when I overheard him talking to my mother, he said something…something that I can't forget, or seem to really forgive him for."

When she went silent, Vash spoke up. "You don't have to tell me if it's painful, Meryl…" his voice was gentle, full of concern for her and she felt a lone tear escape her eye. She quickly wiped it away, shaking her head.

"No, I really should talk about this more." The only one that knew this was Milly, and it had been years since they had spoken of it. "They were arguing, my mom was mad at him for being so harsh on me. He said…he said why? I wasn't his daughter anyway…" She trailed off and Vash could literally feel the sadness rolling off of her.

"Meryl…I'm sorry. Why would he have said that?"

She shrugged. "I still don't know. I'm sure he was just angry, but…it hurt just the same. I left the next day, without so much as a goodbye to them. And I haven't seen them since."

As a silence ensued, Vash silently wondered if he should have brought it up, but was surprised when he felt her hand on his arm. He looked at her to see a smile on her face.

"Thanks for listening. It's really a boring story, but it's nice to have…a friend to talk to."

Vash smiled in return. "You know that I'm here, anytime you need to talk, Mer."

She nodded knowing it was the truth. He hadn't always been there in the past, but, over the last four days, Meryl had felt herself growing closer to him by the moment. She really didn't know if they would ever have a relationship that was more than friendship, but for the moment, she was content just to have Vash at her side, a friend that she could rely on. And in turn, he could rely on her. Knowing that he recognized her and appreciated her had done more for her than he could ever know.

"So, what about your writing career?"

She blinked at him. "My writing? What about it?"

"Well, what made you decide to become a writer?" Vash eyed her.

"It was after…after I came back to December actually. Friends at the Insurance society always said that I could be a novelist, always laughing at how descriptive my reports were. And, I found that I really did enjoy writing. I had this idea for my first book bouncing around in my head and decided to roll with it. When it was a success, I quit Bernadellis to pursue it full time."

Vash nodded as he listened. "I see. What was your first book called?"

Meryl felt a lump in her throat and tried her best to swallow it. "It's called 'Where You Left Me.'"

"Interesting…what's it about?"

'_Oh, it only follows my adventures chasing you, Vash the Stampede, around the planet, an unrequited love, and the fact that you never came back to me…' _"It's an action/ romance of sorts. Lots of adventure, gunfights, the works." She answered instead.

"Ah, one of those. Seems it was a real success. I saw it when it first came out and thought about reading it. Just never found the time."

Meryl felt the thudding of her heart begin to dissipate as she felt relief wash over her. So, he hadn't read it. If he had, she would be so embarrassed, she would die. "I don't know if you'd like it anyways. It's a little mushy for guys. I do think you would like some of my later stories."

Vash nodded. "Maybe when things have settled down, I could read them."

"I'd like that." Meryl smiled. "Hey there's a town coming up. I gotta pee. Could we stop?" She asked and Vash smiled.

"Well, why didn't you say so? We just passed a perfectly good outcropping of rocks back there…" he joked and laughed at the look on her face.

"Yeah right! Just because we are traveling in the desert doesn't mean that I have to go all outdoorsy or anything! Perfectly good rocks…" She chuckled along with him, reading the sign as they entered the small town. "Monday County…"

Kiba paced back and forth, stopping sporadically to look out into the desert, his direction towards May city. His gaze fell to the car beside him, his small bag taking up the passenger side. He closed his eyes, fighting with himself.

"Oi, Kiba. What are you doing?" He whipped around the see Tasuki walking up to him, Milly close behind.

"Hello Kiba! How are you?" Milly's cheerful voice reached his ears and he smiled at them.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" He eyed them suspiciously, noting that they carried bags very similar to his.

"We're going to May city. What's it to you man?" Tasuki said casually and Kiba blinked.

"May city?"

"Yup!" Milly chimed in.

"Uhh…what for?" he asked and Milly patted his back heartily.

"You didn't think that we would really just sit around here when Mer and Vash were out on an adventure, did you?"

The green-eyed man stared dumb founded at them and Tasuki snorted with laughter. "So, are you coming, or not?"

Kiba looked at his feet. "I…I don't think it would be ok…"

Milly cocked her head to the side, asking, "Ok? With who? Meryl? Oh, Kiba, come now…"

He shook his head. "She dumped me Milly. Flat out. What would she think if I suddenly showed up, and possibly ruined her chance?" He trailed off, his voice soft and full of pain.

Milly felt her heart go to him. She had known him for a long time, and cared about him a great deal, knowing he was hurting very much. She threw an arm around him, leading him to the car. "Kiba, if I know Meryl, and I'd like to say I do, she would be delighted to see all of us, even you, come and join them. After all, and adventure is more fun when there are more people involved!" She chirped as she stopped him at the driver's side door and went around to the other side.

He stared at her for a minute, still waging his internal struggle on whether he should really go.

"You care about her Kiba. There is no shame in following the one you care for the most. I bet Mer would be very moved to see how much you still cared, even after what happened." Tasuki spoke up, and his words seemed to finally tip the scale.

Smiling softly, Kiba nodded and opened the door, sitting at the wheel. He started the engine and waited for his friends to get situated before heading off in the direction of May city. As they drove, Kiba smiled, saying, "Thanks guys."

"No need to thank, man. We are all friends, aren't we? You've always been there for us. Now it's our turn to be there for you." Tasuki said, using the usual laid back tone he always did.

Kiba nodded, his smile gaining confidence. He was really on his way to see Meryl again. It had been a short time, a matter of hours, but he missed her already. And, even if he couldn't have the relationship he really wanted from her, he could still be her friend…


	11. Ch 10 Quicksand

**Chapter 10 Quicksand**

Vash watched as Meryl dozed on and off, smiling as he watched her head droop forward, only to snap up again. "You can lay back you know Mer, if you're tired."

It was getting late and the first of the double suns had already set. He was feeling a bit tired himself, and silently began to search for a good place to camp for the night. They were well outside of a town, and really had no choice but to sleep under the stars tonight. It didn't bother him, as he had done it countless times in the past. He was, however, a bit worried about how Meryl would handle it.

"No I'm awake…" Meryl said tiredly, forcing her eyes open as she shifted into a more comfortable position. "Where are we now?" She asked.

Vash shrugged. "No clue. Middle of nowhere. Say, are you ok with camping out tonight? I have no clue how far it is until the next town and I'm getting sleepy myself."

Meryl yawned, nodding. "Sure. It's fine by me. I noticed you brought blankets." She indicated to the back seat.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea, not knowing if we would always have a place to stay."

"You're smarter than you look." Meryl said in a deadpan voice and Vash adopted a mock sad face.

"Such a mean woman you are…"

She chuckled. "Yeah, and don't you forget it." Vash laughed with her, knowing she was joking. It seemed that when she was tired, sarcastic Meryl came out more.

After a time, Vash noticed some large rocks just off the road, with crevices. They looked ideal for staying the night and he pointed to them. "How about there?"

Meryl followed his finger and saw the rocks, nodding her approval. "Sure. Why not." She looked up, noticing that the second sun had finally set. She was pretty tired now and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. Vash pulled the car behind the rocks, so it was hidden from the road. There was no telling what could come along in the night, and it was better to be safe than sorry. He and Meryl grabbed their bags and the blankets from the back seat. Meryl followed Vash's lead, taking his hand as he helped her into one of the crevices. All at once, Meryl felt nervous. How where they going to sleep? Side by side? It was something she wouldn't mind…

"Um, not to make you nervous or anything, but the best way to sleep tonight would be next to each other. It gets cold out in the desert at night and we don't have much shelter…" Vash trailed off. Meryl did a double take. Was he…blushing? Just a little? She hadn't seen him blush ever and it was…kinda cute.

"It's whatever you think Vash. You're the expert at this. I'm not used to sleeping outside, so…"

"I would say we should build a fire, but I don't like the idea of giving away our position while we are sleeping." Vash said and she nodded.

"Understandable." She watched as he laid down the larger blanket on the ground, then laying down, covering himself with his blanket. Meryl was about to join him when she remembered something. "Hold on, gotta brush my teeth."

Vash smiled as he got back up. "Oh all right. If you're doing it, I might as well do it too."

Meryl chuckled, getting out a canteen of water and her brush and paste. Scrubbing her mouth out thoroughly, she took a small swig of water, swished it around and spit it out, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She waited for Vash to say something about the action, but laughed when she saw him do the same thing.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"That's a bad habit you know…"

He smiled, realizing this and responded, "Hey, I merely pointed it out to you. I didn't say that I didn't do it too."

She grinned as she followed him back to the blanket, waiting for him to lower himself before following suit. Covering herself up, she felt her heart leap when she felt him scoot up close to her, nearly touching her from behind. She closed her eyes, a small smile on her mouth. She was enjoying the warmth that emanated from his body, a solid wall behind her. She felt at ease…and very safe with his presence.

"Hey Vash?" She said sleepily.

"Hmm?" He answered, just as groggily.

"This is sorta random…I never asked you about it. The night before you rescued me the first time, I…were you in my bathroom?"

Vash's eyes flew open. He had completely forgotten about that…

"Uh…"

"So you were…"

"Yeah…" he answered slowly.

"Oh good. I wasn't going insane. Vash?"

He was beginning to get nervous now. "Yeah?"

"Why were you in my bathroom?"

He closed his eyes, readying himself for a slap from her. "I…was just checking on you."

She was silent for a time, then responded slowly, "O-kaaay…so, why did you knock me out?"

He sighed, knowing he had to tell her now. "I'm sorry about that…it wasn't me…well, it was, but Shikio had control over me. It doesn't happen very often. I am usually strong enough to stop him from doing it.Sorry…" He trailed off. He remembered being very angry at the other plant for sending him in to Meryl's apartment, sucker-punching her and then leaving a note on her fridge. Why Shikio was able to do it then was still a mystery to him. Maybe, at that moment, when he was with Meryl, he let weakness take over him for a minute...

"And the weird note?"

"Yup. It was him too."

He kept his eyes closed, waiting for the blow. He deserved it after all. But, to his surprise, it never came.

"I'm glad that you told me…nice to know I'm not…crazy…" Vash heard her faint voice and smiled as she fell into sleep.

"Good night Meryl."

"…night…"

"Ugh! Not this dream again!" Meryl had had enough of this nightmare and was ready to scream.

"I don't know where you are Vash…but when I find you, you will see the consequences." Meryl looked wildly for the source of the voice, and like always, saw no one.

"I don't know who you are, or what you want, but go away!" She yelled out defiantly. She shrunk back when she heard insane laughter; followed by the cold voice that always gave her goose bumps. "Found you…"

Meryl woke with a start, her breath labored. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the twilight of the early morning. It seemed that the first of the two suns was about to peek over the horizon. She began to move, but was surprised to find an arm wrapped around her, the grip getting tighter as she tried to move.

"It's ok Mer…you're just dreaming again…"

She smiled when she heard Vash mumble quietly and she realized that he was holding her from behind. She took a moment to close her eyes again, enjoying the feel of him so close to her. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her back, his breath tickling her ear. She shivered lightly, feeling the warmth in her stomach begin to pool.

From behind her, Vash opened one eye to observe her, smiling broadly when he saw the smile on her face. He closed his eyes again. One more minute like this wouldn't hurt…

Meryl stirred again, turning over so that he face was towards his chest, curling up closer to the gunman for warmth. It was funny; she didn't recall being cold once through out the night. Vash had been right about the sleeping arrangements.

Meryl knew they needed to get up and let out a sigh, slowly cracking her silver eyes open. She nearly shrieked in surprise when her gaze met Vash's aqua one. She hadn't expected to see that he was awake and staring at her. She couldn't read the expression on his face…so she merely smiled and stretched, rolling slightly away from him.

"Morning Vash."

"Hey Mer. Sleep well?"

She knew that he had held her all night, trying to comfort her from her nightmares, but didn't want to embarrass him. "I slept as well as I could have, considering it was outside."

Vash gave her a look of concern. "You had the dream again, didn't you?"

Meryl looked away. "Yeah…it was short this time though."

"You were calling for me in your sleep again…" Vash said quietly.

Meryl couldn't help the fierce blush that rose to her cheeks. "Sorry…did I keep you awake?"

Vash noticed her discomfort and grinned mischievously. "No, but evidently I kept you up. Just what _were_ you dreaming about Mer? You called my name many times…"

Meryl's eyes widened, her jaw going slack as her blush doubled. At first, she was speechless and Vash roared with laughter, sitting up and stretching his long arms to the sky.

"Wha…why _you_! Just what are you implying, mister Vash?" Meryl bit out, her mouth curving unbidden into a large grin. She just couldn't help the smile and she tried hard to stop it.

"I don't know, Miss Meryl. You are supposed to tell me." He was grinning wickedly and she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to look angry, but the huge smile wouldn't leave her face. Gods she was so embarrassed!

Vash laughed again and this time, she couldn't stop it from bubbling within her, and she burst out laughing as well. "Thanks a lot Vash! You sure know what to say to a girl in the morning!"

He winked, standing to gather their blankets. She followed suit, still laughing with him. "Yeah, I'm a real charmer, aren't I?" He shrugged. At least he had cheered her up and taken her mind off of the dream…

She just shook her head, walking out into the morning sun, squinting her eyes slightly as they were still adjusting. "I'm starving!" She nearly squealed in surprise as Vash swept her up from behind and carried her to the car, promptly plopping her in the passengers seat and then hopping in the drivers' side.

"Let's eat on the road."

She was still getting over what he just did and nodded. "Ok, sounds good."

He started the car and soon, the wind was whipping past them. Meryl turned half way around in her seat to grab their bag of food behind her. She sat straight again with it on her lap and opened it, peering inside. "Lets see…we have, dun dun DUN! Granola bars! Of every flavor imaginable!"

Vash chuckled, saying, "You sound like a game show host, announcing the prizes to everyone."

Meryl smiled, looking in the bag again. "Yeah…but these prizes kinda suck…"

Vash chuckled. "You know, you are a pretty funny person Mer. I had no idea."

She looked at him, a bit surprised by his honest observations and smiled. "Well, I guess that there is a lot that you don't know about me Vash."

He grinned, winking at her. "Oh? Well, I intend to find those things out then. What else is there?"

She rummaged in the bag and pulled out some small sandwich bags housing some donuts and she shook her head. "These prizes kinda suck too…"

Vash's eyes flew open as he spotted the confections and held out his hand expectantly. "Alright woman. Hand them over."

She laughed as she opened a bag and gave it to him, watching as he wolfed the first one down in two bites. "Aaaahhh, nothing like a donut in the morning. Or anytime, for that matter."

Meryl smiled as she put the rest of the donuts back, opting for an apple granola bar instead.

Mid-chew, Vash said, "You can have some you know…"

Meryl watched him eat two more, simply smiling as she munched her bar. "It's ok Vash. I know how much you love them."

Vash smiled inwardly. She had always been so thoughtful, especially when it came to him. And she never made him feel obligated to do anything back for her. She was just that way…very unselfish.

"I know that there should be a town coming up around lunch time. I've been there before and they have a great restaurant there. Let's stop for lunch. My treat."

Meryl swallowed the last of her breakfast and smiled. "Ok. Sounds like a plan.

"Is that them?" Milly squealed in excitement and Tasuki smiled at her. He had known Milly for a few yeas, meeting her through Kiba. To say he was smitten with the brunette was an understatement. He had been interested in her right from the get go. But as time went on, he realized just how much he liked Milly. She was so…good, for lack of a better word. At first, Tasuki thought that she wouldn't give him the time of day, knowing her past and the man she had lost. But, she began to open up to him and he had finally found the courage after four years to ask her out. He reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Looks like it Milly." He looked at the speck far out in front of them, and was pretty certain that it was Vash and Meryl.

"Step on it Kiba! We caught up with them!" Milly clapped her hands together and Kiba smiled as he put on more speed. It seemed that Vash and Meryl were going at a leisurely speed, so Kiba gained on them quickly. As they got closer, he felt his stomach turn. How would Meryl react when she saw them? When she saw him? Would she be angry? He couldn't blame her if she was. But…he just had to see her again. And tell her that he still loved her and always would. But that he respected her decision and wouldn't get in the way, if only he…if only he could remain her friend.

Kiba was brought from his train of thought when Tasuki spoke up, his voice full of alarm. "What's wrong with them? Something isn't right…"

Kiba strained his eyes to see what the problem could be. After staring for a moment, his green orbs flew open and he put on even more speed. "They're stuck! And they're sinking!"

"What the hell…?" The car jolted to a stop, even though it was still running.

"Vash? What's wrong?" Meryl's concerned voice rang out into the afternoon air and Vash shook his head.

"No clue…" A small jolt caused their eyes to widen in alarm. Vash looked over the side of the car and his mouth went dry. They were sinking…

"It's quicksand Meryl! Hurry, we need to get out. Now!"

The urgency in his voice galvanized her into action. She took her seatbelt off with shaking hands and stood, turning around to get her bag. Vash did the same, grabbing his and putting it on over his shoulders. The car had rapidly begun its descent now and it was all Meryl could do to not panic. Clutching her blanket, bag on her shoulders, she looked all around the car, looking for a safe way out. There seemed to be none. The sinkhole was huge, to say the least, many feet across. They were not in the epicenter of it, but they were pretty far from the side.

"Vash, what do we do?" She almost pleaded and Vash thought quickly.

"Get on my back. I can jump pretty far. I can make it to the side."

She nodded, trusting him completely. She climbed on and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ready? Hold on tight." Vash squatted slightly and then sprung up, leaping from the almost completely covered vehicle and towards safer ground. To his horror, he heard Meryl scream as he felt her rip away from his back. He fell to the side of the hole, scrambling out, turning to see where Meryl had landed.

"Meryl!"

"Vash!"

She was in the up to her waist, near where the car had been, and was sinking fast. She wore a petrified look and Vash felt his heart leap to his throat.

"My cape! It must have been stuck on something in the car!" She all but cried, the tears pooling in her frightened eyes.

"Just stay calm Mer. I'll get you out." Vash lay down on his stomach, bracing his feet in the ground and stretching out to try and grasp her small hands. _'Shit! I'm just short of her!'_ "Reach Meryl! You can do it! Try to keep your hands above your head!"

"Va-ash!" She sobbed and all at once, for the first time in his life, the plant felt helpless, not knowing what he could do. She was up to her chest now, breathing heavily.

"It's hard to breath…" She wheezed. The weight and powerful suction of the sand made it difficult.

_'Somebody, anybody…don't let Meryl die!'_

As if answering his silent plea, Kiba flew out of nowhere, landing next to Vash. "Grab my legs Vash! Stretch me out to her!"

Shaking off his momentary surprise, Vash quickly did so, stretching the other man out to her. Kiba had to fight against the pull of the earth, but refused to get pulled in, not until Meryl was out. He could see her- she looked like she was crying and had all but given up. "Meryl! Grab my hands!"

Her eyes flew open and she yelled out with as much force as she could, "Kiba!" She seemed to get another gust of energy and began to fight anew, struggling to grab his hands. She succeeded and he smiled encouragingly. "That's it Meryl! Stay up here! Now, pull towards me! Come on! You can do it!" He urged and her face screwed up in an effort to wrench herself free from the sand.

After a time, with tears leaking out of her eyes, she looked to Kiba, saying, "Kiba! I can't! It's too powerful! Please, get out now while you can!"

Kiba's eyes widened and he heard Milly bawl behind him. "Like hell Meryl! Vash let me go!"

From his position, Vash gave the other man an incredulous stare. "Are you crazy Kiba? If I let you go, you sink!"

"Just do it!" Kiba roared. Reluctantly, Vash let his legs go, standing quickly to see if there was anything around that he could use to fish them out.

Kiba was next to Meryl now, who was up to her neck. "Mer, there is no way I'm going to let you sink! NO WAY!" Her eyes opened wide as he reached his hands deep in the sand, finding her torso and latching onto it. With a great heave, he began to push her up.

"Kiba! Don't! I told you, it's to strong!" She cried, pleading with him. But he was undeterred in his efforts, heaving constantly. Sweat beaded his brow; his head ached with over exertion. But he refused to give up.

Vash's eyes widened as he noticed that Kiba's efforts seemed to be paying off, as Meryl's shoulders were showing once again. "Keep going Kiba! It's working!" he shouted.

The green-eyed man heaved more and more, and to her surprise, Meryl found herself nearly out of the sand.

Kiba was up to his torso, breathing heavily when he finally wrenched her free. "Vash! Catch her!" Using the last of his strength, Kiba all but threw Meryl towards the safe ground and she landed just short on her stomach, an oof escaping her as the wind was knocked out of her. Vash was by her in a second, dragging her fully out of the sand and into the waiting arms of Milly.

Meryl's eyes snapped open as she remembered that Kiba was still in the sand. "Kiba!"

He was up to his chest now, still struggling to free himself. Most of his energy gone, he went still, looking down.

Meryl felt dread pool within her when he stopped moving. "Ki-baaa!" She sobbed, reaching out to him. He looked up, a sad smile on his face; seemingly ready to say his good byes.

"I don't think so!" Vash was on the edge of the hole, looking at Kiba with determination. "You are not giving up!" Before Kiba could say anything, Vash was yelling at Tasuki. "Tasuki! Grab my legs!" The redhead was there in a flash, holding onto Vash's legs as he stretched himself out.

"Vash! Don't be stupid! You will end up in my position!" Kiba hollered, but Vash paid no attention. He closed his eyes, concentrating. The air around him swirled with energy, and when he opened his eyes, Kiba could clearly see that he had transformed. He reached out to the plant, grasping his hands as he struggled again against the overwhelming pull of the earth.

"Pull Kiba! Pull!" Vash yelled, his face scrunched in deep effort. Kiba did, and found that he was slowly coming free. He pushed even harder as Vash got a good grip under his arms.

"Tasuki! When I say go, pull us back!" Vash called over his shoulder and Tasuki acknowledged him.

Readying himself, Vash began to push upwards, his transformed state lending him more physical power. He heaved over and over, with Kiba kicking his legs now, helping to propel himself upwards.

Once almost out, Vash finally roared to Tasuki. "GO!"

Tasuki pulled with all his might, while Vash heaved upwards one more time. He let out a strangled yell, yanking Kiba free. With the combined momentum of Tasuki and Vash's pulls, all three flew back towards the good ground, landing with thuds on top of one another.

"Kiba! Vash!"

"Tasuki!"

Milly and Meryl rushed to the men's sides, tears streaming down both their faces. Vash rolled himself off of Kiba, his breath coming in short gasps as he closed his eyes, willing himself to return to normal.

Meryl dropped to her hands and knees, crawling feebly to Kiba's side. She looked at him for a moment, and he opened his tired eyes to meet her gaze and smiled weakly. Meryl let out a sob and crawled into his arms, burying her head in his shoulder as she held him tight. "Kiba! I was so afraid that you…" She let out and couldn't speak anymore due to the sobs that escaped her.

Kiba wrapped his arms about her feebly, trying to comfort her. "It's ok Mer…it's ok…" Meryl pulled back as Kiba passed out, his arms going slack.

Still crying, she looked up to see Vash standing over them, an unreadable expression on his face. "Vash…" She said quietly and her face screwed up as more tears escaped. She stood abruptly and bowled into the plant. His eyes went wide, but he was over the shock instantly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried out into his chest and he closed his eyes, burying his head into her hair.

"It's ok Meryl…shhhh, we are all safe now."

It was at that point that Meryl passed out too, going limp in his arms. Gently, he laid her down next to Kiba. Looking to where Milly had her face buried in Tasuki's shoulder, weeping. He locked eyes with the other man and smiled.

"Thanks for your help Tasuki. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Thanks for saving my friends, Vash." Tasuki returned and Vash merely nodded.

"Well, looks like we will be staying here for a bit until everyone recovers." Tasuki observed and Vash nodded slowly. He was staring at Kiba and Meryl side by side, a sad expression on his face. He turned away and began to walk to an outcrop of rocks not too far from the group, climbing them and sitting down, his back away from them. Tasuki gave him a strange look. It looked like Vash was brooding about something. He was about to call out to him when Milly held a finger to his lips. He looked at her and she shook her head.

"I'm sure he has a lot on his mind now." She glanced at the still forms of her dear friends on the ground and sighed inwardly. _'Poor Vash…he must be so confused now…'_


	12. Ch 11 What Doesn't Kill Makes You Strong

**Chapter 11 What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

"Kiba! Vash!" Meryl yelled out as she sat up quickly, tears running down her face.

"Meryl? Shhh, it's ok!" Milly was by her side, stroking her back as Meryl continued to cry. Slowly, her cries softened until they were gone and she wiped her eyes, looking around. It was dark, the moons hanging in the sky, bathing the land with an eerie glow. She looked to her side, seeing Kiba was still out beside her. She felt relief wash over her as she reached out to smooth his dark hair away from his face.

"Milly, when did you guys…how did you…" Meryl was obviously confused and Milly spoke up.

"We decided to follow you. We didn't want to be left behind, for you two to have all the adventures by yourself…" Milly trailed off, smiling softly.

Meryl blinked, feeling a smile grow on her face. "I'm glad you guys came."

"Me too! Considering the situation we found you in!"

Meryl nodded slowly, looking around. "Where's Vash?" she questioned and Milly pointed her finger up to the rocks where he sat, his silhouette against the fifth moon. She felt her heart sink a bit. He looked sad…

She was about to get up and go to him when Kiba stirred, sitting up gingerly. "Kiba! How are you feeling?" Meryl asked him.

He cracked an eye open to look at her, responding, "Like I've been hit by a truck…" He said softly and she put her hand on his shoulder. Milly took this as her cue to walk away, knowing that the two had things to talk about.

"Kiba…why are you here?" Meryl asked and all at once, Kiba's demeanor became self-protective.

"Oh, so that's how you thank someone for saving you?" He bit out coldly and she was taken aback. He had never spoken to her like that before and she felt her hackles rise defensively.

"Kiba, that's not how I meant it and you know it!"

"Oh yeah? Well, just what did you mean Meryl?"

"Kiba, thank you for saving my life today…" She said quietly and he deflated a little, although his face still held irritation.

"You're welcome." was his short reply. Inwardly, he was berating himself for acting so coldly. He wanted to see Meryl again to confirm their friendship, not push her away. But now that she was before him, his mind turned cynical. He guessed it was because he was still hurting…

"I'm sorry I had to put you in that position Kiba." He heard Meryl say and looked at her, seeing unshed tears in her eyes. He wanted to reach out to her and wipe them away, but he refrained. He knew it was not his place anymore…

He was still aggravated and when he didn't respond to her, Meryl sighed, starting to stand. "I'm sorry Meryl. I'm…I'm still in pain…" he said faintly and she sat back down.

Meryl thought her heart might break at the sight of him, so down and out. "Kiba…did you ever stop to think that it's just as painful for me as it is for you? Maybe even more so."

He stared at her. He hadn't thought of that…but could she really be experiencing more pain than he was? He doubted it. He shook his head. "No, I don't think so Meryl. How could you know what I feel right now?"

She clenched her fists, feeling her temper rise. "Do you know how much it hurts me to know that you are sad and alone Kiba? Because of _me_? How much it hurts to sit here and watch you cry, knowing that I can't be the one to comfort you from this? Knowing that I _wanted_ to be that person so badly, for you?" She buried her head in her arms, letting her tears fall steadily now.

Kiba's jaw dropped open as her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew she was being serious…he had known her for years.

He dropped his gaze to the ground, his heart pounding painfully in his throat as his own tears threatened to fall. "I…" He started as a lone tear fell down his cheek. He made no move to wipe it away, instead closing his mouth as he shut his eyes, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Let's just give it some time Kiba." Meryl said quietly as she stood, wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve.

All he could do was nod; his eyes still shut as more tears leaked from behind his closed lids.

"I'm glad you came Kiba…thank you for still being my friend." Meryl said as she left him alone.

Vash strained his ears to hear their conversation and felt his heart thud with sympathy, not only for Meryl, but for Kiba as well. He knew that there was more to the breakup than she had let on…

It was strange…he hadn't felt jealous when Meryl had crawled crying into the other man's arms. Just an overwhelming sense of sadness. He knew Meryl loved Kiba, even if it wasn't that way, and he wondered if she would ever open up to him about it. He wanted so badly to take their relationship further…to tell her how he felt. But, he knew that the timing wasn't right. She was in pain from her break up and he felt it would be inappropriate to try and make her move on so fast…if she even wanted to move on with him. He didn't know that either, to tell the truth. He could clearly see that she harbored affections for him. But, what kind, he still was unsure of…

He turned his head to see Meryl staring up at him and he stood to offer her a hand.

Meryl looked up through her tears to see Vash still sitting on the rocks, his face turned in her direction. She slowly made her way up the sides and he stood, bending down and reaching a helping hand towards her. She grabbed it and allowed him to haul her up next to him. They sat back down, eyes gazing upwards at the moon.

"The stars are beautiful way out here…" Meryl broke the silence with her quiet observation.

"Yeah…I've noticed it too. When in a city, or near one, the air is dirtier, it seems, blocking a lot of the light." Vash responded.

Meryl eyed him, trying to read his face. But she couldn't…"Thank you Vash, for saving us today." She decided this was a good start to the conversation.

He looked at her, smiling. "You're welcome. It was Kiba who really saved you though."

"I know, but you saved him. And that meant a lot to me." Meryl looked down at her hands, absently wringing them together.

"I would have saved him, even if you didn't want me to." Vash's smile widened and she gave him a sarcastic look.

"You know that wouldn't be the case…and…I know you would have. You have a good heart like that."

"Yeah…I know you wouldn't have wanted him to die…you also have a good heart like that."

The two went silent for a bit as a comfortable quiet ensued.

"Are you upset that everyone is here?" Meryl asked hesitantly and Vash looked at her.

"Upset? Why would I be upset?" He felt a spark of hope ignite in him. Maybe she wanted to be alone with him as much as he did with her…

"No reason." Came her mumbled response and he smiled.

"It will certainly be more exciting with our friends around, won't it?"

Meryl looked up at him, a huge smile coming across her features. "Yeah, that's for sure!"

Vash locked eyes with her and her smile began to dissolve until she was looking at him seriously. "What is it?" She asked.

"I…" he hesitated. Should he tell her what he was really thinking? Could he chance that right now? "I just think…that you're beautiful, Meryl. That's all. Inside and out."

Meryl felt her cheeks redden, the warmth in her belly growing tenfold. _'Did he just call me…beautiful?' _

When she didn't say something for a bit, Vash began to think that it was bad timing. He turned his gaze towards the sky again, trying to suppress his embarrassment. He nearly jumped when he felt her head lay on his shoulder, her arm wrap around his.

"Thank you Vash. That means a lot to me."

And he smiled, laying his head on top of hers.

They sat like that in companionable silence until Meryl yawned. Reluctantly, Vash lifted his head from hers, missing the feel of her silky locks on his rough face. "Let's go to bed. Looks like everyone else already have." He indicated to the trio behind them, all lying down, eyes closed. Meryl nodded, her eyes instantly beginning to droop. Vash helped her to stand and then, with one fell swoop, scooped her up in his arms. It was all she could do not to squeak in alarm as her arms automatically wrapped around his neck. He leaped down from the rocks, setting her down gently once they had touched ground again.

"Well, that was easy." Meryl joked and Vash smiled and winked.

He lay down upon the blanket that he stretched out, pulling his other one up to his shoulders. He opened his eyes to see Meryl still standing near him, arms clasped in front of her, looking very hesitant. He smiled as he lifted his blanket, indicating silently to lie next to him. She locked eyes with him, as if needing reassurance, and he used his other hand to beckon to her. Meryl slowly lowered herself down, lying with her back to him. She smiled when she felt him scoot closer, putting the blanket over them both. His arm remained over her for a moment and her smile grew. She grabbed onto it and pulling it down to her. Clasping it underneath her chin, Meryl snuggled closer to him and she heard him let out a small sigh. He was smiling too. She could feel it. Immediately, she felt herself being whisked away to sleep, not caring that she would probably have another dream. She was next to Vash, and she knew that he would protect her.

Vash smiled into her hair, breathing in her scent. '_Jasmine…suits her…' _He thought absently. It felt nice to be this close to Meryl. It felt…right. He relaxed almost instantly as he continued to smile. It seemed that despite her pain, she wanted to be near him, as if relying in him to help her through it. That thought made Vash's heart leap with hope, the hope that maybe, one day soon, he could tell her what he really felt.

Kiba cracked his eyes open from across the way, feeling a stab of jealousy as he watched Meryl lying next to Vash. He shut his eyes, willing the overpowering feeling to die down. It did, a little. But he could do nothing about the stinging pain of rejection in his heart and he curled up closer to himself, trying to sleep. _'Maybe this was a bad idea for me to come…' _

Seeing Meryl get closer to Vash by the moment was going to kill him. _'Well, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Isn't that what they say?' _This was exactly what he needed, to tell the truth. He needed to see this- it was the only way he would be able to get over Meryl_. 'He had better be good to her…' _He thought tiredly, right before he finally dropped off to sleep.

"Ta-su-ki! Wake-UP!" Meryl nearly kicked the still sleeping red head and watched in irritation as he mumbled and rolled onto his back. Milly giggled as she watched her friend grab the blanket from him.

"Get up! We need to get going! Gods he sleeps like a rock!" She shoved the blanket away, earning more giggles from Milly and a laugh from Vash as she stomped towards their bags. Grumbling, she bent down, searching for Vash's bag.

"Ah hah!" Vash raised an eyebrow when he noticed her pull a canister from his bag and stomp back to Tasuki, a malicious smile on her face. He looked to Milly and she shrugged, turning her attentions back to Meryl.

Vash nearly spit out his toothbrush as he witnessed a side of Meryl he had never seen before. Currently, she was spraying a boatload of shaving cream into both of Tasuki's hands, her laughter full of mischief. "Yeah, we'll see how you like this, sleepyhead!" She was talking quietly to herself. Vash shoved his hand to his mouth in an attempt to squelch the bubbling laughter within him. He risked blowing the whole operation if he laughed too loud and woke Tasuki early.

Once Meryl had deemed his hands full enough of the white foam, she looked around for something to tickle him with.

"Ahem…" She looked to Vash, who stood there, eyes skyward while he held out his hand. Her eyes lit and she rushed to his side, plucking the feather from his grasp and scurrying back to her victim.

"Pssst…Vash…where did you get that feather?" Milly eyed him and he grinned.

"I found it the other day on the ground. I thought it was neat…so I picked it up…" He shrugged.

Milly placed a hand to her mouth, eyes wide as she grinned, turning her gaze back to the scene in front of them.

Vash looked out of the corner of his eye to see Kiba had joined them. He was standing right next to him, arms folded as he shook his head. Vash saw the twinkle of amusement in the man's eyes and elbowed him lightly, getting his attention.

"This is gonna be great…" Vash grinned and Kiba tried to keep the smile from growing on his face as he merely nodded.

"Come on Task…here's your morning wakeup call…" Meryl adopted a crazy light in her eyes, giggling as she tickled his nose with it. His eyebrows creased and he scrunched his nose, mumbling incoherently. All eyes were on the duo as Meryl continued her assault. After a minute, she thought that he wasn't going to do it and she cursed quietly, her fun seemingly ruined.

All at one, Tasuki sneezed and splat! His left hand hit his face and Meryl heard the burst of laugher from behind her.

"Wha- what the _hell!" _Tasuki sat up in a flash, bringing his _other _hand to his face in an attempt to wipe off the offending foam.

Meryl doubled over, tears beginning to stream down her face. "Well…good morning sunshine!" She breathed out and Tasuki was on his feet in a flash, an enraged look on his face. Meryl's eyes widened as she bolted away, still laughing her head off as she called out, "And oh, what a morning it is!"

"Meryl! I'm gonna kill you!" Tasuki yelled out and took off after her. She let out a scream; her shrieks intermingled with her laughter as she ran from him.

Vash was chocking on his laughter, Milly wiping tears from her face. Vash looked to Kiba, who stood there gazing at Tasuki and Meryl, small chuckles coming from him. He looked like he was trying very hard to contain it.

"Kibaaaa! Help!" Meryl streaked by, Tasuki close on her heels.

"Why don't you just slow down a bit _Meryl_? Let's have a _chat!" _Tasuki bit out as he caught up with her. He tackled her and they both tumbled unceremoniously to the ground, dust rising from where they fell. Meryl was still shrieking with laughter as Tasuki latched onto her, rubbing his face all over hers. "How about a _hug_ Mer?"

Kiba couldn't take it any more and he threw back his head, roaring with laughter. The sound was very infectious and Vash hollered with laughter again, reaching out to pat Kiba's back as the man chocked on his merriment.

"Ok! I give I give! Truce!" Meryl yelled out and Tasuki pulled back from her, a look of contentment on his face as he grinned.

"You look a little…foamy Mer. What happened?" He laughed and Meryl tried hard to contain her laughter again.

"Oh I don't know…just trying to wake the dead I guess…and this seems to be the only way to do it! You sleep like a rock!"

The five friends dissolved into another round of laughter, even Kiba having to wipe a few tears away. When the merriment had died down, Tasuki stood, holding his hand to Meryl. She accepted it and he pulled her easily to her feet. They looked at one another, shaking their heads.

"Wow, I need a shower now…" Meryl said and Tasuki was quick to agree.

"That's for sure. I could smell you in my sleep."

Meryl swatted his arm as she stalked by him, beginning to clean up camp.

"There should be a town not that far away. We could stop there and eat and shower if you guys want." Vash said as he packed his bag and threw it in Kiba's car.

"Sounds like a plan." Meryl confirmed and helped the others pack up. Within minutes, the five were on the road.

It had taken a minute to get the seating arrangements down. No matter how you looked at it, it would be awkward. So, in the end, Kiba took the drivers seat, Vash the other front seat, while Meryl, Milly and Tasuki squished in the back. Tasuki was in the middle and Milly began to think that she should have placed herself there, as Meryl and Tasuki quipped and poked at each other the entire way to the city. She laughed at their antics, silently telling herself that she would sit in the middle next time. It would be the only way they would ever get some peace on their long drive.

"Aaahhh, this is so great! A shower and clean clothes!" Meryl sighed happily. They had made it to Friday County and she couldn't have been happier to be clean again. While the shaving cream incident was fun, feeling the foam dry and crust up on her skin was less than appealing to her and she was grateful when the town finally came into view.

She hummed happily to herself as she got dressed. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face and she stopped, shaking her head. "What has gotten into you Meryl?" she asked herself out loud. She was in a great mood, happiness nearly bursting at her seams. The fact that she had actually let loose this morning and had some fun could be it. Or it could have been the fact that Vash had held her close all night, and she didn't have a dream…that could be it too…either way, she felt happier than she had felt in years. And she wasn't about to complain!

Meryl towel dried her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. She didn't have any of her electric hair supplies with her and had to opt for the air-drying method. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she felt a little self conscious at the outfit she was wearing. While she had showered, Vash has magically shown up and placed a new set of clothes for her on the bed. She liked them, actually, thinking that they were very much her style. Milly _had_ to have helped him pick them out. She turned to view her backside in the dark denim jeans, new black leather boots adorning her feet. Vash had said that she needed proper shoes for traveling and she had protested at first, saying that her shoes had suited her just fine when she and Milly had traveled with him. It was then that she stopped to think about just how long ago that actually was and smiled as she accepted the new boots. For her shirt, she wore a simple little black t-shirt, which was light and comfortable. To top it off, her favorite item, was a long black duster, full of pockets and silver buckles. It wasn't too big, fitting her in all the right places, yet allowing enough room for her to hide her derringers.

She gave herself a once over in the mirror before grabbing the duster from the bed and heading out the door of the hotel and into the sunshine. She looked for her party and smiled when she noticed them sitting at a restaurant, outside on the patio area.

She waved as she jogged up to them. "Hey guys, sorry it took so long. A girl's got to have a long shower every once in a while." She smiled at Milly, noticing that she had on new attire as well. "I like the outfit Milly! It's great!"

Milly blushed as she said thank you. Indeed the beautiful brunette looked great in her lighter blue jeans, her boots looking very similar to Meryl's. Her shirt was white, sloping into a v-neck. She had a new duster as well. Hers was navy blue and Meryl thought it brought out her friends eyes dramatically.

She chuckled a bit. "Wow. Don't we all look hauntingly the same now." She joked of their apparel.

Tasuki shrugged. "What better clothing to travel across Gunsmoke in than boots, jeans and a proper duster?"

All nodded their heads in agreement.

Vash watched as Meryl sat down between he and Kiba, a small blush rising to his face.

"What?" Meryl asked when she saw him staring.

He quickly looked back to his menu, feigning ignorance. She gave him a curious look before shrugging and smiling at him. "Thank you Vash. For the new outfit."

He smiled as he nodded. "Well, Milly picked it out…"

"Yes, but _he_ paid for it!" Milly chimed in and Vash chuckled.

"Yeah well…" He trailed off and Meryl continued to smile at him.

She turned her attentions to Kiba, who sat quietly next to her, eating his lunch. "How are you feeling today Kiba? Better than yesterday, I hope…" She was really meaning his physical fatigue, but could read the emotion in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I'm doing fine Mer. Thanks for asking." He responded and continued to eat.

Giving up on any conversation with him at the moment, she picked up a menu. "Let's see what they have." Scanning the menu, she finally settled on pasta. It was actually her favorite food and she was delighted to see that they had regular spaghetti with red sauce. Placing her order, she sat back to observe their surroundings while Tasuki and Milly chatted amiably.

The small town of Friday seemed friendly enough; it's quaint buildings and atmosphere giving her a sense of nostalgia, as it reminded her of her hometown.

"Hey. Your foods here Mer." Her attention was brought to the steaming plate of spaghetti in front of her, courtesy of Vash, and she grabbed her fork, digging into the pasta.

Vash chuckled as he watched her eat. "Slow down girlie, you'll choke."

Meryl swallowed her bite and took a long drag of her water, wiping her sleeve across her mouth. "Yes dad." She joked and he shook his head smiling.

"You'll never break that bad habit, will you?" He spoke of her sleeve and she grinned. Meryl, all in all, was a pretty prim and proper woman. But lately, she seemed to be letting herself go more…loosening up more and more in the gunman's presence.

Kiba was noticing this too, feeling his heart twist. Indeed, the scene he witnessed this morning with the shaving cream was so unlike the Meryl he knew…

Sadness welled within him. He had wanted to be the one to do that for her, to bring that out of her…but instead, he was forced to sit by and watch the woman he loved fall for someone else. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Looking over to Vash, he eyed the man. He sighed inwardly. No matter how much he tried to say that he hated Vash for taking Meryl from him…he couldn't help the feeling that he liked Vash as it grew inside of him. He hadn't thanked him yet for saving his life. In fact, he hadn't spoken a word to the other man and was beginning to feel bad about it. But, Vash seemed oblivious to this, always smiling at Kiba and joking with him, including him in their conversations. If he didn't know any better, Kiba might have thought that Vash was going out of his way to include him. He sighed. It would take time…but he would thank Vash for helping him. Eventually…


	13. Ch 12 Through the Ground

**Chapter 12 Through the Ground**

"Ok, so we are about a third of the way there then?" Meryl asked and Vash shook his head.

"No, not quite. We would have been, but for the uh…mishaps we had. So now we just need to make up the time by driving a little faster."

"Well, we need to be very careful. There are many sink holes in the desert and we only have one car left…" Kiba broke in and Vash blinked at him. He couldn't read the other man's expression. But, it looked to him like there was some amusement in his eyes.

Grinning, Vash nodded. "Yeah…and I don't know if I could afford another one…" he joked back, feeling the air lighten around them.

Ever since their friends had joined them, the atmosphere had been, to say the least, tense when it came to Kiba. Vash smiled inwardly, noticing that Kiba had been trying to make light of the situation, instead of focusing on the negative aspects.

"Well, let's get going then people!" Meryl smiled broadly as she stood, stretching.

Vash felt his blood rise as he watched her lean frame stretch towards the sky. He wanted to grab her and hug her, to feel her in his arms. But he squelched it, knowing that he had to give her time. And Kiba as well. He truly liked the green-eyed man, and wanted to respect him as much as possible during this hard time.

"Oh Mer! Don't forget your duster!" Milly chimed and Meryl turned around, a grateful look on her face.

"How could I do that? It's my favorite new item!" She smiled as Milly handed it to her and she swung it around her frame, buckling it up. She was almost done when she grumbled something to her self, undoing the buckles as she walked to the car. Reaching for her bag, she grabbed her six small guns, opening her coat and placing them strategically inside and then proceeding to buckle it up.

Kiba watched her, surprised to see her with guns. He had heard the stories, but had never seen her shoot one, or handle one before. He absently wondered how good she was with them when Vash's voice floated through the air.

"Still sporting your little guns Mer?" he teased and she turned around, a mock indignant look on her face.

"Hey! It's these 'little guns' that helped you out quite a few times in the past Mister Vash the Stampede!"

He chuckled as he walked over to her, throwing an arm about her shoulders. "Yeah, I know, Miss Meryl 'Derringer' Stryfe! I remember how capable you were with those!"

Meryl puffed her chest proudly, saying, "Yeah, there was this one time in the past, when I even shot down one of the Nebraska family members!"

Vash stopped, his eyes widening as he looked at her, a grin coming to his face. "You mean that time when the family who had tilled the soil needed help, and their son was being stupid?"

Meryl narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Yeah…what do you know about it?"

Vash let her go, holding up his hands while he backed away, the grin never leaving his face. "Nothing! I swear!"

"Vash! It was _you! _You shot them, didn't you?"

Vash began to jog away, laughing loudly. "What? You didn't think that your derringer could have possibly done enough damage to bring down a member of the Nebraska family, did you?" He teased more and she ran after him, fist raised.

"Vash! That's so not fair! All this time I though I had done it!"

Milly chuckled as she watched the two run circles around the car. "They are so funny, don't you think Kiba?" she spoke absently as she watched them.

From beside her, Kiba viewed the look in Meryl's eyes as she finally caught Vash, shaking his arm as he begged her to forgive him, both laughing. She really looked…happy. He felt a small pool of warmth in his stomach at that prospect. He really did love Meryl, and he wanted her to be happy. He had just wanted to be the one to do that…

"Kiba! Let's get going!" Meryl called out to him and he blinked as he realized that everyone else was in the car, looking at him. Feeling heat rise to his face, he smiled and nodded, hoping into the drivers seat.

As they drove, the back became quiet and Vash turned around to see that Meryl, Milly and Tasuki had fallen asleep, leaning on one another for support. He smiled as he faced forward.

Kiba watched him from the corner of his eye, viewing as Vash smiled, closing his eyes while he stretched his arms upward, letting the air whip passed them. He shook his head in wonder. Vash seemed like an enigma to him. He didn't understand who or what he was…

"So, Kiba. Where are you from?"

Kiba blinked his deep green eyes as he registered the casual question. Clearing his throat, he answered, "From a little suburb out of December, called Independence."

Vash nodded. "I've heard of it. So…what brought you to December?" He kept going, hoping that Kiba would want to talk to him a bit.

"Work."

Vash sighed inwardly. With his short answers, he was going to be a tough nut to crack, wasn't he? "What do you do?"

"I…own a hotel chain in the city. Called the Riviera."

Vash's jaw dropped. "That huge one? Wow! You must be rich! So, why do you live in an apartment?"

Kiba smiled, his eyes gaining a far away look. "I inherited the chain from my late parents. They died in a sand steamer accident seven years ago. I was only twenty-one at the time. Could you imagine the responsibilities that were suddenly on my shoulders? I had been going to school to study science, but had to drop out to take over the business…"

Vash had turned to look at Kiba, giving him his full attention now. It had been the most he had ever heard the other man speak since he met him. "Wow…it must have been difficult…"

Kiba snorted, his smile widening. "It was. And, I've never been that great with people. I live in an apartment because, well, it's small, easy to keep clean, and I have an excuse not to have big executive parties in my home."

Vash smiled with him, responding, "That's smart. I suppose that's how I would have done it too."

"Besides, might as well save the money until I find something useful to spend it on…or someone…" He added the last part on faintly, but Vash caught it and felt guilt hit him.

He looked back to make sure their friends were still sleeping before saying quietly, "Kiba, I…"

"Don't. It's…it's ok."

Vash looked away from him, staring straight ahead as the conversation came to a halt, an almost awkward feeling passing between them.

After a moment, Kiba began to feel a little bad after being so abrupt. "So…Vash…"

Vash raised an eyebrow, turning once more to him. "Hmm?"

"Uh…can I ask…are you human or what?" Kiba asked hesitantly, seemingly trying not to offend Vash with the blunt question.

Vash chuckled quietly and it was Kiba's turn to raise and eyebrow. "That's right. You don't know the story…"

"Story? You mean you really _aren't_ human?" Kiba seemed interested now and Vash's chuckles deepened.

"Well, not really. I'm what you call an _evolved_ human."

Kiba's eyes widened in shock. "You're…a plant, aren't you?"

Vash was surprised at the boyish sound in Kiba's voice and nodded. "Yeah. That's what I am."

"This is incredible. I was researching them in school…but never ever thought that I would meet one! And you _look_ human too!"

Vash smiled broadly. He had finally struck home with the other man and felt relief wash over him at the idea of them actually becoming friends. "Why is it weird that I look human?"

"Well…well because! Because it has been speculated throughout Gunsmoke's history that plants could actually take human form! That's why! You have been thought to have never really existed! And yet, here you are, right in front of me…" Kiba was grinning from ear to ear now.

Vash's smile softened. "Yeah…here I am." He could see that Kiba's happiness was genuine, and it made him glad to see him smiling. He had been so sad…

From the back seat, Meryl cracked an eye open, listening in on their conversation. She smiled softly, feeling gladness flow through her. They were talking…and Kiba looked very very happy. She had known that science had been his first love, but didn't realize just how happy it made him…

"So, what I don't understand is why you change." Kiba said straightforwardly, the smile never leaving his face as he eagerly waited for Vash to explain.

"Well, I actually didn't know until about five years ago myself about the changes." He went on to explain his brother, and meeting Shikio, while Kiba listened in fascination, never missing a word. Vash told him of the seeds ship and the crash landing, of Rem and Knives, and his adventures over his one hundred and forty years.

"Wait wait wait…you're how old?"

Vash chuckled again. "In human years, I'm one hundred and forty years. But, I would say physically, I'm probably about your age, twenty-seven, twenty eight years. I grew to be this age and actually just stopped here, never getting any older. I'm immortal, so I think this is the age I will stay."

Kiba's head was spinning. "Immortal…" he breathed. "So, where exactly are we headed?" he asked and Vash's eyes widened.

"You mean, you came all this way, not even knowing where we are going?"

Kiba looked a little sheepish. "Well, I…" he was embarrassed now and Vash smiled warmly, knowing it was because of his feelings for Meryl.

"You are a good man, Kiba."

Kiba blinked, staring straight ahead, unsure of how to respond. "Th…thanks."

Veering away from that subject, Vash spoke up. "We are headed to May city. Well, not the city itself, but somewhere around there. There is a fallen seeds ship and I have friends there who might be able to provide Meryl and I with some answers."

"Answers? To what?"

"Oh, you don't know that either…" He explained the dreams Meryl had been having, and Shikio's search for 'The One', as he liked to call her.

"What is 'The One'?" Kiba asked.

Vash shrugged. "No idea. That's what we are going there to find out, hopefully."

"A fallen ship…amazing…" Kiba breathed again and suddenly, Vash was very glad that he had come along. The normally quiet and rather melancholy man was smiling, happy and actually excited.

A groan from the back brought Vash's attention to Meryl, who sat up and stretched. "Morning." He said cheerfully and she smiled.

"Morning. Where are we?" she said looking around.

"Don't know. I think the next County is Memorial County. It probably won't be for a while yet, though."

"How much farther do you think we have to go?" She asked, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight.

"I would say that we are now a little over a third of the way their. I would say about four more days." Vash answered and she nodded.

"I gotta pee…" Meryl all but whined and Vash grinned.

"Uh-oh…looks like you're going to have to go 'all out-doorsy' on us." He teased and she scowled, knowing he was right.

"Sorry Kiba, but could you pull over at those rocks for me?" she pointed to the large boulders not too far ahead and he smiled as he nodded.

"Sure Mer."

"No peeking!" Meryl called out from behind the boulders and Vash laughed while Kiba smiled.

"Oh come on- just once?" Vash teased and he could practically feel the irritation coming from behind the rocks.

"No!"

He laughed more, looking to the back seat where Milly and Tasuki were still out.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Kiba asked and Vash followed his gaze, coming to rest on a shiny object glinting in the sun a few yarz away.

Vash shrugged and Kiba jumped out of the vehicle, walking towards it. Vash followed, his curiosity peaked.

When they came up to it, Vash was surprised to see a piece of metal sticking up from the ground. He recognized it immediately. "It's a ship. A Seeds ship…" he said quietly.

All at once, the ground around them began to crumble and the two men began to fall through the earth. Kiba didn't even have a chance to yell out as the ground gave way beneath their feet and they plunged downwards.

Vash was falling fast, and he could see Kiba falling next to him, head first towards the floor below. Thinking quickly, he grabbed onto the other man, using his momentum to flip Kiba so that he was on top of him, right before they hit the ground with a dull thud. Vash felt the wind being knocked out of him as his back made contact with the hard compact ground, with Kiba falling heavily on top of him.

"Shit…" came Kiba's soft curse as he feebly rolled off of the plant and onto his back.

It took a moment for Vash to regain his breath as he gingerly sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Are you ok?" he asked and helped Kiba sit up.

"Yeah, I think so…"

The two stood slowly, dusting themselves off, to stare at their surroundings. They were in a spacious cavern, the light from the small hole far above them. Indeed, there was a fallen ship, it's nose crushed to the ground, the rest of it suspended upwards as it leaned heavily on it's right side against rocks and earth.

"Wow…"Kiba seemed to forget that he had just plunged many feel to the ground as he stumble to the large piece of metal.

Vash began to survey the cavern, looking for a way out. He peered upward. The hole was pretty far above them, and where he could jump pretty high, it was probably too high…

He looked to his left and saw a cave-like opening. It looked to be man-made and he guessed that the survivors of the crash had tunneled their way out. It gave him a spark of hope, knowing that if they followed it, they would eventually make their way to the surface.

"Vash! Look at this!" Kiba's awestruck voice brought the blond man's attention to him as he walked over to join Kiba in front of the ship.

"It's the Horizon! I studied this ship in school!"

"You know a lot about Project Seeds, don't you?"

Kiba began to climb up the sides of the ship, towards the door that hung ajar, responding, "Oh, I know all about it. It was our main focus in most of our classes. I mean, it's the history of our planet, isn't it? It's how we came to be here…"

"Ok, all…ready…" Meryl came from behind the boulders, buckling her duster when she slowed to a halt. Milly and Tasuki were still asleep in the back of the car. But, Vash and Kiba were nowhere in sight. Meryl felt a rush of panic, but squelched it quickly, her reasonable side coming forward.

"Maybe they needed to go too…"

She quickly looked around to see if there was another possible place that they could be hidden behind. But, besides the boulders, there was nothing but flat desert as far as the eye could see. She ran back to the big rocks, making a circle around them and coming up with no one. Her panic came back and she rushed to the car.

"Milly! Tasuki! Wake up!" she yelled and they both jumped awake.

"What is it Meryl?" Milly said with concern as she blinked and rubbed the sleep from her blue eyes.

"Vash and Kiba are missing!"

The other two were up in a flash, eyes searching their surroundings for the two men.

"Why are we stopped?" Tasuki asked and Meryl felt tears prick her eyes.

"I had to go…so we stopped and when I came from around the rocks, they were gone!"

"Come on guys! This had better not be a sick joke!" Tasuki called out in irritation. There was no response and Meryl put a hand to her heart. She thought her worry was going to overtake her and she leaned against the car.

"I'll go check by the boulders." She heard Tasuki say and watched as he and Milly ran off, searching. Meryl stared out into the desert, a range of possibilities running through her mind when her eyes came to rest on a shiny object glinting in the sun a few yarz away. Something told her to go to it, so she pushed herself from the car and ran towards it. Her eyes widened as she reached it, standing before a gaping hole in the ground. She could see a ship and fell on her hands and knees, leaning over the side to peer down.

"Vash! Kiba! Are you down there?"

Vash's eyes widened as he heard Meryl's faint voice from above. He scrambled from inside the ship, where he and Kiba were exploring and jumped out of the door, Kiba close behind.

Peering upwards, he saw Meryl's face peeking over the rim of the hole and called up to her. "Meryl! Get away from the hole! You'll fall in too!"

"But…we need to get you out of there!" she called back.

"There's a tunnel! I think it will lead to the surface! I'm not sure where we will pop up, so I need you to get in the car and look for us!" He yelled, hoping she would accept this and move away from the hole.

After a moment, she nodded, saying, "Ok! Please! Be careful!" and her head disappeared.


	14. Ch 13 Terror and Survival

**Chapter 13 Terror and Survival**

"Are you talking about this tunnel?" Kiba asked as he pointed to it and Vash nodded. "Where do you think it came from?" the green-eyed man asked and Vash shrugged.

"It looks as if survivors from the crash made it to get out."

Kiba nodded, knowing that was probably right. He watched as Vash pulled out a lighter from his pocket, flipping the top open and lighting it.

"I didn't know you smoked." Kiba observed casually and Vash shook his head.

"I don't. It was a friend's." Vash was grateful for Wolfwood's lighter at that moment, knowing that they would have had to navigate in the darkness without it.

As they made their way deeper into the tunnel, Kiba couldn't help the feeling of Closter phobia that began to set in. The tunnel wasn't very big to begin with, as both tall men had to bend down while they walked so that their heads didn't touch to top.

"Is it just me, or is it getting tighter in here as we go?" Kiba finally asked and Vash nodded. It seemed that the tunnel was becoming more and more narrow, until finally, both were crawling on their hands and knees as they steadily sloped upwards towards the surface. Suddenly, and ominous sound echoed throughout the tunnel and they froze.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba tried to mask the fear in his voice, not wanting to show weakness in front of the other man.

Vash closed his eyes, willing it not to be true. The sound wasn't just that of the tunnel creaking. That much he knew. But he didn't want Kiba to panic, so he merely shrugged. "Not sure. Let's keep going…"

They began to crawl again, stopping when the ground all around them shook lightly, the sound seemingly louder and closer.

Kiba couldn't help but grab onto Vash's leg, his eyes going wide. "What the HELL was that!"

"Kiba, we need to go. Now."

The urgency in Vash's voice sent shivers down the man's spine as he asked, "You know what it is, don't you?"

Before Vash could answer, a crash and a roar resounded behind them, and Kiba whipped his head around in horror as a gigantic beast ripped through the tunnel wall not far behind them, causing the tunnel to begin collapsing behind it.

"Holy shit! What is that thing?" Kiba hollered as he frantically shoved forward.

"A sand worm! Hurry!"

"A _WHAT_?" Kiba hollered, heeding Vash's words as he scrambled to put distance between them and the monster.

The two men pressed forward as quickly as they could on their hands and knees, and Kiba could feel his heart in his throat, the fear nearly over-taking him.

Vash stumbled and the lighter flew from his hand, landing a little ways ahead and going out, plunging them into darkness.

"Vash!" he heard Kiba's scream from behind him and he searched quickly for the lighter. His hand found it and he turned it back on, whipping around to the scene behind him.

"Kiba!"

Vash heard a terror-stricken scream rip from the other man as the worm caught up with them. It roared a deafening sound, causing both men to wince as it echoed through their ears. The thing was huge; it's four eyes gleaming with a strange red light. But what really made it a threat was its huge gaping mouth, wide open to reveal rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth, saliva dripping from it. In a flash it lunged forward, latching onto Kiba's foot, earning another shriek from the man as it dragged him backwards. Vash reached his hands out swiftly, dropping the lighter again and caught Kiba's jacket by the back of his collar,

"Vash! Don't let it eat me!" Kiba cried out and Vash gritted his teeth, holding onto the other man with all his might. He knew he had to get his gun, but feared letting a hand go, as the worm might overpower him and take Kiba.

"Grab onto me Kiba! I need my gun but I can't let you go!" Vash yelled, his eyes shut, as he held on tight.

"I…I can't see you!" Kiba hollered and Vash leaned forward a little more, his face near Kiba's.

"Wrap your arms around my neck!"

Kiba flailed his arms around until he hit Vash's head, and quickly clasped onto him.

"Ok! I'm going to let go and get my guns!"

"No! Don't let me go!" Kiba all but shrieked as they felt the tunnel shake again, another resounding bellow coming from the worm.

"Kiba, I need you to trust me!" Vash nearly pleaded.

"But I…" Kiba started, but then said, "Ok! Do it!"

Vash closed his eyes momentarily, feeling the transformation take place. When he opened his eyes again, he could clearly see through the darkness. The monster was in front of him, jaws clasped over Kiba's foot, blood dripping from its teeth. Swiftly, he let Kiba go and reached for his colts. It was a little difficult, considering he was lying on his stomach in a very confined space. But, he managed to rip them from their holsters; bringing both his arms passed Kiba and cocking them.

"Don't shoot me!" Kiba let out and Vash smiled.

"Trust me." He let out round after round into the monster, the bullets piercing its soft flesh as it howled. "Let-him-GO!" he yelled and kept shooting. Finally, the worm unlatched itself from Kiba's foot and Vash felt a wave of relief. He didn't cease-fire for a while yet, until the worm let out another howl and collapsed, finally dead, green gunk oozing from its bullet wounds.

Vash went limp and breathing heavily, Kiba in front of him doing the same.

"Are you-alright?" Vash breathed and Kiba let out a strangled cry.

"Yeah…my foot isn't…"

Vash sat up as best he could, considering the tight space, finding the lighter and then willing himself back to normal. Lighting the tunnel again, he looked around, the situation looking dire. The tunnel behind them was blocked by the worm, having collapsed behind it. "Can't go back…" he then turned around and his eyes widened. There were bones everywhere…human bones, it seemed.

"Vash…those are probably the survivors from the ship…" Kiba's tone was less than optimistic.

Vash nodded and looked forward, only to see a solid wall in front of them. The tunnel just…stopped.

So, the humans had made it this far and then died? Vash shook his head, racking his brain for ideas as Kiba gingerly dragged himself so that he was side by side with the plant.

"So, what now?" the man asked and Vash looked to his foot, seeing the blood still seeping from it.

Reaching into his duster, he pulled out several handkerchiefs and tied them together. Maneuvering himself down to the injured limb, he picked it up gently, listening to the hiss that Kiba let out. Softly, he pulled off Kiba's boot, and pulled his jeans up to expose the damage. It wasn't that bad, and if they could get him to a doctor, they might be able to save the foot. Vash wrapped the cloth around the wounded part, tying it off neatly.

"You're lucky the thing didn't bite your foot off. You need to keep dirt out of it." Vash said and Kiba snorted.

"Sorry to be sarcastic and all, but look where we are…" he trailed off, trying to smile as he indicated to the dirt tunnel around them.

Vash smiled as he began to put Kiba's boot back on, earning another hiss from the man.

"You're pretty handy aren't you?" Kiba said as Vash lay back down next to him, still breathing a little harshly from his exertions moments ago.

"Yeah, well, I have been alive for a long time…I've learned a few tricks over the years, and learned what to carry on me." He smiled.

"I see. Hey, I didn't know you had two guns." Kiba looked the silver and black colts that lie in the dirt in between them.

"One was my brother's. I took it from him after we fought and have yet to give it back."

Kiba nodded slowly. "You don't trust him?"

Vash was silent for a time before he answered. "I don't know yet. Five years hasn't been long enough for me to find out."

"A sand worm, huh? I didn't think that they really existed either…" Vash heard Kiba say quietly. "But, then again, it doesn't really surprise me anymore. I'm in the presence of a plant, after all…" he trailed off and Vash closed his eyes.

"Sandworms are huge bastards. They are dumber than the dirt they travel in, feeding their only objective. They can't see very well, but can sense heat and movement. That's probably what drew it to us, since we are pretty far underground." Vash explained and Kiba nodded.

"It's getting hot in here." Kiba observed and Vash turned his head to look at him. He knew they needed to get out of the confined tunnel soon, the oxygen becoming scarce. Kiba, being a mortal human, would die of suffocation.

"Vash…you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

The plant blinked. "Did what?"

"Put yourself under me when we fell through the ground. So that you would hit the floor instead of me…" Kiba said quietly.

"I…you would have probably been very injured, or worse, if I hadn't." Vash answered.

Kiba was beginning to breath heavier now, the pain form his foot and the lack of air becoming almost intolerable.

"Hang in there Kiba. I'll get us out." Vash said with determination as he put his guns away and flipped over, crawling to the wall of dirt.

"Vash…thank you."

The blonde turned around to look at the dark haired man. "For what Kiba?"

"For saving my life. Three different times."

The two went silent for a minute, until Vash cracked a smile. "That's what friends are for Kiba." He said matter of factly and turned around, beginning to dig into the soft soil.

From his place on the ground, Kiba closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah…it is…" he said softly, passing out.

Vash knew he had gone into unconsciousness and put forth more effort, digging upwards, determined to get to the surface.

Meryl was pacing back and forth, worry etched across her face. "This is taking too long…" She looked up to the sky. It had been a few hours and she had gone back to the hole, calling out to the men, but had received no reply.

"Mer, you should come sit down. It does no good for you to pace like that." Tasuki called to her and she sighed, walking over to the car and sitting on the hood.

"I know…I can't help it. It's what I do when I'm nervous." To say that she was worried for the two was an understatement. She began to play the different possibilities in her mind. What if they were still walking in the tunnel, and came out in the middle of the desert far away? How would she find them then? What if the tunnel collapsed on them and they had died, never to come up again? She shook her head, throwing that thought away.

"Hey…look over there…" Tasuki was suddenly on his feet; point to a spot a couple yarz away. Meryl squinted her eyes, holding her hand above her eyes to shield them from the sun. At first, she didn't see what he was talking about until Milly let out a squeal.

"The ground is moving!"

Meryl jumped off of the car and jogged towards the spot, hope springing up inside of her as she saw it too. The three stopped short of it as a hand shot through the surface.

"Vash!" Meryl called down to him, recognizing the artificial hand.

"Meryl? Is that you?" she heard him call and felt relief wash over her.

"It's me Vash! Come on, let's help dig them out!"

It took about thirty minutes for the three to dig Vash and Kiba out. Vash handed the injured man gingerly to Tasuki and Meryl put her hand over her mouth, tears springing to her eyes.

"Is he…?"

"No, he's alive, just passed out from so little oxygen." Vash assured her and she fell to her knees by Kiba.

"What happened to you two?" she questioned as she noticed Kiba's foot was injured.

Vash stood, dusting off his coat, looking at his friends seriously.

"We need to get him to a doctor, very soon. If we don't his foot could develop an infection and have to be amputated."

"What?" Meryl was on her feet in front of him.

"We were attacked by a sandworm, and it got his foot. He's lucky that it's still attached."

All at once, Vash felt himself nearly knocked over as Meryl crashed into him, wrapping her arms tightly about him. "Thank goodness! You're ok!"

Vash smiled as he gently returned her embrace. "It's ok Mer. Let's get Kiba to the next town, ok?" She nodded as she let him go, stepping back.

He bent down and picked Kiba up, laying him in the car and hopped in the drivers seat. The others got in too, fastening their belts as Vash took off.

"Sandworm, huh? I didn't think that they were real…" Vash heard Tasuki say and he smiled.

"Well, for all intents and purposes, _I _shouldn't exist. But I do…" He laughed at Tasuki's confused face and allowed Meryl to relay the entire story to the red head, bringing him up to speed.

"Will he be ok, Doctor?" Milly asked in concern.

The short bald man nodded his head. "He'll be just fine young lady. It's a wonder though…had it been left for much longer, the infection could have spread farther and he could have lost his foot. But you caught it just in time. The antibiotics I have for him will do the trick. Just keep him from using it for a bit, until properly healed."

Meryl and Milly nodded, thanking the Doctor profusely as he left. Kiba's foot was fractured, but not completely broken. The doctor had put a walking cast on it, instructing them to not let him take it off for at least two weeks, and to put as little pressure on it as possible. He had also left a pair of crutches in the corner for him.

Meryl sighed as she watched Kiba sleep. She was grateful, to say the least, that Kiba didn't have to wake up to a missing foot.

"Meryl, let's go eat something. I'm starved and I'm sure that you are too." Milly placed a hand gently on her back and she nodded, standing to follow her friend. She stopped at the door, giving Kiba one last look before shutting it behind her.

Vash watched as Milly skipped off to find Tasuki as he leaned on the wall just outside the door of Kiba's room. Meryl shut the door and took notice of him right away, going to his side and leaning next to him.

"How is he?" Vash asked and Meryl smiled.

"Sleeping. He will be just fine, the doctor says. He has medication to take and crutches to use."

Vash snorted. "We'll see how long that lasts…and how are you doing?"

"I should be the one asking you that." Meryl smiled up at him and he shrugged.

"I wasn't the one who nearly had my foot ripped off."

Meryl sighed, leaning her head on his arm. "Thank you Vash. For helping him again."

He smiled, pushing her off momentarily so he could put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. "That's what he said…"

Meryl leaned into him, turning her body so that she wrapped her arms about his torso, cheek resting on his chest. "I'm so glad that you are getting along. He is my treasured friend. And you're…" she trailed off, finding her cheeks on fire as she almost slipped.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm…what, Meryl?" He wanted her to go on, but sighed as she pulled away.

"My treasured friend as well." She smiled widely and Vash's shoulders drooped ever so slightly as he watched her begin to walk away, in search of food.

"A friend, huh?" he said quietly, pushing himself from the wall to follow her. _'Damn. I was hoping she would say more.' _But Vash was extremely patient, knowing that if Meryl was going to progress their relationship further at all, she would do it on her own time. And he was more than willing to wait.


	15. Ch 14 Arrival

**Chapter 14 Arrival**

Shikio was getting restless, pacing back and forth in the main chamber of his home. "Where is he?" he all but yelled and Knives winced, irritation written all over his face.

"You know, I want to know that as much as you do!"

"Then get out there and find him!" Shikio spat and Knives sighed, standing to go. It had been week since he had last had a connection with his brother and he was beginning to get worried. And Shikio was becoming more and more agitated, never having a problem connecting with Vash in the past.

"Something is different…" Shikio muttered and Knives smiled sarcastically.

"What's wrong? The omnipotent Shikio, loosing his touch?" He knew it would earn a hit from the overlord, but didn't regret it in the least as he watched the incredulous expression on the blonde man's face.

Knives steeled himself, ready for the blow, but it never came. Shaking his head, Knives turned and headed to the door, stopping to see Shikio staring off into space, a strange look on his face. Knives snorted. "You make a shitty bad guy, you know that? The villain is always supposed to be on top of things, especially their pawns."

"Get-out. Find him." Shikio bit out and Knives saluted him casually.

"Sure thing boss." His sarcastic voice rang out into the cold room as he shut the door, leaving Shikio alone.

"It has to be because she's the one. It's the only explanation." Shikio silently cursed. It was true; he should have kept a closer reign on Vash, not knowing what the effects of their target would actually have on any of them.

His eyes narrowed. "Soon Vash. Very soon. The gateway will open and this world will return to the beginning. And you're going to help me do it."

"Is that it?" Meryl squinted her eyes in the direction of the city ahead of them, hope filling her.

"Yup. It's May city alright." Vash said as he smiled, hearing the sounds of relief from his party.

They had been traveling almost non-stop for the last four days, taking turns driving through the nights. It had still taken them four full days to reach their destination because of all the impediments they had. Meryl felt relief inside of her, but all of the sudden, felt her nervousness rise. What would they find out from the people on the ship? How would it affect them? What was 'The One'?

"Mer, you ok? You look a little pale." Vash asked and she blinked and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous, I guess."

Vash nodded. It was understandable and he actually felt a small amount of anxiousness now that they were there. Thinking for a moment, Vash turned to the right of the city, heading out a little from it.

"Where are you going?" Meryl asked.

"The ship is just outside the city, and if I remember correctly, it's this way."

Meryl nodded, trusting his judgment. She let out a small sigh and Vash looked at her.

"Something wrong?"

"No, not really. Just wanting a shower and an actual bed to sleep in, that's all."

Vash smiled. "I'm sure that my friends will be more than accommodating."

She looked at him, smiling. Turning her head, she looked to the trio behind her. Tasuki and Milly were chatting quietly and Kiba had his chin resting on his hand, staring off into the distance. He had been very quite since he had woken up, only saying anything when spoken to. Meryl had known that he had a conversation with Milly when he had awoken, but didn't want to pry by asking what it was about. Kiba had remained quiet ever since.

He looked over to her and smiled and she blinked in surprise at the sudden eye contact. "Hey Kiba. How are you feeling?" she asked cheerfully.

"Good. The foot feels good today."

She nodded, responding, "I'm so glad. Vash says that we are almost there."

"Good to know." Came his short reply and he turned his head again to stare out across the desert. He looked like he was going deep into thought and Meryl turned back around.

Kiba watched the sand dunes fly by, his eyes not really focusing on anything. His mind drifted back, for the umpteenth time, to the conversation he had with Milly four days ago, after he woke up.

"_How are you feeling Kiba?" she asked cheerfully and he smiled._

"_Better Milly, thank you." He said as he sat up. Looking around, he asked, "Where are the others?"_

_Milly knew that he was specifically looking for Meryl and smiled sadly. "She's talking with Vash next door."_

_Kiba slowly nodded his head, bringing his gaze to his hands. Milly sat on the corner of his bed, gazing at him. "Kiba…you still really care for her, don't you?"_

_Kiba felt tears well suddenly in his eyes and he wiped them away quickly, smiling at her. _"_When did I become such a crybaby?" he tried to sound lighthearted, but Milly could see the pain in his eyes._

"_You don't have to pretend right now Kiba. I won't tell anybody. Not even Tasuki."_

"_Milly…" he squeezed his eyes shut, allowing his tears to fall and she scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms about him. He leaned into her, letting himself go as he cried._

"_I love her! I can't get over it!"_

_Milly rocked him back and forth, shushing him gently. "I know Kiba. It's only been a few days. Its still there-it will be for a while. No one, not even Meryl, expects you to just get over it in three days…"_

_Kiba let out a strangled sound as his arms tightened around his long time friend. "I need to get over this…but I don't know how! How do I know that he will make her happy? I need to know that she will be happy!"_

_Milly smiled gently as she pushed away from Kiba, reaching to wipe a stray lock of hair from his face. "Do you trust Vash so little Kiba?"_

_He stiffened immediately, eyes wide as he gazed at her. Did he trust Vash? He looked down again to his hands, seeing the tears fall from his eyes to them and then running off the sides. "I…do trust him…he saved my life. More than once…"_

_Milly grabbed his hand, squeezing it, bringing his face up to meet hers. "Sometimes, Kiba, when you love someone so much, when you think that you can't live without them, you just…have to let them go…"_

_Kiba's eyes widened again as Milly allowed a small tear to fall from her own eyes. He knew that she was talking about Nicholas and he pulled her close again, burying his head into her hair. The two remained like that for a long time, leaning on one another for support as they cried their sorrows out._

_After his tears had dried, Kiba leaned back, a smile on his face. "Thank you Milly. I really needed that."_

_Milly stood, nodding. "Me too, evidently. Kiba, think about what I said. And…just know that you have four friends here for you. Friends who care a great deal about you."_

_His smile broadened and he nodded, watching her go._

"_Milly…I'll think on your words…" he called quietly to her and she locked eyes with him again, smiling as she shut the door._

Kiba sighed as he brought his face forward, finding Meryl and Vash in a conversation. He watched the interaction between them, noticing the way Meryl smiled every time she looked at Vash. Could he really let her go? He looked out to the desert again. He really had tried hard to dislike Vash. But just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"_That's what friends are for Kiba…"_

Vash's words echoed in his mind and he felt guilt for even considering Vash to be a bad person. He had only known the plant for a short time, but Vash had proven his genuineness more than Kiba could have asked for. In truth, he really liked Vash. The guy was goofy and silly, nice to everyone. And, in the direst times, he had proven to be the things that a true friend was made of. At first, Kiba had thought that he only saved him from the sand pit because Meryl had begged him to. But he knew the truth when Vash had so selflessly taken the fall, shielding him from the impact of the ground.

Kiba shook his head lightly, clearing it. He looked back to the couple in the front seat and noticed that they were still talking amiably. He sighed again. He really didn't know if he could just let Meryl go. But…for her, he would try. If he had to let her go to someone, he found himself thinking more and more that he didn't mind it being to Vash.

"Wow! A real ship! Look Tasuki! Isn't it huge?" Milly said excitedly as she latched onto his arm. He smiled at his girlfriend, never tiring of her exuberance for life.

"Yeah! It is big!"

Vash lead the party towards the mouth of the huge ship, walking through the streets of the small town that now surrounded it. He smiled. It looked like the people here had become prosperous, little houses and buildings clustering around the hunk of metal.

"Vash? Is that you?" He looked down to find a kindly looking old man in front of him.

"Sensei! Long time no see!" He smiled nervously, unsure of how he would react. He wouldn't have been surprised if the old man had told him to leave, considering the last time he had visited resulted in the ship crashing to the ground.

"Vash…it's good to see you my boy. It's been what, five years? What, is that the favorite increment now? If you keep doing that, one day I won't still be around!" The doctor chuckled and Vash looked sheepish.

"Sorry Doc, it's just…I didn't know how everyone would…"

The doctor knew what Vash was thinking, holding up a hand. "Vash, don't be absurd. You are always welcome to this ship. You always have been."

Vash let his shoulders sag, a look of regret passing over him. "Yeah, but…the ship crashed because of me…and Brad…"

"No it didn't Vash. It was not your fault. None of it was! And as for Brad, he made his own decisions. He was glad to put his life in danger to help." The doctor said with conviction and Vash hung his head.

"Thank you Doc, for still accepting me."

"I see you have brought friends my boy! How about coming aboard and having some dinner? It's about that time and judging by their appearance, they're starving!" The old bald man chuckled as Tasuki looked embarrassed, his stomach grumbling loudly.

Meryl fell in step beside Vash, looking around as she noticed the townsfolk staring with uncertainty at them. They looked afraid…

Once inside, Vash's friends gasped. The interior of the ship was huge! Kiba's eyes lit up as he gaped. "A real functioning Seeds ship!" He had thought the lost technology to be completely dead.

He heard a chuckle from the old man, turning to look at him. "Well, semi-functioning, as you can see it's crashed, son."

Kiba felt sheepish, nodding quickly as the doctor went on. "It still runs, thanks to our remaining plants, providing food and other stabilities for our lives."

The group sat down at a white round table, seemingly in a kitchen of some sort.

"Provides food?" Milly cocked her head to the side. She actually knew nothing about plants, or the lost technology.

The doctor nodded, heading over to a device with lots of buttons on it. "Yes my dear. If you punch in a certain activation code, you can get any kind of food you want. Let me show you." The group leaned in, watching as he punched in a series of numbers. After a moment, the door of the device opened and a box of donuts slowly ejected from it.

Vash's eyes lit as the old man laughed, handing them to him. "They're still your favorite, I presume." Vash nodded eagerly, thanking him.

Once he sat down, donuts in hand, Vash went around the room, introducing his group. Once he reached Meryl, the old man stopped briefly to stare at her. It unnerved her slightly. What was he staring at?

"It's nice to meet you all. Welcome aboard. I will have some rooms prepared for you all, as I think you plan to stay for a bit, correct?"

Vash nodded. "I will come talk to you after we have settled in."

With that said, the doctor set about getting dinner ready. It was done quickly and soon, they were digging into pot roast and mashed potatoes.

Tasuki thought he had died and gone to heaven. "I have _got_ to get me one of those…" he said through a mouthful of meat, indicating to the device behind them.

Meryl nearly chocked on her food as she chuckled, saying, "You are so easy to please, aren't you?"

The redhead gave her an indignant look before shoving some potatoes in his mouth, responding, "So what are you saying? That I'm a simpleton?"

Vash laughed out loud. "I think she may be right."

Tasuki looked to him, saying, "Not you too! Vash!"

The others dissolved into laughter at Tasuki's expense and he found himself chuckling along with them. They were feeling in better spirits now that they had reached their destination and had food to eat.

Once finished, they thanked the Doc and followed him to their rooms. As they passed the other rooms, many people stared out from their doorways, some calling greetings to Vash, but most afraid of the outsiders.

Meryl elbowed Vash, asking, "What's with these people?"

He sighed, explaining the events leading up to the crash of the ship and she blinked. "Wolfwood was with you?"

Vash nodded, feeling a stab of regret for his friend's death inside of him.

"Here you are. Would three rooms suit you?" The party stopped in front of a door and looked down to the old man. Looking at one another, they nodded gratefully.

"Ok then. Each of your rooms has a place to wash your clothing, if you see the need to. And each has a bathroom and two beds. Hopefully this should meet your needs. Vash, once you're settled, I'll be in the laboratory. Come find me when you are ready to talk." With that said, the old man walked away, leaving the five out in the corridor.

Vash looked to his friends, unsure of how they should split the rooms. "Uh…" he began and was grateful when Meryl stepped forward, latching onto Milly's arm, saying, "Milly and I will share one."

He nodded, responding, "Ok. I'll take my own room. Kiba and Tasuki can share one too. That is, unless either of you wanted your own room instead…" he looked to them and they shook their heads.

"Sounds fine to me man." Tasuki smiled and Vash nodded.

"Ok. Go ahead and rest up. I'll talk with the doc about what been going on and then call you all there. I'm sure he can help us get to the bottom of this. And I'm sure you all want to be there to find out." Vash said and earned nods from the others. They split their separate ways, Milly and Meryl going into the first door, Tasuki and Kiba taking the one across from them. Vash took the one next to Meryl and Milly's. After leaving his bags in the room, he turned right back around to find the doctor. No use in beating around the bush.

Vash strode with purpose towards the laboratory, knowing exactly where it was. He stopped when a small voice reached his ears.

"Vash? Is that you?"

He turned around to see a girl with brown hair and green eyes staring at him. "Jessica?"

She smiled as she nodded, though she kept her distance. "Long time no see Vash." She said quietly and he smiled.

"You look well. Things been going ok for you?"

She nodded, holding up her finger to reveal a wedding band. "I got married two years ago. He's a wonderful man. His name is Jacob."

Vash smiled widely. "Good for you Jessica. I'm happy for you." He said, taking note of the faraway look in her eyes.

"What are you doing back?" she asked.

"I'm here with some friends, looking for some answers." He left it at that, hoping she would too.

It seemed that she had matured in the five years since he had last seen her, and was grateful when she smiled and nodded, not pressing the matter any further. "Well, Vash, I hope you find what you are looking for. Introduce me to your friends, and I'll introduce you to Jacob." She said as she turned to walk away.

"Jessica…I never got a chance to tell you that I'm sorry…"

She stopped, looking at him. "For what Vash?" she asked, although she had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"For Brad…I know you cared about him…"

Jessica smiled. "I did Vash. But, he did it on his own. It wasn't your fault. And I don't blame you." She turned away again, leaving him alone in the corridor.

He stared after her for a bit, wondering if she spoke the truth, but shook his head, knowing that he had other things he needed to get to. Walking again, he headed to the laboratory, where he found the doctor working, along with a few other people who looked like scientists.

"Vash my boy! That was quick!" the doctor winked and beckoned for him to sit with him at a small table. "Now, what is it Vash? I'm sure it must be important for you come back again, and with…friends."

Vash sighed. He relayed the events that took place between he and Knives, and of the fateful meeting of Shikio. At the mention of the other plant, the doctor's eyes widened.

"He is still alive?"

Vash raised an eyebrow. "You know of him?"

The doctor looked grave. "Vash…he's the reason that Project Seeds Failed."


	16. Ch 15 Knives

**Chapter 15 Knives**

Vash sat back, letting the information sink in. "Shikio was? But, Knives…"

The doctor shook his head sadly. "Shikio is a very powerful Plant. He hates human with a passion, and it was him who instilled that hatred in your brother. He has the power of mind control."

Vash nodded. "Yeah, I know that very well." He almost bit out, feeling bitterness rise in his throat.

"It has been his sole mission to rid the planet, or maybe even the universe, of humans." The doctor went on. "I don't know the reason for his hatred, but from what my great great grandparents had to say about him, Shikio is a force to be reckoned with! And he will stop at nothing to kill us all. I just…thought that he had disappeared. After the Great Fall, one hundred and forty years ago, they said that he had been injured. He has not been heard of until now. This disturbs me greatly. He is on the move again, and you and your brother seem to be caught up in it. Vash, what is he wants from you?"

"To find 'The One'." Vash said quietly.

The doctor paled, his mouth going dry. Vash saw his reaction. "What is it? Do you know about it?" He asked eagerly, knowing that this is what he had made the trip for.

"Y…yes…I know of it…"

"Vash?"

The two turned their heads, seeing Meryl standing in the doorway hesitantly. Vash smiled, beckoning for her to join them as he pulled out a chair for her. She sat down slowly, looking sheepishly at them. "I…sorry. I knew you were coming here and…is this ok? That I'm here? I could wait outside until you're done speaking…"

The doctor smiled warmly. "No, it's quite alright deary. I have a feeling that this involves you as well."

Meryl smiled and nodded, indicating for them to continue. Vash looked to the doctor again, patiently waiting for the older man to go on.

Clearing his throat, he began. "There is a prophecy…a legend if you will, that has been passed down for generations, that was said to have existed on planet Earth, before Project Seeds ever came about. It talked of a once beautiful planet that eventually ended in ruins, turning into a desolate wasteland, where it would be hard for life to survive. Scientist had come to believe that the planet it talked about was Earth. So, Project Seeds was launched in an effort to save mankind. They set out to find a new planet, one that they could start over on. It seemed that Earth was to the point of exhausting its natural resources, and needed another home. However, when above Gunsmoke, Shikio's meddling caused the ships to crash, save ours, and the rest is history."

"Where did Shikio come from?" Meryl broke in.

"I'm not too sure, but if I remember correctly, he was brought aboard the ship when a vessel was sent to the desert planet. They sent it to scope out the land, seeing if it would be appropriate living conditions. The only form of life they found was he and three others. What stemmed his hatred for us, I have no clue. No one really knows."

"And 'The One'? What is that?" Vash said and the doctor sighed.

"Like I said, there was the prophecy, and there was more to it. It spoke of a girl, 'The One', she was dubbed, who would open the gateway to paradise, bringing the world back to its beginnings."

They sat there in silence for a time, trying to make some understanding of this. "To its beginnings? What does that mean?" Vash asked, clearly confused.

The doctor shrugged. "That, my boy, is what I don't know. But it scares me to know that someone like Shikio would be searching for her. There is a poem associated with her. Lets see if I can recall it correctly.

'In the light of the moon, she will come,

eyes like gold, hair like the sun.

To save us all, her mission to be,

to open the gateway to eternity.

But, if in the wrong hands she were to fall,

doom and despair would come to all.'"

Once again, the three fell into silence, contemplating his words. "What the hell does it mean? Gateway? To where? And for what?" Vash shook his head, trying to make some sense of it. Meryl remained quiet, staring at her hands.

The doctor shrugged again. "Once again, I don't know. What I do know is that the one he is seeking is probably another plant, like you Vash. I don't see it being an ordinary human that he's looking for."

Vash nodded, agreeing with him. "I agree. But, just how many plants like me are there on this planet?" he wondered.

The doctor shook his head, not knowing. Abruptly, Meryl stood and Vash looked at her, concern on his face. "Mer, are you ok? You look pale…"

She smiled, trying to sound casual. "I…I'm not feeling so good Vash. I think I'll go lay down." She said her good byes and hurried from the room.

Vash stared after her, wondering what was up, and looked back to the doctor.

"Vash, I know this may seem strange to say…but there's something about Meryl that I just can't put my finger on. She's…different…"

The plant looked confused. "Different? Meryl? She seems perfectly normal to me…" he said almost defensively and the doctor chuckled.

"Don't worry Vash, I'm not saying it's anything bad. Just, different. I knew as soon as I laid eyes on her today. If she is feeling sick send her back in and I'll run some tests and try to find something for her." He said kindly, standing up to go back to work.

Vash stood as well, making his way to the exit. "Doc, thank you. For your information, and for letting us stay."

The old man smiled. "I hope we can get to the bottom of this thing. I'll do whatever I can to help. Just ask."

Vash nodded, heading towards Meryl's room. Knocking on the door, he was greeted her and she smiled stepping back to let him in. "Where's Milly?" he questioned absently.

"Over with Tasuki and Kiba. She told me I looked like I wanted to be alone…"

"Was she right?" Vash said.

"I don't mind that you're here." She sat down on the bed, leaning back onto the pillows.

"Mind if I join you?" Vash asked and she shook her head, patting the bed next to her.

Vash lay beside her, putting both hands behind his head for support.

"Mer, what's going on? You looked like you had seen a ghost back there." He asked bluntly and she sighed.

"I…I've heard that poem before. And it unnerved me. A lot. I'm scared Vash. This is getting really deep really fast. What's going to happen?" She sounded lost, her voice faint.

Vash gathered her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Meryl, I really don't know. I'm nervous too. But one thing is for sure. We have each other. I'll protect you Mer. I'll be at your side the whole time. You know that."

"What if I _am_ it?" she said suddenly.

"Why would you think that?" Vash asked.

She shook her head, deflating a little. "I don't know…I'm just being stupid."

"No, you're scared Meryl. It's perfectly natural." Vash countered and she sighed.

"I'm _really_ not feeling well. Ever since we came on board, I've felt strange. Like my body is reacting to something and I have no idea what. It's probably just my nerves."

"The doctor said that you should come to the lab and he would run some tests to pinpoint why you weren't feeling well. Do you want to go?"

Meryl was silent for a time, finally saying, "Will you go with me?"

Vash chuckled at the childlike tone in her voice. "Of course, if that's what you want."

"Can it wait until morning? I'm so…tired…" she said softly, yawning as she cuddled closer to him.

He smiled. "Sure Mer. If you can wait that long." Meryl mumbled something incoherent before dropping quickly into sleep. Vash stayed with her for a bit, feeling sleep begin to overtake him as well.

"I'm more tired than I thought…"

Milly entered the room, ready to call for Meryl when her eyes fell upon the sleeping pair. She smiled softly as she covered them with a blanket, going about getting ready for bed.

Meryl stared up at the vast blue sky, blinking. "This dream again…" she said tiredly. It was then that she noticed her surroundings. Her breath caught and she felt tears prick her eyes. "It's so…beautiful!" she breathed.

Indeed, she was in a grassy field, green grass stretching for iles in either direction. There was a beautiful crystal clear lake in front of her, vast snow capped mountains behind it. Flowers of every color dotted the land, the sun shining it's golden rays down upon her head. She felt the warmth and lifted her face to it, smiling as the warm wind played with her raven locks.

"This is…paradise…" she said happily.

"Hello…"

Meryl opened her eyes to see a woman with shimmering dark hair and brown eyes standing before her. She wore a kind smile, holding her hand out to her.

"Come…come with me…"

Meryl found herself being drawn to the woman and reached out, grasping her hand.

All at once, the sky turned red, the beautiful scene before her crumbling until the land was in ruins, a desert wasteland around her. She felt fear overcome her and she looked to the woman. She wore a sad face, calling, "Don't let it happen! Run!"

Meryl did. She tore across the land, running as fast as she could. She didn't even know what she was running from; she just knew she had to get away. In front of her, Vash appeared, in his transformed state. He was calling desperately for her, reaching a hand out to her.

"Vash!"

Meryl woke with a start, sweat beading her brow. She noticed that light was streaming in from her window, indicating that it was morning. She was alone, with both Vash and Milly not present. It must have been late…

Slowly, getting out of bed, she felt the nausea that she had been feeling hit her and she ran to the toilet, throwing up. She sat over the bowl, tremors going up and down her body as she fought to regain control of herself. It was the most vivid dream yet and the terror she was feeling had increased tenfold. "I need to see the doctor…"

That in and of itself scared her. Was she ready to actually let him run tests on her? She had never been around this kind of technology before and was apprehensive. But, Vash had said he would be there with her…and it was that thought that steeled her determination.

"It won't hurt to be checked out. And he'll be there with me." With that in mind, Meryl showered and got dressed for the day, loving the feel of clean clothes. Pulling her hair back, she brushed her teeth, gave herself a once over in the mirror, and set out to find Vash.

She walked the corridors of the ship, ending up in the room where they ate dinner the previous night. She waved hello to her friends and sat down at the table. "Hey guys, what's for breakfast?"

"Morning Mer." Kiba greeted her. "Are you ok? Vash said you weren't feeling good."

Meryl smiled as she poured herself some cereal. "I'm ok. No, I'm still not feeling that great. I'm going to see the doctor in the lab today, and find out what's wrong. Isn't technology great these days?"

She tried to sound optimistic, masking her fear. Vash knew better, but kept his mouth shut, instead patting her on the back. "Yup, sure is Mer."

"So, what is our next move?" Tasuki asked, shoving eggs into his mouth. Vash had relayed what information they found out from the doctor during breakfast.

Vash shrugged. "Not sure…lets get Meryl feeling better and hopefully, we can find out what we should do next."

"Long time no see brother."

Vash whipped his head to the doorway, eyes going wide and his jaw dropping. "Knives! How the hell did you get here?"

His twin snorted. "I walked. What do you think? I'm here to tell you that Shikio is royally pissed off right now." Knives grinned.

Vash slammed his fist on the table, standing as he faced Knives angrily. "Knives! Did you tell him where we were?" he questioned and his brother stalked passed him, adopting an annoyed face.

"Fool. Of course I didn't. But, he _did_ send me out after you, and I just happened to know where you were. You told me, idiot." He said casually as he sat down. All eyes were on him and he glared at them all, his blue eyes coming to rest on Meryl.

"So, this is your human…" he said coldly and Meryl flinched at the impersonal phrase.

"Excuse me, what's that supposed to mean?" She demanded and he grinned wickedly.

"Feisty, aren't we?"

"Knives…" Vash warned and his brother snickered as he helped himself to the food on the table.

Vash sat back down, eyeing his twin wearily. "Why did you smile when you said that Shikio was angry?"

"Because, he has no clue where you are. And it's driving him insane. It's great!"

Vash cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean, doesn't know where I am? He could just enter my head and he would know right away."

"That's the thing brother. Your connection is closed off. I have tried to reach you this whole time, and it seems that even _he_ can't do it."

Vash's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Closed? Strange…" But, now that he thought about it, he _hadn't_ heard Shikio or Knives in his mind the entire time. The last time he heard Shikio was when he confirmed that he was trying to get inside Meryl's head, before they left.

Meryl was becoming agitated with Knives's presence and stood abruptly. "Well, this is all well and good, but I'm going to the lab to get tested." She said and eyed Knives as she walked by.

"Filthy human…"

"Asshole…" she retorted and went out the door.

Knives's eyes widened as he grinned. "She sure is defiant! I think she likes me."

Vash shook his head, following Meryl. He caught up to her, clasping her arm. "Sorry Mer. He's…like that."

Meryl let out her breath, not realizing that she had been half holding it, trying to reign in her temper. She smiled. "It's ok. I…don't really know why I acted that way. I mean, I just met him."

Vash snorted. "Knives isn't what you would call a people person. He seems to bring out the worst in everyone. He just needs to find a good woman, someone who could match him and bring him down to size…"

Meryl found herself chuckling. "Him? With a woman? She would have to be crazy!"

"I know!" They dissolved into laughter as they walked into the lab, greeting the doctor.

"Morning Doc." Vash smiled and the kind man looked to them both.

"So, Miss Meryl, are you here for some testing, I take it?"

She sighed, nodding. "Yeah…what could it hurt, right? I really don't feel well."

"Come sit over here child." He indicated to a table with a white sheet on it and she smiled at the fact that he called her child. Well, he was a lot older than her…

She lay down on the bed, her nervousness rising as she looked at Vash. Seeming to sense this, he walked over to her, clasping her hand. "It's ok Mer. I'll be right here."

She grinned. "I feel so silly! I'm not sure why I'm so nervous!"

Vash just grinned and the doctor put a thermometer in her mouth, asking Vash to roll the bed into another room for the testing.

Once in place, Vash took a seat by the doorway, giving the doctor room. "What kind of tests will you perform?" he asked and the old man didn't look up from his work as he bustled about busily.

"I'll need to take her blood to check for viruses and infections. You can learn a lot about a person from a sample of their blood. We will go from there." He said as he pulled the thermometer from her mouth to read it and gained a confused look. "Must be broken…" he muttered as he shook it and put it in his pocket. It had a reading of nearly two hundred degrees, a temperature that no human could possibly stand.

Vash sat back as Meryl began to breath a bit heavier, her nervousness apparent. "It's ok dear." The doctor pulled up a stepping stool, so that he was level with her and held up a needle.

Her eyes widened. "Are you sticking me with that?"

He gave her an apologetic look as he nodded. "It's to take your blood."

Meryl squeezed her eyes shut, readying herself for the pain. It never came. Her eyes blinked open and she looked to see that the doctor had a sample in the vile.

"When did you…?" She looked to her arm, the mark an obvious indication that he had stuck her. "I didn't even feel it…"

He chuckled as he lowered himself to the floor, looking at the blood. "You're lucky then, I guess! I'll be back shortly. I'm going to run this next door to have it looked at and then begin testing it for various viruses and such. Just sit tight, ok?"

"Ok." Meryl answered as he walked out of the room. She looked at Vash, who was staring at her intently. "Thanks for being here."

"Of course, Mer. It wasn't so bad, was it?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Not at all. I really didn't feel it. Isn't that strange?"

"Yeah, kind of. I've had blood drawn before and I usually felt it."

All at once, Meryl sat up, a pain ripping through her body. She doubled over, feeling like she would vomit.

"Meryl? What is it?"

"Ugh! I don't know! It's what I've been feeling this whole time, only a hundred times worse!"

Vash jumped up, saying, "I'm getting the Doc!" he ran next door, calling, "Doc! It's Meryl!"

The doctor turned around to gaze at Vash, a strange look on his face. "Doc…what is it?" Vash asked urgently, wanting to get back to Meryl's side.

"Vash…this is strange…"

"_What's_ strange?"

"Meryl's blood…you see, under the microscope, it was normal, at first. But, it has begun to change…" the doctor trailed off.

"Change? What the hell does that mean!" Vash all but shouted. "What the hell kind of human disease or sickness could do _that_ to a person?"

The doctor locked eyes with him, shaking his head. "Oh no, my boy. That is where we were both wrong."

Vash stopped to stare at him, calming a bit. "What do you mean Sensei?"

"Vash, Meryl's different, like I had thought. I don't know what she is, but that woman is most definitely not human."


	17. Ch 16 Shock

**Chapter 16 Shock**

"Not human…?" Vash sat in his room, confusion running through him. "What the hell does that mean?"

After the doctor had let him in on this totally strange information, they had rushed to Meryl's side, to find that she had passed out, but was breathing normally. Vash had stayed by her side until the doctor said that he should go, and leave her there so he could run more tests. Reluctantly, he went back to his room to brood. He wasn't upset because she wasn't human. It didn't bother him at all; he wasn't human himself. He was worried about her reaction. How would a woman who had grown up in humanity all her life take to the fact that she…wasn't one of them?

A knock at his door nearly startled him and he called out, "Come in. It's open."

Milly, Kiba, Tasuki and Knives filed into his room. "Vash, where is Meryl?" Kiba asked flat out.

"She's still in the lab. She's…really not feeling well and the Doc wants to run more tests."

"Does it have something to do with her weird dreams?" Milly asked quietly and Vash shook his head.

"I really don't know Milly." He didn't want to disclose the fact that Meryl wasn't human until he knew exactly _what_ she was.

"Vash, we were going to go into town, to look around. Want to come?" Milly asked hopefully. He was about to refuse when Knives snorted.

"Aw, how cute. Sight seeing in a trash heap."

"You know, I'm really getting sick of this guy!" Tasuki's eyebrow ticked and Vash stood.

"Alright. Let's go." He stalked passed his brother, who wore an amused face. "We'll talk later, Knives."

Knives shrugged as he followed behind them. "What's it to me? This planet is doomed anyways."

Vash sighed as he shot his fairer twin a look. Although Knives had really given up on killing all of humanity, his hatred for the race remained intact. He guessed it was because of the continued exposure to Shikio's hate. Damn that man…he just needed to get Knives away from him, and show him the good sides to humankind. He hoped that maybe one day, Knives would soften up. He also silently wondered how Knives would react to the information that he had learned from the Doc; about how everything had been Shikio's fault…

The group walked out into the sunshine and Milly smiled happily. "It's a beautiful day!" She latched onto Tasuki's arm, walking ahead of the others. Kiba walked side by side with Vash, noticing the somber look on the Plant's face. "Vash…?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Vash stopped, turning to look at Kiba, curiosity taking over.

Kiba looked to Knives and then back to Vash, saying, "Alone?"

Vash smiled, turning to his brother. "Have fun sight seeing brother. Don't get into any trouble. We'll catch up later."

Knives shot him a 'you've got to be joking' look and Vash grinned. "Bye now!" Knives clenched his fists, stalking passed them grumbling.

"Hey Milly! We will catch up! Go have fun!" Vash called to her and Tasuki and they waved in response.

Kiba shot Vash a grateful look as they walked towards an outcrop of rocks. "How about we sit up there?" Vash indicated to them and Kiba nodded in agreement.

They began to climb and Kiba grunted in pain. Vash shot him a look and then realized that he was having a difficult time due to his cast. His foot wasn't healed yet and it must have still been hurting him, although he never complained. He held out a hand to the other man, latching onto him and lifting him easily, setting him on his rear on the rocks.

Kiba blinked a moment, and then looked at the plant. "Thanks."

Vash shrugged, settling next to him. "No prob."

Once settled, the two sat in silence, staring out over the desert. Vash was about to make a comment on the weather when Kiba spoke up.

"Vash…I know I told you this in the cave…but…I wanted to say it again. Thank you. For everything."

Vash looked dumbfounded. Why was Kiba being so nice all of the sudden? "Kiba, I-"

The green-eyed man held up his hand, indicating that he wanted to keep going and Vash snapped his mouth shut.

"And…thank you…for taking care of Meryl. I can see that you care about her. And, she cares about you too."

Vash felt a lump of guilt rise in his throat, swallowing it quickly. He didn't know what to say. This was an uncomfortable topic of conversation, to say the least.

Kiba noticed his discomfort and smiled. "Hey. I know this is weird…talking about this. But, if I don't…I don't know if I'll ever be able to let her go. I just need to know that you'll take care of her, that's all."

Vash blinked at him, eyes widening. "I…" he trailed off. What should he tell him? How he felt about her? That he…loved her? He knew Kiba felt the same way, and didn't want him to hurt anymore than he already was. But, the look on Kiba's face told him that he needed to come clean with the other man.

"Kiba, I do care for her. _A lot._ I have for years now."

"Do you love her?"

Vash was a little surprised by his blatant question, but he smiled softly, his gaze straight forward. "Yeah…I do."

Kiba nodded slowly, as if his thoughts were finally confirmed. "You should tell her."

Vash smiled sadly. "I don't think she's ready to hear that yet. She's still in pain over your breakup, Kiba."

The other man looked at him, eyes wide with surprise. "She…is?"

"Yeah. I think it hurt her more than it hurt you, to tell the truth. She has been so distraught over it…"

Kiba looked down, feeling his tears rise, but he pushed them down furiously, refusing to cry in Vash's presence. "I brought you up here to tell you…to tell you that…I'm ok with you, Vash." His voice was low, hard to hear.

Vash blinked and looked at him. "You're what?"

Kiba sighed as he repeated, "I'm ok with you. I…if Meryl had to choose someone else, I…I'm glad that it's you."

Vash was floored. He knew how much Kiba cared for Meryl, but who knew that he cared _this_ much? Vash's eyes softened. "Kiba…you are a good man. And I want you to know how much I respect you. You could…hate me. But, you don't. It's amazing. You're amazing."

Kiba felt his embarrassment rise at the compliments Vash was paying him. He shook his head, standing gingerly, letting out a small hiss as he put weight on his injury. Vash followed suit and they locked eyes.

Kiba grinned, holding out his hand to Vash. "Friends?"

Vash blinked before a large grin appeared on his face and he clasped Kiba's hand, shaking it heartily. "Friends."

With things cleared between them, Kiba raised his arms towards the sky, smiling as he closed his eyes, stretching his muscles out. As he dropped his hands, he let out a small laugh. "I feel great! It's a beautiful day! Not a cloud in the sky…"

Vash smiled as he helped Kiba off the rocks, marveling at him. Kiba, a mere human, was so capable and strong, and stronger than Vash in a lot of ways. After having his heart broken, he had already begun picking up the pieces and mending it himself. No, Kiba was no mere human after all. He was a friend, who accepted him. Vash smiled at that prospect. He hadn't had a friend like that since Wolfwood…

"Disgusting town…" Knives said to himself as he picked his way through the streets. He absolutely abhorred towns like this and he felt his skin crawling.

"Hey stranger. Nice outfit."

He whipped his head to find a woman leaning against a building, arms folded, a smug and confident look on her face. Knives took in her appearance, noticing that she had dazzling amethyst eyes. Her hair was short and black. She wore it kind of messy and it gave her an almost exotic appearance. She wore a short tight fitting black skirt with a deep purple short coat that fit her slim body in all the right places. Her black combat like boots reached her knees, ending shortly before her skirt, with shining silver buckles all the way up them.

"What the hell would you know, woman?" Knives sneered and continued walking. He looked down at his clothing. He was wearing dark leather like pants, not to tight, but not too loose, with large black boots that came up to his mid calf. His shirt was red and tight fitting. Over this he had his thick silver duster, which covered most of him up. On his hands, he wore thick black leather gloves. He heard chuckling behind him and whirled to see that she was following him.

"What the hell do you want?" he bit out and she seemed unfazed.

"I saw you looking at yourself, all self conscious about what I said."

This sparked Knives temper and he nearly growled as he glared daggers at her.

She feigned fright, placing a hand over her heart as she took a small step back. "Ooh! You're scary!" She said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Knives had had about enough of her. "Get out of my sight, you filthy human before I make you!"

She blinked and then, hands on hips, she threw her head back and laughed. Knives was so confused at this point that he could only stare at the strange woman's behavior.

"So, you're a human hater, huh? Figures. Most plants are."

Knives blinked in surprise. How did she know?

"Oh, and who says that I'm a human?" she winked and walked away, leaving Knives biting her dust, his mouth wide open.

He shook his head as she disappeared around the corner.

Vash made his way back to the ship, telling Kiba to find the others. He wanted to check on Meryl and Kiba smiled, leaving him alone. To tell the truth, Vash was worried about Meryl deeply. What the doctor had said unnerved him greatly and he had to find out more. He entered the laboratory to find Meryl awake and sitting up, talking to the doctor. She smiled towards Vash. "Hey!"

He smiled going to her bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"I…" she trailed off, looking at her hands. She didn't know what to feel. She was kind of numb at the news that the doctor had just told her. "I suppose you know…"

Vash blinked. "Know what?"

She sighed. "That I'm…not human…" she trailed off, her voice full of disbelief.

Vash looked at the doctor. "Have we figured out what's going on?"

The doctor pulled up two chairs by Meryl's bedside, sitting in one, Vash in the other. "I don't have all the answers, Vash, but I'm almost positive that Meryl is a plant."

Vash's eyes widened. "A plant? But, wouldn't she have known? And I would have…plants usually can sense that about one another…"

"That's the thing. What are plants? Essentially, you are evolved humans, correct? Meaning that you carry a lot of physical human traits. Meryl's plant abilities were…hidden, you could say, her human side overpowering them so much, that even _she_ didn't know they were there. It's truly amazing. This wasn't an accident. Someone did this on purpose. We may still have a lot of the old technology, but some of it must have truly been lost, because it would have taken someone who was well versed in it to do this kind of thing. I still can't believe that they were actually able to suppress her plant DNA, allowing for her human genes to take over, therefore aging her in the same amount of time as a normal human, instead of the accelerated pace of a plant."

"So what's happening to her now?" Vash broke in.

"It would seem that she is evolving. Into her true form; a plant. I'm not sure what jumpstarted this, but it would seem that ever since she came into contact with the ship, she has been changing. It has to do with it, but why, I couldn't answer. And even stranger, her plant DNA is higher and more potent than I have ever seen, and I've seen quite a few plants in my time."

"Why would someone have done this to her? And _when_? Twenty-seven years ago? The old technology was lost one hundred and forty years ago in the Great Fall…" Vash was mystified and the doctor shrugged.

"Like I said, my boy, I still don't have all the answers."

Vash sat back, letting this new information sink in. He looked to Meryl, who was looking at him hesitantly. "Vash…I think I need to go home…"

He cocked his head. "Back to December?"

She shook hers, saying, "No. To September. To see my…parents…"

Knives was grumbling to himself about how Vash had just left him as he walked back into the ship. He had his head down and cursed as he collided with someone. "What the hell?" He looked up to see the strange woman from town in front of him, her same smug look on her exotic features.

"Well, if it isn't mister ray of sunshine!" She winked at him and he scowled.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Uh…I live here?" She shrugged, turning to head into the kitchen area. Knives couldn't help but feel intrigued by her, though he would never admit that, and followed her, watching as she stopped in front of the food dispenser and looked at him.

"Want some coffee?"

He was about to bark 'no', but sighed as he sat at the table. He really had nothing else to do at the moment. "Yeah."

She smiled, turning to punch in some numbers, and then waiting a moment before retrieving the two steaming cups. She walked over to the table, setting in front of him and then sitting across from him.

With out so much as a thank you, Knives picked up his cup and blew on it, tasting it. "This is terrible coffee."

She snorted as she did the same, taking a small sip. "Well, you're welcome."

He stared at her, thinking it strange that she didn't seem the least bit phased by him. His abrasive personality always seemed to rub others the wrong way. But this woman…she didn't care at all. She stared back at him; a quiet defiance in her sparkling eyes and it unnerved him slightly.

"You have nice eyes." She commented lightly and he nearly chocked on his coffee.

She laughed loudly, highly amused at his antics. "What? Never had a compliment before? I bet you haven't, not with that winning personality."

"Look, woman, if you are going to sit here and insult me all day…"

"Insult? I just paid you a compliment; I thought…" her face creased into another grin. She could tell she was aggravating him and she loved it.

He closed his eyes, trying to control his temper. "You are maddening, you know that?"

"And you're cute, you know that?" she threw right back and he looked at her incredulously. Who the hell was this woman?

She laughed again, setting her cup down and leaning closer to him. "What's the matter? Don't like the fact that I'm making you squirm?"

Knives was at a loss. He really didn't know what to say. So, he asked her a question instead. "So, you aren't human? What are you?"

She blinked, giving him a 'no-duh' look. "Uh, I'm a Plant…or didn't you catch that?"

He raised an eyebrow. He stared at her, sending out his Ki, if you will, and then sat back. He could clearly see it now. His senses must have been dulling over time. It _had_ been a long time since he had met another Plant. In fact, the only others that he knew were Vash and Shikio.

"I knew that you stupid woman." He tried to sound convincing and she snorted with laughter, holding out her hand.

"I'm Blue. And you are…"

Knives stared at her hand, like it was poisonous and she giggled. "You see, you now grab my hand and shake it. It's called a greeting."

Knives's eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed her hand, not liking the way she was belittling him in the least. "Knives."

She blinked her amethyst eyes in curiosity. "Knives? What kind of name is that?" Her question was purely innocent, no sarcasm behind it.

"Well, what kind of name is Blue?" He asked right back and she giggled.

"It's my nickname. My real name is Kiran, but everyone has always called me Blue. So, Blue it's been."

"Why Blue?" Knives was surprised that he was even keeping up a conversation with anyone other than Shikio or Vash. He didn't have friends like Vash did, and no other family…he felt a strange unfamiliar feeling inside of him, but squelched it away.

"Hmm…don't really know. When I was young, my parents said that it was my favorite color." She shrugged. "So what about Knives? Is it your real name?"

"I…don't know. It's the only name I've ever known."

Blue was about to question him more when Tasuki shouted out, "Hey Knives! Finally loosened up and gotten yourself a girlfriend?" He joked, knowing it would make the plant mad.

Knives stood abruptly, glaring daggers at the red head as he, Milly and Kiba walked passed, smiles on their faces. "What would a lowly human such as yourself know about it?" he bit out.

Tasuki held up his hands in mock defense. "Wo-ho! Sorry almighty one! Didn't mean to get your panties in a twist." He threw back his head and laughed, taking the other two with him.

Knives remained standing, fists clenched, as he stared after them. He looked back to Blue, who was giggling softly and he sat back down. "What's so funny? Are you laughing at me as well?"

"No, Knives_, never._"

He rolled his eyes at the slight sarcasm in her voice and turned from the table, ready to leave.

"Ok! I'm sorry! It's just…you really should lighten up, you know? They're not all bad."

"Whom?" he asked, settling back down.

"Humans." She answered and he snorted.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because, I've lived amongst them all my life. They aren't much different than us."

Knives laughed incredulously. "I can't believe that you are comparing _us_ to _them_!"

She shook her head, her face becoming serious. She felt pity well inside of her for the other plant. She had just met him and could tell already that she liked him. "You really don't know what it's like do you?" She said, almost sadly.

He crossed his arms, asking, "What?"

"What it's like to be loved?"


	18. Ch 17 Feeling On the Outside

**Chapter 17 Feeling on the Outside**

Knives was pacing the room that he and Vash shared, his eyebrows creased in irritation as he grumbled. "Insolent woman! What the hell does she know?"

After she had asked that question, his jaw had dropped. It seemed she had opened up a sore spot that even he didn't realized was there, and it made him furious for some reason. He had stood, clenching his fists, saying that she didn't know what she was talking about, turning on heel and storming back to his room.

Knives sat down on one of the beds, arms to his knees, his hands clasped loosely in front of him. He hunched slightly over, eyes looking, unfocused, at the floor. Why had that hit him so hard? He had never let the words of another affect him like that…

He knew what love was…didn't he? He remembered Rem, giving him love like a mother.

'_But you killed her…' _he thought and he closed his eyes. It was true. He had been the one to malfunction the ships, sending them crashing to the planet. He still didn't know what drove him to do it. As the days had worn on, he had felt the steady growth of hatred for the other kind, until one day…he just snapped.

He shook his head. He could never go back now…he was in too deep for that. Knives knew that he had done so many terrible things that it didn't matter anymore. How could he possibly repent for things in the past? Did he even want to?

"Knives?" he looked up abruptly, seeing the smiling face of his brother as Vash sat on the bed across from him.

"What's up? You look down." Vash asked

Knives shook his head. "It's nothing. We have important matters to discuss, brother."

Vash nodded, becoming serious. "I know. So, now you're here…what will you do? Force us back to Shikio?"

The fairer twin pinned him with an incredulous look. "Are you serious? Vash! I hate him as much as you do! The bastard has kept us pretty much hostage for the passed five years! It is a relief to be away from him…it seems that his mind control is malfunctioning at the moment."

"Yeah, but for how long? You know as well as I do that as soon as it comes back, he will track us down." Vash said quietly and Knives sighed.

"I know that…I was thinking that if we worked together, we could find a way to defeat him. I'm not sure why the connections are failing right now. It's strange…it's almost like it has to do with your human…anyways, we should take advantage of this."

Vash chuckled lightly. "Defeat him, huh? I guess that's the right word…he is a tyrant after all. He wants all of mankind wiped out, apparently, and that's why he's looking for 'The One.'"

Knives scowled. "I could care less about filthy humans. But, I refuse to sit back and let another control us, and use us like pawns." He spat with vehemence.

Vash knew he meant that, feeling his familiar sorrow at Knives's abhorrence for the people he had grown to love. "Knives…maybe one day, when this is over, you will see it."

"See what?" he said almost sarcastically.

"The good in people."

Knives crossed his arms, annoyed that the conversation was beginning to sound very familiar, an image of Blue flashing in his mind. "Quit telling me that. What? You think that I will end up falling for some human garbage? Like you?"

Vash's eyes narrowed slightly. "Meryl is _not_ garbage, Knives. The sooner you get that through your head, the better. And by the way, if you must know, she's a _plant_." He huffed, glaring at Knives.

His brother gave him a confused looked. "What? Since _when_?" the twin asked, daring Vash to be lying.

Vash put a hand to his chin, eyebrows furrowing in contemplation. "Could Meryl really be the interference with the connections?" he muttered to himself.

"Vash? What the hell do you mean she's a plant? Last time I saw her, she was…was…well, _not_ one…"

Vash sighed. It was time he relayed the information he had found out, and what was going on with Meryl. He watched his twin's reactions to his words, Knives making no readable expressions. When finished, they sat there in silence for a time, Vash letting it all sink in.

Knives didn't know what to feel. All of the information was important. They found out what 'The One' was, and that Meryl was not as human as she had seemed yesterday…but more importantly, the fact that it was Shikio who had a hand in the failing of Project Seeds left him numb.

'_It…wasn't me?' _He thought, unable to believe it.

"Knives…can't you understand it? It wasn't _you _who caused the ships to crash. Physically, it was. But mentally…"

Knives felt anger slowly building within him. He was very confused, and therefore, his initial reaction to that was anger. He clenched his fists, looking heatedly at Vash.

"Oh really? And how are we supposed to believe the _shit_ that comes out of that old man's mouth? What do you mean it wasn't me? Of course it was me! What about _that_ don't you understand? You really expect me to think that I wasn't the one responsible for everything when I have lived with it for _140 years!"_

Vash sat back, letting Knives's words sink in. He was right, on some level. How could you just believe something like that when it had already done its damage after so long?

Vash blinked in surprise. Knives sounded like he felt…guilty. Like he had felt that everything was his fault…and that's why he continued to stay where he was, stuck in his mentality laced with hatred. And Shikio did nothing but feed his fire…

Vash felt a light of hope within him. It wasn't his fault…they both knew that now. Instantly, Vash knew that it was possible to save Knives from his torment. It would take time…perhaps many years. But, to a plant, years weren't as long as they were to humans.

Smiling, he looked at his brother's almost forlorn figure, who had hunched back over, head in his hands. "Knives…it will be ok. You'll see."

He stood, waiting for a reaction, but receiving none. He began to turn away, when he heard his brother's hesitant voice.

"Vash…"

The gunman stopped, facing his twin. "Hmmm?"

"What does love feel like?"

Vash's eyes widened slightly, hearing his brother's faint voice from behind his hands where his head rested. "Love?" What had brought something like this on?

Knives merely nodded, his face remaining hidden.

"Well…there are many forms of love, Knives. Which do you mean?"

After a silence, he answered, "All."

Vash felt guilt well within him. Could it be that Knives had truly experienced no such sentiments over the years? At all? Vash was taken aback by the display of emotion that Knives was actually showing to him. All their lives together, he had been the dominant twin, never showing fear, vulnerability, or any other feelings but hatred towards humans. This was definitely a side of him that he didn't expect to be showing so soon, if at all. Was it because he was out of Shikio's presence? The other plant _was _able to control him for so long…could the affects possibly be wearing off, even though he hadn't been out of his presence for that long?

Clearing his throat, he said, "I don't know if there are words that could describe what it feels like, brother. But…it feels…safe. Secure…like you're home. It's the most amazing thing that one could ever experience. It's caring about someone, and being cared about in return. It's self-sacrificing, so someone else can be happy. It's forgiving, and unconditional, deep and unwavering friendship. And…a very human emotion."

Knives was staring at his twin now, an unreadable expression on his face. "Have you ever loved anyone brother?"

Vash nodded, responding, "I loved Rem like a mother. I love Meryl like a woman…and…you Knives. Like a brother should."

Knives tried very hard to contain his surprise, his face a mask of indifference. He blinked, looking back to the floor. After a long quiet, Vash knew he was done talking and smiled as he turned to go.

"I don't know what or who brought this on, Knives. But…I'm glad that we could talk. We are planning to go to September soon. You should come."

And he walked out the door, leaving his brother alone once again.

"How are you feeling Mer?" Kiba looked to her from his place on a bed next to hers, the doctor examining his injured foot.

She smiled, trying to hide the feelings of dread pooling within her. How would her friends react to her news? This was going to be difficult for her and she found herself wishing for Vash's presence. She knew he had gone to talk to Knives, and was unsure of how long he would be.

"I'm feeling ok, Kiba. My nausea seems to be under control at the moment, so that's good. How about you?"

He winced, feeling the doctor prod a bit too much for his liking at his foot, closing an eye as he smiled painfully. "Just great!"

Meryl chuckled. "Yeah right. Your look says it all. Hey Doc, how is it?" She looked to the short man, who stood on a stool to reach Kiba.

"It's looking pretty good. Hardly any infection at all. The medication seems to be helping with that. The fracture is still there, but it's beginning to fuse back together. This young man here just needs to keep pressure off it, for at least a week more. Use your crutches, ok?" He eyed Kiba sternly and the green-eyed man sighed.

"Yes doctor…" he said almost sheepishly. He was stubborn, hardly using his crutches at all.

Meryl giggled. "Mr. Kiba, very stubborn and too good for crutches…" she teased and he narrowed his eyes at her in mock irritation.

"Miss Meryl, too slow to defend herself…" he promptly reached out and poked her in the ribs, earning a muffled shriek as her hands shot to her mouth, attempting to control the sound.

"Kiba! That's it! You're gonna get it!" He knew that she hated to be tickled.

"Oh really? Well, bring it on girl!"

The two went silent for a moment, looking at one another, and then to themselves, realizing how silly they must seem, both lying on white sheeted hospital beds, looking for all the world like a couple of crazy patients.

"Uh, yeah! I'll get you good…just as soon as I get out of this bed!" Meryl corrected, a grin coming to her face.

"Me too!" Kiba grinned back and they broke into chuckles, the doctor joining in as he shook his head.

"Kids. Kiba, you're free to go. I've changed the walking cast to a better one. It should do nicely. Remember to put as little pressure as possible, young man. Use those crutches!" He shook a finger at him and Kiba shrunk back a little, Meryl giggling.

"Better do what he says Kiba. He means business."

He sighed as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, allowing the doctor to hand him his crutches. "Hey, Mer…if you are feeling better tonight, let's all have dinner together and talk about what we are going to do next, ok?"

Meryl nodded, her worry returning. She already knew what the next step would be…she just had to tell them. By the sound of his voice, she knew Kiba was missing the closeness of the group. They had been sort of spread out during the day, and she actually felt herself longing for their companionship as well.

"It will be nice for all of us to be together again."

Kiba nodded as he smiled softly at her. "If I don't see you, I'll come check on you, ok?"

"Thanks Kiba." Meryl smiled and he nodded, thanking the doctor and exiting the lab.

She turned her attention to the man and asked, "Do you think I will be able to get up and go tonight?" she said with hope and he smiled warmly.

"Of course you can dear. Meryl, just because you are a plant, doesn't mean that you are any different in personality than you were before. You can still live the way you have been living. Look at Vash. He's a prime example. He seems human, right?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"Well, that's because he partly is. Physically, on the inside, he may be a little different. But, he has emotions, just like I do, Meryl. Very real ones. Very human ones. We are very much the same, your kind and mine. It's nothing to be afraid of."

Meryl felt tears prick her eyes as she gave him a look of gratitude. "Thank you. For telling me this. It seems to…have helped my fear a little."

He smiled good naturedly, responding, "You are afraid to tell your friends, are you not?"

She looked to her hands, wringing them together as she nodded.

"I have seen the way they care for you young lady. I am quite sure that this will not cause them to shun you. It will surprise them, that's for sure. But, you seem to be a pretty close group."

Meryl smiled, wiping away the last of her few tears, responding, "They're my best friends. They've always been there for me…and we have all gone through a lot together this passed week."

"Adventure, it seems, brings the closest of friends together even more, as you rely on each others strengths. Each member has their own strong points to bring to the table." He said wisely and she nodded.

"Doctor, how much longer will you need me for testing?" Meryl asked, a bit off subject.

"I think it would be wise for you to stay about a week before you go away from here. There is still no telling what changes your body has yet to go through, and I want to make sure that you are stable before you travel."

The silver-eyed woman nodded, her eyes focused on her hands. "I understand. Thank you for all your help. For making this as comfortable for me as possible."

He patted her on the back, ready to begin his work again, saying, "You are welcome dear. I will continue to do what I can for you until you are ready to travel to September." He finished and hopped off the stool, exiting the room.

Meryl slowly made her way to the kitchen and dining area, eager to see her friends, and Vash. She was sorely missing the gunman, and his handsome smile. She had gone through the wringer of emotions that day, crying like a baby, and then laughing her head off at the incredulity of it all. She was a plant, not a human like she had thought all of her years. What exactly did it mean to be a plant? Meryl really didn't know, but trusted that Vash could explain things in detail to her. She stood in the doorway, looking at the party. Milly and Tasuki were busy eating, Vash and Kiba sitting next to each other in conversation. Knives sat in the corner, arms folded, a superior look on his face.

"Meryl! You're up!" Vash stood, making his way to her side, allowing her to lean on him for support as he helped her to the table. She smiled weakly at her group, who grinned widely at her, calling out their greetings.

"Oh Meryl! I'm so sorry you've been sick!" Milly gave her a sympathetic look. "Tasuki and I came by earlier to visit, but you were sleeping like a rock."

"Thanks guys…I'm doing better. Just tired still, that's all."

"Hey Mer. You look like the walking dead. What's up?" Tasuki quipped and Meryl gave him a crusty stare.

"Yeah, and you look like your face was hit by the ugly stick." She deadpanned and Vash guffawed, the others chuckling quietly.

"Hahahahaha!"

Tasuki glared at him, saying, "And what are you laughing at, needle-head? You shouldn't be laughing! What with that hair and all!"

"Oh really now? And you're one to talk Tasuki!" Kiba spoke up and Vash grinned at him.

"It's bright red…and I bet that it's natural too. Hey Milly? Is it? I mean, is he a fire crotch or what?" Kiba went on, Vash guffawing again, Meryl shoving her hands to her face as she cried with laughter into them.

Tasuki's jaw dropped, his face matching his hair, as he looked stricken.

Milly smiled widely, holding up a finger as she leaned in. "Actually, he-mph mph!"

She was muffled as her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her mouth, the stricken look never leaving his face. He knew how honest his Milly was…_too_ honest at times.

Vash threw back his head, roaring with laughter and Kiba joined him, unable to stop the sound as it bubbled up and out of him.

Meryl was nearly choking as she wiped tears from her face, observing the red head's look. "So, Tasuki, you look like the walking dead. What's up?" she wheezed out and began laughing all over again as he pinned her with a death glare.

He shook his head, for once being at a loss for words as the others, even Milly, laughed loudly. "Thanks a lot guys! You sure no how to kick a guy when he's down!" he grumbled, shoving a bite of meat in his mouth.

The laughing began to lighten up, all wiping tears from their eyes as they struggled to contain themselves.

Milly, still chuckling lightly, wrapped her arm about his shoulders. She leaned very close into him, whispering in his ear. "Yeah, it's definitely natural." She winked at him and he turned red again, shaking his head as a grin slowly spread over his face.

He adopted his usual cocky air, pointing his finger to her, eyes squinting as his smile took up his entire face. "Oh yeah, and you _like_ it don't you!"

Milly giggled again, as Meryl, Vash and Kiba let out sounds of disgust.

"Aww man! Too much info!" Kiba began to eat again.

"Come on you guys! I don't want to know about your sex life! I'm getting ready to eat here!" Meryl said in mock disgust, still smiling.

"Hey, you brought it on girly." Tasuki shrugged, a smug smile on as he continued to eat.

"Uh, no, you did…" Meryl said indignantly.

Tasuki opened his mouth to fight back when Kiba waved his hands in the air. "Ok ok! Calm down guys! I know what we can talk about."

They two stopped arguing to stare at him, a serious look on his face as he turned to Vash. "So, Vash? Are you a natural blonde?"

All members let out more disgusted sounds, Meryl choking on her carrots.

"Aww! Come _on_!" Tasuki said and Vash grinned.

"Well, yeah…but mine's darker."

"Aaaah! Nooo! Delete delete delete!" Tasuki slapped his hands over his ears, eyes shut as he shook his head back and forth.

Vash threw his head back again, laughing loudly as Meryl dropped her head to the table, finding it hard to breath through her laughter.

From the corner, Knives observed the friends as they quipped and joked with one another, even allowing a very small smile at the current joke. He felt like he was on the outside, looking in. He felt a knot of jealousy at their closeness, finding their behavior strange to say the least. But…somewhat appealing. Laughter was not something that he ever had, and absently wondered if he even knew how to laugh, it had been so many years since it had happened. He blinked as Kiba called out his name, a grin on the green-eyed man's face.

"Yo, Knives! What about you?"

Knives gave him a blank look. "What about me?"

"Well, are you a natural blonde too? Just 'cause you're his brother doesn't mean it's the same…"

"Awwww!" Tasuki hit his head on the table, the others dissolving into another round of uncontrollable laughter.

Knives felt his eyebrow tick. Alongside his irritation, he felt…amusement. "Nope. It's dark too."

Kiba's eyes widened in amazement as he pointed to Knives. "He made a joke!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Kibaaaa! Stoppit! My sides hurt!" Meryl begged, tears leaking from her closed eyes, her arms wrapped around her shaking frame.

Vash had his head to the table, as did Tasuki, and was pounding it now, his laughter ringing out into the room.

Knives felt his mouth twitch. He was trying so hard…but to no avail. He grinned, a small laugh escaping his mouth. Though he didn't do it very loudly, the chuckles poured forth from him, and he felt warmth in his stomach. Laughing actually felt very…liberating.

The merriment died down slowly, the group finally getting a handle on themselves, though grins remained on everyone's faces as they ate.

"_Damn_ I'm funny!" Kiba said cheerfully and Meryl shook her head.

She was so happy at that moment. She was with Vash, and her best friends, eating and laughing like friends did. She had momentarily forgotten her troubles, becoming lost in the moment. Now that she was thinking clearly once more, she felt the twist of anxiousness all over again.

"So guys, what now?" Tasuki spoke around a mouthful of pudding.

Vash was about to speak up when Meryl's voice broke in, small and hesitant. "Uh, actually, I was going to talk to you all about it." She glanced at Vash, who was staring at her, giving her an 'are you sure about this' look.

She smiled, working up her courage. "We are going to September. In about a week. The doctor would like for me to stay here longer to finish up testing, and make sure that I am ok to travel."

"Mer, what's wrong with you?" Kiba asked, trying to be gentle. "I mean, why do you need so much testing? You were perfectly healthy before we came here, right?"

The raven-haired woman sighed, her shoulders drooping a bit. It was the moment of truth. "Guys…this is really hard for me to tell you. So…just hear me out before you jump up and start yelling or something like that, ok?" she almost pleaded, earning strange looks from Kiba, Tasuki and Milly.

"I…I'm sick because my body…is changing…" she trailed off, gulping. This was proving more difficult than she had thought it would be.

"Changing?" Kiba's eyes were now full of concern for her. "Mer, what do you mean? Do you have a terminal disease or something?"

Meryl let out a small laugh at his over dramatics and shook her head. "No, nothing like that. I'm not dying, let's put it that way."

Audible sounds of relief came from her friends and she breathed in, gaining more confidence.

"I'm…not human, you guys."

A deafening silence came over them, Meryl holding her breath, waiting for their reaction.

Tasuki was the first to break the quiet, pointing dramatically to her, saying, "I knew it! I just knew it! I always knew that you were a _rock_!" He chuckled at the dumbfounded looks on his friend's faces and Meryl laughed. The atmosphere immediately lightened and Tasuki smiled at her.

"Mer, what the hell is that supposed to mean? That you're not human?" he said gently.

She took in a shaky breath, her cheeks burning from the fact that all were staring intently at her, even Knives. She glanced to Vash, who smiled, offering his silent support.

"It means just that, guys. I'm not human. I'm a plant. Although I didn't know it until this morning."

"Meryl? _Our_ Meryl?" Milly said quietly.

"A plant?" Kiba breathed softly, unbelievingly.

She nodded slowly, finding the table very interesting.

"You were scared to tell us, weren't you?" Kiba said softly as he locked eyes with her.

Meryl couldn't help as her bottom lip began to quiver, her eyebrows furrowing together as she stood slowly. "I…" she trailed off, closing her eyes as a tear leaked from under her lids.

Kiba stood, stepping next to her and wrapping his arms around her. "It's ok Mer…it's ok…"

Milly stood, coming behind Meryl and hugging her from behind, burying her head into her hair. "You must be so scared Meryl…"

Tasuki stood as well, and Vash smiled as he watched him wordlessly join the hug.

Vash stepped in, joining last. The five stood there, Meryl crying softly as the other four offered their silent support.

"Guys…" Meryl breathed out softly.

"It's ok Mer. What, did you think that we would just abandon you or something? You have to know that we aren't _that_ heartless…" Tasuki smiled and she laughed as they loosened their holds, backing way from one another.

Knives observed them from his corner, marveling at their behavior. Could this be real? Could humans really be so accepting of a plant? He looked away, shaking his head. It was still unbelievable to him. But…

He looked back to them, seeing the soft smiles on their faces as they looked at one another. There they were, right in front of him. Humans…so unconditionally accepting one of his kind. And his brother.

"Why couldn't I be accepted like that…?" he said very softly and Vash looked up to meet his gaze, a warm smile on his face. Knives blinked, tearing his eyes away, suddenly finding the wall very interesting as he adopted his cold air once again.

"I'm so scared, guys…" Meryl reached up to wipe her tears away as they sat back down.

"We're here for you Meryl." Vash said reassuringly and she smiled as the others resounded with agreements.

"So why September?" Tasuki asked.

"It's where my…parents live." Were they still her parents? Meryl didn't know…

"What will we find there?" Kiba spoke up and she shrugged.

The conversation she had overheard from her parents long ago crossed her mind.

'_Why? She's not even my daughter!' _Her father's stinging words echoed in her ears and she smiled sadly. It was beginning to make sense…but, then, whose daughter was she?

Realizing that she hadn't answered Kiba, she took a breath in. "Maybe where I really came from."


	19. Ch 18 Confessions and Confusions

**Chapter 18 Confessions and Confusions**

Meryl sighed, swinging her legs absently as she sat on some boulders just outside the ship, staring up at the moons. She wore her duster, wrapping it tightly about her, as it was a bit chilly. They had certainly taken it very well. Her friends had been so willing and open to her, and she sighed in relief.

"What, did you really expect that they would leave you?" she berated herself quietly. She knew them all better than that. They were true and loyal, and she smiled. They had listened intently as Vash had relayed the information on 'The One', and of Shikio's dealing with the Project Seeds. She remembered glancing to Knives, who was looking like he was trying not to pay attention. He seemed alone…and she had felt a pang of pity for him. She couldn't imagine the confusion he must be experiencing at this new information.

"Hey, want some company?" she looked over the edge of the boulder and smiled when she saw Vash standing there. Her breath caught as she looked at him, his golden hair glowing in the moonlight, giving him an angelic appearance.

"Oh, I guess…if I _have_ to…" she joked lightly and watched as he leapt up easily, settling beside her.

He merely chuckled, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "What's up? Why are you up here alone?"

"Just thinking, that's all."

He nodded. Meryl glanced to him, feeling her heart thud again as she took in his profile. Gods he was gorgeous! His perfect nose, strong chin, his beautiful eyes, so strong yet gentle at the same time…

She blinked as he raised an eyebrow. She had failed to notice that he had turned to her fully, and was looking at her as she stared at him.

Her cheeks flushed and she looked down, laughing in embarrassment. "Sorry…"

He smiled. "Don't be." And he turned his gaze forward. "So, you want to talk about what's on your mind?"

Meryl sighed, joining his gaze. "I was just wondering…what does it mean to be a plant? I mean, I really don't feel different…"

He chuckled lightly. "Well, you haven't honed any of your abilities at all yet, so that doesn't surprise me."

"Abilities?" she blinked in curiosity.

"Yeah. We are what you call superhuman, I guess. We are capable of many things that humans would find impossible. I can run great distances without tiring as easily, I can leap much higher than your average human, and I'm physically stronger than all of them. We are also capable of generating vast amounts of power, hence the plants used to generate life in the cities. We are also immortal."

Meryl sat still, absorbing the information.

"Oh, we can also speak telepathically."

"Telepathically? As in, in your minds?" Meryl blinked and he nodded. "How?" was her simple question.

"Well, it's called a connection. Your Ki, or life energy, literally reaches out, connecting with another Plants, opening up a pathway between you."

"That sounds…complicated." She said hesitantly and he chuckled.

"It's quite simple really. Want to try? It's a good intro to your abilities."

She looked skeptical, but decide to give it a try. Why not? "Ok. How do I do it? Close my eyes?"

"No, you don't even have to do that. Just look at my eyes and concentrate really hard on me. Think of me. I'll say something, and see if you can hear me."

Meryl nodded, staring with purpose at him. '_Think of Vash…think of Vash…_'

She felt a warm sensation, a tingling all over. It was a strange feeling, but not uncomfortable.

'Meryl?'

She nearly jumped, her eyes widening as her jaw dropped. "Did you say my name?"

He laughed. "Yeah, see? It's pretty easy. Ok, do it again."

Her silver eyes locked with his again and she concentrated.

After a moment, Vash smiled. "Did you hear that one?"

She frowned. "No."

He chuckled, saying, "Ok, I didn't really say anything. Just wanted to make sure."

"Of what, that it wasn't all in my head when I said I heard your name?"

"Hahaha, no pun intended, I'm sure!"

Meryl looked surprised as she grinned. "Hey! You know what I mean!"

"I know I know, seriously, let's try again." He said and she looked into his eyes, noticing that he was leaning closer to her. She felt her blush rise and her heart quicken at their close proximity. She hadn't really had a lot of time the last few days to focus on just him, and now, she found his presence intoxicating.

'You know, I like it when you blush. Is it because of me?'

Meryl's eyes widened again, her face reddening even more as she opened her mouth to say something.

'No, don't break the connection. You try it now. All you have to do is think it, and I'll hear it.'

Apprehensive, she thought, 'Uh…hello?' She felt rather dumb for not coming up with something better, but Vash's eyes brightened as he smiled.

'I can hear you! Say something else.'

'It's cold…'

She heard his mental laughing as he scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her, still maintaining eye contact. Meryl felt her already thudding heart pound even harder, the warmth emanating from him beside her making her want to lean into him.

'Is that a little better?'

'Yeah…thanks. I heard you laughing. It's strange that you can even laugh in here.'

She heard it again. 'Well, if you can talk, you can laugh, right? It's the same in your mind. See? It's getting easier and easier for you to do it, huh?'

'Yeah, it is. This is still so strange! I can't believe that I can do this!'

She felt him squeeze her shoulder with his arm. 'You never answered my question.'

She blinked. 'What question?'

'Your blushing. Is it because of me?'

Meryl's face deepened even more in color and he laughed again.

'I guess that answers that one!'

She broke the eye contact, looking shyly to her lap. The connection was still there, and strangely, she didn't have to concentrate on him anymore to maintain it.

'Why do you Meryl? Do I make you…uncomfortable?'

She looked back to him, shaking her head. 'Not at all Vash…'

'Do I embarrass you?' he said, his voice seemingly lower. It sent pleasant shivers through her, the warmth in her stomach growing steadily.

'N.no…' she mentally stammered and he turned to face her, hands on her shoulders, their faces inches apart. Meryl felt her breathing become faster, her heart pounding now.

'Gods he's something else…' she thought to herself, watching as he raised an eyebrow. Instantly, she realized her mistake, her eyes widening as a slow, wicked smile crossed his mouth.

'I just thought that, didn't I?' she said, ready to bury her head in the sand of embarrassment.

'That you did, woman. What exactly did you mean by that?' he questioned, the tone in his voice flirtatious.

'I…' she trailed off.

'You're heart is pounding, did you know that?' he asked, his wicked smile never leaving his face.

'What? How can you…tell?" she stammered and she again heard his laughter.

'You may not be able to sense mine yet, but when in connection, you can really feel a lot of what the other one is feeling.'

Meryl knew she was going to pass out from her plight soon. 'So you…know what I'm feeling right now?'

His face turned very serious as he leaned in even closer. 'Physically, yes…but emotionally, I can only guess…' he trailed off.

Meryl's physical reactions to him were about to go into overload.

'You never answered my question, again. What did you mean by that?'

His face was nearly touching hers, and she could feel his breath on her lips. It was at that point that she realized that he too was breathing heavier, and she closed her yes.

'I meant…that you are amazing, Vash.'

She could almost feel his cockiness now and opened her eyes to find a twinkle in his. 'Oh? In my looks? Or my physique? How about my charming personality?' he said, smiling widely.

She sighed. Might as well come clean. Shrugging, she thought, 'All of them?'

Vash's eyes gained a strange light in them, and she felt her heart leap when he broke their connection, breathing out, "Is that a confession?"

Before she could answer, he closed the inches between them, his lips pressed against hers, gently at first, as if testing her.

She felt shockwaves run down her spine, the fire igniting full force inside of her. All at once, she felt desire running through her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself against him, earning a soft groan from him.

He pulled her small frame into his lap as he deepened the kiss, leaning into her as she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. They broke apart momentarily, only to lock lips again, Meryl sighing as they did so. Vash began to run his hands over her, feeling her tense and then relax under his touch as he roamed her.

"Vash…" she all but whined and he felt the need building to lay her down. But, he broke away from her mouth, breath labored as he looked into her eyes, seeing the desire floating inside their silvery depths.

"Mer…" he breathed and she nodded, her breath coming in small gasps.

"We can't do this here…" he said reluctantly and she nodded again, sitting upright on his lap.

"Yeah, I know. It's a little…public."

They sat for a bit in each other's arms, Meryl leaning into his chest as he stroked her back with his hands. To tell the truth, they were both disappointed that they couldn't have gone further…but they knew it wasn't the right place. Vash, could however, tell her something else. He felt his anxiousness spring up, unsure if he should say it. Was it too soon?

Pushing gently back from her, so that he could look her in the eyes, Vash spoke. "Meryl…I read your book."

She tensed immediately, her head still on his chest as she felt her heart leap back to her throat. "You…did? When?" her voice was small, unsure.

" I took it from your shelf before we left, and have been reading it when I have been alone. Why didn't you tell me…?" Vash said as he pushed her back gently to look her in the eyes.

She found it hard to maintain eye contact and looked to the side. "Tell you…what?"

"That I had caused you so much pain?"

Meryl went silent for a moment, trying to search for the right words. "Vash…I…well, how could I? When you were so distanced those years I traveled with you? Sometimes, I felt as if you didn't even know I was around…or that you didn't care."

"Meryl…I'm sorry…"

She shook her head. "It's ok Vash. I understand why you did it. Part of it was because you didn't want Milly and I involved. And part of it was…because you felt like you didn't deserve my friendship. At least, that's what I took from it…" she trailed off, wondering if she had gotten it correct.

Vash stared at her for a long time, an unreadable expression on his face. "Meryl…I'm a dangerous man to be around. Disaster has seemed to follow me wherever I go. You are right. I didn't want you and Milly involved, if I could help it. At first, I thought you to be like everyone else…a passing shadow in my life. I haven't had any true long lasting friendships…ever. I guess that part of it is because of who and what I am. But…you're right. I was afraid of friendship, even though I so desperately craved it. You and Milly were my first true friends, Meryl."

Meryl smiled softly at him. "I know Vash…and it makes me happy to know that you think of us that way. To know that Vash the Stampede sees us as true friends…well, that doesn't happen to a girl everyday."

Vash smiled back at her, feeling nervousness rise. He wanted to say more…but…should he? "Meryl…I have something else to tell you…"

Meryl cocked her head to the side. "What is it Vash?"

He breathed in. Ok, moment of truth. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be, but he knew it was too late now…it was coming whether it was appropriate or not.

"I don't know how you will take this…I'm not sure if you're ready for this…but, I don't just think of you as a friend. I'm in love with you Meryl. I have been for years. And, I'm sorry that I left you in August…"

She froze, not daring to believe that she had just heard that. "You…love me?" she asked, her voice small and hesitant. Could this be real? After loving him for so long…he actually felt the same? This was something that could only be written in a romance novel, right? But here he was, right in front of her, confessing his feelings for her.

He nearly laughed out loud. "That's what I said."

"Say it again…" she breathed, and he looked slightly surprised.

He reached a hand to smooth away a lock of her dark hair from her face, and she leaned into his touch. "I said, I love you Meryl."

Meryl closed her eyes, reveling in the feelings that she was experiencing. Elation, pleasant surprise, relief, and, reciprocation. She couldn't believe it…

Opening her eyes, she locked gazes with his, smiling a s she asked, "Why would you think that I wasn't ready to hear that Vash?"

He broke eye contact, looking slightly guilty as he looked down. "Kiba…"

Understanding dawned over her and she nodded. "I see…" How could she explain this to him? "Vash, I love Kiba."

She felt him tense ever so slightly and smiled, realizing what that must have sounded like. Reaching her hand to his face, she locked eyes with him again. "But it's not the way you think. It's not the same kind of love that…a woman would have for a man…it's different. He is a constant in my life, a real and true friend. The love I have for him is indescribable."

Vash nodded slowly, feeling a small bit of relief at her explanation. " I would have told you sooner…but, I haven't wanted to say anything for his sake, either."

Meryl blinked, a smile creeping over her face. "You like him a lot, don't you?"

He grinned as he nodded. "Yeah…I consider him a friend. And, apparently, he does me too."

"Oh really? Have you talked?" she asked, knowing that they hadn't really spoken since the sandworm incident.

"He pulled me aside today…he…said he was ok with me."

"Ok with you?"

Vash nodded, looking out across the desert. "He said that if you had to…choose someone else…he was glad it was me…" he trailed off, wondering if he was being a little presumptuous.

Meryl's eyes widened. "Kiba…said that?" she breathed quietly and Vash nodded, still not looking at her.

After a moment, Meryl giggled. "And what do you think mister Vash? Do you think that I have 'chosen' you?"

He felt his cheeks warm a bit as he looked back to her. "I…"

"I love you too Vash." she said easily.

His eyes widened. He hadn't expected anything of her, and yet, the words had been spoken. He felt his stomach twist pleasantly as he smiled gently. Softening his eyes, he pulled her into another, calmer kiss.

When they pulled back from one another, Vash grinned. "Are you sure about that Meryl?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she adopted a mock irritated look, although she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"Well, I _am_ the infamous Vash the Stampede, you know! I'm said to be a humanoid typhoon! The first act of God amongst men! Aren't you frightened of me?" He laughed.

Meryl smiled, bringing both hands to his face, kissing him again. "No Vash…I'm not. You asked me that before…and the answer is still the same."

The gunman became serious again as he gazed at her. "Thank you Meryl. I would say that I don't deserve your love. And maybe I don't…"

Meryl laughed softly and Vash remembered why he loved the twinkling sound so much. "Vash, you should let me be the judge of that. The fact is you don't have a choice in the matter. I love you whether you like it or not!"

He grinned, leaning into her. "Oh, I definitely like it…"

She giggled as he pressed another kiss to her lips and then hugged her close. With her arms wrapped around his neck, Meryl closed her eyes, feeling sleep begin to tug at her consciousness almost immediately. His arms were warm and safe, the rise and fall of his chest lulling. She smiled softly as she heard and felt his beating heart by her ear.

'So, we have hearts that beat, and warm bodies…and, we can experience love. Plants aren't much different from humans, are they?' she thought vaguely, nearly asleep

Vash smiled as he gathered her closer and he stood, leaping down from the rocks and heading to the ship.

'No we're not Meryl. We aren't much different at all.'

Knives wandered the corridors of the ship absently, many things weighing on his mind. He wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. He was experiencing emotion that was unfamiliar to him, and it was making him angry. Anger was the one emotion that he really knew, finding it comfortable and safe. But now…

"Hey sunshine. You're out late."

He snapped his attentions in front of him, where Blue stood leaning against a door, her usual confident look on her face.

He all but scowled as he continued to walk by. "What do you want woman?"

She chuckled, pushing from against the door to follow him. "Nothing. Is there something I should be wanting?"

Knives let out an irritated sigh, knowing that she wasn't going to leave him alone. "Why are you following me?"

"Why not?"

His eyebrow ticked. 'This woman is impossible!'

'Oh? How so?'

He whirled around, locking eyes with her, surprise evident on his face.

She nearly threw her head back and laughed, but knew it was late, so she refrained. 'What's wrong sunshine? I'm pretty good at this. I'm a plant too after all, or have you forgotten already?'

He frowned as he turned away and began walking again. He felt her following him again and thought, 'How could I forget an insolent wench like you?' He was surprised when the thought held no edge to it. He had meant for it to…

'And there's that winning personality again! Knives! Living up to his name!'

He heard her mental laughter and stopped again, eyes downcast. 'Why don't you just leave me alone?' his thought was quiet.

Blue made her way around him to stand in front of him again, folding her arms as she smiled. 'Because I like you. You're fun to harass.'

He shook his head, clenching his fists as he looked up and glared at her. 'Oh, so that's it? You _like_ to harass me? Huh! I don't need this from you. Or anything from you for that matter!' He nearly stomped away and she caught his arm, causing him to stop and look at her, irritation written on his face.

Quickly, she leaned on her tiptoes, planting a kiss on his cheek before smiling wickedly, and turning to saunter off. 'Night sunshine. See you in the morning.'

Knives was at a loss for words as he stared after her, his jaw slack, eyes wide. His hand traveled slowly to the spot she had kissed him, coming to rest on it. Again, he wasn't sure what he was experiencing, but he noticed that his heart rate had accelerated, a warmth pooling in his stomach. He was about to become angry again, when he realized that he actually liked the feeling.

Snapping out of it, he closed his eyes, shaking his head swiftly. He clenched his fists again, opening his eyes again and looking down the hall where Blue had disappeared. 'Gods! She is so _maddening!_' He turned on heel, storming down the hall to the kitchen, intent on a drink, and he heard her faint laughter again in his mind. He severed the connection she was making quickly. He didn't know what her intentions were, but he absolutely refused to be made a fool of.

Knives entered the kitchen, surprised to see Kiba sitting at the table, a far way look in his eyes. Choosing to ignore the human, he stalked by him, punching in some numbers to the food dispenser.

"Hey." He heard Kiba's short greeting and didn't respond as he grabbed the glass of water, sitting at the table across from the other man.

Knives cast his eyes down at the table, taking slow sips from his glass, ignoring the human across from him. He could feel the weight of Kiba's stare and felt a twitch of irritation. Looking up, he barked, "What?"

Kiba shrugged, looking away. "What's your problem anyway?" he said quietly, almost inaudibly.

"Human trash, such as yourself. That's what my problem is." Knives stated, his air of superiority rising.

Kiba felt his hackles rise defensively, but tried hard to contain himself. "Well excuse me. Who died and made you so high and mighty?" he glared lightly at Knives holding, his own with the plant.

The blonde man snorted. "No one made me this way. It's the way things _are_."

Kiba sighed, shaking his head. "It's funny. You're nothing like him."

"Like who?" Knives retorted sarcastically.

"Like Vash."

Knives glowered at him. "No, he is nothing like _you_. He may act nice and accepting, but he's a _plant_. A far superior being than any of you. He could help wipe this planet out in the blink of an eye if he chose. His powers are greater than you could _ever_ fathom." He said, his tone belittling.

A flash of the red-eyed Vash went through Kiba's mind. And then, one of Vash with his goofiest grin in place, and he chuckled. "That man wouldn't hurt a fly if he could help it." The Vash he knew was kind, and gentle. He was peace loving, and would do anything to help another in need.

"Don't mistake a _weakness_ for kindness." Knives said haughtily. Vash was truly powerful, but his one flaw _was_ the human race…

"No Knives. Don't _you_ mistake his _strengths_ for weakness. He _is_ more powerful than any of us humans. And…he has seemingly chosen to protect us. That is something that you will never understand, is it? The desire to help someone other than yourself?"

Knives's eyes widened in surprise, feeling his anger rise steadily. How was it that this insolent human, whom he had only met yesterday, had the nerve to speak to him like that? To make such assumptions?

"Don't presume that you know _anything_ about me!" Knives all but spat, standing.

Kiba stared at him, shaking his head slowly. "I don't. All I know is the image you put out. I saw the way you looked at our group tonight. You smiled, even laughed and joked a bit. You can't hide the fact that you wished you were apart of it. I have seen your type before. You walk around, putting others down to make yourself feel better. Even though it's _you_ who is the real coward. _You_ who really needs to fix _your_ problems, instead of blaming them on others. _You_ who feels unaccepted, when all you need to do is be accepting."

Knives stood there, gaping at the green-eyed man as Kiba stood, his eyes level with the plant, quiet confidence exuding from him. "You know I'm right. All you have to do is be accepting of others. This world isn't all bad."

Kiba walked away, before the plant could respond and Knives watched him go, for once, feeling utterly speechless.


	20. Ch 19 Wishing It Was Easier

**Chapter 19 Wishing It Was Easier**

Could it be true? Is that all he needed to do?

Knives walked the dusty streets of the town; contemplating the conversation he and Kiba had the previous night. He had been, of course, very angry when the man had stalked off, his words burning in Knives's ears. He just couldn't understand it. He had been there for a mere two days, and Kiba was the third person to tell him something along those lines. Could it be…that maybe he _was_ wrong? Somehow?

All he needed to do was be accepting of others. But, did he _want_ to be? He saw how happy Vash seemed, wondering what it would be like…

He really hadn't ever been accepted, had he?

"_Yes you have." _He mentally told himself. _"Rem was accepting of you…until you killed her."_

He shook his head furiously, to throw that thought out. Why the hell had he been coming back to that thought lately? Could he possibly be feeling…guilty over it? Is this what guilt felt like? To be tormented always from something that you knew you shouldn't have done?

"Need some company?"

Knives was brought from his brooding, absently noticing that he had stopped and was leaning against a building. He looked up to see Blue sitting on a half wall in front of him, a smile on her face. He noticed that it wasn't her usual smug look and he raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you keep popping up from?" he pushed from the wall, walking to the partition and sitting next to her.

She shrugged, smile still intact. "I don't pop up. I follow you."

He blinked. "_Why_ is it that you keep doing that?" He was passed being angry, now just truly curious about her.

"I said it before. I like you. You intrigue me. I want to know more about you, that's all." she said honestly.

Knives stared at the ground, watching the small gusts of wind blow dust up. "I just don't get you. All of you, for that matter." He said very faintly. It was true; the way she Vash and Kiba were behaving towards him was confusing to him. Vash, he could understand a little. They were brothers. But, even so, did Knives truly know what even brotherly love was supposed to feel like? He had been cruel to Vash in the past…but his twin had still told him that he loved him like a brother should. How could he? After all he had done…

"What's there to not get? Is it really that strange to you? That someone might show an interest in being your friend?" Blue asked quietly.

At first, the blonde didn't respond, his eyes remaining to the street. "Why…?" he breathed out and she leaned in closer.

"Why what?" she asked and her eyes widened slightly when he finally locked gazes with her. She could clearly see the confusion in his depths. And, even more so, the veiled pain and sadness that he tried so hard to mask.

"Why would someone want to be my friend?"

Blue felt pity well within her again, surprising even herself with how bad she felt for this man. He really _didn't_ know what love felt like…any form of it…

What had happened to him? What was his past? Had it truly been so bad? It was then that she realized his problem, or one of his main ones. He didn't feel unaccepted because others didn't accept him, or _want_ to accept him. He felt like he didn't deserve to be loved…

Suddenly, Blue felt a strong desire to help him, wanting to show him what the meaning of friendship was. If he would let her, she would try.

"Knives…" she said softly, trying to keep the pity out of her voice. She had barely met him, but knew his type. He wouldn't want that from her, his pride too strong.

"Just leave me alone." He said quietly, almost inaudibly.

Blue was a stubborn woman, and, undeterred, she jumped up, smiling broadly as she stuck her hand out to him.

He just stared at it, not getting what she was doing.

She sighed, saying, "Hold out your hand."

"My hand?"

"No, your leg. Yes, your hand Knives." She said playfully, earning a slight scowl from him as he hesitantly held out his gloved hand. She latched onto it with her own, pulling him to his feet.

"Come with me." She said, not asking, but telling, as she dragged him off.

Instead of fighting it, he allowed her to lead him through the city, a small blush coming to his face as he noticed she hadn't let go of his hand. Why wasn't she afraid of him? Everyone else always had been…

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Not bothering to turn around or slow the pace, Blue responded, "You'll see. I have a favor to ask of you, ok?"

He was really curious now. "Favor?"

"Yes. Just be nice. And smile. Ok?"

"Woman, what are you-"

"Just say ok." She cut him off and he snapped his mouth shut.

They remained silent for the rest of their walk, until Blue came to a halt in front of a little house. She knocked on the door, calling, "Hey Gramps! You home?"

"Blue, what are we-" he tried to ask but she whirled around, a smile on her face.

"Wow! You actually called me by my name! I'm not just insolent woman, or wench anymore, huh?" she teased and he sighed, crossing his arms as he gave her a dry look.

"Woman, I swear-" The poor plant was cut off again as the door opened to reveal a kindly looking old man.

"Blue! What a pleasant surprise! We are just sitting down to lunch. Please, come in and join us! I see you have a visitor with you!" He reached over to give the girl a hug, which she returned gently, smiling.

Knives blinked down at the human, unsure of what to say.

Blue jumped in quickly, dragging him passed the man and into the house, saying, "Yes, his name is Knives. Hey Gram! How are you feeling?"

Knives stood by, watching as Blue ran up to an old lady with warm brown eyes and gray hair pulled into a bun. She laughed as she hugged the woman with fondness, the grandma pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Blue…so good to see you my dear. You are still as beautiful as ever. I am feeling ok today, not too bad. The medication you brought me from the doctor has been doing miracles for me." She turned her kind eyes to Knives, the smile never leaving her wrinkled face. "Why hello young man. Blue, would you like to introduce us?"

"Gram, Gramps, this is my friend Knives."

Knives felt a jolt go through him. She had called him a friend…

"Knives?"

He blinked as his eyes focused on Blue, feeling awkward. She smiled brilliantly at him, silently encouraging him. He cleared his throat, looking at the expectant faces of the old couple and Blue. And then, going against his very nature, he smiled.

"Hello. It's…nice to meet you." He felt strange…he had just greeted a human being without feeling his stomach roil in disgust…could Blue be having a bigger affect on him that he realized?

He instantly found himself being ushered by her and the old woman to the kitchen table, where it seemed lunch had already been made. The man went to the kitchen, returning with two more plates and sets of silverware, setting them on the table. Knives stood by the table, uneasily waiting as the others sat. He remained standing, unsure of himself and Blue patted the seat next to her, smiling broadly.

"You can sit here, if you'd like Knives."

The sound of her voice seemed to galvanize him into action and he pulled out the chair, sitting slowly.

The grandma leaned into Blue, eyes twinkling as she smiled, saying, "My, he's a handsome one, isn't he?" She winked and Blue smiled widely, looking at Knives and nodding. He felt a small blush paint his cheeks, looking down quickly as the two women chuckled.

"Hope you like roast beef, son. It's sandwiches and salad for us today. Oh, and there's something special for dessert. We save it for when Blue decides to show up." He winked at the girl and her face brightened.

"Ice cream?" she asked and he nodded, smiling.

"Ice cream?" Knives repeated and Blue blinked.

"Don't' tell me…you've never had it?"

Knives shrugged. "I don't think so…"

"Boy, you have been missing out." She smiled, passing a sandwich to him. Knives stared at it, wondering if he should eat it. He looked as the other three began to eat, and reached for his, picking it up and taking a small bite. After a moment, his eyes widened slightly.

"Like it?" Blue asked, half way done with hers already.

He nodded, swallowing and then looking at her. "It's actually…very good…"

"Yeah, everyone in this here town knows that May's roast beef is the best on Gunsmoke. Her home cooking is great!"

The older lady smiled, shaking her head as she leaned into Knives, smiling. "Oh, Earl's just partial to it, that's all. It's really not as good as he says it is." She chuckled.

"This is the best home cooking I've ever had…" he said quietly, looking down at the table. In truth, he had never _had_ any to begin with.

"So tell us son, where are you from?" Earl asked and Knives looked up, opening his mouth, but not saying anything. What should he say? He wasn't really from anywhere…

Blue patted his back, smiling. "He's a bit shy. Actually, he's a plant, like me. So, he's been around for a long time." She winked, and he looked at her, unsure if she should have disclosed that information to a couple of humans…

"Well is that so? Wonderful! You know, you folk really are something else. I've known a few plants in my time, and I'll tell ya, you are some of the nicest people I know." Earl said cheerfully and Knives stared.

He didn't know how much more he could take this…the emotions that he was experiencing at the moment were so contradictory to how he had always felt. For some reason, in Blue's presence, he found himself actually not minding the old couple. In fact, he felt…welcomed by them. Could this be possible? They found out that he was a plant, and instead of running from him, they were happy to have him there.

He pushed back from the table, standing, his eyes cast downward.

Blue stood as well, putting a hand to his shoulder, a concerned look on her face. "Knives? Are you ok?"

He was about to answer when May stood as well, walking around to him. "What can I do for you dear? Do you need to use the restroom? Perhaps you aren't feeling well and would like to lie down on the couch? It's nice and comfortable, and I'll bring you some lemonade."

Knives felt like his mind was going to go into overload. He just couldn't accept that these humans were so kind. The ones he knew were cruel, greedy and uncaring towards his kind, as well as their own. To him, humans had always been like mere animals that had over populated the planet. In short, they should have been exterminated.

But, in this little house, with Blue, he felt a small amount of contentment, even with them present. And it was scaring him.

He shook his head, bringing his hand to cover his eyes. "I can't do this…" he said faintly.

"Knives…come and sit down, would you?" Blue coaxed him gently and he allowed her to set him on the couch, though he still refused to look at her. He stared at the side table, where there was a framed picture of the old couple and a slightly younger looking Blue. The woman looked so happy, her arms around the other two as they smiled warmly at the camera.

At once, May had run to the kitchen, retrieving a glass of lemonade and had set it on the side table. "There you go my boy."

Blue looked at Knives, trying to understand what the matter was. "I'll be back in a moment, ok? Just wait here." She said softly and she ushered her Grandma out.

Settling back at the table, she looked slightly apologetic at them. "Sorry, like I said, he's really shy. The thing about Knives is…he's really never had any good experiences with humans. So, he's probably really confused at how nice you're being…"

"Oh, I see…that's too bad. He seems like a nice enough fellow." May said sadly.

Blue looked up to see Knives standing quietly, an unreadable expression on his face. "I…thank you for lunch." He said quickly and walked swiftly to the door, opening it and all but running out.

Blue bolted after him, running to catch up with the plant as he walked down the street. "Knives…wait!" she called and when he didn't respond, she grabbed his arm, causing him to stop and turn to her. She blinked in surprise to see that he didn't look angry, but very sad. "Knives…" she began and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Blue. But I'm just not like you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked quietly, looking down.

"I mean, I can't just…accept them…I…" he sounded so confused and she reached out, wanting to touch him, and tell him that she was there for him. But, she knew that she had just met him, and didn't want to push things so fast. She knew that she liked him, a lot, and didn't want to scare him away. Not only did he not know how to respond to a kind human being, but also didn't seem to know how to react to a kind woman…

"I understand Knives. I just wanted you to know that I'm…here for you. As a friend. Just…don't go run off or something…"

He wanted to say more, but couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead, he nodded, turning away and continuing back to the ship, the amethyst eyed woman staring sadly after him.

"Soooo thirsty…" Meryl said quietly as she walked the corridor. The silver-eyed woman wore a huge smile, her heart beating happily as she hummed. She had thought last night might have been a dream. But, when Vash greeted her in the morning at her door with a grin and a kiss, she knew she didn't need to pinch herself. Vash had actually told her that he loved her. Milly had been ecstatic, clapping her hands together as she leapt up and down. By now, Tasuki knew, she was sure. The only one now to tell was Kiba…She and Vash had talked about it earlier in the day, both mutually agreeing to keep their newly formed relationship on the DL until they had had a chance to break it to him.

Meryl treaded lightly, with it being late, as she didn't want to disturb anyone. She rounded the corner to the kitchen area to find Knives sitting alone at the table, a somber look on his face. She stopped briefly, wondering if she should go in, and then shook her head as she stepped through the door. She locked gazes with him momentarily, then going to the dispenser and punching in some numbers. Retrieving her glass of orange juice, Meryl sat across from him, ignoring him.

He glanced at her as she stared at the table; drink in hand as she sipped from it. "You're up late."

"Same with you." She answered quietly.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Why are you talking to me?" Meryl questioned, her voice holding a bit of surprise.

Knives snorted quietly, looking away.

When he didn't answer, she said, "I thought you hated humans."

He looked at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You're not one."

It was her turn to snort, shaking her head. "Yeah, I was, until _yesterday_, thank you very much."

They went silent for a time, Knives staring out the window, Meryl looking at her glass. Idly, she tapped a finger now and then, earning an irritated look from the other plant.

She locked eyes with him, and then, looking a bit sheepish, flattened her hand to the table, stopping the tapping. "Sorry…habit…"

Another silence came about, and Meryl found herself becoming a bit uncomfortable with it. She looked at Knives, tracing his profile, as he remained gazing out the window. He was…different tonight. She couldn't place a finger on it. But, he was calmer…and she could swear she felt sadness emanating from him. It was funny; ever since Vash had shown her how to talk telepathically, she had been able to sense emotion around her better.

"Knives…" she began and he looked at her.

"What?" he responded, his voice quiet.

"I…I'm sorry. I think we started off on the wrong foot. I should have tried to be nicer to you. I guess I've been going through a lot these passed few days, with the…changes and all."

He stared at her. He really didn't know what he should say. His people skills were severely lacking, and now, for the passed two days, they had been put to the test. He felt he was failing miserably. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm sorry too." And he looked back to the window.

Meryl nearly fell out of her chair. Knives, human hater extraordinaire and the cause of so much havoc upon Gunsmoke, just apologized to her.

She smiled gently. "Thank you Knives. I really mean that."

He just nodded, not looking away from the window.

"Can I ask you something?" she questioned and he didn't respond. She took that as a yes. "Are you…ok? You seem…different."

He sighed. Knives was beginning to get weary from having such deep conversations with people. But he answered her anyway. "I'm fine."

Meryl nodded slowly, knowing it was a lie. "Knives…just know that when you're ready, you should talk to someone about it. Someone you trust."

Someone he trusted? He didn't trust _anyone_…

An image of Blue crossed his mind and he wiped it away. How did he know that she was being genuine?

"Can I ask you something else?" Meryl pressed and he turned to look at her. She expected him to snap at her, but he just stared and she went on. "Do you really still hate humans?"

The blonde man continued to stare at her, actually processing her question. She was surprised that he hadn't already said no.

He broke eyes contact, looking to the table. "Yes."

Meryl shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Knives."

He let out a small humorless laugh, responding, "Why?"

"I'm sorry for whatever has happened to you, that's all. For whatever made you feel this way…"

Knives clenched his fists, his eyebrows twitching slightly. She knew he was getting angry. "I don't need your pity, woman."

"I don't pity you Knives. But I do care. That's all."

She jumped slightly when he stood abruptly, slamming both fists on the table, anger in his eyes. "I'm sick of this! I don't need any fucking pity from _anyone_! None of you really care! You're just being nice because…because..." he stuttered in his furry.

All Meryl could do was stare sadly at the plant as he seemed to be raging a war within himself.

When he couldn't find the words, or the reasons, he let out an aggravated sound, storming out the kitchen door and into the night.

Meryl watched him go, shaking her head. "Knives…"


	21. Ch 20 Letting Some Go

**Chapter 20 Letting Some Go**

To say that he was furious was an understatement. Knives clenched his jaw tightly as he stormed through the streets of the city, not really sure of where he was going.

"What the hell is everyone's problem?" he muttered. _Why_? Meryl knew who he was, knew what he had done…

"Gaah!" he let out another frustrated sound, huffing as he found he had stormed straight to the wall where he and Blue had been earlier that day. He sat down, shutting his eyes as he hunched over, putting his head in his hands. Emotion seemed to be pulsing through him. Why was it that he could suddenly feel? He hadn't been able to feel anything but hate for most of his long life…and yet, he knew he was experiencing pain and guilt at the moment. It was so sever, that he didn't know how much longer he could stand it before he either passed out, or had a nervous break down. This had never happened before, and he had no outlet for it…and no one to talk to about it.

For the first time in his life, Knives felt like crying. His pride, however, refused to let him, and he scrunched his eyes together tightly.

"Knives…"

He snapped his attention up, seeing Blue standing a few feet away, a hesitant look on her face. "Follow me again?" he all but spat and she flinched inwardly.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she responded, "I'm on my way home, thanks."

He shoved his head back into his hands and she sighed, coming to sit next to him on the wall. They sat there for a long while, no words being exchanged as Knives silently seethed.

"Why are you still here?" he asked from behind his hands.

She remained looking forward, not responding for a moment. "So you're not alone."

Knives's fingers tightened around his head, his eyes shut, teeth clenched. His head hurt so bad he thought it would burst. All of the sudden, he snapped, and his floodgates opened.

"_Why_! Why are you doing this to me? Don't you _get it_?" he was on his feet now, looking heatedly at her, tears brimming his aqua eyes. "I hate this place! I hate humans! I can't do this! I just can't!"

Blue's purple eyes were wide as she witnessed his tirade. Standing so she was looking up at his red-rimmed eyes, she could see the mental exhaustion that he was reaching.

He continued to shout out into the night. "What the hell is wrong with me! Someone…anyone…" He stood with stiff shoulders, face downcast as he clenched his eyes shut again.

Blue watched as his eyebrows furrowed together with pain, tears beginning to leak from his closed lids. She wasn't sure if he would accept her, nor did she care at that moment. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his torso, leaning her head to his chest. "It's ok, Knives. It's ok." She said gently.

The blonde stiffened for a time, but began to relax into her embrace. Unable to stop the torrent now, he grabbed onto her tightly, burying his head into her black hair, letting out a pained sound.

Blue smiled softly as she felt his tears fall onto her head, not caring in the least. "Knives…you really hate yourself, don't you?" she asked quietly. He responded by clenching her tighter, another sob escaping his lips.

She rubbed her hands up and down on his back, shushing him as she let him cry until she felt him loosen up. Slowly, they pushed away from each other, until they were gazing at one another. Blue smiled softly up at him as she reached a hesitant hand to wipe a lone tear away. He looked as if he would reject her fingers, but closed his eyes when she made contact, allowing her to smooth her thumb over his cheek.

"There…don't you feel better?" Her voice was faint, soothing.

His eyes remained closed, not responding as he searched for the answer. He was surprised. He actually did feel like he had been able to release some of his torment. She had allowed him to, and it felt…good. Like having someone to share the burden with…

All at once, his eyes snapped open and he stepped back from her, shoving her lightly away from him.

"Knives, I-"

"Don't! Just leave me alone!" he bit out. He couldn't handle this. He had never cried in his life. Never had he felt more vulnerable than in that moment.

"Please Knives…can't you trust me?" Blue asked, pleading in her voice.

"I have never trusted anyone in my life! How do I know that you aren't _just like them_!" Knives sounded desperate and she hung her head.

"Like who Knives? The people you hate?"

The blonde plant stopped, realizing that he didn't really have an answer. He opened his mouth to respond, when Blue's eyes widened. She whirled around, going still for a moment, as if listening.

"Something's not right…" she said in concern, letting him go and taking off down the street. Hurriedly, he followed, catching up to her easily as they turned a corner to an alley. They skidded to a halt, as they became witness to the scene in front of them.

"Gram!" Blue breathed, her eyes widening.

A group of four men had May held hostage, one of them holding her from behind, covering her mouth and clasping her tightly. Her eyes were wide with fear, tears falling from them.

"What the hell do you want from her?" Blue spat, and the other's whirled around, guns in hand. Knives eyes darkened as one of them pointed his weapon at Blue, grinning menacingly.

"What's it to you, beautiful?" he drawled and she felt her skin crawl with disgust.

Before she could answer, Knives had stepped forward, a calm anger radiating from him. Her eyes widened. He was _very_ angry…she could feel it pulsing from him, any of his pain or sadness over powered at the moment.

"Let the old woman go and I _might_ spare your miserable lives."

The one who had spoken let out a laugh. "Whoa! Mister serious here just threatened us! I'm shaking in my boots!"

Blue held her breath as she waited for Knives's reaction, thinking, _"You should be…"_

Clenching his fists, Knives shut his eyes. Blue watched in fascination as the air around him practically sparked. When he opened them, his eyes were red, his blond hair turning pitch black. His duster had changed too, turning dark midnight blue, instead of it's normal silver.

She couldn't believe it…he was using his full powers. She herself knew she had a different form, but didn't know how to hone it. Now, to see it actually taking place, it sent shivers down her spine. Knives was _very_ powerful…

The men's eyes widened, jaws dropping. "What the _hell?_ He' some kind of freak! He ain't human!"

The plant looked darkly at them, mouth curving into a half smile as he his eyebrows creased together. "Damn fucking straight I'm not."

He was upon them in an instant. The first man who held his gun towards Blue didn't stand a chance. He took a vicious right hook to the head, and he fell to the ground limp. The two freestanding men went to draw their guns, but he was too quick for them. He picked them both up by the backs of their collars, slamming their heads together and then thrusting them away. He turned his dark gaze to the man who held May, his demeanor cold and unfeeling. The man let the woman go, holding up his hands as he backed away, eyes wide with fear.

Knives stalked forward slowly. When the man had backed up against a wall, he flattened himself against it, chin trembling as he pleaded, "Please! Don't!"

Knives smiled again, red eyes never leaving the man as he thrust his arm out, grasping the front of the other man's collar, bringing his face close to his. The man let out a strangled cry, terror on his face as Knives raised his other hand, clenching his fingers in a fist.

"Worthless human trash!"

The man scrunched his eyes shut, waiting for the blow.

"Knives! Don't!"

The plant opened his eyes, bringing his fist to an immediate stop, right in front of the man's nose. Anger still radiated from him, eyes narrowed, teeth clenched as he looked at the face of the man he held.

He felt a hand on his arm, hearing Blue's gentle voice. "It's ok Knives. It's ok now. Let him go."

He sat there for a minute, not wanting to follow her request. When he glanced over at her face, he felt a little of his anger melt away and grunted as he dropped the man, turning on heel and stalking away. The man stumbled to his feet, running off into the night wailing.

"Knives wait!" Blue ran after him.

"No!" he shouted back and she grabbed his arm.

He swung around swiftly, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Don't you get it? Look at me! Aren't you scared of this!"

Blue had felt her heart constrict briefly, her stomach pit falling for the swiftest of seconds. She had experienced a small amount of fear when he had whirled on her. But…for some reason, it only made her want to reach out to him even more.

He stood staring at her, waiting for her to answer.

"No Knives. I'm not scared of you. Can't you believe me?"

He let her go, stepping back as he shook his head slowly. "Blue…you should be." He turned and ran, and she knew she wouldn't be able to follow him this time. He put on much more speed than usual, and being in his transformed state only made him faster. She stared after him, watching as he disappeared into the night, a sad look on her face. She sighed, turning to look at the three men on the ground. She was surprised to find that they were all alive, just knocked out. The man who had pointed the gun at her had a broken nose, she could tell. She snorted inwardly. He should consider himself lucky.

"Blue?"

She heard the faint voice of May and looked up at her, nearly forgetting for a moment that she was there. "Gram!" she rushed over to the woman, wrapping her in a hug. "Are you ok? I was so worried!"

May nodded, pushing back from her. "I wouldn't have been, had you two not shown up…"

"What were you doing out here so late?" Blue inquired as they began to walk back to May's house.

"I was visiting a sick friend when I was held up by those hoodlums." She said, her face looking slightly angered.

"Next time, ask me to go with you ok? Please?" Blue all but begged and May chuckled.

"Why don't you just have Knives escort me? Seems he can do the job just fine."

Blue looked down, a somber look coming over her features. "Were you scared?"

"Of those men? Terrified!" May answered.

"No…of Knives…" the younger woman trailed off.

May didn't respond for a bit, finally saying, "Blue, he certainly is a vexed individual to say the least. But…the sound of your voice stopped him. It seems that he needs that…he needs someone to help him control that side of him. His transformation…it was him displaying his full power, wasn't it?" She asked. She knew all about Plants and their abilities, having had Blue as part of the family for nearly ten years now.

Blue nodded slowly. It was truly frightening how powerful Knives was. She knew of the transformations her kind could have. But, the red eyes said it all. He was definitely one of the more powerful plants that roamed Gunsmoke. Once again, she found herself wondering about his past, where he came from, what had happened to him…

Realizing that they had reached the house, Blue opened the door for the woman, letting her step inside.

May turned to her, a kind smile in place. "Thank you so much Blue. And…could you tell him that too?"

Blue smiled, nodding. "Sure Gram. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes dear. Now you get home. I don't want you in the same situation."

Blue smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and saying good-bye, turning around to walk home. As she walked, she thought, _"Doesn't want me in the same situation, huh?"_

For some reason, she knew that if that happened, someone wouldn't let it.


	22. Ch 21 Building Walls Once Again

**Chapter 21 Building Walls Once Again  
**

The next morning, Knives found himself up very early, leaving his sleeping twin alone as he wandered the corridors of the ship. His mind kept drifting back to the night's events and he shook his head. Blue was probably terrified of him by now. She should be…and, if she weren't, she _would_ be when she found out who he really was…

It seemed that the amethyst-eyed woman had no clue of his real identity. Knives had quiet the reputation on Gunsmoke, known for his human killing. He had taken massive amounts of human lives over the years, striking fear into those around him, including plants. Although he had given up on those ways of life, being with Vash now, he still lived with the burden.

He wandered the ship for nearly two hours, just idly walking, with no place in mind. Absently, he found himself wondering what room Blue occupied, but shook his head.

He roamed around aimlessly until he ended up in the kitchen, sitting at the table as he stared out the window. The sun was now up, being about eight am now.

Knives's attention was drawn to the voices he heard coming closer. Vash rounded the corner, a huge grin on his face as Meryl followed, irritation written on hers.

"Vash!" she squawked, hitting him on his arm and he chuckled. Behind them, Milly, Tasuki and Kiba followed, all laughing and joking, being noisy in general.

"What Mer? I didn't do anything!" Vash said as he looked at her, pulling up a seat. "Morning brother." He winked at his twin and then looked back to Meryl, who stood there, hands on hips.

"Oh, you didn't, huh?" she asked sarcastically, not believing him one bit.

As the five had walked in close proximity in the hall, Meryl had felt a squeeze on her rear end, earning a small yipe from her. She had glanced around, everyone engaged in conversation with one another, until her eyes landed on Vash, who was trailing them, a wicked smile on his face.

She shook her head as she seated herself net to Vash, not bothering to say anything more as she didn't want to draw attention to it.

The other three sat down as well, all looking at Knives. "What's up man?" Kiba said casually and Knives looked back out the window.

"Morning."

Kiba did a double take. Did Knives just greet them? And what was more, his voice was soft, not his usual superior sound.

He smiled as he looked at Meryl, who had seemed to notice too and smiled in return. "So, what's on the menu today?" she asked.

Vash stood, walking to the dispenser and punching in numbers. "Well, I know what I'm having." He said and came back to the table, donuts in hand.

Meryl snorted. "Of course. And you didn't bother to offer us any." She folded her arms, glaring in mock irritation at him, although she was smiling.

The plant popped one in his mouth, smiling around it. "Want one?"

Meryl shook her head and Kiba chuckled, standing to go to the dispenser. "That's the beauty of these things. We all don't have to have the same thing if we don't want to. We can each have whatever we want."

"Damn straight!" Tasuki stood to and walked to Kiba's side. "And I want bacon!"

Milly laughed lightly, her blue eyes sparkling as she looked at her boyfriend.

Meryl's eyes softened as she saw her best friends look. Milly was really falling in love with Tasuki. It was the same look she had when she was with Wolfwood. Meryl was happy for her…after years of grieving for her first love the tall brunette deserved a second chance. She felt her heart skip a beat as she locked eyes with Vash briefly, his handsome smile in place. It seemed that after her own years of grieving, she was getting a second chance too.

Kiba still stood at the dispenser as he allowed Tasuki to get he and Milly's food, staring at the back of Knives's head. He walked over to him, standing at the edge of the table so he could see his face. The plant didn't look angry…just faraway as he stared out. "Hey. Want something to eat?"

Knives blinked at him, as if noticing him for the first time. "I…uh, sure."

Kiba hid his surprise, half expecting the man to glare at him or something. "Ok, what will it be?"

Knives shrugged. "Not really in the mood for anything. Eggs sound kind of good…"

The green eyed man nodded, asking, "How do you like them?"

"Scrambled."

Kiba turned away, locking eyes with Vash, who wore a 'wow…that went well' expression and shrugged, not arguing with the situation. He got the eggs, returning a moment later and setting them in front of Knives.

The plant stared at him for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face, before he said, "Thanks." And picked up his fork, beginning to eat.

The clatter of a fork could be heard and Knives looked up to see everyone in the room staring at him. Tasuki sat with his hand raised; open like he had been holding his fork, eyes wide as he gaped at Knives. Milly and Meryl both wore curious expressions and Vash just stared.

Knives felt his face heat, looking down quickly. "What the _hell_ are you all staring at?" he bit out quietly and the others immediately resumed their breakfast.

"That's more like the Knives I know." Tasuki said as he grinned and retrieved his fork.

Knives sighed, his shoulders drooping slightly as he ate. Across from him, Kiba noticed this and felt a pang of pity for the plant. The man knew that his words had had an affect on Knives.

Once done eating, Knives stood up and brought his chair to the corner where he usually sat, away from the group, seemingly closing himself off.

"_Why does he keep shutting everyone out like that?" _Kiba silently wondered. Suddenly, he realized he knew nothing about his past. Or Vash's really. He knew that Knives hated humans for some reason, but had never stopped to think that there might be a valid reason why…

Knives found his thoughts drifting back to the previous night. He had been really angry. Why? He still didn't really know. But, for some reason, seeing May like that had sparked something in him. Never before had he felt such a strong desire to protect. His eyes widened as he looked up slowly, noticing Kiba staring at him. The green-eyed man's words echoed in his mind_. "He is more powerful than any of us humans. And…he has seemingly chosen to protect us. That is something that you will never understand, is it? The desire to help someone other than yourself?"_

Could it be…that what he felt last night was what Kiba had been speaking of?

Knives continued to maintain eye contact with the other man, silently questioning himself. After a moment, he broke it, looking down once again.

"Um, hello there! I was looking for someone and was wondering if you young folk might know of whom I speak."

Knives's attention snapped up as he recognized the voice immediately and found May standing at the kitchen door, a brown paper sack in her hands.

Her kind gaze fell upon him and her eyes lit as she smiled warmly, making her way to him. "Why, Knives! Good morning my boy!"

Knives stood, towering over her. She seemed unfazed by the height difference, smiling up at him.

"May…" he said quietly, questioning in his voice. What was she doing here? He noticed all eyes were on them and he felt awkwardness rise.

Clearing his throat, he said, "If you're looking for her, I'm not sure where she is…" he trailed off, looking down.

Vash was taken aback, to say the least. The old woman was obviously a human, yet his brother seemed to know her…and was actually being nice to her. He felt no hostility from his twin whatsoever.

May chuckled as she patted his arm. "Oh, I'm not looking for her this morning. I was actually looking for you!"

His eyes widened. "For…me? Why?"

She shoved the brown paper sack into his hands, a twinkle in her eyes. "You left in such a hurry that that day at lunch, that you never got any of this."

He clutched the bag as he watched her turn and head to the door, stopping to look at him. "And Knives, thank you. From the bottom of my heart." She turned and left, making her way off the ship and back home.

He walked swiftly to the window, watching her go. The room was still in silence when he held up the bag, his curiosity getting the better of him. Slowly, he opened it to reveal a tub of ice cream. It said it was cookie flavored.

Looking back out the window to her retreating form, his mouth slightly opened, his eyes filled with wonder. She had actually come all the way to the ship, just to give this to him? It was something so simple…yet, Knives felt warmth pool inside of him. He had never received a gift from someone…

"So, what's in the bag?" he looked to Tasuki, who had decided to be nosy and Knives set it down on the table, walking out from the kitchen and into the corridor, where he leaned against the wall.

Tasuki grabbed the sack and opened it, revealing the ice cream. He and the others exchanged puzzled looks as Vash thought, _"What's been going on with him?"_

Knives? Receiving a thank you from a human? It was certainly strange to say the least.

Outside in the hall, Knives stood alone, his arms folded as he gazed at the floor. He felt stupid, and didn't want the others questioning him at the moment. Still, he couldn't believe the old lady had done that, with him in mind. An image of her kind face floated across his head, and he found himself smiling, albeit small.

"Good morning sunshine."

He looked up to see Blue standing in front of him and he felt his heart skip a beat. She held her usual confident look, and he silently wondered if she was trying to act casual, and normal, for his sake.

"Morning." He mumbled. A silence ensued and he looked down again, unsure of what to say.

Blue broke the silence. "How are you doing Knives?" she questioned softly and he locked eyes with her. He noticed that she had let down her guard now, a genuine smile on her beautiful face.

"I'm doing just fine." He managed to say and she put her hand to his arm.

His heart accelerated at her touch and his mouth went dry. Why did he have the sudden urge to reach out and pull her to him? To feel her in his arms, like last night? He could still feel her warmth that she so freely offered him and found himself wanting more.

"Knives…you don't have to pretend with me."

"I'm…not." He said and she was unconvinced.

Sighing, she removed her hand, turning to enter the kitchen, saying, "When you're ready, I'll be here."

He stood where he was, watching as she went into the room.

Blue saw the five at the table and smiled brightly. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully as she went to the dispenser.

"Blue? Is that you?" Vash questioned and she looked at him, eyes widening in surprise. All at once, a huge grin came over her face as she shot over to him.

"Vash! Vash the Stampede? Gods it really _is_ you! I didn't even realize it!"

He stood, embracing his friend with a warm smile and Meryl felt a jolt of jealousy. She squelched it quickly, feeling silly for even thinking such things. Still, the newcomer was a beautiful woman, and a plant. Meryl could instantly tell. And, not to mention, her relationship with Vash was still so new…

"Blue! It's been a while hasn't it? Everyone, this is my old friend Blue." He introduced her and she smiled broadly at them.

"Hey there! The name's Kiran, but everyone calls me Blue."

The others smiled widely, welcoming her immediately at the table.

From the doorway, Knives stood as he watched her sit amongst them, immediately hitting it off with them. He felt his gut twist as he watched her chat with Vash, jealousy suddenly rearing it's ugly head. He blinked in surprise when he realized that his jaw had been clenched, and he slowly relaxed it.

"So Blue, where are you from?" Milly asked and the woman smiled.

"Actually, I was born, at least I think I was, in New Oregon."

"You think you were?" Tasuki questioned.

"I'm a plant!" Blue chirped and the humans let out 'ooohs' as they nodded their heads in understanding. They began to question her more about her life and she spouted on happily.

Knives shook his head as the conversation went on, as if Blue being a plant didn't matter or something. It hadn't even fazed them.

"_Doesn't it matter?" _He questioned silently. After the last few days, he really didn't know anymore…

"Knives! Hey come over here! I want to introduce you!" Vash called and Knives hesitantly walked to his side, a small twinkle of amusement in his eyes as he stared at Blue.

Blue put on a flirtatious face, smiling broadly. "Why hello sunshine! Nice to meet you!"

Knives snorted as he shook his head, and he couldn't help the smile that crept across his face as he continued to stare at her.

Vash, looked confused. He looked to Knives, then to Blue, and back to Knives. "Do you two already know each other?"

Eyes still on Knives, Blue answered, "You could say that."

Knives felt heat rise to his face under her intense stare, not understanding what her look held.

Vash smiled as he pulled out a chair, setting it in the middle of he and Blue, indicating for Knives to sit. He did so, sitting down, his eyes now downcast as Blue continued to stare at him.

"So, Blue, how did you meet my brother?"

Blue's mouth dropped open, surprise on her face. Knives looked at her, an unsure expression on his face as she looked back and forth between the two.

"You're twins…" she breathed and Knives immediately tensed as she locked eyes with him again. Under her surprise, he saw it; fear. It shone so clearly, that he almost winced.

Blue found her voice, and she spoke faintly, eyes never leaving Knives's. "You're…Millions Knives…" she breathed, stating rather than questioning.

She knew who Millions Knives was, and knew that he was Vash's wayward brother. Every one did. He had been a tyrant, an evil man who had sought to rid Gunsmoke of humanity. He was feared by all who knew of him, her included. There was talk of his great powers, how he had the ability to wipe out entire cities single handedly. Suddenly, it all made sense…_he_ made sense…

She opened her mouth to speak, but he stood abruptly, the chair nearly falling over as he turned and swiftly walked out.

"Knives…"

He stopped at Blue's voice, shoulders stiff as he remained at the door, eyes downcast. He turned to her, a cold look on his face. "Leave me alone woman." He bit out and exited.

There was a deafening silence in the room, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife.

Vash looked at Blue, who was staring at the table, a vexed look on her face. "Blue…are you ok?"

She breathed in shakily, trying to get a handle on her emotions. She felt sick, like she would vomit. And, she felt like she would cry…

"I'm…ok. I think." She said quietly.

"What's happened between you two?" Meryl asked gently and Blue stood.

"I'm sorry you guys…I need to be alone right now. It…it was really nice meeting you all. I'm sure I'll see you again."

Vash watched her walk out, shaking his head as he turned back to his friends, who were currently staring at him.

"I hope everything's alright…" Milly's kind voice echoed through the room and they all nodded slowly.

"_Knives…what's going on?" _Vash thought to himself, worry edging his mind as he looked to the doorway once again. He hadn't seen Knives act like this. _Ever_. And it was time he found out the reasons why.


	23. Ch 22 Uncertainty

**Chapter 22 Uncertainty**

Blue sat on a boulder on the outskirts of town, letting one leg dangle over the side, whilst she tucked her other one nearer to her, resting her chin on her knee, arms wrapped about it. Her light amethyst eyes looked out over the vastness of the desert beyond the town, the small gusts of wind playing with her short raven hair.

This was her favorite spot to come and think, as it was away from the crowded streets of her hometown, away from the bustle of the everyday. It was peaceful and quite, and she definitely needed to think at the moment.

"He's…Millions Knives? _The_ Millions Knives?" she breathed out faintly, still unbelieving. Why hadn't she realized it before now? His name _was_ Knives, for crying out loud! Still, she hadn't made that connection. Millions Knives was a bloodthirsty killer, a destructive force of power that had swept the land for years. But…the Knives she knew…couldn't be the same person, could he? The plant who had come to her, so lost and alone, afraid of feeling…and of being accepted. Afraid to receive love, because he thought he didn't deserve love. A man who seemingly hated himself as much as the humans he proclaimed to abhor. Everything seemed clear to her now. She saw the look in his eyes. She knew he could see her fear…and he hated it.

And…she hated it too. It surprised her, how much turmoil she was in.

"Why?" she questioned herself quietly. She had only known Knives three days. But, in that short span of time, she had felt a great connection to him…like a moth to the flame, she couldn't stay away. Even at that very moment, Blue had the desire to be in his presence. Why was she so drawn to him? Could it be…that this was the early stages of something more than friendship?

She had never been in a romantic relationship before, to tell the truth. Many men, human and plant alike, had pursued her over the years. But, strangely, she felt no connections or sentiments other than friendship with any of them.

The moment she had laid eyes on Knives, she felt a shock go through her. She knew he was something…special, and she couldn't help but reach out to him. Could it be…that he was the one to be her mate?

She hated using that term. It sounded animalistic to her, but in plant terms, it was appropriate. They say that a plant only has one mate out there. You are drawn to them, until you find each other. Sadly, not every one would ever find theirs, seemingly destined to live without that kind of love.

She had never once been frightened of fond feelings for another living being…but at that moment, Blue felt fear creeping over her. What was she scared of? The prospect of Knives being the one for her? That it was _Millions Knives_? Did that scare her?

An hour ago, it wouldn't have. But, once finding out who he really was, she felt confusion wreak havoc inside of her, throwing her for a loop. Her feelings of affection were intertwining with her innate fear of the name Millions Knives.

"Blue? Is that you?"

The woman looked down to see Meryl standing below her, eyes cast upwards as she shaded them with one hand. She smiled, calling, "Meryl, right? Want to come up?" she invited. She just met her an hour ago, but Blue took an instant liking to the other plant at breakfast.

Meryl settled beside her, looking out over the desert. "Wow…it's nice up here…"

Blue nodded, a soft smile on her face. "Yeah…it's my favorite spot to come and think. It's away from everything, you know?"

Meryl looked to the other woman, noticing her amethyst eyes. "You have very beautiful eyes." She said shyly.

Blue smiled again, looking at Meryl now. "I actually thought the same of yours. Silver…that's not a color you see everyday."

"Yeah…that's what I've been told my whole life." Meryl said quietly. "It's strange…I had never seen this color eyes on any other humans before…" It kind of made sense now. She was a plant.

Blue looked a bit confused. "Well, it's because humans don't have colors like that. Plants do."

Meryl chuckled, realizing that Blue knew nothing of her situation. "Things have been…complicated for me lately…" She went on to explain her story, Blue listening intently as Meryl told her of how she had come to be at the ship.

Blue shook her head in amazement, eyes wide. "So…you didn't know you were a plant until two days ago? Unbelievable…no, impossible!" she breathed quietly. She had found the fact that her plant DNA had been covered by her human DNA to be fascinating.

Meryl nodded slowly. "That's what I thought at first. It was shocking to say the least, to find that I was a different species…though, not in a bad way, necessarily."

It was true; while she had been shocked, and scared, she wasn't sad about it at all. She vaguely wondered why, but didn't really think on it very much.

"Well, welcome to the other side!" Blue winked and giggled.

Meryl had taken an immediate liking to the purple-eyed woman, after getting over her small bout of jealousy that is.

She felt her own chuckles emerging and smiled. "Thanks!"

A comfortable quiet came over them as they stared back out into the day, becoming lost in their thoughts once again.

Meryl glanced to her companion, itching to ask her more about Knives. But, she didn't want to impose…

"So, you're Vash's mate, aren't you?"

Meryl blinked. "Mate?" She really hadn't thought about something like that.

Blue smiled ruefully, forgetting that Meryl was knew to this sort of thing. "Sorry, must have confused you. It's really a plant term. It's said that there is only one mate out there for you. You are drawn to one another, always coming back together, even after long distances apart. It's really sort of romantic, I guess. You find that you aren't interested in other people, until you find the right one. It's kind of nice, not having to necessarily search for someone, like a human has to. It's already built into us." She chuckled lightly and Meryl stared.

Suddenly, it all made sense. Why she was so drawn to Vash at first sight, why followed him to the ends of the planet, even after her job was done. Why she couldn't love another…like Kiba…had Vash sensed it as well?

"Are you ok? You look a little pale."

"Sorry…it's just, it all makes sense now. Why I have felt the way I have for almost eight years."

Blue smiled warmly, patting her on the back. "I hope it's cleared a few things. I can only imagine how confusing things must seem right now."

The silver-eyed woman smiled, nodding. "Yeah…but I'm glad I have people to talk to about it. Thanks…it's a little weird. I just met you, but I feel like I've known you forever…"

Blue nodded slowly, the same inkling inside of her. "I know what you mean." She felt very comfortable in Meryl's presence. Blue was very outgoing by nature, warming up to people quickly, but this was very quick, even for her. She didn't seem to mind it at all, though. Just one more friend to rely on.

"How long have you…known Knives?" Blue asked quietly and Meryl blinked. She had brought it up on her own…

"Unfortunately, only a few days. I have known _of_ him, but didn't actually meet him until four days ago. I have known Vash going on eight years, though."

Blue nodded, eyes downcast. "I…I was just so surprised to find out who he was…" she trailed off, feeling tears well up.

Meryl gave her a sad look, noticing that the other woman wanted to cry. "Blue…do you care about him?" she asked hesitantly.

"I…don't know. I just met him three days ago. But…I am so drawn to him it's frightening."

"What are you scared of?"

Blue shook her head. She still didn't know. Was it him? She deeply hoped it wasn't him. She didn't _want_ to be scared of him…

"He's…changing Blue. In the short time I have known him, he has changed ten fold. Four days ago, he would have bitten a human's head off. And now…his eyes…they're softer, gentler for some reason…like he's terribly sad."

Blue felt her heart constrict as his tear filled eyes flashed in her mind. She knew now why he was sad…and wanted desperately to help him.

Her eyes widened. She wasn't afraid of _him_…she was afraid _for_ him. And, she was scared that he _was_ her mate, and he would reject her…that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself…that he would go on, never allowing another to get close to him.

Her heart ached for him, wanting to be near him, to be that one person who he could turn to when he felt that no one cared…

"It's you isn't it?" Meryl's soft voice broke through her thoughts and she turned her now tear-stained face towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's you who has been changing him…he's _your_ mate, isn't he?"

Blue shook her head, looking out over the land again. "I really don't know Meryl…"

"Brother, what are you doing?" Vash entered his room to find Knives shoving his belongings forcefully in his bag.

"Getting out of this shit hole!" he all but yelled.

Vash opened his mouth to respond, but Knives cut him off. "Don't! I'm going, and you can't stop me. No one can…" he had begun to lower his voice, trailing off as his holds on his bag slackened a little, his eyes downcast as he stared blankly at the floor.

"Where would you go?" Vash questioned quietly.

Knives's shoulders slumped as he sat on his bed. "I don't know…"

Vash sat across from him. "Knives…what's been going on with you? You've…changed. And not in a bad way either…"

His twin didn't respond to him, still looking at the ground.

Vash sighed; his brother had always been tough to get through to. "Can you stop throwing up wall after wall? I just want to help, Knives."

Knives snorted. "Help?" He felt his anger ready to explode. He stood, fists clenched. "Vash, why? I have been nothing short of cruel to you for the last _one hundred and forty years_! I have spent my entire life killing of the life forms that you have tried so hard to protect! I just don't understand it!" He stared at Vash, an almost pleading look in his eyes.

Vash's were wide with surprise. So it was true…Knives felt guilty…that's why he was always so angry.

"I have been away from Shikio for a mere week and I feel like I am ready to explode!" Knives shoved his hands to his temples, clenching his eyes shut.

Vash stood, eyes full of concern…and hope. "Brother…it _wasn't-you._" He said firmly. "Shikio has had control over you the _entire_ time! And now that you are away from the bastard, you are beginning to _feel again_! What about _that_ can't you understand?"

"I just…how do we know that's the truth? How! I have killed _so_ _many_ Vash! I killed _Rem!_"

Knives pain filled words burned in Vash's ears and the plant went quiet.

After a time, when Knives had visibly calmed, Vash looked at him, locking gazes with his brother, a fierce determination in his eyes. "No Knives. _He_ did."

He knew the truth now. He had hated his brother for a long time. But…had tried to forgive him time after time. Now, his hatred was directed to another…the true one responsible for all of his pain. No; _their_ pain.

"Shikio…" Vash clenched his fists, jaw set as he tried to gain control over his anger. "We have to stop him Knives. We are the only ones who can."

Knives nearly broke out into incredulous laughter. "_What?_ Oh no, you couldn't force me back into that bastard's presence if you tried! I am finally free of him!"

"I won't _let_ him take you again!" Vash stared at his twin seriously and Knives's laughter died on his lips. As he looked at the strong presence of his brother, he felt…respect building inside for him. Still, he shook his head. "Vash, I don't know how I can be of any use to this." He said quietly. Breathing in, he spoke again, not really wanting to admit this, but saying it nonetheless. "And…if…_if _it is true…that he has really controlled me all these years, what makes you think that he can't do it again?" he stared at the other plant.

Vash looked back at him, processing this. All at once, he realized something. Knives was scared…now that he had been away form the overlord, he had actually begun to feel. And…he liked it. He wanted it. _Needed_ it.

"Knives, I swear to you, I won't let him take you again. Come with us to September. If we all combine our strengths, we can surely think of something…a way!"

Knives's thought about it a moment, images of Vash's group flashing before him. "What about…_them_?"

"About who?" Vash inquired.

"Your…friends…how will they feel knowing that I would be coming?" His voice didn't hold any bitterness; just questioning.

"I'm sure that they won't mind, Knives. They don't dislike you, you know. Tasuki may be a little rambunctious, but he's good natured and likes to joke a lot."

"Yeah, he's a fucker if you ask me." Knives said flatly, eyes narrowed.

Vash burst out laughing. "Yeah, he can be that way sometimes!"

Knives thought of Kiba. Could he possibly be ok with him? Meryl, there was no problem. The tall girl, well he didn't mind her necessarily. She seemed nice and quiet.

"Knives…" Vash's voice held pleading to it and Knives sighed.

"Alright…I'll go. When do we leave?" he gave in and Vash smiled brightly.

"In three days." He stood, ready to leave and go with Meryl to see the doctor.

He walked to the door, stopping to give Knives a sly grin. "Oh, and by the way, your mate is probably wondering where you are…"

Knives felt a blush come to his face, eyes wide as he sputtered, "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

Vash chuckled. "You'll figure it out soon enough. I finally did. It may have taken me eight long-ass years, but I found her. It's funny…she was in front of me the whole time…" He smiled again and left Knives alone.

"Hey beautiful how are you doing?" Vash exited his room, seeing Meryl waiting at her door for him. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in for a kiss.

She smiled into his mouth, saying, "I like that name."

He grinned, saying, "I just know the right things to say don't I?"

She swatted his arm playfully as they began walking to the lab. "Yeah, mister charmer of women."

"That's me!"

She shook her head, latching onto his arm, just happy to be in his presence. She felt her cheeks warm as her mind wandered back to her conversation with Blue. Could it be that she was really Vash's mate? Such a strange term to use…but, the prospect elated her.

"What'cha thinking about?" Vash smiled down at her, noticing her blush.

"That's for me to know…and for me to know!" she giggled.

He stopped suddenly, pinning her gently to the wall, his face very close to hers as he looked at her through hooded eyes. "You should just tell me, woman. I could enter your mind and read your thoughts you know." He smiled wickedly and her breath caught in her throat at his close proximity. She felt her heart beat faster, licking her dry lips.

"I…it's a little embarrassing…" she breathed, feeling a great desire to close the distance between them and press her lips to his.

As if sensing this, he crushed his mouth over hers in a numbing kiss. Meryl let out a small sigh, urging him on as she wrapped her arms about his neck. He pulled back suddenly and turned around, trying to act casual as Kiba and Tasuki rounded the corner, both in conversation.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Kiba called, noticing that Meryl looked a little flushed. "Doing ok there Mer? You look like you have a fever."

She laughed nervously, smiling as she responded, "Uh, I was just- we were just on our way to see the doctor. I'm not feeling so hot today."

'Yeah, but you look it.' Meryl's eyes widened briefly as she felt Vash's connection with her.

'_Vash!_' she thought back heatedly, not wanting to act strange in front of the others.

She could hear his mental laughter and clenched her fist slightly, wanting for all the world to turn to him and slug him.

'What's wrong Mer? I was just warming up. You know, we could go back to my room and-'

'_Vash!_' Her lips twitched, wanting to upturn into a smile.

"Uh, Mer? You ok there? You look…tense…" Tasuki broke in and she laughed nervously again.

"Uh, hehe, yeah guys. Doing just fine. _Vash_, let's go ok? I really need to lie down now."

'Oh, I'll lie you down-'

"Vash!" 

Tasuki and Kiba flinched visibly as Meryl yelled out the plants name in irritation, both adopting very confused looks.

"Uh…." Kiba began and Meryl felt like her face was on fire.

Vash just stood there, looking calm, with a small smile on his face, shrugging at the two other men.

Latching onto his arm, she glared at him, and then looked at the others, saying, "Gotta run guys! See you at dinner!"

They watched the pair all but run away, Meryl doing most of the running as she dragged the blonde along.

Meryl dragged him down the hall, fuming as she grumbled to herself. Her face was so red, she looked like a tomato.

Once far away from the other two, Vash threw back his head in laughter. "Who knew that telepathy could be so fun!"

Meryl eyed him grumpily, muttering, "Oh yeah? For _who?"_

He continued to chuckle as he took his arm from her, wrapping it around her shoulders instead. "Oh come on. On some level, you liked it. You _know_ you did." He said, his voice holding an edge of seduction to it.

Meryl couldn't help the grin that crossed her face, though she tried with all of her might to stop it. "Ugh! Men!"

Vash responded by squeezing her lightly, chuckling as they stepped into the laboratory.

"Well hello you two! Come right this way. Meryl my dear, how are you feeling today?"

The kind doctor greeted them and she smiled as Vash released her.

"Hello doctor. I'm actually feeling great. The nausea is gone."

He nodded. "That's good to know. I want to take another blood sample from you today. The first few I took, your plant DNA increased with each one. But the last two, it seemed to have flat lined. It's still amazing! Your abilities will sky rocket through the roof!"

Meryl blinked. "What does that mean?" she winced as he stuck her with the needle. It really didn't hurt, but the prospect of the poke made her flinch still.

"Well, it means my dear, that you are the most powerful plant I have seen yet!"

Meryl looked at the floor. Powerful? Her? "I…don't _feel_ very powerful…"

"You may not now, still being so new. But, it's like your cells are still locked away…as if waiting for something…I imagine that with time, you will realize your capabilities more." The doctor said kindly.

"So, do you think that she will be ready to leave in three days?" Vash stepped forward.

The doctor nodded, closing the top of the vile holding the fresh sample. "I think so. She seems to be stabilizing just fine. I'll let you know for sure after I take a look at this sample, although I still want to continue this until you leave. Better to be safe than sorry, I always say."


	24. Ch 23 Another Journey

**Chapter 23 Another Journey**

How long had it been? How long had he been here? This place…his home…

It had once been grand and beautiful. But now, the walls crumbled, the silence that echoed through the halls mirrored the silence inside of himself.

Shikio sat alone in his desolate wasteland of a castle, the once brilliant stone now cold and dusty, crumbling with time and lack of care. He had been amazed that he had found it still standing, even after what had happened.

He strummed his fingers slowly on his knee, his red-rimmed eyes unblinking as he stared at nothing in particular. Knives and Vash had been gone for too long. And he was beginning to become very impatient.

He couldn't make connections with either of them anymore. Vash had always been too strong in mind for him to have any control over. But Knives…Knives was unsure. Knives was easy to manipulate. And now, Knives was _gone_.

He felt anger hit his stomach and his mouth twisted into a scowl as he stood, fists clenched. He felt like screaming, and rampaging. He felt like killing something.

Storming off into the mansion, he let out an aggravated sound as he reached out, knocking paintings off the walls, statues off the shelves, not caring as he heard them shattering to the cold stone floors in his wake.

The blonde stopped, clamping his eyes shut, as he fought to regain his cool. It was all _her_ fault!

"Stupid human BITCH!" he all but screamed into the still air. His voice echoed down the hallway, ringing in his ears as he let out a sigh and sat down against the wall.

Shikio's mind drifted back to that time. He had been all alone…until the humans came. They brought him to their ship; she had nursed him back to health. And…he had fallen in love with her…

But, she had rejected him. And once again, he was alone.

He still vividly remembered his home planet before it was destroyed. It was beautiful…paradise…rolling hills of green and color, blue skies, warm wind. He had been happy once…but now, all that remained of him was his hate.

His kind had become increasingly volatile towards one another, and waged war after war, slowly dissolving the beauty of the land around them. Until one day…a massive explosion occurred, and everything was literally wiped out. Most of the plants on the planet had been killed instantly, leaving only a few scattered survivors. In a daze, he had wandered from place to place, in search of others. Most that he had found had lost their memories of everything and were reduced to nothing but clueless animals. He had fought with one to protect his little water supply, nearly dying from his wounds. That was when they picked him up.

In the confines of their ship, that was where he had learned the legend of 'The One'. It was in that moment that he knew what he had to do. He had told her, asked her to come with him. But she had said no, telling him it was madness, and too dangerous. She knew something…something that she wasn't telling him.

Although alone, he still had someone. Knives. Before he left, he had made sure of that, literally putting some of his powers into the young plant.

He had thought that she understood him…had accepted him…he wanted to share his dream with her.

If he couldn't have her, no one would. He would see to that. His hatred had grown, until it consumed him. And now, there was nothing else left.

He had to find Knives. He had to find 'The One'.

"I _will_ return this planet to the beginning…and all of the miserable human lives will be exterminated…"

Kiba put his head back, drinking the last of his water and setting the glass to the table. He was in a good mood today, smiling softly as he looked out the kitchen window. He looked to the doorway, hearing the voices of Meryl and Vash as they chatted amiably. Meryl's smiling face passed the door and she stopped, waving to him.

"Kiba! Hello!"

He raised a hand in return. "Hey guys."

"What's up Kiba?" Vash smiled.

Meryl looked at Vash, saying, "Go on with out me. I'll catch up later, ok?"

He nodded, understanding that she needed to talk to him alone. "See you guys." And he left down the hall.

As Meryl sat down, Kiba asked, "How was the doctor Mer?"

"It went fine today. It seems that I have stabilized. I guess…that means I have fully changed now…" she trailed off, looking a little unsure at him.

He smiled warmly. "That's good to know. How's you stomach?"

"The nausea is all gone."

"Good. I know how much trouble it was giving you." He said kindly.

"So, Kiba, how are _you_ doing? We haven't really talked alone for a while."

He went quiet, knowing that this would come eventually. "I'm doing…better, Mer."

Her eyes softened as she reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I need to tell you something."

"I already know."

Meryl blinked in surprise, bringing her hand back to her. "You…do?" He already knew about her and Vash? Were they that obvious?

He let out a sigh. "I…I still hurt over it Meryl. But…I've decided to let you go."

His words echoed in her mind, her mouth falling slightly open as she stared at him. "Kiba…"

The two went silent for a time, unsure of what to say next. "How…how did you find out? Were we that obvious?"

Kiba shook his head slowly. "No…I had stepped outside that night for some air and I saw you talking on the rocks…"

Meryl felt her heart twist, a small blush of embarrassment rising to her face. "I'm still…so sorry Kiba…I don't know if you can ever forgive me for this…" she looked at the table, not wanting to see the expressions in his eyes.

She looked up in surprise when she felt his hand reach out to hers. He was smiling. "There is nothing to forgive Mer. It's clear that you love him…and that he loves you. You look…happy."

Meryl felt tears prick her eyes as she squeezed his hand. "But…I only broke up with you two weeks ago Kiba! And now I'm with someone else already…" she trailed off as a lone tear escaped and trailed down her face. Damn it, she didn't want to cry.

"Meryl, I realized some things while I have had this time alone. You have loved Vash for nearly eight years. You never stopped loving him. So it's not surprising to me that you are already with him, now that you know he feels the same. It's like I always knew that you couldn't feel the same for me. I was just too blind to see it. Or maybe I _did_ see it, but just didn't care…I wanted so badly for you to be the one for me, Meryl. I tried so hard to get to you. And then…" he let out a small laugh. "I eventually did!"

Meryl's eyebrows furrowed together. "Yes, but only for seven months…"

"Seven wonderful months Meryl."

She stared at him, seeing the genuine smile on his face, the love radiating from him.

"I love you Meryl. And this is the last time I will say that to you. I love you so much that I'm letting you go. You are happy…and so, I'm happy for you. Thank you for giving me a little piece of you, even though it was for only a short span of time. It was still time that I had with _you_. Where you were mine. I will never forget that."

Meryl stood, letting her tears fall freely now. Kiba stood as well and she rushed into his arms, latching onto him and burying her head into his chest as she cried. "Oh Kiba! I was so afraid that you would hate me! I don't know what I would do if that happened!"

Kiba smiled sadly as he stroked her hair, knowing this was probably the very last time that she would cry on him like this. She had Vash for that now. "It's ok Mer. I could never hate you. Even if I tried."

Blue smiled as she recalled the conversation she had three days ago with Meryl. After learning about the group's adventures, and where their next destination would be, Meryl had asked her to come along. Blue had sighed, unsure if she should. Inevitably, Knives would be traveling along with them…

She had told Meryl she would think about it. She hadn't seen Knives around since that morning, and strangely, she felt emptiness. She needed to talk to him. But, when she found him, what would she say? How would she react? How would _he_ react?

It was the morning that the group would leave, and she knew she needed to make a decision. Should she get caught up in something that she knew would be dangerous? But than again, she was never afraid of adventure.

Sighing, Blue stood from her bed, staring at her bag on the floor. She had packed last night, just in case…

"I must be insane…" she shook her head, grabbing it as she jogged out the door, towards the kitchen were she knew they all would be. She had told May and Earl two days ago that she would probably be leaving for a while, so they wouldn't worry about her. She smiled at the thought of them. They were like her family. No, they were her family. She had been raised by human 'parents', and had a happy life until she had to watch them grow old and die. That was the problem with humans. Their life span was short. Blue had wandered from town to town, without any real destination in mind. She just…existed. For how many years she wandered, she had no clue. Until she ended up in May city, where she met the older humans. They welcomed her with open arms, and once again, she found love and purpose to her life.

When the ship had crashed, they had come to investigate, and eventually, helped the humans from it to build a small town, showing them the ways of life on Gunsmoke. May and Earl settled there, and had been there ever since. That was over five years ago now.

She rounded the corner to the kitchen and felt her mouth go dry, her heart accelerating. The group was there all right, and so was Knives. She locked eyes with him, suddenly finding it hard to breath.

"Blue! So you're coming after all?" Meryl stood, ushering the other woman to her seat.

Tearing her gaze from Knives, Blue smiled warmly as she nodded. "Yup. If that's ok. I could use a little adventure right about now. Life gets kinda boring around here sometimes."

Vash shrugged as he smiled. "What's one more person? To tell the truth, we need all the help we can get. Shikio is very powerful. But, I think that if we combine ours, there will be a way. There would now be four plants. And, with the capable minds of our human friends-" he was holding his hand out in indication towards Tasuki, when he stopped and blinked at the red head, who was staring at him blankly.

Moving his hand so that it was now pointing at Kiba, he repeated, "And with the _capable _minds of our human friends-"

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tasuki hollered, an indignant look on his face. Milly had to hold him back as he tried to stand up, ready to beat up Vash.

Blue threw back her head and laughed, Kiba, Meryl and Vash joining in.

Knives watched her from his corner, feeling his heart skip a beat as she laughed. It was a pure and genuine sound, and, having heard it before, he felt drawn to her again at that moment. He shook his head furiously, snapping his attention to the window. She hadn't even acknowledged him.

Blue scanned her eyes over everyone, taking a quick head count. "How many people fit in your car?" she looked to Kiba.

"Five, comfortably."

"Hmmm…there are seven of us. I have a car. Knives and I could ride in that one."

Everyone's attention snapped to the corner as they heard the sudden scoot of a chair, looking to see that Knives had stood abruptly. He was staring at Blue with irritation, fists clenched. He stalked over to her, so now he was towering over her. She stared back up at him, quiet defiance in her amethyst eyes as she refused to back away from him.

"Woman, find someone _else_ to ride with you." He bit out and her eyebrows creased downwards in a scowl.

"Well, _mister Knives_. These guys were a group _first_, meaning that leaves _us_ as the odd men out. _You _don't have a choice!" she said right back, folding her arms as she looked up at him, daring him to defy her.

Vash's jaw dropped as he saw the confusion and anger flit across Knives's face. His brother looked as if he was struggling with himself, and with a huff, he stormed away from the woman, and out the door. His gaze fell back to Blue, who stood there, arms still folded, determination radiating from her. It seemed that she wasn't afraid to put Knives in his place…and knew how to do it, too.

He smiled broadly. Yep. It would only be a matter of time before they both realized it.

Blue turned her smiling face back to the group. "Well, I'm off to grab my car. I'll meet you back in half an hour, ok?" she winked and left.

The others let out their breath slowly, not realizing that they had been holding it due to the thick tension in the room.

"Wow…she's something else, isn't she? Putting him in his place like that…" Tasuki said and everyone nodded.

Vash smiled, popping a donut in his mouth. "It's good for him. He needs a woman like her."

"Insolent wench!" Knives said forcefully as he stormed to the area where the car was parked. Not knowing where else to go, he had gone there to wait for the others. He leaned against the car, folding his arms as he glared daggers at nothing. What the hell was her problem? The last time he saw her, nearly three days ago, she had held fear of him in her eyes. He couldn't stand it! It was driving him crazy! But just now, her face held no fright whatsoever, and he had been made a fool of.

He threw back his head, arms held out as he yelled out in frustration. "Gods she is _so_ _MADDENING_!"

Quiet laughter from behind him caused him to whirl around, his eyes holding confusion, and then irritation as he saw Blue standing there, amusement twinkling in hers. "What the _hell_ do you want woman? And what's so funny?" he said, his voice slightly raised.

Blue just laughed again, shaking her head slowly. "You."

Knives clenched his fist as he closed his eyes, mouth tight as he fought to control his raging temper. "Well. I'm glad that I am such a source of amusement for you, you insolent wench!"

He looked up to find her walking off, her head towards him as she still smiled, waving. "See you in a bit Knives. This is going to be a fun ride."

He watched her saunter off, her old confidence radiating from her. He felt his anger begin to subside slowly and he leaned against the car once again. He just couldn't understand her…

"Hey brother. Ready to go?" Vash said as he and the others walked up, bags in hand. "You forgot this in the room." He tossed Knives's bag to him, which the other plant caught easily.

"Thanks." Knives said quietly and Vash leaned on the car next to him as everyone loaded up.

"She's a real firecracker, that Blue. She hasn't changed much from when I last saw her. She may come off as smug at times, but she really has a kind heart."

An image of her holding him crying flashed through Knives's mind, and he threw that thought out, feeling his anger return somewhat. "She's just a bitch." He said, although his voice held no edge to it.

Vash smiled knowingly, patting his twin on the back. "Give it time."

About ten minutes later, Blue pulled up in her car, smiling as she greeted them. "Hey guys. Ready to go?" she looked at Knives, who merely stared at her, bag in hand. The others had already gotten into their car, belted in and were waiting for him.

Blue's smile widened as she called out to him. "You see, Knives, this is the part where you throw your bag in the back and get into my car…"

His jaw tightened as he heard Tasuki snigger behind him. She was treating him like she had when they first met, and he seethed silently, thrusting his bag into the back. He pulled open the door of the passenger's seat none too gently, Blue's small smile never leaving her face as she watched him sit down, belting himself in. He immediately turned his body away from her, resting his chin on his hand as he stared grumpily out into the desert.

"Ok people, let's get a move on!" Vash said as Kiba started the car and began rolling forward.

Meryl felt excitement roil inside of her, intermingling with fear. They were on the open road again, and who knew what could happen…it would probably be dangerous. And she didn't know what waited for her in September. But…it was calling to her. And it was inevitable that she answered.

She smiled as she looked to her companions. She wasn't alone in her endeavors, and she knew without a doubt that they would be there for her, no matter what happened. And, she would be there for them.


	25. Ch 24 Breaking Through Barriers

**Chapter 24 Breaking Through Barriers**

"Ooooh…mares eat oats and does eat oats and little lambs eat ivy! A kid will eat ivy too, wouldn't youuuuu!" Tasuki's obnoxious voice rose high into the warm air as he shouted out his song.

Meryl felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation. For the last hour and a half, the red head had been entertaining himself by belting out songs. "Vash, _how_ long did you say it would take to get there?" she asked in desperation and he laughed.

"About three days."

"Ugh!" she let out and Tasuki looked at her sheepishly.

He went silent and Meryl smiled inwardly. Peace and quiet.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedly dee! There they are a standin' in a row, bum bum bum! Big one! Small one! Some as big as your head-"

"_Tasuki!"_

Everyone jumped as Meryl's voice echoed loudly and she reached over Milly, trying to get at the insufferable man. He squirmed out of her reach, eyes wide as he laughed raucously.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Milly laughed as she separated the two. "Come on now children! Let's try and make this trip pleasant, why don't we?" Milly chided, sarcasm edging her sweet voice.

Kiba was chuckling along with Vash in the front seat. He looked to the plant, shaking his head. "Those two will never quit, will they?"

"Just like brother and sister…" Vash winked and Kiba nodded.

Vash looked behind them, to Blue's car as it trailed theirs. He silently wondered how Knives was doing…

"I don't know what I've been told! But Meryl's face looks really old! Wrinkles where they shouldn't be! I have to say it's quite ugly!"

"Aaaaaahhhh! Are we there yet?"

Blue smiled widely as she watched Meryl reach over to smack Tasuki, Milly trying hard to keep them apart. She shook her head, chuckles coming from her. "Silly people…" she said quietly.

Knives had remained in his same position for the duration of the ride, never once moving or looking her way.

Blue felt her heart drop slightly. She couldn't help acting like her usual self to him. In truth, she didn't really know how else to act. She desperately wanted to speak to him, but he had closed himself off. Somehow she knew it would take a lot to reach him again and felt sadness inside. She had been so close…

"Are you hungry?" she asked. No response. "If you are, I brought a bag with extra food in it. It's in the back." Silence.

She sighed. "Knives, won't you say anything?"

"What's there to say?" his voice was quiet.

"Well…for starters, why are you so angry with me?" Blue asked, glad to have finally gotten him to say something.

"I'm not." Came his short reply.

Her eyebrows narrowed together as she felt irritation rise. She didn't really have a short fuse, but lately, she became aggravated easily. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"KNIVES!"

His head snapped to her. "_What?"_

She locked eyes with him briefly, having to look at the road again. Her irritation melted away at the sight of him, replaced by nervousness. "I…what did I do wrong?" she asked, her voice faint.

Knives felt his heart begin to accelerate, but fought to squelch it. His anger and confusion were overriding his other feelings at the moment. "You…nothing. I just don't know what you're thinking!" he all but yelled and her eyes widened in surprise.

So, he wanted to know what she was thinking? On the edges of his anger, she could sense his sadness. Why was he sad _now_? For the same reasons as before? Or perhaps…

"I want to know why you hate yourself Knives." She asked bluntly and he stared at her, shocked by her blatant question.

Why he hated himself? Did he? In some way, it made sense…

"Blue…you should just stay away from me." He said, looking away from her.

"What if I don't _want_ to stay away from you?"

He looked quickly back to her, incredulity on his face. "Why _wouldn't_ you? I saw your eyes Blue! I saw the fear! I'm _the_ Millions Knives!"

Blue went silent for a time; unsure of what she could say that would convince him that she wanted to stay by his side. He probably wouldn't believe her even if she said it flat out. She felt his wall go back up as he turned away again, his cold demeanor returning.

She knew then that his feelings had been hurt, the moment she let her fear rise to her face that night. She sorely regretted her reaction. He had probably received that same response from numerous people. She had wanted to be that _one_ person who made him feel accepted, even though no one else did. And…she had betrayed his trust in some small way. She knew now why he had been so hesitant to let her in. Blue also knew now that it wasn't he who had been the cause of so much turmoil on their planet. It had been that other plant, Shikio. Meryl had relayed that to her and she had been shocked. Millions Knives had been under the control of someone else…so, things weren't really his fault…

It still seemed that he didn't think that, however.

"Knives…I'm sorry…" she trailed off and he stiffened.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Everything that they say about me is true. I'm nothing but a ruthless killer, Blue. And…you _should_ be scared of me."

"But…Shikio-"

"I still don't know if that's true! How do I know that it was really him, and not all me?" In reality, he couldn't remember what he had been like before his hatred.

Blue was hesitant, but asked him anyway. "Well…do you still hate them? Even now?"

Knives stopped, thinking deeply. Did he still hate humans? He searched himself, looking for the answer. In general, yes, he still felt them to be insects overpopulating the planet. But, he found that he didn't hate _all_ of them…not anymore…

He didn't respond and Blue gave up for the time being, leaving him alone to brood. She felt a spark of hope inside of her. He had actually talked a little to her, and she knew now that it wasn't hopeless to get through to him.

"_Just wait for me Knives. I'll make you understand."_

The two cars came to a halt as the twin suns set. Meryl got out of the vehicle and stretched her arms high in the air, glad to be free of the confines. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the crispness of the night air.

"Gaah! It's about time we stopped! I'm starving and worn out!" Tasuki complained and Meryl rounded on him, irritation written all over her face.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been belting out _stupid_ songs all day, you wouldn't be so tired!"

Tasuki laughed loudly as he inched away from her slowly. "What's wrong Mer? You didn't like the ones I made up? They were all for you, you know!" he sprinted off as she took off after him, fist raised.

"Come back here!"

Vash and Kiba chuckled, shaking their heads as they grabbed their bags. Milly smiled broadly as she watched her best friend chase her boyfriend around their soon to be camp. "Those two are such good friends!" she chirped and Kiba laughed. He had always loved Milly, her kindness and wholesomeness the most genuine he had seen in anybody.

"You're right Milly. They're great friends."

"Hey Blue. Brother. How was the trip?" Vash smiled to the two as they walked up.

Knives didn't say anything, but Blue smiled widely. "Just fine. Yours? It looked to me like you had some entertainment in your backseat." She pointed to Meryl and Tasuki. She had finally caught him and was beating his arm with her hand, his face screwed up with laughter as he breathlessly tried to defend himself from his position on the ground.

"Ok! Ok! I give!" he laughed and she dissolved into laughter as well, holding her hand to him and helping him off the ground.

"Humph! Seems like I can run a little faster now, doesn't it?" Meryl glared at him, although she was smiling.

"Yeah…I noticed. It's cause you're a plant, huh?"

She nodded as she shrugged. "I guess so."

"Hey, how about a small fire tonight? It's kind of cold." Kiba suggested and Vash nodded.

"Sure, why not." Vash said. There were seven of them now, and he knew that they were capable of defending themselves if the situation ever arose. Not that he couldn't have defended he and Meryl when they were alone, he just didn't want to put her in that situation if unneeded.

"Uh, what would we use to start one?" Milly asked.

"I already thought of that." Kiba said as he lifted the flap covering the back of the car.

"You brought wood?" Vash questioned and the green-eyed man smiled as Meryl and Tasuki walked up.

"Yeah. I'm one of your _capable _human friends, remember?" he said playfully as he looked at Tasuki.

"What the hell ever man." Tasuki grumbled and they chuckled.

"Come on Tasuki, you know we love you. Stupidity and all!" Meryl wrapped an arm about his shoulders, squeezing him to her.

Vash snorted and Kiba grinned. "She's right fire-crotch. We still love ya."

Tasuki's face went red with embarrassment.

Blue's eyes widened as she grinned. "Well, guess I missed _that_ conversation…" She was surprised to see Knives standing next to her, his lips twitching as if he wanted to smile.

"Trust me, you didn't miss much." He said with amusement and then locked eyes with her. For the briefest of moments, he had dropped his cold demeanor and smiled. She felt her stomach twist, warmth spreading through her as she gazed into his deep blue eyes.

"Hey guys, want to help build a fire?" Kiba asked and Blue felt disappointment as Knives tore his gaze from her, adopting his frigid air again.

"Sure thing." She smiled to the human as she reached out to help take firewood to the place where they had decided to build one.

Placing the wood together, she watched as Knives pulled out two stones from a pocket in his duster, squatting beside the pile and striking them a few times. Finally, after a moment, smoke began to curl upwards, small flames beginning to lick up through the wood. It grew steadily until there was a good fire going.

"You're pretty prepared, aren't you?" she asked as she sat next to him in front of it.

"I…had to survive on my own for many years." He said quietly, eyes never leaving the flames.

"Thanks man." Kiba said to Knives, who nodded in reply.

"Whoooose hungry?" Tasuki's voice rang out.

Meryl sighed as she brought the bags bearing their food forward. The group sat around the fire, enjoying the warmth. Meryl sat in the middle of Kiba and Vash, Knives to Kiba's right followed by Blue, who had Milly to her left, followed by Tasuki.

"Well, it looks like…" she rummaged through the first one. "We have plenty of beef jerky. Lots of different flavors too. Granola bars…some apples and bananas…water…soup… trail mix…it looks like it will be pretty slim pickings, and we will have to wait to have decent meals until we get into towns."

"Looks like it's beef jerky and fruit tonight. We need to conserve water too. There's no telling when we will need it, and we have a low supply." Vash stated and all heads nodded.

Meryl passed the bag along, watching as everyone picked their share out. They ate in silence, a somber mood settling over the group.

"So, how many more days?" Blue asked.

"We traveled what, twelve hours today? About two more days." Vash said and she nodded slowly. Two more days with Knives alone with her in the car could be ideal…

"So, what are we going to do about Shikio?" Kiba questioned, munching on beef jerky.

Vash sighed. "I really don't know. I don't have any ideas at the moment. All I can think is that we need to find 'The One' before he does."

"What does she look like again?" Tasuki asked.

"Eyes like gold, hair like the sun…" Meryl breathed out and they looked at her. She felt her cheeks warm as they stared. "Uh, that's what the rhyme said, anyway…"

"How will we find her?" Milly asked.

"Only Vash can."

Everyone looked to Knives, surprised that he had spoken up.

"What do you mean?" Vash questioned, his curiosity rising.

Knives remained looking at the glow of the fire, and Blue felt her heart quicken as she took in his face. It was glowing softly in the firelight, catching his golden hair and blue eyes wonderfully…

"Shikio was always ranting about how _she_ had made sure of that."

"Who is _she_?" Vash asked. He had never heard this before…

"I don't know. He never spoke of her name."

Silence followed, until Tasuki spoke up. "Well, that's kind of good, right? It means that with Vash around, she will find us, right?"

Heads nodded slowly, but Vash felt concern growing inside of him. Somehow, he knew it wouldn't be that simple…

"Hey. Can't sleep either huh?"

Knives looked down from his spot on a high outcrop of rocks to Kiba and shrugged. "Wasn't tired yet I guess." He turned his gaze back to the cliffs in front of them. He had watched Blue walk off alone moments earlier, wanting to follow her. She had climbed the rocks and settled on the edge of the cliff.

"Mind if I come up?" Kiba questioned and Knives shrugged again.

"If you want."

For the first time, Kiba felt no pain in his injured foot as he climbed, smiling to himself. "That's good to know."

Knives blinked at him as he sat down. "What is?"

"Oh, just that my foot has stopped hurting."

Knives nodded slowly. He didn't know where Kiba had sustained the injury, or how and had never bothered to ask. "So, what happened?"

Kiba blinked at him. "With what?"

"Your foot."

"Ooooh, that. A sandworm got it."

Knives's eyes widened in surprise. "A sandworm? I'm surprised that your foot's still even there. Or that you survived it at all."

Kiba adopted a soft smile, looking out over the desert bathed in light from the full moon. Having five of them, Gunsmoke almost always had a full moon. "Yeah…me too."

"How did you escape it?" Knives was surprised that he found himself actually wanting to know.

"Vash actually. He saved my life…"

Knives remained silent as he stared at Kiba. It didn't astonish him anymore that his brother was so helpful to humans. What did surprise him though was that Kiba displayed absolutely no fear in his presence. But then again, none of the humans in the party seemed to…

"Knives, I wanted you to know…that you're alright." Kiba said, his eyes still focused forward.

"Alright?" he didn't understand and Kiba smiled.

"I mean that you're cool. I like you. Once you get passed your rough exterior, you are more like him."

Knives continued to stare at him, unbelieving. "You…_like_ me?"

Kiba snorted as he grinned. "Yeah, that's what I said. The others do too."

Knives shook his head, although he wasn't as shocked to hear this anymore. He had been hearing positive things from many in the group over the last week and it was beginning to sink in some.

"I still will never understand why you all aren't afraid of me…"

"What's there to be afraid of Knives? _Should_ I be, right now?" Kiba questioned straightforwardly.

"I have done many terrible things, Kiba. I have wiped out humans all over Gunsmoke, without so much as a bit of remorse at those times." Knives said quietly, his eyes to the ground.

"And what about now? Do you still have no remorse over it?"

Knives looked back to the human, wonder in his eyes. "I…" he trailed off and Kiba continued.

"We all do things that we regret. No one has the right to take the life of another, Knives. But…it doesn't mean that even after so many years, that one cannot be forgiven. If you can forgive yourself first, that is."

The plant was once again, for the second time, at a loss for words in Kiba's presence. This human, this man beside him…he was a mere mortal, and yet, he seemed wiser beyond his years and Knives felt a small amount of admiration for him spring up inside.

"Besides. We all know now that it wasn't really your fault. You just have yet to figure that out." The green-eyed man winked and Knives felt a small smile come to his face.

"Thank you."

"For what Knives?"

"For…trying to be my friend."

Kiba blinked, a smile growing on his face as he looked at Knives. "Well, have I succeeded?"

The plant's smile grew as well and he looked to the human. "I think so…"


	26. Ch 25 I Love You

**Chapter 25 I Love You**

Before Kiba could respond, Knives snapped his attention forward to the cliffs where Blue was sitting. Something wasn't right…

He stood abruptly and Kiba asked, "What is it?"

"It's Blue." He said as he leapt down in one fell swoop, taking off in a sprint towards the cliffs. Kiba climbed down quickly, running after him.

Knives could practically feel Blue's fear as she silently called for him. He skidded to a halt. "Blue!" he called and she looked at him, her eyes fearful.

"Knives!"

There were five men holding her up at gunpoint, the edge of the cliff not far behind her. The leader turned to Knives, saying, "Stay back! Or we will shoot her!"

Knives opened his mouth to retort but the look she gave him snapped it shut.

"What do you want?" she said and they chuckled.

"We know you're with that group down there. Not very smart of all of you, having a fire out in the middle of nowhere. It's like a beacon to robbers and the like."

"Oh? Filthy scum like you?" Knives bit out and the leader eyed him. Although Knives had figured out that he didn't hate all humans anymore, he still loathed men like this. This scene seemed to be very normal on the planet. Greedy men, always using force to get what they wanted from their own kind. But, hadn't he been the same way for so long? Knives blinked as he came to a silent realization. He hated men like this…and maybe Blue was right. He hated himself for it as well…

He shook his head quickly, focusing back to the man, who had responded to him.

"Yeah, like us. We want your vehicles, your food and water, and any other valuables you might be carrying." He said coldly and Knives laughed incredulously.

"Yeah, and what are we supposed to do? Starve?"

"That won't be our problem." The man said nonchalantly.

Knives felt his temper rise and Blue's eyes widened. She knew if this kept up, he would transform. She looked to the leader, her face a mask of anger. "You had better let me go. You won't like him when he's really angry." She warned and the men laughed out loud.

"Woman, he doesn't even have a gun!"

"He doesn't need one." She said right back and they continued to laugh.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba said breathlessly as he finally caught up, coming to Knives's side. He stopped, taking in the situation. "What is it you men want?"

"Your belongings of course." The leader said in irritation, tired of stalling.

"What if I gave you money?" Kiba asked coolly.

The man snorted. "Money huh? You don't look like you have a penny to your name."

Kiba smiled. "Actually, I'm rich."

Knives blinked at him. "You are?"

"And how the hell are we supposed to believe that?" the man grunted.

Kiba was slowly edging forward, towards Blue. "I have the deed to my hotel chain in my pocket to prove it."

Knives noticed him moving and realized that he was going to try and grab Blue. He would take that opportunity to take the men out then.

"Well, let's see it!" the man demanded and Kiba reached into his pocket.

All eyes snapped to Knives as the air around him crackled, revealing his true form. "What in the _hell_…?" the leader said and in a blink, Kiba rushed Blue, tackling her to the ground as the man shot off his gun in her direction. The bullet whizzed over heard, narrowly missing the two as they fell.

"Now they've done it…" Blue wheezed, the air knocked out of her as she sat up, rubbing her head.

Kiba sat up as well, turning his gaze to the scene in front of them. "Done what?" he asked but his words died on his lips as he viewed Knives transformed state. It was much like Vash's. The plant charged fearlessly into the group, dodging bullets as he lashed out at the humans. There wasn't much they could do. Rapidly, Knives had all five of the men lying limp on the ground, in a heap where they had fallen.

Blue could tell that they weren't dead, and watched, as Knives seemed to realize the same thing. He looked as if he was going to change that when her soft voice rang out into the night.

"Knives…that's enough." She said soothingly and he turned to her, anger and hate blazing in his red eyes. She smiled gently as she walked forward, arms held open wide.

"Stay back!" he all but yelled, confusion mingling with his anger. He looked at her eyes. They didn't hold any fear this time. Just determination and…love? He couldn't figure it out, but stepped away from her as she just continued to walk forward.

Kiba looked on, eyes wide with amazement. He should have been frightened of the figure that stood before them, but strangely, like with Vash, he wasn't.

"Knives…it's ok. You saved me. Let's go, ok?" Blue's voice was soft and Knives felt his anger begin to dissipate slowly.

Hesitantly, Blue reached a hand to his cheek, surprised when he allowed her to touch him. He closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch. "Why aren't you scared…?" his voice was a whisper, pleading with her.

"Because Knives. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

He grasped her forearm, opening his red eyes to look at her, sadness in his depths. "Wouldn't I?"

Blue blinked a moment, and then smiled widely, her eyes twinkling. "I know you wouldn't. I trust you."

His breath caught as she reached out, wrapping her arms around his torso, leaning heavily into him as she put her cheek to his chest, a smile on her face. Hesitantly, he brought his arms up to wrap them around her but stopped mid-air.

She noticed it and said quietly, "It's ok. I want you to."

He needed no second bidding as he clasped her tightly, clenching his eyes shut as he melted back into his normal state.

Kiba smiled, taking his leave, knowing when to leave a couple alone. He could speak with them in the morning. He looked to the man on the ground before he walked away. It seemed that they would be out for a while.

The two plants stayed like that for a long time, reveling in each other's warm embrace. They slowly began to pull apart, touching cheeks as they did so. Blue froze in front of him, her face mere inches from his own as she locked eyes with his. She could clearly see it now; the desire he had floating in his depths.

"Knives…" she began slowly, eyes widening as he began to close the distance between them. His lips hovered over hers for a second, and she could feel his breath upon her face. Her eyes drifted halfway shut, her breath quickening as she felt her heart leap into overtime.

"I don't know why you won't just leave me alone, woman." He breathed onto her and she felt shivers run down her spine.

"What if I don't _want_ to leave you alone?" she said faintly, feeling the blood as it rushed to her cheeks.

Knives's lips brushed against hers very faintly and she felt a shock go through her, tingling from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Her eyes shut all the way as she leaned fully into him now, unable to stop herself. Her mouth locked with his and she heard him let out a groan as his arms tightened around her, drawing her closer. It seemed like she couldn't get close enough…

The kiss was slow at first, hesitant. Blue had never actually kissed someone before, and had the inkling that Knives hadn't either. Slowly, they explored each other, the kiss becoming more and more aggressive as they locked lips, pulled apart for breath and then came back together. Blue felt her head hit the back of a cliff wall, noticing briefly that Knives had been slowly pushing them back up against it. Wanting to get closer, she tightened her arms around his neck. She leapt up and wrapped both legs around his torso. He caught them, balancing her as she kissed him deeply again, burying her fingers in his hair. Bringing his hands back from her legs, he grabbed her around the back again, pressing her up against the wall. He pushed himself against her and she let out a small cry. "Gods…where could we go?" she gasped.

Knives knew exactly what she was talking about. He looked from right to left and then back to her. "There's not really a spot…" he breathed, disappointment fringing his voice.

Blue kissed him again, pulling back as she unwrapped her legs and he set her down gently. "Oh, I'll _find_ one…" she said in determination.

He grinned as she dragged him around the other side of the cliff, out of sight of the camp ground down below. "How about here?" she looked up at him, her breath still labored.

He smiled wickedly, pulling her closer. "You aren't afraid of someone catching us?"

"Oh, I'll just have to be quiet, that's all…" she trailed off seductively and he closed his eyes as she pressed another kiss to his mouth. Very slowly, he lowered her to a flat spot of land, mouth never leaving hers. Once down, she attacked the buttons on his duster, pulling it open and sliding it off of his shoulders.

He laughed quietly as she seemed impatient. He slowly undid the tie to her short jacket, opening it to reveal her black tank top. Pressing another kiss to her mouth, he moved and began to kiss the bare flesh of her neck, and she hissed as she ran her hands down his chest, stopping at the end of his red shirt and pulling it up. He leaned back, allowing her to pull it up and over his head, tossing it aside.

Her breath caught. He was…perfect; his body nothing but lean chiseled muscle. She leaned up, kissing his chest and felt him shiver under her touch. He leaned down again, looking into her eyes.

"Blue…are you sure you want this?" he asked quietly, hopefully.

Blue nodded her head quickly, a smile coming over her face as she touched his cheek. "Knives, I've never been more sure of something in my life."

Without any more hesitation, he kissed her again.

Blue lay back, staring at the stars as she slowly regained her breath, her heart rate beginning to return to normal. Next to her, Knives was experiencing the same thing, his eyes closed as he breathed in deeply.

"That was…amazing…" he said breathlessly and she smiled, rolling over so she was up against him, her head near his. She had to sit up briefly to adjust his duster, which was underneath them, one of its buttons digging into her side. Once settled again, she smiled as she idly stroked his chest with her fingers.

"Yeah…" she responded softly. Some how, even that word didn't describe the emotions that they had just experienced together. She felt love well within her. It had been there to begin with, but now, she felt it a hundred times stronger. She sat up on her elbow, so she could look him in the eyes.

Knives opened his eyes to see Blue smiling down at him. A slow smile crept over his flushed face and her reached up abruptly, pulling her to him as he kissed her.

She giggled as she pulled back from him again. "Don't tell me that you want it _again_?"

Knives closed his eyes again, his grin never leaving. "I'll always want it, from now on…"

She snorted. "Spoken like a true man!"

They both chuckled, Blue pressing another soft kiss to his lips. She stared at him for a long while, his eyes shut, and she traced the contours of his face, taking in every detail.

When he opened his eyes again, he asked, "What are you doing?"

She looked at him, smile still in place. "Memorizing your face."

"Why?" he asked softly.

She wanted to say the words, but suddenly felt nervousness rise within her. What if it was too soon? What if…he didn't feel like she did?

Knives saw the hesitation in her eyes and sat up on one elbow, his other hand reaching to cup her cheek. "What is it Blue? You can tell me…"

Blue closed her eyes briefly. The moment was perfect. So she decided to take a chance. "I just…love you Knives. That's all." She said honestly, opening her amethyst eyes to meet his blue ones.

He was stunned. He opened his mouth to respond, suddenly finding it hard to breath. She …loved him?

Blue looked away, a sheepish look on her face, a small blush painting her cheeks. "I know it's…sudden…we haven't known each other terribly long. But…it's the way I feel Knives. I can't deny that. I have never felt this way before. I just hope…that it doesn't scare you away…" she said quietly, uncertainty in her voice.

He sat up fully, bringing both his hands to her cheeks, forcing her to look up at him. He gazed at her, her eyes shining in the soft glow of the full moon, her hair tousled from their exertions.

She blinked. "What is it?"

"You're…beautiful Blue."

She smiled, her heart sinking slightly. While it made her happy to hear that from him, it wasn't exactly what she had _wanted_ to hear.

"Blue…I…"

"It's ok Knives. You don't have to say anything right now, if you don't want to." She cut him off softly and his gaze turned sad.

"Blue, it's not that I don't want to. I don't think I _can_…I've never heard those words from anyone…and, I've never _said_ those words either…" he trailed off.

She understood. And she smiled. "It's ok Knives. Go as slowly as you need. I'll be right here, waiting."

"You…would wait for me?" he asked and she nodded.

"That's what you do when you love someone."

"I'm just new at this, I guess…"

She laughed, messing up his already untidy blonde hair as she stood, stretching her arms to the sky. Knives watched, following her figure as she retrieved her clothing from the various spots where they had been tossed.

"Get dressed quick woman." He warned and she looked confused.

She nearly laughed out loud when she saw the look on his face. "You _do_! You want it again!"

He shook his head in mock irritation, standing to get dressed himself. "Whatever woman. Blue, why were you up here by yourself tonight?" he suddenly asked.

"I was thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

"Us." She smiled and he cocked his head to the side.

"Us?"

"Yeah. I had been confused on some things. But…things are crystal clear now." She smiled as she buckled her boots.

"What things?" He couldn't help but press.

"The way I feel for you."

Knives stared at her, nodding slowly. He just still couldn't believe what was happening.

Blue picked up his clothes and held a hand out to him, helping him to his feet. "Here. We should get back."

When they were both fully clothed, they rounded the corner to the cliffs and stopped, looking at the bodies of the five men, still knocked out.

Knives scratched the back of his head. "I forgot about them."

"Yeah. Me too. What do we do with them?" Blue asked.

He shrugged. "Kill them?" he said casually.

He laughed as Blue swatted his arm. "Knives!"

"Just joking woman! I know you wouldn't approve of _that_!"

She smiled widely, latching onto his arm as she looked cutely up at him. "Awww! That's so sweet of you! You know that killing humans would make me upset, so you won't do it anymore!" her voice was syrupy sweet, almost sarcastic and he knew she was teasing him.

"Woman, I swear…" he said, his eyebrow twitching, though he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

Somehow, from now on, he knew that it would be difficult _not_ to smile in her presence. He felt so free…and, for the first time in his life, happy. Genuinely happy. He looked at Blue, the love that he couldn't express with words yet emanating from his eyes. She caught the look and smiled, letting go of his arm and going over to the men on the ground.

"Why don't we take their weapons and find something to tie them up with. We can release them in the morning when we leave."

"Why? So they can do this to someone else?" Knives said almost sarcastically as he looked untrustingly at the men.

Blue sighed. Yep, he was still Knives, even after what had happened. But, she didn't care. He was the one she had fallen in love with, and she found she didn't want him any other way. "Sweetie, I know you aren't going to just start trusting everyone now. But, it's not our place to control others. We will keep their weapons. How about that?"

"Stupid humans. I guess that would be fine…_sweetie_?" he said in confusion and she burst out laughing.

"Gods Knives! I swear, you have been missing out on so much! Yeah, sweetie, as in an affectionate term." She smiled widely and he shook his head.

"Never been called that one."

"How about honey?"

He shook his head. "Haven't been called that one either."

She stalked closer to him, a flirtatious smile on her face. "Dear?"

He shook his head and she stepped forward again. He felt his blush rise, his heart rate speeding up slowly.

"Baby? Or how about sexy?" she was right up against him now, and his mouth went dry.

He licked his lips as he gazed into her eyes, seeing the want in them once again.

"Uh, no…" he said and she smiled.

"That's a good one. Sexy. It describes you to a T." She trailed her fingers along his chest and he closed his eyes, willing his heart to calm.

"Woman, you are absolutely maddening, you realize this right?"

"Oh? In a bad way? Or a good way?" she said seductively and he gulped.

"Both." He grinned, grabbing onto her suddenly and pulling her to him in a heated kiss. Just when things were beginning to get heavier, Knives seriously contemplating dragging her back behind the cliff again, a noise caused them to nearly jump apart in surprise.

"Ugh…"

Blue glanced to one of the men, who looked as if he was trying to regain consciousness. Hastily, Blue ran to him, searching for his weapons and coming up with a knife and two guns. "Hurry sweetie. Let's get all the weapons, ok?" she called to Knives, who shook his head, coming over to help her.

"Sweetie…" he laughed quietly to himself and she smiled as she watched the look of happiness on his face.

The man who had been moving stopped, falling back into his slumbers and Blue breathed out a sigh of relief. Now, what were they going to tie them up with?

"Hmmm…what to tie them with…" she thought out loud.

"Got any rope?" Knives asked, gathering all of the weapons up in his arms.

"I don't know…we could check in Kiba's car. I might have some in mine…"

Once back at camp, the two stepped lightly, whispering, as everyone else was asleep. Carefully, Knives set the pile of weapons to the side of one of the cars as Blue checked Kiba's trunk area.

She held up some rope and gave Knives a thumb up.

After they had successfully managed to tie the group of men up, they stood back to survey their handy work.

"Nope. They won't be going anywhere tonight." Knives said and Blue nodded.

"Come on woman. Let's get some sleep. We won't be able to drive tomorrow if we don't."

Blue looked at him her smile once again enticing as she pointed to the cliffs. "Are you sure sexy? Cause you know, we could always go over there again…"

Knives shook his head, unable to wipe the grin from his face as he wrapped his arms about her. "Don't worry. We'll find another cliff tomorrow night."

Blue giggled as he kissed her and then released her, both making their way back to camp.

Once there, they grabbed their blankets from Blue's car and laid them down. Knives lay down first and without hesitation, Blue curled up next to him, her back to him as he spooned her from behind. He fit perfectly against her, his leg and arm both mingled with hers. She smiled as she felt his breath play with her hair, his warmth and beating heart intoxicating to her. Sleep overcame her almost immediately and she snuggled closer to him. She could tell that he was nearly asleep already and smiled softly.

"I love you, Millions Knives…"

Her smile widened as he grumbled something inaudible as he brought his head closer to hers.

It may take him time, but Blue was willing to wait for it, knowing for now, he _did_ feel the same way…


	27. Ch 26 Summerville

**Chapter 26 Summerville**

"Dude…what's up with Knives this morning?" Tasuki asked quietly as he helped Vash and Kiba load up the cars. He stopped, looking across the way to the plant as he gathered things, a smile on his face.

Kiba smiled broadly, guessing what had happened after he left. "I really don't know." He shrugged.

"He looks…like he got laid or something, man. I could recognize that look anywhere!"

From his place by Blue, Knives froze, noticing that Blue had too. They had both heard Tasuki speaking, due to their extra sensitive hearing. Eyes wide, he glanced up at Blue, a grin on his face. He noticed that she shared the look.

"Dude! Look at them! It's like they _know_ that I'm talking about them!" Tasuki said and Vash chuckled.

"Probably because they do. Plants have extra sensitive hearing, Tasuki."

The red head looked wide-eyed to him, and then across to the other two plants, who were laughing quietly as they continued to gather their things.

Cupping his hands to either side of his mouth, Tasuki called loudly, "Yo! Knives! So, how's it feel man?"

Blue giggled as she looked at Knives, whose face was painted red, a grin in place as he looked down. "Shit…" he said softly, chuckling.

"Well sweetie, are you going to answer him?" Blue said, her grin taking up her whole face.

"Tasuki, what are you talking about?" Meryl asked as she and Milly came to stand by them.

Tasuki laughed, saying, "Just wait for it…"

Sighing, Knives straightened, trying to put a serious look on his face. "How's what feel Tasuki?" he called out.

"Getting some! You know, getting laid!" he yelled back bluntly and Blue slapped a hand to her forehead, her blush taking over her face now, as she remained smiling.

Meryl and Milly's eyes widened as they looked to the two plants. "You mean…they…" Meryl said and Vash and Kiba began to chuckle.

"So, gonna answer _that_ one sweetie?" Blue said, laughing again.

Knives grin turned evil as he glanced to her, cupping his mouth as he yelled back, "It feels _great_! You should try it sometime!"

Tasuki's jaw opened wide, not expecting Knives to actually answer back so straightforwardly, whilst Vash and Kiba threw back their heads, roaring with laughter. Meryl and Milly had their hands covering their mouths as they giggled uncontrollably.

Blue felt like she would die of embarrassment, covering her face with her hands as Knives chuckles sounded in her ears. As the other's laughed, his became louder and louder until he was laughing as loudly as they were.

Blue couldn't help the merriment growing inside of her and she took her hands away from her face, laughing along with them.

Kiba and Vash's laughs began to quiet, Tasuki still trying to stop laughing as they climbed into the truck. "You're brother's actually pretty cool Vash. Who knew?" Tasuki said as he chuckled and Vash grinned.

"Well, he _is_ my brother."

"What about the men?" Blue questioned and Knives sighed. He had forgotten about them again.

Pulling a knife from his pocket, he said, "Wait a second. I'll be back." Blue watched as he jogged up to the cliffs.

His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the five men, all awake and trying to loosen their bonds. When they caught sight of him, knife in hand, they let out cries of fear.

He snorted in disgust as stalked over to them. "Be silent you trash. You're lucky. If my woman didn't care so much, I would have killed you last night. I'm cutting you free. We took your weapons, too. I swear, if I ever see one of you near us again, not even my woman will be able to save your miserable lives." He threatened and cut their bonds. They stayed still as he freed them, all bringing their arms back in front of them, clenching and unclenching their fists to regain their circulation.

Knives stepped back, putting his knife away and glaring at them. "Be gone from my sight you filth!" he barked. They galvanized themselves into action and they scrambled to their feet, running in the opposite direction from him.

Knives turned on heel and stopped when he saw Blue standing quietly behind him, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Knives." She said and he shrugged, trying to brush passed her. As he walked, he looked down at his hand, where Blue had hesitantly brushed it with her own. He smiled, noticing that hers was still there and grabbed onto it, lacing his fingers with hers.

Blue looked up, a small amount of surprise on her face and found him gazing down at her, a look akin to adoration in his eyes. She smiled back at him, squeezing his hand as they walked back into camp.

The others were already loaded up and ready to go. Vash smiled broadly as he noticed them holding hands. He knew it would've only been a matter of time. Knives looked extremely happy, and Vash felt glad for his brother. Blue was definitely changing him, for the better.

"Come on you two! Make out some other time and lets go!" Tasuki poked and Knives snorted.

"As if a human could order me around." He said, eyeing Tasuki. All at once, he broke into a huge grin and Tasuki smiled, shaking his head.

Knives took the driver's seat, Blue climbing in next to him. He stared the engine and smiled. "All set. Let's get out of here."

They pulled behind Vash's car and as they left, Blue's eyes fell upon the cliffs and she smiled. She would certainly never forget her first time…

"What're you thinking about woman?" Knives questioned, seeing the small smile on her face.

"Nothing sweetie." She looked at him.

"I'll have to come up with something to call you…" he said and she giggled.

"I don't know…I just couldn't see you getting all mushy on me, saying stuff like honey and sugar…"

He grinned. "Yeah, you're probably right…"

"Woman is fine with me." She shrugged.

"You actually don't mind it?" he raised an eyebrow. He always thought that on some level, it annoyed her.

"Well, it depends on what context you use it in. When you call me _insolent_ woman, that poses a problem." She laughed and he grinned again.

"Now, if you were to call me _your_ woman, I don't mind that."

He glanced at her, smiling. "Well, I'd call you that whether you liked it or not. You are, after all, _my_ woman."

She felt her heart skip a beat, rather liking the possessive ring to his voice. It made her feel special, like there was no one else like her on the planet, at least not for him. "I…like the sound of that." She said slowly, her smile still intact.

"Glad that we could agree on that one." He winked and she chuckled.

She scooted closer to him, liking the fact that she could be next to him, as there were no obstructions in the middle of the seat. He lifted his arm so she could cuddle next to him, wrapping it around her shoulders.

She let out a sigh of contentment as she rested her head on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath. "This is nice. So much different than the ride yesterday…" she said quietly and he gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"Blue…what did you think when you found out who I was?" he asked suddenly.

She thought for a moment, trying to choose her words carefully. "I was surprised to say the least. Your name is known, that's for sure."

He frowned. "Yeah…and not in a good way…"

She sat back from him so she could see his face. "Maybe now we could changed that…" Her voice held hope and he smiled.

"I was also…scared Knives. I know that you saw it…and…I'm sorry for that. But, I realized later that I wasn't scared _of_ you, Knives."

He blinked. "What were you scared of then?"

"I …was scared _for_ you. Or maybe…more for myself. Scared that you…really wouldn't open up to anyone, including me. With your past, it all made sense to me. I didn't know if I could help you, or if you would let me. And…I was terrified at that prospect."

Knives was silent for a time, letting her words sink in. "Why were you so scared of that? Was it because you…you …love me?" He had difficulty saying the words, but finally said them.

"At that point, I didn't know what I felt for you. All I knew was that I wanted to be near you. I couldn't stay away, not anymore. Because I thought that…you might be…" she trailed off, a furious blush coming to her cheeks. She just couldn't say the words! They were more difficult for her to say than 'I love you', for some reason.

"I might be…" Knives urged her to finish and she sighed, putting her face into her hands as she hid her eyes from him.

Knives could feel her hesitance. 'Is this easier? If you said it like this?' he made a connection and she blinked, looking up at him.

'I…maybe…' she thought back. Would it be easier? Thinking it instead of saying it? Perhaps.

She sighed again, frustrated with herself for being such a chicken. She was used to her confidence, but when talking to Knives about this, she felt it fly out the window.

'I thought that…you might be…my mate…' she thought, forcing herself to think the last part and clenching her eyes shut as she waited for his reaction.

She felt the connection break and a hand tugging at a lock of her hair. Opening her eyes, she looked slowly up to Knives, who remained staring ahead, a small smile on his face.

Blue felt like she would die, she was so embarrassed that she had even said such a thing.

"Why are you so embarrassed woman? In case you forgot, we had _sex_ last night. We are _well_ beyond the embarrassing points, right?" he teased her and she buried her head in her hands again, face red.

She could hear his faint chuckling and shook her head.

"Blue…" he said softly and she didn't look up.

"Blue, look at me…" he coaxed again and she shyly brought her face from behind her hands to look at him.

He did the best he could to maintain eye contact, while he still had to pay attention to the road. "I have thought the same thing. Actually, I know it to be fact now. Don't you remember how it goes? You find each other? You aren't attracted to anyone else but them? So…I know you're attracted to me, and I'm most certainly attracted to you…so, it would make sense."

Blue nodded dumbly, letting some of her shyness go. "Yeah, I guess it would…"

Knives smiled, his attentions fully on the road now. "We're some of the lucky ones, huh? I've heard that some plants never find their mates."

Blue smiled, not completely over her apprehensiveness as she nodded her head.

Knives lifted his arm again, inviting her to scoot in close to him once again and she did so, resting her head on his chest again. She closed her eyes after a moment, feeling tired from her lack of sleep the previous night. Within minutes, she drifted off, feeling Knives running his fingers through her hair soothingly.

He noticed she was gone and pressed a kiss to her head. So, they were mates. He could definitely get used to that…

"Yes! A real bed tonight with some real food!" Meryl said excitedly, the faint lights of a city finally coming into view.

"What city is that?" Milly asked.

"I think its Summerville. It's a fairly large city." Vash said.

"I've been here before…" Kiba said, his thoughts drifting back. "Hmmm…yeah, it was for a hotel convention two years ago. I took a sand steamer there, so I got there much faster that way. I actually own a hotel here. So we can stay for free."

Meryl saw the faint gloom in Kiba's eyes at the mention of the hotel. She knew how much he loved science, but the hotel chain unfortunately was his life. It was a wonder that he was finding time to be out here with them…

"That's awesome man. I didn't know you owned any outside of December." Tasuki said.

"Yeah, most of them are there, but mom and dad owned a few sporadically around different cities. It's hard to keep track of them all sometimes."

"So, you like science Kiba, why don't you use some of your money to go back to school?" Milly asked and his shoulders slumped slightly.

"I…really haven't had the time…and I was saving the money."

"For what?" Tasuki spoke up and Meryl and Vash nearly flinched. They both knew the reasons.

"For…a family, one day." It was practically the truth, even thought he didn't say for that someone special.

Meryl knew he wanted to talk about something else, so she clapped her hands excitedly. "Look! Where here! Let's find your hotel Kiba! Aren't you guys excited?"

Kiba smiled, knowing that she was doing this on purpose, and he was grateful. "It's kind of towards the middle of the city.

Milly let out a squeal of delight. "This city is so colorful!"

Indeed, it seemed to be one of the more technologically advanced cities on Gunsmoke, the building having many colorful flashing lights and signs.

"They must take good care of their plants…" Vash said quietly.

"There it is. The Riviera." Kiba pointed to a grand-looking building, a huge gold blinking sign on it's exterior.

"Wow! That's fancier than any of the ones in December!" Milly gaped and the green-eyed man smiled.

"Yeah…I've never really been a big city boy, I guess. I prefer the ones back home."

Pulling to a stop, Vash turned his head as Knives pulled his car up next to him. He smiled, noticing that Blue was out like a light on Knives's lap.

The rest of the group nearly jumped out of the vehicle, grabbing their bags and skipping happily to the hotel. Meryl was going to wait for Vash, but smiled when she noticed he was going to start a conversation with his brother. She left them alone, skipping along with her companions into the lobby.

"Hey Knives, good trip?" he asked and his brother smiled lightly, nodding.

"Yeah, she must've been exhausted." He indicated to the sleeping woman.

Vash's grin turned wicked as he raised an eyebrow. "I wonder why that is?"

Knives grin mirrored his twins as he leaned closer. "Yeah…so when are you gonna try it?"

Vash's eyes widened in surprise. His brother was actually having a personal conversation with him that didn't involve Shikio or wiping out the human race. It was…refreshing, to say the least. It was at that moment that he realized that his brother had actually done the deed before _he_ ever had…

He grinned again, shaking his head. "I still can't believe it…you are a changed man…"

"Yeah, well, not by choice!" the fairer twin joked as he ran a hand gently through Blue's silky hair, earning a grumble from her.

"I will when the timing is right." Vash answered his question.

"Yeah, you won't be able to resist it much longer, brother. I see the way you look at each other." Knives winked and Vash nearly laughed out loud.

"You know, I was saying that about you two just days ago!"

The two went quiet for a moment, smiles remaining on their face.

Knives looked at Vash. "Vash…thank you."

"For what?"

"For…wanting me to come." He wanted to say so much more, but just didn't think he could yet…

Vash smiled knowingly, hopping out of his car and patting Knives on the back, turning to grab is bags. "You're welcome. You're my brother. Of course I would want you to come."

Knives's face turned somber as he stared at the steering wheel. "I know…"

"Come on Knives! Wake your woman up and lets get in there! Aren't you happy for real food? I know I am!" Vash winked, knowing that his brother would tell him more when it wasn't as difficult for him.

Knives smiled, nodding. "Go on, I'll catch up."

Vash nodded, turning on heel and going into the lobby to meet their friends.

Knives smiled down at Blue, gently pulling a stray lock of hair from over her eyes. She grumbled again, and his smile widened. She was certainly something else. How was it that she could make him feel the way she did? That she could be so understanding of him, even after finding out who he was? After knowing what he had done? Remnants of he and Vash's conversation floated through his mind.

"_I don't know if there are words that could describe what it feels like, brother. But…it feels…safe. Secure…like you're home. It's the most amazing thing that one could ever experience. It's caring about someone, and being cared about in return. It's self-sacrificing, so someone else can be happy. It's forgiving, and unconditional, deep and unwavering friendship. And…a very human emotion."_

Knives sighed. To think that anyone would ever want to share this emotion with _him_, of all people. He ran his fingers through Blue's hair again, and then shook her gently.

"Blue? Are you awake?" he asked softly, not wanting to jolt her.

She protested again, her eyebrows creasing together as her eyes struggled to open. They didn't seem like they wanted to yet and Knives chuckled.

"Come on woman…let's go get some food." He moved his legs lightly under her head and her eyes slowly opened as she breathed in deeply.

Sitting up, she stretched her hands to the sky, eyes shut tight as she loosened her stiff muscles. Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times, trying to focus them. "Where are we?" she asked, her voice slightly cracked from the remnants of sleep.

"Summerville city." Knives answered.

She smiled at him finally able to focus her eyes. "Good morning sunshine."

Knives grinned as he pressed a light kiss to her lips. "Or good evening."

She looked up at the sky, noticing that it was dark out. "Wow. With the bright lights of this building, one might think it was still day…" she smiled and he chuckled as he got out of the car, grabbing both of their bags.

"Yeah, it's overbearingly bright."

She got out too, following him as he began to head to the front doors. "I can carry my bag if you want." She said, glancing to hers.

He shrugged. "I got it."

She smiled, grabbing his free hand and he laced his fingers with hers. "I am getting you trained already." She joked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Trained huh? Insolent woman…" he joked back and she latched onto his arm fully, leaning into him as she looked up at him, a cute smile on her face.

"Insolent I may be, but I'm still _your_ woman."

He winked down at her. "That's right, and don't you forget it."

"Hey guys. Ready to go to your room?" Kiba greeted them with a smile.

"You already paid for one?" Knives blinked.

"Nope. Didn't have to. I own this place." Kiba grinned and both plants eyes widened slightly.

"You weren't lying when you said you were rich?" Blue asked and Kiba winked, turning around.

They shrugged, following the group up the grand stairs and to the hallway, which housed their rooms.

Kiba handed one to Knives. "Your guy's is number 124." He pointed to a door.

"You got one for the both of us?" Blue questioned and Knives grinned, pulling her towards it.

"Don't ask questions woman! Just get in the room!"

Blue laughed as Knives opened the room, shooing her inside. "Thanks Kiba! See you in a bit!" and she door shut.

Kiba chuckled, shaking his head as he handed keys to Vash and Tasuki. "Tasuki, yours and Milly's is 125, Vash, yours and Meryl's is 126."

All four's jaws dropped, blushes coming to their faces as they stared at him.

"Kiba…where will you sleep?" Meryl inquired quietly.

"In room 123." He shrugged, his smile never leaving.

The four remained silent and he felt his eyebrow tick. "Get going guys! I'm starving! There's a great restaurant near here and I want to go!" he shooed them with his hands and they all jumped, stirring into action.

He watched them go, a smile on his face. When they had dispersed, he sighed, grabbing his bag from its place on the floor, letting the smile slip away as he opened his own door.

He knew that the couples would want to be together. Still, seeing Vash and Meryl walk into the same room made his chest constrict the slightest, a small amount of his jealousy flaring up. He squelched it quickly.

"You want her to be happy."

He knew this would make Meryl happy. She hadn't really had any alone time with Vash.

A knock at his door caused him to jump slightly and he turned around to open it.

"Mer…what's up?" he was surprised to see her there.

"I just wanted…to say thank you Kiba…" She was wringing her hands. He smiled, knowing that she did that when she was nervous.

"You're welcome Mer. It's not a problem. I'm glad that we could get it for free."

"No, I mean for…" she trailed off, biting her tongue.

Kiba knew what she was really trying to say and sighed. "It's ok Mer. I'll be ok. Don't worry about me, ok?"

The silver-eyed woman looked down, nodding her head.

"I wouldn't have done it otherwise." He said quietly, knowing how bad she felt.

"Ok Kiba…if you say so…" she looked back to him, smiling. "Are you ready to go to your restaurant? We are all dying of starvation!" she perked up, hoping it would rub off on him.

He smiled widely, following her out the door and shutting it behind him. "Well let's get going then!"


	28. Ch 27 Jealousy

**Chapter 27 Jealousy**

As they walked down the paved streets of Summerville, Knives found himself blinking constantly due to the brightness of the neon lights. People milled by, oblivious to everything but themselves, talking and laughing. The city had quite the nightlife. And Knives found his stomach lurching in protest. It seemed that while he had practically changed overnight with many things, he still abhorred crowded cities.

He grumbled lightly and Blue looked up at him, giving his hand a squeeze. "You ok sunshine?" she asked lightly and he sighed.

"Yeah…I still hate these places though…" his face twisted into a slight scowl.

"I'm sorry…do you want to go back to the room?" she asked.

He looked down at her, and could clearly see that she was enjoying the place and shook his head. "I'll get over it."

She smiled, leaning into him as she wrapped her other hand around the arm she was holding, her head leaning into it.

"There it is." Kiba pointed out the restaurant.

"Looks crowded." Tasuki observed and they nodded.

"It usually is. But they have the best steaks on Gunsmoke. Besides, I'm pretty sure I can get us in quickly."

They gave a questioning look and Kiba smiled as he pushed himself through the crowds and to the door, where they were only letting some people in.

"Hello, I need a table for seven if possible." He asked the man at the door.

The smug looking man gave him a once over, eyeing him disdainfully. "And the name?"

"Saotome."

The man blinked, eyes widening slightly. "Saotome. As in the Saotome's of the Grand Riviera…" he asked, not truly believing it.

Kiba smiled, pulling his deed halfway from his pocket, returning the smug look. "That's me." He smiled widely.

Meryl chuckled as she shook her head. She hadn't seen Kiba act so superior in a long time. He had done this on occasion, if it was called for.

"Right this way sir." The man's tone was suddenly bright and cheerful and Tasuki snorted as the group pushed their way forward.

"Kiba, at his best!"

They chuckled, with the exception of Knives, who was currently glaring at a man next to him, not liking in the least that he was nearly on top of him.

"What are you staring at?" the man asked rudely as he bumped into the plant again. Knives opened his mouth to say a strain of obscenities until Blue spoke up for him.

"Certainly not an ugly guy like you. Let's go Knives."

Knives blinked. Blue was usually friendly to most people she met, and he smiled inwardly, realizing that she was sticking up for him.

"Heh, stupid bitch." The man muttered and Knives pinned another glare on him.

"Asshole." Knives snapped at him.

"Hey, you wanna start something man?"

"Oh, and I suppose that you think a common _human_ such as yourself would stand a chance against me?" the plant bit out and the guy looked like he was going to lunge at him.

"Look, mister, you really don't want to piss him off. Let it go." Blue warned, forcefully dragging Knives away now.

The man probably would have followed them had it not been for the huge crowds of people blocking his way.

Once inside, Blue let go of Knives's arm and sighed. "Knives, you can't just pick fights with people like that." She chided gently and he felt his anger rise in defense.

"Woman, _I_ didn't. He did." He stalked passed her, muttering darkly. "Gods! I remember now why I hate fucking cities full of fucking humans!"

Blue shook her head. He may have changed drastically in a short amount of time, but he still had a looong way to go with his anger problems apparently. Or maybe, he would never change in that aspect…

She picked up her pace to catch up with him, grabbing his hand. He acted like he was going to try and wrench it from her, but sighed as he let her hold onto it. "Sorry Knives. I know you were just defending me."

He looked at her, a 'whatever' look on his face and she smiled, tugging on his arm, causing him to stop and face her. She stepped up on the ends of his boots, to make herself taller. She leaned upwards, placing a kiss to his cheek and smiling softly.

"I mean it. Now lets go eat. You'll probably be in a better mood once you've had a decent meal. I know I will be."

He couldn't help his smile as he shook his head. "Woman, how do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked and he pulled her back to him, oblivious that they were in the middle of a restaurant lobby, lots of people milling around them.

"Make things…better in the blink of an eye?" he grinned.

She batted her eye lashes cutely, her smile girly. "I'm just good that's all."

"Hey you two! Can't it wait until we get back to the hotel? We're starving here!" Tasuki's grating voice pierced the air and Blue laughed as Knives winced.

He turned his head in Tasuki's direction, an 'I'm gonna kill you' look on his face. "And can't you see that we're _busy_!" he grit out between clenched teeth.

Blue laughed louder, her cheeks red with slight embarrassment as she stepped down and away from him, grasping his hand again and leading him to where the others sat grinning.

"I told you before! Make out later, when we're _not_ around!" Tasuki poked as they seated themselves at the circular table.

"Whatever fire-crotch." Knives said smoothly, almost casually as he picked up a menu and held it up in front of his face.

Sniggering could be heard all around as Tasuki scowled, grabbing a menu and doing the same. Meryl had buried her head in her arms, Vash and Kiba grinning as they chuckled quietly.

Blue was giggling as she glanced behind the Knives's menu to see him smiling, looking very proud of himself.

"You'll never live that one down man." Kiba patted his irritated friend, who just grumbled.

Milly smoothed her hand up and down his back, in an attempt to calm him.

"That doesn't really work if you're laughing with them!" Tasuki poked his indignant face out and looked at her as she giggled.

"I know honey, I just can't help it!" Milly chirped.

"Aww, come on Tasuki. It's the truth, isn't it? Just admit it and we will leave you alone!" Vash winked and Meryl made a sound from her arms, where her face was still buried as she tried to control her laughter.

From behind his menu, Knives breathed loudly as he tried to maintain a straight face, feeling laughter in his throat. "Oh, he'll never admit it, just leaving us to speculate, brother."

"I hate you Kiba." Tasuki announced flatly and Meryl couldn't help it as she threw her head back and laughed loudly, the others joining in.

Kiba winked at him, grinning from ear to ear. "Glad to know how you love me so, Task. The feeling is mutual my friend. I'm just paying you back for all those times you embarrassed me!"

"Yeah, like that one time when he gave you a wedgie in front of a group of really important officials." Meryl chocked on her laughter and Milly guffawed.

"Oh yeah! I was there too! And what about the time he dumped noodles on Kiba's head when he was on a date with someone?" Milly said in between laughs.

By that point Tasuki was laughing too, grinning as he wrapped his arm about Kiba's shoulders. " She was a raunch! I had to help him out! Best friends till the very end huh?"

Blue was giggling, happy to see that Knives was chuckling as well, shaking his head slowly.

"Why hello ladies and gentleman. I'm Laura and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" A tall blonde and rather busty waitress approached the table, smiling through her heavily done up lips.

After starting with Blue and making her way around the table, she came last to Knives. She bent towards him flirtatiously, saying, "And what'll it be for you handsome?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Water."

She grinned, batting her eyelashes briefly as she wrote it down. Flashing him a brilliant smile, she winked, saying, "You got it honey." She walked away, glancing almost seductively over her shoulder at him and he shook his head.

"Well, she looked quiet interested in you Knives." Vash grinned across the table at his brother, who responded, "Nothing but a stupid human to me.

The group started up a conversation about sand steamers and he glanced to Blue, who sat by him, her face buried in her menu. He could tell by her body language alone that she was irritated and he nudged her. She looked at him and he raised both eyebrows. She almost looked jealous and he smiled, making a connection with her.

'Jealous woman?' he thought, an almost cocky air to his voice and she scowled slightly, huffing and looking back at her menu.

It actually surprised him, to tell the truth. She didn't seem like the jealous type. _He_ was, most definitely.

'Come on woman, you know that I didn't even look at her. First off, she's nothing but human garbage to me. Second, she's not my type.'

She locked eyes with him. 'Oh really? So what is your type Knives? You've only ever been with one woman, now haven't you? So, how do you really know?'

Knives was seriously surprised that Blue was acting this way.

"Psst…what the hell are they doing?" Tasuki leaned over Kiba to Vash, indicating to Knives and Blue.

Vash glanced at them and a look of understanding crossed his face. "They're talking."

Tasuki looked confused. "Uh…really…" he said, nearly sarcastically and Vash smiled.

"Telepathically."

"Whoa, you guys can do that?" the redhead was impressed and Meryl giggled.

"Yeah, it's pretty interesting." She looked at Vash and felt a small blush rise to her cheeks, remembering her first experience doing it.

Knives sighed audibly. 'Woman! Seriously! I don't know what you want me to say!'

Blue was becoming increasingly frustrated. She really didn't know why she was acting this way. She knew how Knives felt about her, but still felt a little insecure, she guessed. After all, the ball was now in his court, after she had made her confession to him, and it didn't seem that he would be passing it back anytime soon.

'Whatever Knives.' She severed the connection as the waitress came back, bearing their drinks. As she bent over to hand Knives his, Blue's eyes nearly popped out of her head when the woman slipped a piece of paper discreetly in front of him, whispering something in his ear.

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she watched the woman glance to her, a conceited look on her face.

Knives picked up the paper and looked at it, raising his eyebrow again as he looked up to the waitress. "I don't think so." He tore the paper in half, letting it drift to the floor and the waitress smiled.

"Hard to get, are we? We'll see." She winked, turning to the rest of the group and taking their orders. When she got to Blue, the plant had to contain herself as the blonde woman batted her eyelashes smugly at her.

When she sauntered off, Blue crossed her arms, looking away from Knives. "Hard to get, are we?" she mimicked the waitress very quietly and Knives chuckled as he reached out to wrap an arm about her.

Making another connection, he said, 'Now I know you're jealous woman. It's kind of fascinating, knowing someone as confident as you could act like this.'

Her shoulders stiffened. She wasn't feeling too confident at the moment. For some odd reason, the presence of another female who showed an interest in him made her crazy. It was stupid, she knew, but she couldn't help it. The relationship was just too new.

'I don't know what my problem is. I've never felt this way before. It's a little unnerving.' She answered back, some of her anger subsiding.

'I told you; she's just no comparison, Blue.' It felt strange to him, having to be the one assuring her, instead of the other way around. But, he found it came easier to him than he thought it would. It was like it was natural for him.

'What did the paper say?' she asked bluntly.

'Nothing.' He lied and she crossed her arms.

'Oh really? Knives…' her thoughts held an edge of warning and he mentally sighed.

'It said, 'I think you're good-looking. Meet me here later tonight.' That's all.'

'That's all huh?' she snorted. 'And how did that make you feel?' she questioned with a bit of sarcasm.

Knives adopted a 'no-duh' look as he locked eyes with her. 'It made me sick. Blue, she's a filthy human! As if I would _ever_ get involved with the likes of that wench! It's disgusting!' he sounded almost pleading and she shook her head.

'I thought you didn't hate them anymore?' she nearly accused and he felt his temper rising steadily as she wasn't going to let it drop anytime soon.

'Woman, _yes_, I do! There are a _select _few that I find appropriate and _that's it_!' he all but snapped.

Blue looked down at the table, an angry look on her face. 'I bet she's one of them…'

'Ugh! You are _maddening_ woman!' He severed the connection, huffing audibly as he crossed his arms and looked in the opposite direction from her.

All eyebrows rose as they saw both plants, arms crossed, irritation written all over their faces.

"First argument, huh?" Tasuki whispered to Vash and Knives snapped his gaze to him, a scowl on his face.

Tasuki shrunk back in the slightest, arms held out in front of him defensively as Knives looked away again.

Vash cleared his throat loudly, getting everyone's attention but the other plants. "Uh, so brother, how do you like the city? Pretty cool huh? Not so many lights where we usually are…" he tried to start friendly conversation with him and Knives's scowl deepened.

"Yeah, just fucking great." He bit out quietly, not looking over.

Vash breathed in, looking at the others, knowing when to leave Knives alone. "So guys? How about those lights?" They all broke out into conversation again.

Blue felt embarrassment rise inside, knowing that she was acting utterly stupid. But she couldn't help it. She just felt vulnerable and it was upsetting to her, so she was taking out on Knives, evidently.

She made another connection hesitantly with him, relieved when he allowed it. "Um…I'm sorry…I'm acting stupid. I guess…" she trailed off and he turned to look at her, his irritation still there, but softened up around the edges.

'What is it woman? You can say it.' He sounded a bit rougher than he wanted, hoping that she would answer anyways.

'I guess I'm feeling vulnerable at the moment, that's all.' She let out a little quickly, feeling a blush come forward. 'It's just…still so new, you and me, you know?'

She really hated this! She had so much confidence, it would make someone sick! But when it came to Knives, she felt weaker, more susceptible to these negative feelings. She guessed that's what happened when you fell in love…with all of the happiness came the uncertainty.

Knives continued to stare at her, really not sure what he could say. He wanted to make her feel better, but didn't know the right words. So he settled on the first words that came to mind. It seemed that he had done well in the past with that…

'Blue, I've already chosen you. All I see is _you_.' He made sure she looked at him, so she could see the truth in his eyes before he looked away again.

Blue saw the sincerity on his face and smiled softly when he turned away, feeling some of the negative emotions melting away. 'Thank you Knives. I'm sorry…I'll try and stop this, ok?'

He looked back at her, a warm smile on his face as he squeezed her shoulders with the arm that was still around her. 'And I'll make sure that _she_ knows that I'm taken, ok?'

Vash glanced up, smiling when he saw them looking much happier.

"Here you are folks!" Laura came and set their food in front of them.

"Damn this looks good!" Tasuki grinned as he looked at the steaming plate in front of him.

"And here you go handsome!" The blonde set Knives's plate I front of him. Blue tensed again, but waited to see how he would react this time.

The waitress leaned into him, smiling. "So, did you think about my offer?" she said quietly and he shook his head.

"Nope. Didn't even give it a second glance." He said coolly.

"Well. If meeting here doesn't work, we could go to my place…or perhaps yours…" she smiled again and he felt his irritation rise. She really wasn't very bright was she?

Purposefully bringing attention to Blue beside him, he said, "Look human, I have absolutely no interest in your kind whatsoever. In fact, your mere presence makes me want to vomit. So, if you could step away from me, I will be eating now with my woman." He nearly scowled and she blinked, surprised by his cold words. She straightened, an angry look on her face as she turned on heel and stomped away.

"What good service they have here…" Tasuki said sarcastically and Kiba couldn't help the laughter that was bubbling inside of him.

"Wow, Knives, you're really nice, you know that?" he chuckled.

Knives, sat back, adopting a cocky air. "Yeah, sometimes you just have to be blunt with that species." He said, his voice dripping with superiority.

Kiba laughed again. "Hey, you talk as if _we're_ not humans over here or something."

Knives shrugged as he leaned back forward, picking up his fork to eat. "Yeah, but I approve of you. So it's different."

Tasuki shoved a bite of steak in his mouth, talking around it. "Glad to know that we have the stamp of approval from you man. I would hate to be on the other end." He grinned.

Knives raised an eyebrow at him, grinning back. "I could show you what it means to be on the other end if you'd like…" he teased lightly.

Tasuki shook his head quickly and Knives chuckled. "Dude, Vash, your brother's scary."

Vash nodded in response, smiling as well. "Yeah, you don't have to tell me that."

Meryl locked eyes with Blue, smiling as she saw the amusement in the other plant's eyes. She was happy for the amethyst-eyed woman, knowing how she felt about Knives. Secretly, she was a little jealous. Sure, she and Vash had admitted their feelings, and it was great. But…the fact that Blue and Knives had moved even farther before they had disheartened her a bit. But, then again, when would she and Vash have had time for that?

"Glad to see that you've lightened up some man." Tasuki looked to Knives, who grinned again.

"Yeah, I guess a woman will do that to you. Who knew?" he winked at Blue, who smiled in return.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Bet you're glad that you have a room tonight, huh?" Tasuki went on and Knives's grin turned wicked.

"Yeah, we don't have to find another cliff to hide behind this time…"

Blue let her head fall to her arms, hiding the ferocious blush that painted her cheeks as Vash, Kiba, Tasuki and Knives all laughed.

Sheshook her head from where she was. Who knew just how forward Knives could be at times?


	29. Ch 28 Dread

**Chapter 28 Dread**

'Gods Knives, you embarrass the hell out of me sometimes! I could swear that you do it on purpose!' Blue made a connection with him as the group walked back to the hotel.

From his place at her side, hand entwined with hers, he smiled down at her. 'That's because I _do_ it on purpose woman.'

She chuckled mentally. 'Guess you didn't even want to _try_ to hide that fact, now did you?'

He chuckled with her, saying, 'And why would I? It's the truth.'

She shook her head, feeling their connection sever as they all walked the stairs of the Grand Riviera, stopping to convene in the lobby area.

"Thank you for dinner, Kiba." Milly stepped forward and he smiled.

"Yeah, thanks man." Tasuki said, the others agreeing with them.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I'm just great like that." He shrugged and Meryl swatted his arm playfully.

He stretched, yawning as he began to walk to his room. "Well, good night guys. See you early in the morning!"

Before anyone could say anything, he had opened his door, waved to them and shut it.

Meryl watched him go, feeling a pang of guilt. She wiped it away quickly. She knew that just as he was trying to get over it, she in turn needed to get over her guilt and move on. Kiba was doing this for her…and she couldn't keep letting her guilt get in her and Vash's way.

"Well, night guys. See you in the morning!" Blue grabbed Knives's hand and began to lead him to their room.

Tasuki cupped his hands to his mouth, calling, "And don't be too loud, you hear?"

Knives grinned as he called back from the doorway, "We'll be as loud as we want!"

Blue grabbed him, forcing him inside as she poked her smiling head out to say goodnight before shutting the door. All at once, she felt herself being nearly knocked over as Knives grabbed onto her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his mouth over hers in a heated kiss.

When he pulled away, their breathing had sped up a bit. "I've been waiting all day for that." He breathed and she smiled, kissing him again as he walked them slowly to the bed. He pushed her gently down, maneuvering so that he was on top of her, kissing her again and again.

She smiled, saying, "I bet you have. I'm just happy to have a nice soft bed this time…"

He grinned as he began to undo the buckles on her jacket, her unbuttoning his duster.

"You really need a duster with less buttons." She teased.

"Maybe you just need to be more patient woman." He teased back, helping her to undo it and tossing it aside. He leaned fully into her, his mouth exploring hers and she let out a sigh.

He leaned back to look her in the eyes, saying, "You really are beautiful, Blue. And I meant it when I said that all I see is you."

She smiled, nodding as she let her fingers run through his blonde hair. "Thank you Knives. It meant a lot to me."

He smiled as he kissed her again, this time, allowing it to become more aggressive.

As Blue let her mind become fully engrossed in the moment, she vaguely thought, _"Well, he didn't say the words yet, but…this is ok for now…"_ And she smiled, knowing that it would come soon enough.

Meryl shut the door to the room slowly, and all at once, she became very aware that she was alone with Vash. Her nervousness rose as he walked quietly to her, putting a hand to her cheek and making her look up at him. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the want in his aqua eyes and she breathed in shakily.

"Mer, it's not like we have to…do anything that you don't want to do." He said gently.

She smiled, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I do want to Vash. I'm ready for it. I have been for a long time now. I'm just…nervous, that's all." She assured and he ran a hand through her raven locks.

"I love you Meryl. I just want to make you happy."

She pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling back to say, "You already have Vash. In so many ways. Besides…we should take advantage of this…who knows when we'll be alone again…" she trailed off, her cheeks on fire at the assumptions she was making.

He chuckled, responding, "You're right, actually. And what's more, we actually let Knives and Blue beat us to the punch!"

She laughed out loud with him. "I just still can't believe it! Only a week ago we were joking that a woman would have to be crazy to be with him!"

"I know!"

Meryl's laughter began to subside. "I'm happy for both of them. I know how Blue felt about him. And, he has really changed for the better, in such a short time."

"Yeah…I never thought I would see my brother happy. Ever. All our years, I had tried to get through to him. But, I just couldn't."

"And it's because he's away from Shikio. Poor Knives…" Meryl trailed off.

Vash scooped her up in his arms, pressing a kiss to her lips again and she let out a small sound of surprise at his actions. Smiling, he took her to the bed and set her down gently, crawling so that he was over her. "Enough about them, huh? How about us?"

She smiled up at him, putting a hand to his cheek. "I love you Vash."

He lowered himself down, kissing her again gently at first, but becoming more aggressive as she breathed in heavily.

They fumbled with each other's clothes, both chuckling, as they had to sit back and actually help to remove things, then coming back together quickly.

Meryl reveled in the feel of his skin upon hers, his warmth intoxicating. He sat back, looking at her as she viewed him, a soft smile on her face. He looked a little unsure and she cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong Vash?"

He looked at himself, and then back to her. "I…"

All at once, she realized that he was feeling self-conscious over his body and sat up fully, wrapping her arms around his torso, looking at him in the eyes. "Vash, it's ok. I have told you before that I didn't care what it looked like. And I still don't. I love you Vash, _all_ of you." She ran her hand over a scar and he closed his eyes.

He smiled, pressing her back to the bed as he kissed her again. "Thank you Meryl. For accepting me as I am."

She merely smiled as she kissed him with eagerness, silently communicating to him what she now wanted. He returned her passion, letting go as he gave himself over to her.

Kiba sat alone in his room, staring out the window to the full moon. He sighed. He knew what would be going on behind their closed doors and he fought hard to let it go. He had, after all, been the one to set it up this way…

A knock at his door startled him and he got up to answer it. He looked out the peephole to see Tasuki and Milly standing there, a goofy grin on the redhead's face.

Kiba opened the door, smiling. "What's up guys?"

"Hey man! How's it going?" Tasuki pushed himself passed Kiba, plopping himself down on one of the two queen size beds in the room, bouncing extra for good measure.

"Hello Kiba! There's supposed to be a good movie on tonight and we brought popcorn! Your favorite! It has lots of butter!" Milly chirped as she let herself in as well.

Kiba stood, hand on the doorknob as he stared at them. He blinked. Didn't they want to be alone? Like the others?

Tasuki grabbed the remote, flipping the TV on and grinning as he found what he was looking for. "Yeah, here it is!"

Milly lay down next to Tasuki, patting the other bed. "Come on Kiba! It's starting!"

Kiba shut the door slowly, continuing to stare at them, a feeling of happiness welling up within him.

He smiled slowly as he lay down on the other bed, looking over to lock eyes with Milly. She grinned as she passed him the popcorn and he accepted it from her. "Thanks guys…" he said very quietly, almost inaudibly and she winked.

"I know it's your favorite flavor, so I special requested it from the kitchens for you." She responded, looking back to the movie.

Kiba's smile widened as he felt his unhappiness melt away. Milly knew what he had really been thanking him for.

The movie was a comedy and Kiba found himself laughing so hard tears came to his eyes.

After it was over, he smiled as he looked to the couple on the bed next to him. They were sound asleep, Tasuki spread out on his back while Milly curled up beside him. He stood, placing a blanket over them and smiling as he turned the TV and the lights off, crawling into his own bed. It had been just what he needed. In that moment, he felt lucky to have such loyal and caring friends…something that so many only dreamed of having in their lifetime…and he nearly forgot what had been bothering him as he drifted off to sleep.

"All right people, let's get a move on!" Vash hollered as he walked down the hallway, pounding on each of his party's doors. "If we get going now, we'll make it to September by nightfall!"

He sighed. It had been hard enough with five people in the group to get going in the mornings, but now with seven, it was even more difficult.

He pounded on Knives's door. "Come on brother!"

"GO AWAY!" Vash chuckled as he heard the muffled sound of his twins yell from behind the door.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were up all night!"

He stopped at Kiba's door, pounding on it. "Hey! Come one guys!"

Kiba opened the door, and Vash was surprised to see him already dressed, seemingly ready to go.

He smiled as he indicated to the sleeping pair on his other bed and Vash grinned as he walked over to them. He grabbed the blanket, ripping it away from them and earning an irritated sound from Tasuki.

"Come on man! Five more minutes!"

Milly sat up, stretching as she blinked open her eyes, focusing on Vash and smiling. "Good morning Vash!"

"Morning Milly! Wake your man up, we're outta here!" he said as he smiled and walked back out. He turned to Kiba, saying, "Meet you in the lobby in ten, ok?"

Kiba smiled as he nodded, turning back to laugh as he saw Milly tickling Tasuki's nose.

"Wake up dear! Time to go!"

He grumbled as he tried to swat her arms away and she smiled wider.

Kiba laughed loudly as Milly stood, saying, "Ok sweetheart! You force me to take drastic measures!" she said cheerfully and grabbed his arm, pulling him upright with her strength.

Kiba shook his head; laughter still coming from him as Tasuki grudgingly opened his irritated eyes. "I forgot how strong you are woman…" he breathed and she patted him on the back.

"I do work in construction dear!" she said happily and he smiled, shaking his head as he grabbed her around her torso, laying his head on her stomach.

"I can sleep like this just fine." He feigned sleep and she ruffled his red locks.

"You can sleep in the car, honey, now let's get going ok?"

He sighed as he nodded, standing to stretch.

Kiba looked at him, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "You know, after all the years I've known you, I have never seen you listen to another woman like you listen to our Milly."

Tasuki grinned as she walked to their room to grab their bags, saying, "Yeah, she's really something else, isn't she?"

Kiba nodded, his face taking on a more somber look as he looked down at the floor. "Tasuki…thanks man. For last night."

Tasuki smiled, patting his best friends back heartily as he walked out. "It was a good movie, huh?"

Kiba grinned. "Yeah, I laughed so hard I cried."

"Well good morning sleepyheads!" Tasuki grinned as Blue and Knives came from their room, the blonde man looking dead to the world as he grumbled in irritation.

"It's too fucking early…" he muttered and Kiba laughed.

"Maybe you just stayed up too late."

Blue laughed with him, a twinkle in her eyes as she dragged him along down the hall. Kiba lagged behind a bit, the other four going ahead to the lobby where Vash was waiting. He was surprised when, as he walked by Meryl's room, the door opened quickly and she stepped out, nearly running into him.

They locked eyes momentarily and he was quick to smile. "Morning Mer. Sleep well?" he asked and she did her best to squelch her embarrassment.

"Yeah, thanks Kiba. Your hotel rooms are really nice!"

He smiled as he grabbed her bag from her, carrying it as they walked down the hall. "Yeah, mom and dad enjoyed the finer things in life, you could say."

Meryl nodded as she smiled, looking at her feet as they walked, unsure of what else to say. Kiba knew exactly what had went on between her and Vash last night and it made her nervous. She sighed inwardly in relief when they came to the lobby, greeted by their friends.

"Come on slow pokes! Let's grab breakfast and then hit the road!" Vash called and they both smiled as they picked up the pace.

Shikio closed his eyes in concentration. He willed himself to connect with Knives, but let out a frustrated grunt when he couldn't. Why the hell couldn't he do it anymore? First Vash, now Knives…it couldn't be just coincidence that both brothers were able to close off their connections to him completely now. Something must be happening…

He couldn't communicate with the human woman through her dreams anymore, either. It was her. She had something to do with it. But what?

He closed his eyes, extending himself again to look for her. He felt a jolt go through him when he felt her suddenly. It was very faint, but he could hear her voice. It was almost inaudible and even with his superb hearing; he had to strain to listen. She must be very close by, if he could finally get through to her…

He caught only snippets of what she said, but it had been enough. Snapping his eyes open, he allowed an evil smile to cover his face. So that's where they were headed…

"Tasuki, I swear, if you don't shut up, I _will_ kill you before we make it to September." Meryl warned. The redhead had been belting songs out again, grinning, as he knew it was bugging her to no end.

"Come on Mer! Just a few more hours and we're there. Sing with me!" He stared up a new obnoxious song and she buried her head into Milly's arm.

"Milly! Make it go away!"

All at once, Meryl went rigid, a tremor of terror running from the top of her head and running to her toes. Her eyes were wide, her face paled.

"Mer? Are you ok?" Milly's concerned voice reached her and she blinked, focusing on the concerned face of her friend.

She forced a smile, saying, "Yeah, I'm just fine." She turned her head to look out over the desert as it flew by. _"What was that?" _She thought as she willed her accelerated heart to calm down. She felt dread pool in her stomach, feeling nausea sweep over her. The absolute fear that she had just experienced held no face, no name, and it scared her even more. Where had it come from?

From his place in front of her, Vash turned his body around to face her, a concerned look in his eyes. He had felt a small amount of her fear, as she practically emanated it. "You ok Mer?"

She locked eyes with him and nodded. He was unconvinced and turned back around to face forward. He made a connection with her.

'Meryl, what's going on? You practically screamed out in fear back there a moment ago.'

'I…I really don't know Vash. One moment I was fine. The next, it felt like someone was trying to connect with me, and I felt fear like I've never experienced before.'

Vash's eyebrows furrowed together. Who was trying to connect to Meryl? His eyes snapped open. Shikio. "Kiba, we need to get there. Quick." His voice held a seriousness to it that Kiba had never heard from Vash before and he glanced over to Vash, concern on his face.

"What is it Vash?"

"I'm not sure yet. Just drive faster."

Kiba nodded, putting on more speed. Vash shut his eyes, concentrating on his brother. He hoped that they would be able to connect. They hadn't been for two weeks now and he needed to talk to Knives badly at the moment.

From the driver's seat next to Blue, Knives's eyes opened wide as he felt Vash make a connection. 'Knives, can you hear me?'

Knives smiled. 'Good to hear from you brother.'

Blue gave him a strange look, and then realized that he must be speaking with Vash.

'Knives, I wish I could say that I was happy about it, but I think we have a major problem.'

Knives raised an eyebrow at the urgency in his twin's thoughts. 'What's going on Vash?'

'I think Shikio has found us.'

The fairer twin's mouth fell open and Blue looked at him in concern. "Knives?"

'How do you know?' Knives questioned Vash quickly.

'I think he tried to make a connection with Meryl. He probably knows where we're headed.'

"Shit." Knives swore out loud and Blue put a hand to his arm.

"Is everything ok?"

"I think the bastard has found us."

'We need to hurry brother. We need to get to September, find what we need and get out.' Vash stated and Knives nodded as the connection severed. He slammed his foot to the gas, willing the car to go faster as he matched the one's in front of them.

"Why would you think that?" Blue questioned, fear creeping over her.

"Vash thinks he tried to get into Meryl's head."

"What will we do?"

He shook his head. He didn't have that answer. For the first time in his life, Millions Knives felt fear. Though very faint, it was there, in the back of his mind. What would happen when he saw the overlord again? Would he be able to keep control of himself? Or would Shikio succeed in taking him over once again? He didn't know…and he really didn't want to find out.


	30. Ch 29 September

**Chapter 29 September**

Vash felt a semblance of relief when September fell into view. There was still no sign of Shikio, and it seemed that the other plant had not tried another connection. He still couldn't help the worry that had been slowly building inside of him. It seemed that it mirrored Meryl's feelings and he wished he could wrap his arms around her to bring her some comfort.

Meryl felt her nausea return as the cars made their way into the city. She glanced around, a feeling of nostalgia coming over her as she took in her hometown. She was nervous now. She was going to see her parents for the first time in nearly ten years. What would they think, seeing her again? Would they welcome her back with open arms? Or be cold towards her? She shook her head. Of course they wouldn't. They still loved her, even though she had been away. The letters from her mother had conveyed that well enough. What made her insides turn now was the prospect of having to tell them about her…condition. Would they throw her out, disgusted and afraid of what she truly was? Once again, she shook her head.

"_Gods Meryl, you're starting to sound like Knives." _

At that moment, she realized that maybe now she was feeling some of what he had been for so many years. The stinging fear of rejection from all around her.

"Take a left here Kiba." She directed and felt her heart thud in her throat when the large house from her childhood came into view. She pointed to it. "That's it."

Both cars came to a stop and all eyes turned to Meryl, who was wringing her hands nervously as she looked at the house. The lights were on, and she knew that they were awake.

"Mer, want me to go with you?" Vash asked gently and she thought about saying no, it was ok. But…it would be nice to have him as moral support when she faced them. She nodded slowly, unbuckling her belt and hopping out of the car. She looked at Vash, and then to the group, saying, "Wait here. I'll talk to them first."

Vash grabbed her hand as they walked up to the front door. Meryl's heart was pounding now and Vash squeezed her hand, making a connection with her. 'I'm right here, Mer. You're not alone in this.'

She smiled. 'Thank you Vash.' And she reached out to ring the doorbell.

"Coming!" She held her breath as she heard her mother's voice ring out.

The door cracked open to reveal a woman in her fifties, with short brown hair, graying on the sides. She had kind blue eyes, which went wide with shock. "Meryl…" she breathed and Meryl smiled sheepishly.

"Hi mom."

All at once, the door was flung open and the woman had thrown herself on her daughter, wrapping her in a crushing hug. "Oh Meryl!" Tears began to fall from her clenched eyes and she leaned back, yelling out behind her. "Jack! Come quick!"

Meryl smiled softly as she felt her own tears rise, embracing her mother back. "Mom…I'm home."

They stood there for a moment, hugging and Vash stepped back slightly to let them be, a smile on his face. Some how, he knew that Meryl's parents would be kind, just like her.

"Meryl?" A man in his fifties with pitch-black hair flecked with gray and brown eyes stood in the doorway, an unbelieving expression on his face.

Pulling away from her mother, Meryl's tear filled eyes met his. "Daddy…" she said softly and launched herself into his waiting arms. He lifted her up off the ground as he hugged her back, eyes closed almost in relief. "Meryl…I didn't know if we would ever see you again…"

Vash turned his head to see Meryl's mother looking at him, a smile on her face. "Hello young man. My name is Grace, Meryl's mother."

He smiled warmly in return, introducing himself. "I'm Vash."

The woman looked like she had an inkling of recognition on her face, but smiled widely. "Nice to meet you Vash."

"So Meryl, I see that you have a visitor. Introduce us!" her father smiled broadly.

"Mom, dad, this is Vash. My…boyfriend." She hesitated in the slightest, not having actually called him that before.

Jack held out his hand to Vash, who shook it heartily. "Nice to meet you son. Please, come in! We have lots to catch up on!"

"Uh, daddy, actually…" Meryl stopped him, indicating to the party behind them, who sat patiently in their vehicles.

Grace peered out at them and then her eyes widened. "Oh my! You have _lots_ of visitors! Well, come on kids! Come in! I'll make something to eat for you!" the kind woman called.

Tasuki smiled widely as he jumped out. "You don't have to ask me twice!"

Happily, they exited the car and filed into the house.

"One, two, three…seven! Wow! Guess it's lucky that I know some quick recipes to feed a crowd!" Grace chirped happily. "Milly Thompson, I presume! Meryl has written me so much about you and you fit the description."

The tall brunette smiled as she nodded. "Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Stryfe."

Once settled around their massive dining hall table, Grace busied herself in the kitchen.

"Mom, can I help you with something?" Meryl called out and the woman responded, "You just sit there Mer. Don't worry, I'll have it ready in no time!"

Meryl sat back smiling as she looked at her dad. "Mom hasn't changed a bit has she?" Grace loved to cook, and was known for her speedy and delicious home cooking. Meryl felt her stomach growl at the thought of it. She had always missed her mother's cooking.

"So Meryl, what brings you kids here?" Jack asked.

Meryl smiled. Yep, it was her dad all right, still referring to a bunch of near thirty year olds as kids. "Um, actually, it's something rather…important." What did she say? How could she put it without sounding completely crazy?

"Can we talk about it more when mom's at the table too? It's something that she should hear too." Meryl asked quietly and he nodded.

"Sure sweet pea. So, how long have you and Vash been dating?" he questioned and she, Vash and Kiba stiffened lightly.

"Uh, a couple of weeks…" she trailed off, wishing that she could skip this in front of everyone.

"Well that's nice to hear. How did you meet?"

"We have known each other for about eight years now, actually." Vash said and Jack looked surprised.

"Eight years huh? That's quite awhile."

"Yeah…we were…separated for a long time." Meryl said softly, looking at Vash.

"What would you kids like to drink?" Grace's voice rang out.

All agreed that water was fine and the woman smiled, coming out to bring them glasses of it.

"Thanks mom. Are you sure that I couldn't help?" Meryl asked and her mother looked at her.

"If you want to Mer. You really didn't like to cook when you were younger, so I figured…"

"I actually am ok at it now." Meryl stood, smiling. She left the group in her father's care, knowing that he wouldn't terrorize them, _too_ much.

As Meryl chopped onions for her mom's meat loaf, she glanced to the happy face of her mother, feeling a pang of guilt. "Mom…I've really missed you…"

Grace stopped, resting her hands to the counter as she looked down at it, her smile fading slightly. "I've missed you too Meryl. It's been a long time…"

"I know…and I'm sorry for not coming back sooner."

Grace set her knife down, turning to look at her daughter, sadness in her eyes. "Why did you leave?"

The silver-eyed woman felt her tears rise again. "Mom…I…" She hadn't even said goodbye…after hearing her father's words, she felt like her happy home life had been shattered, never to be the same again…

"What did we do to drive you away so?" Grace's soft words reached her ears and she closed her eyes, a tear running down her cheek.

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you both. But, it's so hard for me to say…so hard for me to ask you about…" she chocked and Grace moved forward to wrap her arms about her daughters frame, stroking her raven hair.

Meryl had known the entire time that she would be confronting her past. But now that it was in front of her, it had proven more difficult than she had ever imagined.

"Oh Meryl…I don't know what it is…but I'm sure that we'll understand. We loved you Meryl. We _still_ love you."

Meryl let out a small sob as she tightened her arms around her mom, burying her head into her shoulder. She still smelled of the same light perfume that Meryl had remembered from her childhood and she breathed it in, feeling comfort from it that only a mother could give.

After a few minutes, Meryl pushed back, wiping her eyes as she picked up her knife again. "Thanks mom. Let's get dinner ready and then, when we're all together, I'll tell you the story."

Meryl buried her head in her hands as everyone laughed loudly. To say that she was embarrassed was an understatement.

"And so, there stood our little Meryl, covered in flour and feathers, crying her eyes out." Jack chuckled.

"Thanks a lot, _dad_." She looked irritated at him, although it didn't really reach her eyes.

"Hey, this is kind of fun learning about your childhood. He's got some really good stories." Vash patted her back.

"Yeah, some really good _blackmail _stories!" Tasuki quipped and she gave him a glare.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Red, I have plenty of dirt on you." Meryl grinned wickedly and he shook his head.

Knives snorted. "Yeah. We _all_ do." He glanced to Tasuki, who gave him a 'don't you dare' look, and laughed.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Stryfe for dinner! It was wonderful!" Milly said and all said their agreements, thanking her.

"Oh your welcome kids. Meryl helped too." She winked and Meryl shrugged.

"I only chopped the onions and stuff. Not much more than that."

"So, Meryl. You said you had something important to talk to us about. Would now be a good time?" Jack asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

An immediate hush fell over she and her friends, all looking down at the table. Jack and Grace exchanged confused looks. What could it possibly be? To have all seven of them react so seriously…

"Mom, dad…" Meryl's cracked voice rang out, breaking the silence. "Do you…remember when I left?"

They were silent, until Grace said softly, "Everyday of my life Meryl…"

Meryl felt her guilt stab at her again, but worked up her courage. "I left because…I overheard you talking. Daddy said…that I wasn't his daughter…" she trailed off. It was amazing really; that feelings from ten years prior could make her feel like it had only been yesterday.

Jack and Grace went quiet, eyes wide as they looked at one another, and then back to Meryl.

"Oh, Meryl…you heard that?" Grace let out and she nodded.

"Mer…is that it? Is that why you left?" Jack questioned softly.

"Yes…" Meryl admitted, hanging her head.

"Is…is that what you came back to ask us about?" Grace inquired.

"I need to know…I need the truth. It's very important for us…" Meryl indicated to her group, who was staring intently at the trio.

Once again, Jack and Grace exchanged looks, uncertainty in their eyes. "Meryl…we found you, almost thirty years ago now. You were a little girl, barely over the age of three. You were wandering aimlessly in our fields, crying and alone." Grace looked like she wanted to shed tears. "I never wanted you to know…"

"Why mom?" Meryl questioned and the woman let her tears fall.

"I was afraid…afraid that you would leave us…no matter who you are or where you came from, you were still our little girl Meryl…"

Jack stood, leaving the room for a minute and coming back, bearing a very old book. "You had this with you. We only read the first part of it, but could never bring ourselves to read the rest. It was meant for your eyes, not ours."

Meryl's eyes widened as a flash of remembrance went through her. She took the book from her dad, setting it in front of her. Vash leaned in to read the name that was etched into the front cover and nearly cried out.

"Rem Saverem." He read the name, his voice soft with disbelief.

Knives was up on his feet immediately, eyes wide. "Rem…?"

"It looks like it's that woman's diary…" Grace said quietly.

Meryl and Vash sat out on the porch, looking at the night sky. Meryl hadn't said anything since dinner and Vash looked at her. She was staring at the tattered old book in her hands.

"Mer…"

"I should read it." She broke in. "And, you and Knives should to. She…she meant something to you. It would only be right."

"I think that you should read it first. It was found in your care after all, Mer. She obviously wanted you to have it…"

The door opened and Jack and Grace stepped out. "We have rooms set up for all of you, whenever you're ready to go to sleep, sweetheart." Grace said softly and Meryl nodded.

"Thank you guys."

Sighing, her parents turned to leave.

"Mom, dad, wait." Meryl blurted and they turned back to her. "Could you…come sit with us for a little bit?"

They did so, settling on her other side, opposite Vash. "What is it sweetie?" Grace asked and Meryl steeled herself.

"I'm not human." There. She had said it. She waited for their reactions as a deafening quiet came over them.

"Not…human…?" Jack breathed.

"What do you mean?" Grace was staring at her, eyes wide.

"I'm…a plant."

Again, they went silent, processing the information. "I always knew that you were special…" Grace trailed off, looking out into the night.

"I just found out last week. It's still shocking to me too." Meryl said quietly.

"Were you afraid to tell us?" Jack questioned.

She stared straight ahead, not answering for a moment. "Yes."

"But, when we took you to the doctors, when you first came to us…there was no question then that you were human…" Grace trailed off.

"It hasn't been until recently, for some reason, that her plant DNA has been coming forward. Her human DNA had hidden it. It sounds impossible…and by all accounts, it should be. But, it's happening." Vash said.

"Are you one too?" Jack asked and Vash gave a short nod.

"Are all of you?" Grace asked of their group.

"Not all. Vash and I, Knives and Blue are. Milly, Tasuki and Kiba are human." Meryl answered.

Silence went over them again. After a time, Grace spoke again. "Meryl…you…you're still our daughter. No matter what you are."

Meryl's eyes teared up again as she nodded. "I know…I'll always feel that way…"

Her mother wrapped her arms around her again and Meryl silently cried for a few minutes.

Jack stood, looking at her. "Mer, tell us what's going on. Why was this information so important that four plants and three humans traveled so far to obtain it?"


	31. Ch 30 The Diary

**Chapter 30 The Diary**

_January second, 2000._

_Dear diary,_

_Hello. It's Rem. I don't remember the last time I wrote in one of these, but I feel it imperative that I keep a detailed log of the goings on in this ship._

_Project Seeds is truly underway, a dream that I had thought would never come about. But here I am, traveling through space and time, in search of a safe place for us. Ever since the prophecy was written, by whom I still don't know, our race has been in turmoil. Earth, seemingly doomed._

_Could it be that our beautiful planet will truly be destroyed? I'm not sure…but it is our mission to find a place for us, a place where we can go on living…_

_It is in our nature to survive. Earth was once such a good place to live. But, as the years have worn on, I wonder…will we use up the natural resources and have it waste away into a barren wasteland? Will humanity sacrifice one another in a scramble to continue to exist?_

_I hope I never see that day. Maybe, 'The One' from the prophecy will come to save us all…_

_I' really don't know what else to write at the moment. So I leave off here. I'll write again soon…_

_Rem Saverem_

Meryl sat back. Rem Saverem. Why did she suddenly feel like she had a bigger connection to her than she knew? She flipped to the next entry, intent on finding some answers.

_March 23rd, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it! We have found a planet! It's the first one that we have seen since we left out galaxy and solar system. We are truly in uncharted space now, and I feel excitement inside at the prospect! From here, it looks rather barren. We are sending ships out to it as I speak, looking for any forms of life. Who knows? Maybe it will be the place we are looking for…_

_Rem_

"That was short…" Meryl flipped to the next entry.

_March 24th, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I just wrote yesterday, but I couldn't help but write again. We have found life on the desert planet! They look like us…but, they're not human, that's for sure. We found four of them, and brought them back to the ship to study them. The twins and the girl are still mere babies, looking no older than a few months old. They are adorable! The other one looks to be a fully-grown man, with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. _

_He is quiet, and doesn't say much. I tended his wounds yesterday, but he wouldn't tell me how he had sustained them. These beings are a mystery to me, that's for sure._

_Who knew that there were life forms that looked exactly like us? _

_The man unnerves me a little, staring at me all the time, yet saying nothing. I have tried to communicate with him, but he just looks away. Does he even understand what I am saying? Maybe he speaks a different language? It's frustrating. I find myself wanting to know more about him…perhaps with time…_

_Rem_

Meryl was interested now. She knew the twins mentioned were Vash and Knives. But who were the other two?

_April 5th, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_I decided to call the twin boys Vash and Knives. It is amazing…it has been less than a month and they look and act like they are already a year old. It is hard to tell that they aren't human, but their accelerated growth is proof enough for that._

_The little girl I have named Hikari, which means light in Japanese. A fitting name for her. Her eyes are like gold, her hair like the sun…_

_I know it sounds silly…it describes 'The One' from the prophecy. But, how can such a little girl be something so huge?_

_It seems Vash has taken a liking to me, more so than anybody. He is an adorable little boy, so full of curiosity. I can only imagine the questions he will ask when he can speak. I find myself feeling more and more like a mother to these three children. They aren't human…but does that matter?_

_Rem_

_May 1st, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_So, they are called plants. Shikio has told me. The man has been far away, to say the least, never seeming to trust any of us. But…I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. He is slowly opening up to me…what is this feeling that is growing inside of me? He is an enigma that eludes me. He acts coldly to most, but he smiled at me yesterday. I think…that he trusts me on some level. I want him to…I want to be there for him, to help him through whatever it is that he endured on that planet…_

_Does he want me to? Sometimes, when I catch him staring, I think that he does…_

_Rem_

"Shikio? He was one of the ones brought back to the ship…" Meryl put the book down, saving her place with a bookmark. That's right. She had nearly forgotten about that. The doctor had told them that he was there, she just didn't remember.

She looked up at the ceiling, smiling as she noticed her parents hadn't changed her room since she left. The glow in the dark stars were still there, the old and faded pink wallpaper peeling in some of the corners.

So, Shikio was on the ship. What did it all mean? It didn't explain why he hated humans yet. She guessed that she would get a clue in later entries. She looked to the clock. Eight am. She wondered if anyone would be awake yet. Slowly, Meryl sat up, stretching. She had been reading for quite some time and decided she needed a break. There would be plenty of time for it later that day.

She slipped on her socks, cracking her door open. She smiled as the scent of breakfast hit her nose. No doubt that her mother was up and fixing a large breakfast for them all. Coming down the stairs, she stopped, seeing Vash at the bottom, looking like he was going to come up.

"Morning…" Meryl smiled and he waited for her to come to him, arms outstretched. She fell lightly into him, wrapping her arms about his neck and burying her head in his shoulder.

"Good morning Mer. Sleep well?" Vash asked.

She sighed, pulling back. "Yeah, ok I guess. I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep, so I read some of the diary. I'm surprised. It's actually not very long."

"I see…" Vash trailed off. "Did you…find anything yet?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to push her.

"Yeah, a little. Come on, I'll tell you all at breakfast, ok?" she smiled and he nodded, letting her go and grabbing her hand as she lead him into the kitchen.

"Good morning Meryl!" Grace's cheerful voice greeted her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hi mom. Smells great! What's on the menu?"

"Eggs, bacon, pancakes…all your favorites! Vash has been so nice, helping me make everything!" she chirped, patting him on the shoulder and going back into the kitchen.

Meryl smiled up at him. "That's nice of you Vash."

"What smells so good?" Kiba came in stretching his arms high above his head.

"Morning sleepy head." Meryl teased, noticing that his hair was messed up.

"Morning Mer. Vash." He greeted with a smile. "Are the others awake yet?"

"Oh I imagine they will be once they smell Grace's cooking." Jack entered the dining area.

"Morning daddy." Meryl leaned up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on Tasuki! Everyone's waiting for us!" Milly's voice could be heard down the hall and Kiba smiled.

"Wow, she actually got him up…hey guys." He greeted them and they both smiled in response.

"Morning." Tasuki grumbled.

Meryl looked around. Everyone was there, with the exception of Knives and Blue. Before she could open her mouth, Blue rounded the corner, Knives in tow.

"Good morning! Let's go sit down." Meryl suggested and all nodded, filing to the table, where Grace had already put out the food.

"Wow Mrs. Stryfe, this looks great." Kiba complimented and she smiled.

"I hope you like it! It was always Meryl's favorite!"

"If it is as good as your meatloaf was last night, I know it will be good!" Blue said happily.

Knives leaned into her, saying softly, "Is that what that was?"

Her mouth twitched and she elbowed him lightly. "Knives…" she said, her voice low.

"What?" he shrugged. He had just never had the stuff before…

"Dig in kids before it gets cold!" Jack said, holding up the morning paper.

They hopped into action, picking up their silverware and shoving the food into their mouths.

"This is soooo good…"Vash said around a mouthful of pancake, a look of utter contentment on his face.

"Mph mph!" Tasuki agreed, unable to get the words out because his mouth was too full.

"Thanks mom, it's just like I remember." Meryl smiled and her mom nodded.

"So Mer, did you get a chance to read any of the diary?" Kiba questioned and a hush fell over them, all eyes to her.

She swallowed some eggs, nodding. "Yeah, a little this morning."

"Did you find out anything important?" Knives asked.

"Well, she talked a little about Project Seeds, and why it came to be. It seems that it had to do with the prophecy. The humans on planet Earth, or so she called it, were searching for a new planet to live on. They came upon this one, evidently, and found a few life forms upon it."

"Life forms? Already living here before the Great Fall?" Kiba spoke up, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Yes. Plants. Four of them." She confirmed and their eyes widened.

"Four? Did she talk more about them?" Vash's eyes held interest now and she nodded.

"Briefly, from what I read. There could be more still. Two of them were you and Knives."

The brothers looked surprised.

"So, she found us on this planet?" Knives asked, his voice soft.

"That's what she says. You were mere babies at the time. There was another baby plant, a little girl, whom she named Hikari. She mentioned that…she could be 'The One' from the prophecy, because she fit the description. She seemed to think that it was unlikely though, being that Hikari was so small…"

"So, who was the fourth?" It was Tasuki who spoke up this time.

"It was Shikio." She said, shrugging. They already knew that he had been the cause to the downfall of Project Seeds, so it didn't surprise her very much. What did was the relationship she saw budding between he and Rem…

"I should have guessed that…" Vash said darkly as he stared down at his plate. He remembered the conversation that they had with the doctor back in the fallen ship, about Shikio being the problem with Rem's project. So it wasn't that shocking to hear this. But, why couldn't he remember him at all? If he had been there at the same time?

"Is that all you found?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, so far. I plan to read the rest later today."

"I still don't see how he was the cause of the failing of Project Seeds…or why…" Tasuki said, puzzled.

"Because, he had control over Knives. Shikio had him do the dirty work for him…" Vash said, noticing that Knives had stiffened slightly.

All eyes were on him and he began to feel uncomfortable. "We still don't know that for sure yet." He snapped and they all turned their attentions away from him.

"And as to why, we still don't know that either. Hopefully Rem will have left us a clue." Vash continued and the group went silent.

"Guys…I was wondering…what if we all read the rest together? I mean, you all should be let in on it too. We're all in this together, right? I wouldn't mind…" Meryl asked hesitantly.

"Mer, are you sure? I mean, she gave that book to you." Vash questioned and she nodded.

"I'm just going to tell you what I find anyways, right? I can't shake this bad feeling I have, and…I would like it if you were all there with me."

"Of course Mer. I'm sure that I speak for us all when I say that it would be fine. We are not only a team, we are friends, and it will be beneficial for all of us to hear it. That way, we can discuss it openly, and try to find answers together." Kiba spoke up and the others nodded.

"Thank you guys…it means a lot to me." Meryl smiled.

"How about after breakfast then?" Blue proposed.

"The sooner, the better." Knives said.

Vash shoved another bite of pancake in his mouth, speaking around it. "I agree."

"Ok. After breakfast it is then."

The seven friends sat in Grace and Jack's massive living room, plenty of seats to accommodate the group and the parents.

"Meryl, would you like for your father and I to leave? We could give you some privacy, if you'd like." Grace asked her daughter.

Meryl shook her head. "No, that's ok mom. I…would like it if you both heard this. You're part of this too…" Meryl could almost see the relief that passed over her parents, and knew that they had wanted to hear it as well.

"We're ready whenever you are Mer." Kiba stated as he sat back on one of the couches.

The silver-eyed woman took in a shaky breath, her fingers gripping the faded red book on her lap. She felt Vash tighten his arm about her shoulders, silently offering her his support and she smiled softly. "Ok…" she said quietly. She opened it up and began to read.

_June 25th, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_I spent many hours today with Shikio, in the simulation room. It was nice and peaceful. We walked together in the rolling fields, the sun warm above us. He looked so sad…_

_After a while, I finally asked him about it. I was surprised when he actually told me…_

_He told me of his planet below us, of it's once beautiful surface. They had rolling hills like this, green grass and trees, running water, snow-capped mountains…_

_It sounded like Earth._

_And then, he told me of it's demise. It was recent, it seemed, maybe a year prior to finding him. What power could have possibly wiped out an entire planet, leaving it a barren wasteland?_

_His people were very much like humans. I asked him how this was, and he said that plants are nothing but evolved humans, their DNA being stronger than ours, therefore giving them 'superhuman' capabilities. How did he know this? I asked him and he smiled. Their scientists studied us, of course. Many ships had been sent out to Earth over the course of hundreds of years, bringing humans back to their planet, which he called Elysian. _

_So, their scientists were very much like us, back on Earth. I'm fascinated!_

_So what happened to it? Why was it destroyed?_

_He had gained a very far away look in his eyes. There were many wars upon Elysian. Many powerful and greedy plants, who wanted domination._

_I could only imagine how powerful they must have been._

_It was said that one plant, a girl, had the power to bring about great things. She was sought after for many years, until, it seemed, they found her. That was when the end came._

_He couldn't remember exactly what had happened. But, when he awoke, everything was just…gone…_

_He had wandered, looking for others, only to find that the survivors had lost their memories. Why hadn't he?_

_I have a growing suspicion…could it be that the prophecy foretold of Elysian's doom? And not Earth's? Then, why would it have ended up on our planet?_

_Were we humans supposed to come here?_

_Rem_


	32. Ch 31 Understanding

**Chapter 31 Understanding**

Meryl sat back, having finished the entry, looking at her companions. They were silent as they let the information sink in.

"So…Gunsmoke was once called Elysian…?" Tasuki asked rhetorically.

"And it was destroyed…" Vash said quietly.

Knives was stiff as he listened, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in irritation. Blue put her hand in his, giving him a look of concern as she made a connection. 'What is it sunshine? You look upset.' she asked gently.

He mentally sighed, visibly relaxing. 'I just…hate hearing about Shikio, that's all.'

Blue nodded in understanding. His hatred for the other plant was apparent, and hearing about how he once was seemingly kind must have been confusing for Knives. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. 'Let's just hear what else Rem had to say about him, ok?'

He nodded, squeezing her hand back as she broke the connection.

"Want me to go on right now?" Meryl asked and they all nodded. "Ok…"

She picked up where she left off, her voice floating over the living room

_July 11th, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_We found something out today. It seems that the life forms that we use to power our ships are the same as Shikio. They are plants, but don't have human like forms. Shikio was not happy about this. I took him back to the simulator, where we have spent hours together everyday, in an effort to calm him. I had told him of the prophecy back when we had our conversation about his planet's demise, and he has been very quiet since._

_I find myself wanting to reach out to him, to help him. But how?_

_We watched a spider go after a butterfly today. I said, "Oh, it's going to eat it!" I guess my voice had held concern, because Shikio had reached out and crushed the spider in his hands, letting the butterfly go free._

"_Why did you do that?" I had asked gently._

"_Because I thought you wanted me to. I was just killing the spider to save the butterfly…"_

_I had smiled. "I appreciate you, but, if I had my way, I would have wanted to save them both."_

_He had stared at me, confusion swirling in his deep blue eyes. He said nothing about it after that. Instead, we talked about the plants in our ship._

"_Why?" he had asked me._

"_Because that's the way life is for us. It has been for a long time now. We draw power from them, and in turn, we maintain and take care of them. It's like…an exchange…" I tried my best to explain it to him._

_He didn't seem to like it still._

_What am I going to do with him?_

_Rem_

Meryl stopped, looking up to see everyone leaning in, expectant looks on their faces. She laughed out loud. "I guess that means keep going?"

_July 30th, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_Poor Shikio. He doesn't feel very accepted on this ship. The others are not as kind to him as I have been. In the quite solitudes of the simulation room, he told me this. I reached out and hugged him close, running my fingers through his hair._

"_It's ok Shikio. I will protect you."_

_He embraced me back tightly. I felt my heart pounding at his closeness, and I could feel his too._

_I…love him…_

_But, I couldn't tell him. Not yet._

_I laughed as I watched Vash, Knives and Hikari running around the fields. Playing._

"_You act like their mother." He had stated._

"_I feel like it! Taking care of them is a full time job! They are already acting like they are three year olds!"_

_I didn't miss the way Shikio had looked at them. It was...unnerving. I couldn't put my finger on it, so I let it go._

_Will he stay here with me? Where else would he go? I secretly hope he will…_

_Rem_

"She was in love with him." Vash breathed.

Knives scowled as he looked at the cream colored carpet. Could it be, that the 'she' Shikio was always going on about was Rem?

"Ok, next one." Meryl's voice brought his attention back to her as she continued.

_September 14th, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been studying Hikari more and more. She does not seem to be growing quiet as fast as Knives and Vash. I took another sample of her blood today and nearly fell out of my chair. Her DNA…it's extraordinary! She is definitely the most powerful of the four. She is a sweet little girl, asking millions of questions, just like Vash. Knives is quieter, more reserved. But I love him just the same._

_Shikio confessed his love for me yesterday. I…couldn't tell him I felt the same way…_

_He is changing. The strange light I saw in his eyes two months ago has never gone away, and it scares me a little. The way he looks at the children…I don't like it. He has spent the most time with Knives. The little boy likes him, so I let it be. But…why do I have this growing feeling of dread?_

_He has become obsessed with the prophecy, wanting to know more about it. The problem is, I don't know anymore than I already told him. He doesn't seem to believe me…he doesn't seem to trust me…_

_And it makes my heart bleed._

_Rem_

"And so it starts. The beginning of the end." Kiba trailed off.

"Vash? Knives? Want me to go on?" Meryl inquired softly.

"I want to know Meryl. And, I think my brother does too." Vash stared purposefully at Knives, who locked eyes with him.

"Yeah."

"All right." She said.

_August 31st, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_I need to hide her. I must keep her from him. He will take her, and use her. I can't let that happen. Hikari is too innocent…and, too powerful._

_I don't trust him anymore…he thinks that she might be 'The One', and he wants her power. For what, I don't know…_

_What if he uses her for something…evil? The barren planet below us will crumble…and so could everything in space. Hikari's power is seemingly limitless. If she were to fall into the wrong hands, all planets in the galaxies around us, including Earth, could be destroyed. At first, this was just a suspicion of mine. But, I know it to be true. She told me, in a dream._

_I see the hatred building slowly in Shikio, and I cannot stop it. He will not listen to reason. He wants me to go with him…but I can't. He looks like he hates me for it…_

_I have never stopped crying over it._

_Rem_

"So, where is Hikari now?" Tasuki questioned. "I mean, you and Knives and Shikio have been accounted for…"

Vash shrugged. "Let's keep going."

_September 2nd, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been successful. In the long hours of the sleepless nights, I have hidden her away. With the amazing technology of our ship, I was able to do it. She is…human, seemingly._

_She is now cryogenically frozen, and I have set a timer on it. It will not be opened for over a hundred years. Maybe Shikio will give up by then…maybe I can convince him…_

_I will take the combination to her timer to my grave…_

_This is the last time I will see you Hikari. _

_I stared at you for a long while tonight. You look so different. No longer is your hair golden, but pitch black. Your eyes, once blinding swirls of gold, silver._

_I love you Hikari, like a daughter…_

_Rem_

Meryl let the book fall from her limp hands, a deafening silence sweeping over the room. She registered the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes, but made no move to wipe them away. All eyes were on her, their breath held.

She was…Hikari…?

"I…remember her…" she said almost inaudibly of Rem. Her mouth and throat were dry, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Meryl…" Vash said gently and she snapped her eyes to him and she saw the sadness in his depths. She leaned into his chest, allowing him to wrap his arms about her frame as she let more tears fall.

Suddenly, everything made sense. And, she was terribly overwhelmed, crying seemingly the only way to let it out. She cried silently for a few minutes, willing her rapidly beating heart to calm.

"Do you want me to read the last entry?" Vash asked gently and she pulled back to look at him.

"I need to do it." She breathed and he nodded.

Meryl stared at the book on her lap for a moment, before lifting it back to her face. Her voice was soft, cracked with emotion as she read on.

_January 4th, 2001,_

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the last entry I will write…I will probably die on this ship…Shikio has left us, and the hatred I saw on his face broke my heart._

_He has gotten to Knives. The boy is not right…I see Shikio's hatred within him. Vash was too strong, but Knives…he was susceptible…I have tried to reach him, but he won't listen to me anymore…I am so sorry Knives, for letting this happen. I never wanted it to._

_Vash, Hikari, please, help Knives. He is innocent. He doesn't deserve this…_

_Shikio asked me to come with him once more. I told him no…and he left me, taking his hatred with him…_

_I am sorry Vash…Knives…Hikari…_

_I have tried so hard to protect you all…but now, you must protect yourselves. Shikio is powerful. He will search for you Hikari. Don't let him use you…your planet, and perhaps countless others, could be destroyed._

_You are very powerful yourself, more so than Shikio…one day, you will understand this. And when that time comes, you will know what to do._

_Think for yourself, Hikari…you are 'The One', from the prophecy, I am sure of that now. You can open the gateway, but at what price, I do not know. Where it will lead, I do not know. But, I do know that if he gets a hold of you, it will be the end, again. His heart is not pure anymore._

_Before I froze you, I put some of Vash's DNA inside of you. Just a small amount. He will find you. Or, you will find him. When you do, you will know that it is time. Shikio knows of this. He caught me doing it, and tried to stop me. But…you protected me. _

_Thank you Hikari. I hope that I have repaid you for that._

_Find a way to live on…find the peace and the dreams that everyone has always been searching for…_

_I love all three of you. Please, never forget that…_

_Rem_

Meryl dropped the book again as she shoved herself into Vash's arms, grasping him tightly as she cried out. "Rem!"

Vash held onto her, burying his head in her hair, tears trailing down his own face.

Blue looked to Knives, and her eyes widened in surprise. He was still stiff, eyes closed, fists clenched. His eyebrows were creased together, a pained look on his face as tears fell down his cheeks.

She had said that she loved him…that it wasn't his fault…

He didn't know how to feel. He had hoped that everyone had been right. But now, he knew without a shadow of a doubt. And he let himself go.

Blue wrapped her arms around his shaking frame, running her hands through his hair as he clasped onto her, crying.

She smiled gently, closing her eyes. They knew for sure now. It wasn't him…now maybe, he could see it, and begin to move passed it…

Kiba, Tasuki, Milly and Meryl's parent sat in silence, letting the plants cry.

After a time, Meryl sat back, her tears slowing nearly to a stop. Her eyes were puffy, and she looked at Vash, smiling as she reached up to wipe a tear from his cheek.

"Wow. It's all so…overwhelming…" she said softly and Vash nodded. He looked over to Knives, who still had his face buried in Blue's shoulder, and smiled as he stood.

"Knives…"

The twin looked at him, his eyes still full of tears. Vash had a smile on his face. Knives stood up, eyes down cast as Vash walked over to him to stand face to face with him. "Brother…" he began softly and his eyes widened when Knives leaned into him, hugging him for the first time in their long lives.

"I'm sorry Vash…I'm so sorry…" he clenched his eyes shut again, feeling his tears fall once more.

Vash returned the embrace, smiling as he responded, "I'm sorry too Knives. For…thinking it was you for so many years…"

They stayed like that for a few moments. When they pulled back, they locked eyes, smiles on both of their faces. For the first time in over a hundred years, they felt like all walls between them had crumbled, and they were truly brothers once again.

"Well, what's next?" Kiba's voice rose up and they all looked at each other.

"I…don't know yet…" Vash said.

"We need to stop him." Knives's voice held determination and Vash blinked at him. Just a week ago, Knives had abhorred the idea of being back in Shikio's presence. But now…he seemed stronger, more resolved.

Vash nodded. "I still don't know how, but…" he turned to face Meryl. "I think that you will know what to do, when the time comes."

Knives sat on the porch alone, staring up at the night sky. For the last week, the party had been staying at the Stryfes, unsure of their next move. He and Vash had calmed down about Shikio. There had been no sign of him, no other attempted connections, so they had thought maybe they had been overreacting.

He had many things on his mind, the number one being Rem.

She loved him. She said so in her diary. And, he had killed her.

He knew now that it was because of Shikio, but…the pain was still there.

"Hello sunshine. Mind if I sit?" Blue opened the door, peering out at him.

He shook his head, patting the spot next to him. He immediately put his arm about her shoulders when she sat, drawing her closer to him.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"I…ok." He answered honestly.

"That was pretty deep stuff in that book. I can only imagine how you must be feeling."

"Yeah…it was a lot to take in. Meryl must be blown away." He answered.

"So she's 'The One'…I wonder what he wants her for?"

Knives shrugged, feeling a bitter taste in his mouth at the thought of Shikio. "I don't know, and I don't care. I won't let him have her. He killed Rem to get to her, and I can't forgive him…ever."

Blue sighed. He sounded so angry, and she knew that what he spoke was true. She only wished that she could ease some of his pain and hate.

Blue opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke first. "Thank you Blue."

She snapped her mouth shut as she looked at him, and then responded, "For what?"

He went silent. "For…being my friend. When no one else would. For opening my eyes. For caring about me…for loving me."

Blue felt a spark of dread within her. Why was he saying this? Could it be…that all he felt for her was friendship? Now that he realized what love was?

"You're welcome Knives." She went to stand, but he held her tight.

"I'm not done yet."

She blinked at him, curiousness welling inside.

"Blue, when I met you, I was alone. I hated everything…including myself. In some ways, I still do. But…with time, I can feel it changing. Slowly, but it's changing. And, you have been the one to be there for me. You have given me love, something I thought no one had ever done for me…and I wondered why. Why would you try so hard? I just couldn't believe it. To some degree, I still can't. I may not be able to let go of some of my hatred Blue. I…still don't like humans very much, and I don't know if I ever will. The scars will forever be here, inside of me."

Blue stared at his profile as he looked at the sky. "Knives, what are you saying?"

He sighed. "Do you really want to be around someone like that? You are pure, and beautiful, Blue. Inside and out. I didn't realize that at first, but I know it now. I on the other hand, am not."

She felt herself panic slightly, feeling him slowly pulling away from her. "Knives…I understand what you are saying. But, that doesn't mean that I agree with what you think. I love you, Millions Knives. I won't lie to you or myself about that. Can't you see that I don't care about anything else? That I don't care about your past or what you did? It doesn't matter. All that does is the way I feel about you."

Knives stood abruptly, walking forward down the path that lead to the street.

"Knives, where are you going?" she called out to him.

"To think…alone, Blue." He answered, locking eyes with her.

Blue felt her heart break, thudding painfully in her chest as he walked away. Tears welled in her eyes and she buried her head in her hands. What could she do? He still didn't think that he deserved her love, even after everything they had heard.


	33. Ch 32 Taken

**Chapter 32 Taken**

"Blue, are you ok?" Meryl came to sit on the porch beside the other plant, who still had her head buried in her arms, knees tucked under them.

"I…" she tried to speak, but her tears hindered her.

"Is it something with Knives?" Meryl asked gently and Blue nodded.

"He…still thinks that he doesn't deserve my love…he can't accept it…" she looked up briefly through watery eyes and then put her head back where it was.

Meryl reached her hand out, rubbing it along Blue's back soothingly. "Give him time, Blue. It took Vash eight years to decide that I could love him…"

Blue let out a sob and Meryl winced. She hadn't meant to discourage her friend anymore. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that…Blue, he loves you. Plain and simple. Everyone can see it. He's just…fighting with himself over it right now. Just believe in him, help him. He will come around." Meryl stood, sensing that Blue wanted to be alone and she turned to go inside.

"Meryl…"

She stopped, looking a Blue's back.

"Thank you. I know…that this is a hard time for you as well…"

Meryl smiled. "It's ok Blue. After all, we are not alone, are we? We have each other."

She closed the door, leaving the other plant alone again on the porch.

Blue sat for a long while, going over things in her mind. Knives was still unsure. He still thought that he didn't deserve her love. And she found…that it was making her angry. What, did she have to hit him over the head with a brick and drag him back? Tie him up until he realized it?

She stood, eyes and jaw set in determination as she headed out to the street. She would find him, and _make_ him understand, if it was the last thing she would do.

"I'm so stupid…" Knives muttered to himself as he wandered the dark street of the town. He knew he had hurt her feelings, and felt terrible for it. He had wanted so badly to say the words to her, but once again, found his tongue tied at the prospect of her really not accepting it. Why couldn't he just trust her?

He had thought about that for a while now, and came to the realization that he did. He trusted her completely with his heart…and it scared him. She could hurt him like no other and he was afraid of it…

"You really are a selfish bastard, aren't you?" he berated himself. He constantly wanted from her, needed her love, but couldn't give it fully in return. "You are a coward."

Would it really be so hard? To just…tell her? He had asked himself that time and time again. He had actually tried on a few occasions to say it, but each time, the words wouldn't flow. And now, he had really done it. He had pushed her away, instead of drawing her closer, like he had wanted.

"Stupid man…" he muttered again.

A shock ran through Knives and he whirled around. There was no one there. He felt a sudden tremor of fear run over him, and he whirled from side to side, looking for the unseen entity. "Come out! I know you're there!" he called and his eyes widened when a face he never wanted to see again appeared from behind a building.

"Shikio!"

"Long time no see Knives." He drawled as he stepped closer to the other plant.

Knives was experiencing some fierce emotions at that moment. His anger and hatred bubbled to the surface as he narrowed his eyes in disgust at the man. "What the hell do you want?" he spat and Shikio stopped, chuckling menacingly.

"Why, you of course. I though it was time I came and reclaimed you. I have let you roam unattended for too long now."

Shikio could see it in Knives's eyes. Behind the hatred, was fear. And he smiled cruelly. "You can't hide from me Knives. Not anymore."

Knives clenched his eyes shut, his hands clamping over his temples as he doubled over in pain. It shot through his head and he fell to his knees. He tried hard to fight it, but the sting was overpowering, and he felt himself crossing his threshold, plunging into darkness.

"That's right. It's time to come home." Shikio bent down and picked the unconscious plant up, throwing him over his shoulder and turning to walk away.

"Let him go!"

He turned around to see another plant, a female, glaring at him.

He laughed. "And I suppose you are going to try to stop me?"

Blue's face turned into a scowl. "You must be Shikio." She spat.

"Oh, so I see that my boys have spoken of me? I do hope that it was good things!" he winked and began to turn away.

Blue felt panic slam into her. He was taking Knives…

"I won't let you take him!" she ran forward, determined to fight with him.

With no efforts, Shikio held up his hand, rendering her immobile. Her eyes widened as she saw light gather around his outstretched hand, aimed at her.

"Sleep well." He said cruelly, the light shooting from him in her direction.

It hit her square on, knocking the breath from her as she flew back. She crashed into a wall, feeling herself blacking out. She reached her hand feebly forward, her vision swimming as she watched Shikio walk away.

"Knives…"

It was the last thing she said before she fell to the ground, passing out completely.

"Vash, don't you think that we should go and look for them? Blue was really upset." Meryl latched onto his arm, worry etching her features.

"How long has it been?" Kiba asked.

"Three hours!" Meryl said, her voice desperate.

Vash sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

"Come on guys, they probably had a fight, and then found a cliff to go behind." Tasuki said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

It did little to make Meryl feel better, however, and she continued to pace the room. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong…

"Mer, would you feel better if we all went together to look?" Vash asked and she stopped pacing.

"I…yes, it would. I may be just overreacting, but something doesn't feel right."

"It would be better to be safe than sorry, I suppose." Milly interjected and they nodded.

Following Vash, they made their way out the door and into the darkened town.

"I really hope that I'm wrong…" Meryl said faintly and Vash squeezed her hand.

Vash searched for his brother, trying to make a connection with him. He couldn't and felt a little bit of worry spring up inside. That either meant that his brother didn't want him to make one, or he was incapable of it. That would mean that he were unconscious…

He tried Blue next. After a bit, he was ready to give up when his eyes snapped open. He could feel her, but it was very faint.

"What is it Vash?" Meryl asked when she saw the look on his face.

"This way." He ordered and they followed him. He seemed to know where he was going…

They rounded the corner and Meryl felt her fears confirm. "Blue!" she rushed to the fallen plant's side and lifting her head with her hands. She looked like she was trying hard to come to, her eyes moving under her eyelids.

"Blue! Wake up Blue!" Meryl coaxed, earning a groan from the woman in her arms.

All at once, Blue's amethyst eyes snapped open wide and she sat up, a whoosh of air escaping her as she blinked, looking wildly around her. "Where is he!" she asked, her voice panicked.

"Who Blue?" Vash got on his knees in front of her.

"Knives!" she blurted, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"What happened Blue?" Vash was in her face in an instant, hands to her shoulders.

"He took him! I tried to stop him! But…I couldn't!" she cried out, burying her head in her hands.

Vash felt fear creep over him, an inkling in the back of his mind as to whom she was speaking of. "Who took Knives, Blue?" he asked her, his voice calm.

She locked eyes with his, tears running down her cheeks as she breathed his name. "Shikio!"

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this kind of pain. He tried to open his eyes, groaning as he slowly brought his hand to his head, willing the pain to subside. When it didn't he forced one of his eyes open. The first thing he saw was the familiar cracked and crumbling stone ceiling above him. He cursed silently. He was back. Back in Shikio's fortress.

"So, you're awake." He heard the other plant's deep voice and he scowled.

"Why the hell did you bring me back here?" he breathed, unable to speak very loudly yet.

"I told you. It was time. I need you here. I know he will come for you."

Knives slowly sat up, the pain shooting through his head as he did so. He looked down at his duster, noticing that it was navy blue. He was in his transformed state…?

"What do you mean he'll come for me?" he bit out, eyes closed as he dealt with his throbbing head.

"Vash of course. And then, when I have him back in my presence, she will appear before me." Shikio answered, sounding superior.

Knives snorted. "Yeah, like my brother would come back for me. He hates me, remember?" he lied, hoping to throw Shikio off.

"Uh uh uh, Knives. You can't lie to me. I know better." He shook his finger at Knives, treating him almost like a child.

"And what will you do once you have her?" he questioned through gritted teeth.

Shikio's eyes darkened dramatically. "I will exterminate all humankind on this miserable planet."

Knives shook his head. "It won't work Shikio. Don't you remember what happened to Elysian one hundred and forty years ago? It was destroyed, along with most of the plants. You'll be obliterated this time too."

Shikio adopted an almost insane look as his mouth twisted into a glower. "Shut up…you don't know what you're talking about..." his voice was deadly quiet and he rounded on Knives. His grin came back and he walked towards him.

Knives felt his heart twist in fear, but squelched it. It was time he faced his demons. "What do you intend to do with me?" he asked, no fear in his cool voice.

"Oh, I have plans for you. You're going to help me." He held reached out and put a hand to Knives's forehead, a light emanating from him.

Knives tried to fight it, but was unable to do anything about it. The pain he was experiencing increased a hundredfold and he cried out.

Shikio watched with grim satisfaction as Knives fell back again, on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Blue…"

Meryl watched the desert fly by, willing the car to go faster. They had been driving at break neck speed, intent upon finding Knives. She looked at Blue, who had squished in the front seat with them, tears still rolling down her face. Although she had stopped sobbing, they wouldn't stop falling.

"How much longer Vash?" she looked over at him.

"Probably another hour."

He knew exactly where they were headed, knew exactly where he had taken his brother. No doubt it would be to his fortress, out in the middle of the desert. It was not terribly far from September, and if they put on speed, they could make it there within a matter of hours. Vash scowled. He knew why Shikio had taken him. The plant would use him to get to Vash. And in turn, get to Meryl.

He wouldn't allow that to happen! He set his jaw in determination as he stepped on the gas, lunging the car forward.

'Wait for me brother. I'm coming.'

"Is that it?" Kiba hollered as the wind whipped by their ears.

"Yeah." Came Vash's short reply.

Blue stared at the crumbling building ahead of them, backed by the lights of the moons. It looked desolate, and barren, the gray slate colored stones looking dead and alone. "What a terrible looking place…" she murmured.

"It is." Vash confirmed.

Pulling up to the ruins, he jumped out and strode with purpose.

"Vash! Wait!" Kiba called out, and the plant stopped to face him. "Don't you think that we should have some kind of plan before we go barging in there?"

"Yeah, it's called you all wait here. I'll handle him."

Meryl's eyes widened as she and Blue jumped out of the car, running after him. "Vash! That's too dangerous! I'm coming with you!"

"No Meryl! I won't let him have you or my brother!"

Meryl blinked, a frown coming to her face. "I understand how you feel Vash, but I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

He whirled on her. "Meryl, no you're not!"

She stomped her foot, glaring at him. "Excuse me Vash, but when did you make all decisions for me? We haven't even discussed anything here and so you're just going to waltz up there and leave us in _the car_? I don't _think_ so! Who died and gave you this authority?" She continued to glare up at him, arms crossed as she refused to back down. Blue stood beside her, noting that the others had joined them.

Vash let out a sigh of defeat. "I still don't like it Meryl. What if something were to happen to you?"

"What if something were to happen to _you_?" she retorted.

"Well, while you two are fighting, something could be happening to _Knives_!" Blue interjected, a look of desperation coming to her face.

"Let's not waste anymore time here." Kiba strode passed them and they followed.

Vash's eyebrows remained furrowed and Meryl grabbed his hand, determination still on her face as she walked with him.

She made a connection with him, thinking, 'Vash, I know you're worried. We all are. But you said it yourself. If we combine our strengths, there _will_ be a way. Let me lend you my strength.'

He breathed out, visibly calming as he nodded. 'Just make sure that you be careful, Meryl.'

'You too.'

"What is this place?" Milly stared at the high vaulted ceilings, noting the faded tapestries on the walls.

"Shikio's fortress. I don't know what he used to be when this was still Elysian, but this is where he has always been as long as I've known him." Vash answered.

"It looks like he was rich, if you ask me." Tasuki pointed out.

Vash shrugged. "I couldn't tell you…"

"Hello brother."

All eyes snapped forward to see Knives in his transformed state, leaning casually in a doorway, a smirk on his face.

Blue rushed forward. "Knives! You're alright." She came to a halt when she noticed the look on Knives's face.

"Of course I'm alright, you insolent woman. What the hell are you doing getting so close to me?" he spat and her eyes widened.

She took a step back, shaking her head slowly. "Knives…what's happened to you?"

"He's under his control again." Vash said, eyes never leaving his brother's. "He probably doesn't remember things right now…"

Knives's mouth twisted into another smirk. "Oh, I remember things perfectly, brother." He said, staring purposefully at Blue. "As I recall, she was very good in bed…" he drawled and Blue felt her stomach pitfall.

"Knives! How can you say it like that!" Meryl clenched her fist, stepping forward.

"I've woken up. From a very long dream…" he answered, his face turning to a scowl.

Blue felt like she was going to throw up, and tears sprung to her eyes. Could it be…that everything they had gone through was in vain?

"Where is he?" Vash questioned his brother and Knives indicated down the hall.

"If you mean our master, he's waiting in the courtyard for you." He turned on heel, leading them down the hall.

Hesitantly, they followed. Blue stood there for a moment, eyes cast downward, tears running down her face.

"Blue…" Milly took her hand and Blue allowed herself to be lead along with them.

Knives stopped at a door, opening it and indicating for them to exit. They filed through the door, each glaring at the plant as he grinned, seeming to not care about anything.

Blue was the last through the door and she stopped in front of him, her expression sad. "Knives…did you really stop caring about me?"

His gaze turned cold, his mouth a thin line. "I never cared in the first place."

His words echoed in her mind, searing themselves onto her soul. She felt her heart shatter and she looked down, nodding. She began to walk away when his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Blue looked back to him with a surprised expression. He was staring straight ahead, his mouth twisted into a scowl. It looked like he was having an internal struggle and she felt her heart leap with hope.

"Knives?"

"Just get away from me!" He thrust her away and she nearly fell to the ground, catching her balance at the last moments. She watched as he buried his head in his hands, eyes clenched shut. She felt the desire to grab onto him, to help him through whatever it was that he was experiencing, but let her outstretched hand fall to her side. She knew that Shikio had him at that moment. She saw it in his eyes. He was fighting it.

The amethyst-eyed woman tightened her fists, turning on heel and storming off to stand beside her comrades.

"_Just you wait Knives. I'll set you free. I won't let him take you." _


	34. Ch 33 Killing Spiders to Save Butterflie

**Chapter 33 Killing Spiders to Save Butterflies**

"Shikio! Come out you bastard!" Vash's voice rang out into the night, echoing off of the cold stone courtyard. The space was lit by the light of the moons, bathing it in an eerie surreal glow. Meryl felt a shiver run through her as a gust of chilly wind blew through, throwing their hair up momentarily.

"Vash…it's been awhile."

The plant seemingly appeared from nowhere, stepping forward from the shadows across the yard.

Vash clenched his fists, stepping forward. "Let my brother go!"

Nakago's cold laughter rang out. "What do you mean? He came willingly!" he said as Knives came to stand by his side, his smirk in place.

"Don't bullshit us! We all know what you did to him on the ship years ago! You're doing it again! He's our friend!" Kiba spoke up, his voice full of anger.

Blue saw Knives's eyebrow twitched, a flash of remembrance coming over his face.

Shikio raised an eyebrow, an amused look on his face. "A human, huh?" His amusement turned to hatred as he pointed a finger at Vash. "How dare you allow such _garbage_ to enter my domain!" He raised his hand, first pointing it at Vash. Meryl's eyes widened when he turned it to Kiba, light forming in his palm. In an instant, the light had shot out, speeding towards the green-eyed man.

He clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the hit. But it never came. Instead, he heard Meryl's voice cry out in pain and his eyes flew open. She was standing in front of him, arms outstretched as she protected him from the blast.

"Meryl!" they all cried out simultaneously. Vash reached forward to catch her as she fell, but an unseen force dragged her forward and away from them.

"So, she's a plant? Very interesting. I think I'll keep her here for now." Shikio said casually as Meryl's unconscious form hung next him, suspended in the air.

"Shikio! Give her back!" Vash moved to step forward, but Kiba grabbed his arm, holding him still.

Shikio threw back his head, his malicious laughter chilling. "Oh Vash, you stupid stupid man. You could have just avoided this. If you had stayed by me, your brother and friends wouldn't be in danger like this. Tell you what, if you stay by me now, I'll let them go."

Vash narrowed his eyes. That would be too easy. "I don't believe you. What do you want me for?"

"'The One' will appear before you and you _know it_! Stop playing dumb with me!" Shikio's smile had turned dark, his eyes wide as he yelled.

Vash stepped forward again, his voice calm. "Let them all go. Including my brother, and I'll stay."

"Vash! You can't!" Kiba hollered and Vash held up his hand, silencing him.

From Shikio's side, Knives stared at Vash. He couldn't shake this feeling that everything was wrong. That he should be feeling a different way…

The wind had picked up now, foretelling of the storm that was approaching. Lightning and thunder sounded off in the distance, startling Blue slightly. She looked at Knives, the confused look on his face once again. She had to try…

Making a connection with him, she thought, 'Knives! I know you can hear me!'

His eyes snapped to hers, narrowing. 'What the hell do you want woman?' he bit out and she flinched at the tone, but willed herself to steel.

'Shut up Knives and listen! You need to snap out of it! We are all in danger here, even you! He has you Knives! Please…just believe me!'

'And why the hell should I believe you? No one has ever cared for me! _No one_! Why would you be any different?'

'Because Knives! I love you! Did you forget that?' she sounded desperate, pleading.

He flinched visibly, his fists tightening even more as he severed the connection. He felt his confusion increase tenfold and he shut his eyes. Those words…why did they affect him so much?

"All right Vash. We have a deal." Shikio drawled.

Vash knew instantly that the plant was lying. He didn't know what Shikio was planning, but he had to stop it…

Meryl struggled to open her eyes, feeling the wind as it whipped her hair wildly. "Shikio…" she whispered and Shikio's eyes snapped to her.

"So, you're awake. My blast would have killed a human, but lucky for you. You're a Plant."

Meryl ached all over, and tried to move, but had no control over herself whatsoever. "Shikio…please…listen to what I have to say…" she whispered, finding it hard to talk.

"What you have to say? And why should I?" the plant crossed his arms, a smug look on his face as he rounded to her front to face her.

"Rem loved you Shikio. She couldn't tell you…because you were changing…"

The plant's eyes widened and he paled as his jaw dropped. Vash knew that his surprise wouldn't last long, and Shikio's face adopted a look of hatred as he stormed around behind her again. "What the hell would you know, you bitch?" he bit out.

"Why…? Why are you doing this?" Meryl coughed out.

Shikio's eyes blazed with hatred as a slow, malevolent smile crossed his face. "I'm merely killing spiders to save butterflies…"

"But it wasn't humanity's fault!" Meryl blurted, louder this time.

"But it was _hers_…" Shikio hissed.

Meryl shook her head slowly. He was mad…

He turned his gaze back to Vash, his eyes narrowing. "I've decided to withdraw our agreement, Vash. I know that you will never be able to stay by me, knowing that they still live. I will fix that problem, starting with her." Meryl's eyes widened as she found herself being flung forward, coming to rest in the air between Shikio and her friends.

Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at Vash. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Shikio held up his hand, light shooting from his palm and straight towards Meryl.

"Meryl! Nooooo!" Vash hollered as he tried to run forward. He was stuck fast to the spot he was in, noticing that Shikio had his other hand up and pointed towards him.

'I don't think so Vash. You sit right there and watch.' Shikio spoke to his mind and tears came to Vash's eyes as Meryl was hit by the light. It engulfed her, surrounding her like lightning, shocking her up and down. She screamed in pain, eyes clenched shut as she threw back her head.

"Meryl…no…" Vash's voice was quiet.

Knives watched the scene, eyes wide. Something wasn't right. He…didn't like this…His eyes widened when he saw Kiba running at full speed towards Meryl. What was he doing?

"Kiba! No!" Tasuki called to his best friend. His words were lost on the green-eyed man as he tore across the courtyard, a desperate look on his face. "Meryl…" he breathed.

They stared in shock as he grabbed onto Meryl from behind, planting himself between her and the blast.

He threw back his head as pain he had never experienced coursed through him. A scream tore from his lips as he clenched his eyes shut, protecting Meryl from any further damage.

Knives felt a shock go through him. Shikio was laughing as the human struggled against his power, writhing in pain as he protected the plant. His eyes widened further as he clasped his hands to his head. "This isn't right…this can't be right!" He yelled. The human was protecting one of his own…did he really hate them? What was wrong with him? Didn't Kiba realize how futile his efforts were?

Knives clenched his jaws as Blue's words went through his mind again. _"Because Knives! I love you! Did you forget that?"_

He snapped his eyes back open, tears running from them. Kiba was still struggling feebly and Knives narrowed his eyes at Shikio. Kiba wasn't a mere human to him...why, he couldn't remember...

Was he...a friend? Did he really want to see the green-eyed man suffer?

"No!" He reached into his duster, pulling out the large knife he kept hidden inside of it, plunging it into Shikio's back and twisting it. The other plant let out a scream of pain as his arms fell, the light leaving them.

Vash felt himself being released and immediately ran forward, catching both Kiba and Meryl as they fell.

Shikio stumbled backwards and Knives let go of his weapon, falling to his hands and knees.

Blue rushed to his side, wrapping him in an embrace. "Knives! Are you ok?" she asked, tears falling from her eyes. He closed his own, feeling as he melted back into his normal form.

When he opened them again, he smiled weakly up at her. "Blue…you came for me…" he fell forward, unconscious and she caught him, laying him gently on the ground. She hugged hi close, relief flooding through her. He had returned to himself…he had fought for it…and he was stronger than he had ever given himself credit for.

She stood, looking to where the other's had gathered around Meryl and Kiba.

"Meryl! Kiba! Wake up!" Vash was on his hands and knees, begging them to open their eyes.

Kiba cracked open his and gave a weak smile. "Hey guys…" he wheezed, coughing. Vash felt his veins go cold when blood began to seep from Kiba's mouth.

"Ugh…" Meryl stirred, sitting up fully and looking around. "What happened?" she asked quietly. She locked eyes with Vash, who looked almost panicked.

"What? Kiba!" she looked around for him, finding him right behind her, lying on the cold stone floor. She flipped to her hands and knees, crawling until she was beside him.

"Kiba! Are you ok?" she asked and picked up his head gently, laying it on her lap.

He smiled another weak smile. "Hey Mer…yeah, I'll be ok."

Tears began to leak from her eyes, falling to his face. Feebly, he reached up to wipe one away, his voice soft and cracked. "Don't cry Mer…"

"Why? Why did you do that?" she choked on her tears, her face a mask of pain and sorrow.

Kiba coughed again, more blood forcing it's way from his mouth. He clenched his eyes shut as pain shot through him. It was all he could do to breath, his chest hurt so bad. He felt light headed, feeling like he would black out at any moment.

"I remember when I first met you Mer…I knew in that moment that you were something to hold onto…"

"Shhh…Kiba, don't say anything. We'll get you to a doctor and-"

She was cut off as he put a finger over her lips. Her eyes widened as he gazed at her.

"Don't cry Mer…please…I don't regret anything…"

Meryl let out a sob as she crushed him to her, burying her face in his hair. When she pulled back, she looked him in the eyes. "Thank you for saving me Kiba…" she breathed softly and he smiled again.

"I know I said I wouldn't say it again…but…I love you Meryl…"

He breathed out a long breath and Meryl watched in horror as he went still, the light slowly fading from his brilliant green eyes, never to return.

She held her breath, her heart in her throat. "Kiba…" she whispered as she stared at his sightless eyes, his mouth slightly ajar as blood dripped from it. Her eyes remained on his for many minutes, almost watching for him to blink. But they remained still, half open as they stared at nothing.

Meryl was in shock. Her eyebrows were furrowed together, tears streaming down her face as her bottom lip quivered uncontrollably. She ran her hands through his disheveled brown hair, noticing that it was damp with sweat. With the exception of the wind as it blew about them, there was an excruciating silence as Meryl refused to believe that the man in her arms was gone. "He…he was just…alive…he was laughing hours ago, eating…breathing…" she whispered, her mouth dry and her words cracked. She touched his chest, where his heart would be and felt a shock run through her. She held her hand there for a moment, as if searching for his heart beat. "It's gone…" and so was the warmth of his body as it slowly became cold. Meryl clenched her jaw, eyes clamping shut as an unbearable amount of pain took over her, and she hung her head as her hand fisted the material of Kiba's olive green duster.

Vash clenched his eyes shut, hot tears pouring down his cheeks as he hung his head from his position beside them.

Tasuki fell to his knees, his eyes wide with disbelief as he stared at his best friend, Milly letting out a sob as she buried her head in her hands.

Blue watched the scene before her, shaking her head with disbelief. "This can't be happening…" she breathed.

"Kiba…" Meryl breathed. "Kiba…" she sobbed even louder, clenching her eyes shut more. "Kiiibaaaaa!" she threw back her head, wailing into the night, tears pouring from her closed eyes.

Tasuki fell forward, his elbows to the ground as he clenched his hands tightly over his ears, trying to block out the mournful sound as his own tears came.

"Nooo! Kibaaaa!" Meryl continued to yell out as she gathered him close, rocking him back and forth in her arms as she cried.

Vash stood abruptly, looking to where Shikio had finally stood again, pulling the knife gingerly from his back. "You…" his voice held hate, his mouth in a grimace as he locked eyes with the overlord.

Knives blinked his eyes open, sitting up slowly. "Ugh…what happened?" he looked at Blue, who had tears running down her face. "Blue…" he reached out to touch her face and she gathered him in her arms, sobbing.

"Knives! You're all right!"

He held her close, closing his eyes as flashes of what had just happened ran through his mind. "Blue…I'm so sorry…"

"Save them for later…we need your help…" she pulled back quickly, standing to help him to his feet.

He followed her gaze to where Vash stood facing Shikio. His eyes narrowed as he felt unbelievable anger flow through him. "He's still alive…"

He closed his eyes, the air crackling around him as he transformed, noticing that Vash had done the same. He stormed over to stand by his twin's side, a look of determination on his face.

"Knives…are you ok?" Vash asked not bothering to look at him.

Knives nodded, noting that Vash had tears streaming down his face. "Yeah."

Shikio threw back his head and laughed, the sound cold and malevolent. "So, the two twins, deciding that they have enough power to defeat me…how quaint. Knives, how do you expect to ever win over me?" He looked at the fairer twin, his eyes darkening.

"Fuck you Shikio. This is the end." Knives said back coolly.

"Oh, is it? For who?" Shikio held up both his hands, gathering power in them and shooting it for them.

They leapt to the side, barely getting out of the way in time as the great light whooshed by them, curving upwards into the sky and disappearing behind the dark clouds that had formed.

"Knives! Catch!"

Knives reached his hand out, catching the gun that Vash tossed to him. He stared at it a moment, then back to Vash. It was his black colt that matched Vash's silver one.

"Vash…?" he questioned and his brother smiled.

"I was getting tired of lugging it around." He winked and Knives smiled as he cocked it.

"You think that guns can stop me? Mere child's play." Shikio sneered as he readied another blast.

"We'll see." Knives pointed his colt towards the plant, aiming for his head. He let out a shot and it flew towards Shikio. Knives smirked, as it seemed that he was dead on. But, at the last possible minute, Shikio moved. It was lightning quick, and Knives barely had time to register the intense uppercut that the other plant had thrown to his jaw. He was sent flying up and backwards, crashing to the ground.

"Knives!" Blue yelled, ready to run to his side.

"Stay back woman!" he hollered, stopping her in her tracks. He sat up gingerly, rubbing his jaw, a trickle of blood running from his mouth.

"Gods he's fast!" he let out softly.

Vash tried next, pointing his weapon at Shikio and firing rapidly. The other plant evaded every shot, zigzagging from side to side as he came to rest right in front of Vash, punching him square in the jaw.

Knives stood again, rushing the man, intent upon flattening him, but was hit again.

The brothers got up time after time, trying to get a hit in, but ending up on their backs every time.

Shikio laughed again, grabbing Knives by his collar and lifting him so he was eyelevel with him. Knives grimaced, glaring at him.

"You should have never defied me." Shikio threatened and Knives spit on his face.

"I'll never let you get away with this." He ground out, any traces of fear he once had gone.

"You and the others will die here." Shikio brought his fist back, thrusting it into Knives's gut, sending him flying once again.

Knives felt the wind knocked out of him again as he hit the stone floor, rolling over slowly and getting to his hands and knees. He let out a pained sound, throwing up a small pool of blood.

Tears were running down Blue's face now. "Please…someone…anyone…help us!" she whispered fiercely.

Knives was getting ready to stand when he was knocked down again, Vash landing squarely on top of him.

"Ugh…" Vash let out.

"Shit…" Knives breathed, rolling his brother off of him. "Well brother…got any bright ideas?" he wheezed to Vash, who was struggling to get up.

"All I know…is that I can't let him have her…" he said with great difficulty.

The twins stood, both wobbling slightly as they stood their ground in front of Shikio.

"Knives…you foolish man. You have always been weak, haven't you? I always knew that you would be of use to me. And you have. This is where it ends for you. And once I'm done with you, your friends will suffer the consequences." Shikio stalked towards them, another ball of light in his hands.

"This might be it, brother…" Knives said quietly and Vash shook his head.

"We can't…not yet…"

They squeezed their eyes shut, ready for the next blow.

"Meryl?" Milly's voice rang out over the melee of winds that were picking up.

Their attention snapped behind them, were Meryl sat, still cradling Kiba's head in her lap. Her eyes were closed, her face lifted towards the sky. There was a break in the clouds and the light from the moons shown down on her, bathing her in a surreal glow.

"What's happening?" Knives asked quietly, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"I don't know…" Vash answered, feeling the same.

Meryl felt power flowing through her. It was indescribable. Eyes still closed, she moved Kiba's head gently from her lap and set it to the ground, standing. "I've had about enough of you Shikio." She said, her voice calm, yet commanding.

His eyes narrowed. "So you intend to fight me now, do you?"

Eyes remaining closed, Meryl continued to walk forward, the very air around her crackling. The torrential rain that had begun to fall literally stopped before it hit her form, the droplets suspended in midair around her. Pieces of stone rose around her, floating up as she passed. Opening her eyes, her voice was cold, not her own. "I don't have to."

Vash's breath caught. Her once silver eyes were molten gold, searing and swirling, telling of the great power that she bore. In an instant, her hair turned to shining metallic gold, the light from the moons reflecting off of it. Her duster, once pitch black was now blindingly white.

Shikio's eyes widened as he stepped back. "You're…'The One'…"

Vash and Knives looked back to him. His face held fear, and he looked like he wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

"This is the end, Shikio. The prophecy will be fulfilled tonight." Meryl raised her hands to the skies, as if calling down the very lightening that shocked through the clouds above them. The bolts of energy flashed down to her fingers. With arms held out wide, she turned her calm gaze to Shikio, who stood frozen to the spot he was standing in. The lightning swirled around her, and, seemingly unaffected by the energy, Meryl continued to walk towards him. He stumbled back and fell to the ground, his eyes wide as he held up a hand, in an attempt to shoot off a blast at her.

It shot off, but melted before it even touched her. The winds had picked up even more, and even though everyone's hair was being flipped wildly to and fro, the rain pelting them, Meryl's hair remained still, unmoving, the water missing her.

Vash watched in awe as she passed him, her whole being glowing with a golden light. Where it was emanating from, he wasn't sure. It seemed to be coming from inside of her.

"Stay back!" Shikio screamed.

Meryl came to stand in front of him, a small smile on her face. "Don't be afraid…" she said gently and she squatted down in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him, drawing him to her, surrounding them both with her lightening like energy.

"This is the end, Shikio. But…it's also a beginning."

Shikio felt his world going black and he reached his hand skywards, uttering one name. "Rem…"

All at once, a blinding light flashed down upon Meryl, and Vash had to shield his eyes. He felt the world around him shaking, and he cried out for her. "Meryl!"

He focused his eyes to see Meryl looking upwards, the energy snapping and flowing about her. She opened her eyes to look at him, love in her gaze.

It was the last thing he saw until he saw no more.


	35. Ch 34 Unbearable Loss and Collassal Chan

**Chapter 34 Unbearable Loss and Colossal Changes**

"Vash…Vash…wake up Vash…" The blonde snapped his eyes open, sitting up and looking wildly about him.

"Meryl!" he called out.

"I'm right here…lay back down, you're still injured." She chided as she pushed him back gently.

"Where are we?" he asked as he allowed her to push him back down.

"In September. Back at my parent's house." She answered.

He focused his eyes on her. Her appearance was back to normal, her raven locks spilling about her shoulders, silver eyes blinking at him.

He pulled her down to him in a crushing embrace. "Meryl…" he felt tears well up and she sat down on the bed, holding him.

"It's ok Vash…it's ok now…"

He pulled back. "What happened?"

Meryl looked down at her hands. "I…still don't really know..."

"Where are the others?" he asked suddenly.

"They are still sleeping."

"How did we get here?"

"I…brought us all back…" she trailed off.

He sat up fully now, feeling much better than he had in a long time. "You did?"

"Yeah…I dragged you all to the car…"

Vash caught his breath. Kiba…

"What did you do with…" he trailed off, finding it too hard to say.

Meryl felt tears well in her eyes as she breathed in shakily. "I brought him back too. To bury him. I couldn't…I just couldn't leave him out there, all alone…" she let her tears fall. The pain was still raw. It had only been yesterday…

"Meryl…I'm so sorry…" Vash felt his tears fall as well and they embraced each other again.

"I should go check on the others." She said, drying her eyes and standing.

Vash nodded, flipping the blanket off of him and standing as well.

"Vash, you shouldn't-"

"I'm ok Meryl. I feel surprisingly good." He assured her.

"If you say so…" she trailed off and he grabbed her hand, allowing her to lead them out the door and down the stairs.

They stopped at the bottom, seeing Milly and Tasuki sitting with Grace and Jack in the living room. The light from the full moons shone in through the windows, bathing the room in a soft glow.

Vash stared at the two, his tears still on his face. They were crying too. "Hey…guys…" his voice was cracked.

Milly leapt up and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Vash!" she cried and he hugged her close. Tasuki stood and Vash locked eyes with him, seeing the pain that was deep in the redhead's eyes.

Tasuki rushed to them, latching onto them as Vash and Milly made room for him. The three stood there as they cried together, eyes shut, tears falling steadily.

"Gods…I miss him already!" Tasuki chocked out and Meryl buried her head in her hands, letting out a sob. The three looked to her and opened up a spot for her.

"Mer…" Vash said quietly and she walked quickly to join them. They clasped onto each other, silently supporting one another as they grieved.

Knives and Blue walked slowly in the room. They locked eyes with Grace and Jack, who held sorrow on their faces. Blue felt her tears begin, knowing what the mourning was for.

Knives blinked. "What's going on?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Meryl let out another sob and the four tightened their holds on one another.

Blue looked down, her tears falling to the carpet. Knives still didn't know…

She breathed in shakily, bringing her gaze to his. "Kiba's dead."

Knives's jaw dropped. He felt a pang of emotion hit his stomach as her words echoed through the room. Tasuki let out a pained sound and Knives's eyebrows furrowed together. "_What_?"

All at once, he remembered Kiba shielding Meryl from Shikio, and then later seeing him on the ground, head cradled in her lap. Blue's tears…Vash's tears…they had been for Kiba…

For the first time in his life, Knives felt an overwhelming sense of loss, and his eyes clouded over. He closed them, allowing for a lone tear to fall, his shoulders stiff.

"Oh Knives!" Blue let out and wrapped her arms about his torso, burying her head in his chest as she cried. He circled his arms around her shoulders, feeling his heart thudding painfully in his throat. Kiba had been…his friend.

After a long while, their sobs had subsided to sniffs and hiccups, the air in the room tense and thick with grief.

"Where is he?" Knives asked, wiping a tear from his face.

"Out in the back yard, covered with a blanket." Meryl breathed.

"Where will we bury him?" Vash asked the burning question that everyone wanted to know, yet not know at the same time. Burying had a sense of finality to it that no one was ready for.

"I wanted to take him back to the ship at May city. He really liked science…so…I thought it would be fitting…" Meryl said quietly.

"I think he would like that." Vash said.

"Yeah, science was his first love…" Tasuki spoke up, his voice cracked with emotion.

The group headed to the couches, where they sat in silence for a time.

"Can I…can I get you all something to eat?" Grace asked, her voice hesitant.

No one answered, until Vash spoke up. "We need to eat something. None of us has eaten for a full day, at least. We shouldn't let out energies waste away."

"What's the point." Tasuki snorted, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Tasuki…" Milly said quietly and he stood abruptly, irritation mingled with sadness on his face.

"Kiba can't eat anything, I won't either!"

Knives stood as well, glaring at him. "Stop this! He's dead! Sitting here getting angry at everyone won't help it!"

"What would you know? You don't even _like_ humans!" Tasuki spat.

"Kiba was my friend too Tasuki!" Knives yelled out as he flopped back down to the couch, folding his arms and looking away.

Tasuki stared at him, feeling some of his anger melt away.

"He's right Tasuki…" Milly said gently, trying to tug him back down next to her.

He allowed her to, putting his head in his hands. "Sorry…" he breathed out, his tears starting again.

"It's ok…" Knives said quietly, some of his tenseness fading.

"Vash is right. You need to eat." Jack said and Blue nodded.

They stood, filing to the dining room, where they grudgingly sat down, whilst Grace and Jack set food in front of them. They stared at it, none of them really wanting anything.

"Please guys…" Grace pleaded gently and Vash reached forward, grabbing a piece of bread and taking a bite of it. It tasted stale, no flavor to it. Was it because it was an old piece, or because of his grief? He didn't know, but he forced himself to chew automatically.

"Thank you mom." Meryl mumbled and the others repeated her.

"I wish that there was more that I could do…" Grace looked at them helplessly.

"You've done more than we could've asked for Mrs. Stryfe." Milly said quietly, eyes downcast.

"Yeah…thank you for allowing us to stay here." Blue said.

"Of course. You are all welcome any time…"

"What happened to Shikio?" Knives suddenly asked.

Meryl froze.

"Did he die in the light around you?" Blue asked and Meryl shook her head.

"No…"

Knives snapped his head up. "What? He's still alive?" He sounded unbelieving, ready to spring into action.

"Yes…but…" Meryl trailed off as she looked at her parents.

"I'll be right back." Grace said, standing and leaving the room.

"Mer…what happened?" Vash asked quietly.

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "I just…asked for everyone to be saved…that's all…"

Grace came back, bearing a bundle in her arms.

Blue blinked. "What's that?"

Meryl stood, taking the form from her mother gently. "It's Shikio, I guess." She brought the bundle to the table, sitting and everyone leaned in. She pulled back the blanket to reveal a tiny blond baby, sleeping soundly.

Knives sputtered. "That's…Shikio?" he stepped back, his eyes wide. He didn't know what to feel. Was he angry that he was alive still? How could this child be him?

The sound of a chair falling had everyone looking in Tasuki's direction. He had stood, knocking the chair out from under him, and was now glaring at the child in Meryl's arms.

"What the hell do you mean that's him? What, was he re-born or something?"

"Tasuki, calm down…"Milly said and he nearly growled.

"No! I will _not_ calm down! How is this fair! Kiba had to _die_, so he could be reborn! Why couldn't Kiba have been saved too? Huh? Answer me! Why?" he was yelling at the top of his lungs now, and Meryl clenched her eyes shut, bowing her head as the baby awakened, crying.

Grace took the baby from her, shushing him as she rocked him back and forth.

"I thought you asked for everyone to be saved Meryl! Why didn't you save _Kiba_?" he had walked over to her now, accusation in his voice.

Meryl was crying now, shaking her head back and forth, and trying to speak. "I don't know…I don't know!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her lightly as he yelled in her face. "Answer me!"

"I don't have an answer!" Meryl screeched standing look him in the eyes.

"Then why the hell didn't you just leave Shikio out there?"

Meryl brought her hand back and swung it hard across Tasuki's face in a numbing slap.

All went silent, with the exception of the baby's small sounds.

"I did the best I could Tasuki! How can you ask me that? How can you ask _more_ of me?"

She turned on heel, skipping stairs as she ran up to her room, slamming the door.

Tasuki flinched at the sound, eyes wide as his hand traveled to the cheek that she had slapped.

"I'm…sorry…I don't know what came over me…" he said almost inaudibly.

Milly stood, wrapping her arms around him. "I do. The loss of your best friend."

His eyes clenched shut as more tears trailed down his face and he turned into her embrace, burying his head in her shoulder.

Vash stood, walking up the stairs to Meryl's room.

"Mer…can I come in?" he called softly and he heard her muffled sobs. He opened the door and shut it behind him, coming to sit by her on the bed.

"Mer…shhh…it's ok. Tasuki didn't mean it."

She looked up at him, pain in her eyes. "I know…but he's right! Why couldn't I have saved him Vash? Is it really fair?"

"Meryl, my guess is because Kiba was already dead at that point. I don't think that anyone here has the power to bring someone back from the dead…" he trailed off.

"I wish he didn't do it…I would have been ok…I would have survived…"

"He didn't know that…he loved you Meryl, until the very end…"

"I didn't ask him to die for me!"

Vash went silent, trying to find the right words. "No, you didn't. But sometimes, we don't have a choice in things. He made his own decision, Meryl. And…he had no regrets. You heard him. He said that."

Meryl leaned into him, nodding. "I know…"

Vash sat there for a while, letting Meryl cry. After a time, she sat back, saying, "I had better go apologize."

Vash followed her down the stairs, where their friends still sat in silence.

"Tasuki…" she said and he stood, rushing her and grabbing her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Mer…so sorry…"

"Tasuki, I'm sorry too…maybe you're right. It's not fair…"

"No Mer…I know you would have saved him if you could have."

They held each other for a time. When Meryl pulled back, she looked to her mother, who held the bundle tight in her arms. "He's sleeping again, isn't he?"

Grace nodded.

"What will we do with him?" Blue asked.

"Jack and I have agreed to keep him." Grace said.

Knives stood, eyes cast downwards. "He deserves death." His voice was quiet, full of hate.

Blue stood, looking at him. "Knives…no one has the right to take the life of another, remember? Our conversation?"

"He took Kiba's." Knives bit out.

Blue sighed. "I know…but if we were to take this child's life, we would be just- like- _him_…" she emphasized the last words by separating each one.

Knives visibly clamed, his shoulders slumping slightly as he sat back down. He looked to the bundle in Grace's arms. "I can't forgive him…ever."

"Maybe with time, Knives. But no one is asking that of you right now. Meryl should be feeling the same as you. She lost someone who was very dear to her. But…she has made the decision to let her parents keep him. Can you imagine how difficult that must have been for her? She had to drag Kiba's body, along with all of ours, back here…how must she be feeling?"

Knives blinked, his eyes opening a little wider as he glanced to Meryl, whose face was staring a the table. Knives felt his anger melt away as Blue's words sank in. She was right.

"I'm…sorry Meryl…" He said softly and she nodded.

"It's ok Knives."

She looked out the window. It seemed that it was almost dawn. If they had reacted this way to Shikio, what would they think when they saw what else had come about from her exertions?

Meryl awoke to the soft snores of her friends around her. She smiled as she noticed that they had all stayed together in the living room, blankets and pillows strewn about the floor. She looked out the window. It seemed to be early afternoon and she stretched her arms to the ceiling.

"Morning Mer." Vash said quietly from his place beside her.

"Morning Vash." She leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead.

Standing and stepping around the sleeping forms of their companions, she reached a hand out to him. "I want to show you something." She whispered and he grabbed her hand, allowing her to help him up.

She brought him to the front door and turned to him. "Close your eyes."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's going on Mer?"

"Just do it ok?" she whispered, almost exasperated.

Vash complied and she opened the door quietly, leading him into her front yard. He breathed in deep, the air warm as it played with their hair. Something was different…

Meryl let go of his hand as they came to a halt in the middle of her yard.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Vash questioned and Meryl smiled.

"Yes." She held her breath, watching as his lids fluttered open.

Vash blinked, holding a hand over his eyes to shield them from the noonday sun. His breath caught in his throat as he looked from left to right, then spun slowly in a circle. "What…is this place?" he asked, his voice full of wonder.

All around were rolling fields of green grass, flowers of every imaginable color dotting the land. Trees sprung up sporadically, and snowcapped mountains could be seen in the distance, like they had popped up over night. It extended as far as the eye could see.

"This is still September." Meryl confirmed.

Vash was at a loss for words. The beauty he beheld was something he had never laid eyes on before. It was breathtaking.

"What…happened?"

Meryl shrugged. "When I came to, it was like this. I wonder…if this was the paradise that Shikio was looking for."

Vash just stared, taking in the landscape like it would disappear, or he would wake up from a dream. "The others have to see this…" he said and Meryl nodded.

"I was going to wake them soon."

The words were lost on Vash as he sped back to the house, yelling out to their friends. "Guys! Wake up! You have to come see this!" he stopped at the door, not bothering to wake them gently.

Knives snapped awake and was on his feet in an instant. "What? What the hell is it?" his voice held concern and Vash laughed.

"Just get everyone else up!" he said and disappeared out the door.

Knives raised an eyebrow. Why was Vash so excited? He bent down, shaking Blue awake. "Blue, wake up. Vash needs us."

She sat up, blinking sleep from her eyes. "What is it?" He shrugged as he kicked at Tasuki.

"Get up Red."

Tasuki scowled as he sat up, Milly already standing. "What the hell is it?" the redhead yawned and Milly helped him to his feet.

Vash reappeared in the doorway. "Come on you guys! Come quick! You won't believe it."

"Alright already, we're coming brother." Knives mumbled as he laced his fingers with Blue's.

Knives pushed open the door, squinting as the bright sun hit his face. The others followed suit, walking over to stand by Vash and Meryl.

Knives stopped in his tracks when he realized the changes around them. "What…is this?" he breathed as he spun around, much like Vash had done.

"Are we still on Gunsmoke?" Blue asked hesitantly, eyes wide as she surveyed the land.

"Oh my Gods…it's beautiful!" Milly cried out as she clapped her hands together.

Tasuki just stared, his mouth agape.

"Yes, it's still Gunsmoke, alright." Meryl confirmed. The fact that they were at her parent's house was proof enough of that. "I think…this is what Elysian looked liked, before it was destroyed…" Meryl pointed out and all eyes fell on her.

"I dreamed of this place, a while ago. It looked just like this. I think…I understand now what Shikio was trying to do. He had said something about returning the planet to its beginnings. And I think that this is what he meant."

"But, how did he know that this is what would have happened?" Blue asked and Meryl shrugged.

"I don't really have an answer to that. I think he was so lonely and consumed by his hate that he was desperate. His intentions in the beginning were probably pure, but over time, he changed."

"I wonder if it's like this all over the planet…" Knives observed.

"Well, we'll see when we go back to May city." Vash spoke up and they all nodded.

"I wish Kiba could see this." Tasuki said softly and Meryl's eyes softened.

"I'm sure he can, Tasuki."

Meryl sure didn't know what happened after death, but she knew that it couldn't just end here…

"When are we going back?" Milly asked.

"As soon as my parents get back from town. They're…getting a coffin for Kiba." Meryl answered, her voice quiet.

They went silent for a time, until Meryl smiled. "Lets go in. Mom left food for us in the fridge and we should eat it before we go. Who knows when we'll get another home cooked meal again?" She started back to the house, but Knives voice stopped her.

"It was you Meryl. Wasn't it?"

"What was?" she called back.

"Who did this…" he indicated to the landscape and she shrugged.

"It was like this when I woke up." She turned and headed inside, Knives staring after her.

Meryl really didn't know for sure if it was her. It could have been Shikio's will in the moments that she held him for all she knew. But, she did know that it was her power that opened up the gateway.

A while later, Grace and Jack returned, bearing a coffin for Kiba. Vash and Knives helped Jack load the body up, setting the casket in the back of Blue's car.

Meryl watched from the window as they lowered her friend into the wooden box. Her heart wrenched and it was all she could do not to cry again as her father nailed it shut. He was really gone…

"Meryl, are you ready to go?"

Blue's voice reached her ears and she nodded.

It was time to go back, and get back to real life. But…would anything truly be normal again? She was a plant, a very powerful one at that. One of her best friends was dead, and now, the entire face of Gunsmoke had changed literally overnight.


	36. Ch 35 Live Through

**Chapter 35 Live Through**

The six stood in the front yard, looking at Grace and Jack. "Come back and visit anytime, ok?" Grace said cheerily, although there were tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Stryfe, for everything." Vash said and Jack nodded.

"You are most welcome, Vash the Stampede."

The group stiffened and Vash's eyes widened in surprise. "You knew?"

Jack chuckled as he waved his hand up and down in a nonchalant gesture. "Oh, I saw your face on the TV a few nights ago. But I wasn't worried." The man winked and Vash smiled widely.

Meryl walked slowly up to her mom, eyes downcast as she stopped in front of her. Looking up, she locked gazes with the older woman, feeling her tears rise. "Mom…I…"

Grace reached out and pulled her daughter to her, smoothing her raven locks of hair down as she pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you Meryl. I always have, and I always will. You are our daughter, no matter who you are, or where you came from. Remember that."

Meryl tightened her hold on her, eyes shut as a tear fell down her cheek. "Thank you so much…"

She pulled back and looked at Jack, noticing that he also had tears in his kind brown eyes. "Daddy…" she leaned into him and he embraced her back.

"Meryl…I'm so sorry for what you heard all those years ago. I…said it out of anger, but I never meant it."

"I know daddy…I should have come home sooner…"

"Don't make yourself scarce anymore, ok? Your mom is right. You are my daughter. Always have been…always will be."

Meryl stayed in his arms a moment more before pulling back to give her parents a last smile. "Thank you for being so kind to all of us, especially when we just showed up out of nowhere…"

"It's been nice having you all here. We'll miss you. It's going to get quiet again without you around." Grace said as she wiped her eyes.

"I'll come back and visit soon." Meryl promised.

"What about Shikio?" Knives asked suddenly.

"He'll be ok. It's like he…gets a second chance. And my parents are certainly qualified for the job, having a plant for a daughter already." Meryl answered.

"Do you think he'll remember anything once he gets older?" Knives asked more and Meryl shrugged.

"I don't know. But…even if he does, he won't have grown up hating humans…so, maybe things will be different…"

"Let's go you guys. We need to get Kiba back to May city." Vash interjected gently and they all nodded.

As they loaded up in the cars, Meryl shot one more look to her parents, who stood on the front porch, smiles on their faces. "I love you guys! I'll write soon!" She waved to them as they pulled out and onto the open road again.

Meryl watched as they waved until they fell out of sight, a small sadness hitting her stomach. "I'm really going to miss them." She said softly and Vash smiled from his place at the drivers seat.

"Don't worry Mer. We'll see them again."

She looked at him, smiling as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I love you Vash."

"I love you too Meryl."

Knives and Blue drove in silence, both gaping at the beauty of the landscape around them.

"Look Knives, a lake!" Blue pointed out excitedly.

"How do you know that's what they're called?" he asked of the large body of water in the distance.

"I've read about them. There are many books about other planets and Earth is said to have had many of these, along with the mountains and hills we see here."

"Do you really think that this is what Gunsmoke used to look like?" Knives asked.

"Well…whether or not it did, it does now." She smiled brightly.

Knives saw her smile and felt his own grow. It faded when he thought back to when Shikio had taken him. She still hadn't brought it back up.

"Blue…" he said slowly and she blinked.

"What is it sunshine?"

He felt his heart leap at the pet name. "I'm sorry Blue. So sorry, for what happened…for…what I said…"

She looked down at her hands, the smile gone. "Knives, I know it wasn't you. He had control over you again. You…couldn't help it."

"I know…but, I can remember it…" he trailed off, feeling his guilt increase tenfold.

She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it as she gave him a reassuring smile. "What matters is that I have you back. And, it's you, not the other Knives that I saw. I love you Knives. Don't ever forget that."

He went silent, staring at the land ahead.

"It looks like they're stopping for a break." Blue pointed out as the car in front of them pulled over. Knives pulled up behind them, remaining a little ways back. Blue went to open her door when his hand caught her by the arm.

"Wait…"

Blue sat back down, a curious look on her face as she stared at him.

"Blue…thank you. For everything. For believing in me, for helping me…for loving me."

Blue felt her heart twist in fear. This sounded hauntingly like the conversation they had had before he was captured.

"Knives-" she stared but he held up a hand, cutting her off.

"I'm not done yet…" he said gently, his eyes closed.

When he opened them, Blue's jaw dropped lightly. He had a look in his eyes that she hadn't really seen before. Sure, he had gazed at her with affection before, but this…this look was one of pure love and she felt her mouth go dry. He reached out, placing a hand to her cheek as his thumb rubbed over it.

"Blue, what I'm trying to say…what I have _been_ trying to say all along is…I love you. So much, Blue."

She closed her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips as she placed her hand over his. "Knives…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't say it before. I was scared. I knew I felt it, but was afraid of what you could do to me with it…afraid that I would give myself to you, only to be hurt. I realize now that I was just being a selfish coward, always taking from you, but not really giving back. You have taught me that Blue. Taught me how to love, how to forgive…and, how to live."

Blue felt a tear run down her cheek and he brushed his thumb over to catch it. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms about him and feeling as he did the same.

"Thank you Knives…for telling me these things…" she whispered and he tightened his hold on her.

"I love you Blue." He said it again, smiling as the words rolled freely from his mouth. It was easier than he had thought it would be…and, for the first time in his life, Millions Knives truly felt free.

Meryl sat upon the boulders on the outskirts of her hometown, near the ship. She smiled as she closed her eyes, feeling the late summer breeze whip through her dark locks of hair, carrying with it the scent of grass and flowers. She opened her eyes again to see the first of the twin suns had set, painting the sky with hues of orange and pink. She loved it here. She and Vash had decided to settle here and it seemed that her friends had thought it a good idea too. It was amazingly beautiful here. The trees and grass and flowers had indeed sprung up all over Gunsmoke. It was in December as well, she noticed, when they had gone there to retrieve their things and take care of Kiba's business. It turned out that he had a cousin that he never mentioned, who took over the hotel chain for the deceased owner.

The entire planet seemed to be singing with life now, and Meryl had realized that there was much more peace and love amongst the people.

"Hey Mer, can I come up?"

She turned behind her to gaze down at Vash, who wore a smile on his handsome features. "Of course love. I could always use your company."

He smiled widely as he leapt up and settled beside her. He placed a hand gently on her growing belly, smiling as his eyes widened. "She kicked!"

Meryl chuckled. It seemed that her husband would never tire of this wonder. "I thought you would still be having fun at the party." She observed and he shrugged.

"It's not a party if you're not there."

"Smooth talker." She grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

It had been two years since they had returned to the ship, two years since they had buried Kiba. Meryl still thought about him, thought how things were ultimately her fault…if she hadn't allowed for him to follow them, maybe things would have turned out differently. But then again, could she have really stopped him from following her?

She shook her head, remembering her and Vash's conversation after the burial.

"_You should smile again Meryl. He would have wanted you to."_

"_I know…"_

"_It wasn't your fault…and he knows that. He didn't regret anything…"_

She had seen the sadness in Vash's eyes that day, realizing that he wasn't just sad for Kiba. He was sad for her as well, and for himself.

What was the measure of true love and friendship? Was it in the little things you did for someone? Was in the big things? Maybe, it was both. Meryl had wished for so long to be in love with Kiba, but found that her heart was with Vash. She had thought that the green-eyed man would abandon her, stop being her friend. But, in the end, whatever the measure of a true friend was, Meryl had found one thing to be true: Kiba had measured up a thousand times over. Until the very end.

Meryl had thought long and hard about the situation. Kiba had loved her. In fact, he loved her so much, he let her go, even dying for her. It was at that moment, after the funeral, that Meryl came to a realization. Kiba gave her up so that she could be happy. Happy with Vash. So…she needed to be happy. Not only so he would not have died in vain, but also because she truly loved Vash, and wanted _him_ to be happy as well. She knew she couldn't mope around forever…

Vash was a patient plant to say the least. He gave her time to grieve, grieving for a time himself. About six months later, they married, having a human ceremony so her parents and close friends could attend.

Tasuki and Milly married about five months ago and Meryl smiled at the thought. They had both lost someone dear to them, and had found refuge in each other. Tasuki came around eventually, regaining his former rambunctious personality over time. Although, he hadn't been quite the same ever since Kiba had died. Meryl couldn't blame him. Kiba's death had taken a toll upon them all, maybe to different degrees, but a toll nonetheless.

She smiled as she thought of her parents. They had been raising Shikio for the last two years and treated him as their own. The re-named him Jesse. The blonde boy looked to be about twenty-four in human years, but acted like a hormone driven teenager. He was a kind boy, always helping his mother and father out, and Meryl smiled. It seemed that he didn't have any memories of his previous life and she didn't care if he never did regain them. She hoped that he wouldn't…

Knives still had a hard time visiting the house in September. He would stiffen up and go quiet whenever in Jesse's presence. It seemed that it was just too soon for him to let it go…

Meryl didn't fault him. He had almost had his life ruined by the other plant. In fact, it was ruined for many years. Over time, he had softened up, although his dislike for most humans remained. Blue was very loving with him, slowly but surely continuing to bring him out of his hatred. Knives was lucky to have Blue in his life.

The two were married today, the festivities below in their honor.

"I don't know why they had a human ceremony. It's unlike Knives." Vash observed and Meryl smiled.

"Yeah, but it's important to Blue. I can understand that. In plant terms, we're mates. But, for plants like us who grew up amongst humans their whole lives, a ceremony means a lot. That's why I wanted one. I wanted to show you off, just as Blue wants to show Knives off to her close friends and family."

Vash nodded, standing and holding a hand out to her. "Will you come back down with me? I think they're about to cut the cake."

Meryl allowed Vash to help her stand before scooping her up gently in his arms and leaping down to the ground below.

He set her down and laced his fingers with hers, smiling softly as they walked back into the outdoor party. There were lights strung up everywhere, hanging in between the lush green foliage of the trees, tables and chairs set up everywhere.

They found the couple up front, next to the cake, getting ready to cut it. Blue looked beautiful, a gown of white adorning her slim figure, a long flowing veil on her head as it draped down her back. Knives was in a tuxedo of white, matching the bride, and Meryl smiled.

They both had large grins on their faces as they held the large knife in their hands, cutting down slowly. Knives picked up a small piece of cake, ready to feed it to Blue.

"Smash it in her face Knives!" Tasuki's obnoxious voice rang out, followed by chuckling as the crowd watched.

"Don't you dare!" Blue warned, her grin getting bigger.

Knives's smile turned wicked and he pushed the piece into her face, earning a small yelp of surprise from her.

"Yeah!" Tasuki called out again amongst the hollers of laughter.

"Millions Knives!" Blue stomped her foot, unable to stop the grin that was plastered to her face, along with her wedding cake.

"What woman? It looks good on you! It's your color." He laughed as she grabbed a piece, shoving it into his face.

"There! We're even!" She said in triumph as she licked a little piece of the confection from her lips. "This cake was a good choice. It tastes great!" she laughed as he picked up a napkin, beginning to wipe the cake off of her face.

He leaned into her, whispering in her ear. "You know, this might be a fun game that we could play later tonight when we're alone…"

Blue's face went red as she threw back her head and laughed. "You sure have become a pervert, you know that?" she said quietly to him and he winked.

"And you like I, don't you? Come on, you know you wouldn't have it any other way…"

Blue shook her head, smiling broadly as she began to wipe the cake off of his face too. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well you two, congratulations."

The couple turned to see May and Earl standing nearby, broad smiles on their faces.

Blue rushed over to them, giving them both hugs. "Thank you so much for coming…"

"Of course! What, you think we would have missed out on our grand daughter's wedding? I think not!" May winked.

"We have a present for you. We've been working on it ever since you announced your engagement." Earl held out an envelope and Knives took it, smiling.

"Thank you."

"Go ahead and open it now, son."

Knives nodded, opening the white envelope and pulling out a brown folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and read it silently, his mouth dropping open slightly. Blue was reading over his shoulder and looked back to the older couple, a shocked look on her face.

"Gram, Gramps…it's a deed…to a house…"

Earl winked. "It's not to far from ours. Pretty good size too, a few bedrooms and such. Anyways, it's a good starter house."

Blue grabbed him into a hug. "Thank you…thank you so much…"

She let him go and went into May's waiting arms. "We love you Blue. I hope you'll be happy."

Blue pulled back, letting Knives lean into May for a hug. "Thank you May. It means a lot to us."

"Oh Knives, you're welcome my dear."

Blue looked at them, a twinkle in her eyes as she looped her arm through her husbands. "I know I'll be happy. I already am."

"Congratulations you two!"

Blue and Knives looked over the elderly couple's shoulders to see Grace and Jack sitting at a table, waving as they ate their food.

"Glad you could make it!" Blue called. "We'll come see you in a bit!"

"I hate to break up this party, but let's have some fun! It's dance time!" Tasuki came up and wrapped his arms around the couple's shoulders.

"Me? Dance? I think not." Knives raised an eyebrow, his old air of superiority returning briefly. He certainly had change, but something's just never did…

"Oh come on sunshine, how about a slow dance? Look…Meryl and Vash are out there, and there goes Milly and Tasuki…" she whined and he sighed.

"Woman, if I didn't love you so much…"

"Than you wouldn't have married me!" Blue chirped as she dragged him off. He shot a defeated glance to May and Earl, who chuckled as they waved to him.

Blue whirled around to face him, a smile in place as she showed him where to place his hands. "You see, you place your hand here, and then here…" she teased him, like she did so many times in the past.

"Woman…" Knives warned, his smile never leaving his face as he pulled her close. "I like it like _this_." He picked up her arms and placed them around his neck, wrapping his around her torso. She smiled as she leaned into him, laying her head on his chest.

"Hey guys…how's it going?" Meryl and Vash swayed up next to them, in about the same position as they were. Meryl's belly was bulging a little, so Vash had to maintain a bit more distance.

"Hey Mer, how are you feeling?" Blue asked of her condition.

"The doc says she's doing just fine."

"What's up love birds?" Tasuki and Milly waltzed up, joining them as the couples swayed back and forth to the beautiful melody.

"Thanks for giving Knives the bright idea, Tasuki." Blue said flatly, smiling all the same.

The redhead winked. "That's what I'm good for."

"That and making fun of…" Knives grinned evilly.

"Oh no you don't…"Tasuki warned.

"Come on, we have to let Kiba's legacy live on _somehow_, don't we?" Vash joked and Meryl giggled.

"So Milly, now that you're married, you can tell us. Is he a natural red head or what?" Knives smiled wickedly and Tasuki groaned.

"Well, yeah, of course! But, I knew that a long time before we were married." Milly chirped and the other's threw back their heads laughing as Tasuki just shook his head, grinning at his wife. "You know Milly, I really love you, you know that? You are just so damn honest, it's borderline brutal."

"I love you too sweetheart!" Milly laid her head back to his chest and he smiled as he ran hi fingers through his wife's long brown hair.

"So Mer, have you thought of a name for the baby?" Blue spoke up and all eyes stared at her and Vash.

Her silver eyes softened and she nodded, looking at Vash. "Hikari."

They went silent for a moment, soft smiled in place. "That's a good name Mer." Tasuki said and the rest of them nodded.

"Yeah…it seemed fitting." Vash spoke up.

"Thanks guys, for being here. It really means a lot to us to have you all here." Blue said.

"Of course Blue. You were at our weddings too, you know." Milly smiled.

"Besides, we wouldn't miss a party with free food anyways!" Tasuki grinned and Knives chuckled.

"Gluttonous human."

"Yeah, and you love me." Tasuki winked and Knives shook his head, still chuckling.

Meryl smiled as she gazed at her friends around her. They were all so happy…

Gunsmoke seemed over all to be a happier place, now that the land was so beautiful and lush. The phenomenon had come to be known as the Great Awakening. She smiled still at the name. It fit. After all, it was like the entire planet had awakened, bringing with it life and joy. The people living on it, human and plant alike, seemed to have come alive as well. She had never felt so content in her life, dancing in the arms of the man she loved, her most treasured friends around her…

"Hey Mer, are you coming to bed?" Vash poked his head out from their bedroom and she smiled.

"Yeah, in a bit. I want to try something for a moment." She answered and he nodded.

Meryl went to her office, flipping on the light and staring at her typewriter. She hadn't written in over two years…

She had severe writers block to tell the truth. Numerous times, she had sat down to type, but no inspiration could be found.Until tonight. It came to her, and she had berated herself for not thinking of it sooner.

Thoughts of Kiba and their adventures floated through her mind and she found herself smiling. She had cried in the past, whenever she thought of the green-eyed man. But, she had decided to remember _Kiba_…not his death. He gave her many good memories…treasured memories that she would never ever forget. It was time that she gave Gunsmoke another novel. It was time that she found her love for writing again. And, it was time for her to write out her emotions, so that she could finally have some closure to them.

She had her other friends, ones that were as dear to her as he was.

And of course, she had Vash. The love she had for him was indescribable, and she thanked the heavens above everyday for his presence in her life. He was everything…she may have had to wait for nearly ten years to be with him, but she had no regrets. Just like Kiba had none with her. She loved Vash. And that's what you did when you loved someone.

You waited for them…or, you let them go…

Meryl sighed as she sat down, staring at the blank page before her. Cracking her knuckles, she placed her fingers in the correct position, stopping briefly to take a deep breath and smile.

And then, after going through so much, after finding one kind of love and loosing another, after waiting for nearly two years, Meryl Stryfe Saverem began to write once again.

Owari.


End file.
